Trust
by Metal Fan
Summary: Esta es la historia de Valeria Casinelli una joven quien se enamora de Dave Mustaine de la banda de thrash metal Megadeth y de como su vida se revoluciona al alcanzar la fama en el mundo del metal y ser parte de lo bueno y lo malo que viene con él. Está de mas decir que esto es pura ficción, no quiero ofender a nadie y no gano dinero por esto.
1. Prologo

Esta es la historia de Valeria Cassinelli, y todas sus vivencias. Pero para comprender un poco mejor su vida, primero conoceremos un poco sobre la vida de su padre Bruno Casinelli, el primer hombre importante de su vida.

Nacido en 1952, su vida había sido difícil, nacido y criado en Italia por sus padres católicos extremistas. Bruno tenía un carácter definido por el mismo como 'de mierda'. Detestaba el fanatismo de sus padres y les obedecía poco, ellos lo golpeaban esperando ver en el algún cambio, lo único que consiguieron es que el los detestara por eso en 1967 a la edad de 15 años y con un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos se aventuró hacia Estados Unidos de forma ilegal, en aquella época no era tan difícil llegar al sueño americano. Llegó a Estados Unidos, a Nueva York para ser exactos allí vivió 5 años, y conoció lo que cambiaría su vida, la música. Allí escuchó por primera vez a Jimmy Hendrix y poco a poco fue absorbiendo mas música como Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Alice Cooper y su banda favorita en aquella época: Black Sabbath. Siempre mencionaba que la canción 'Paranoid' cambió su vida y que todo lo que vivió en USA valió la pena porque le permitió conocer el mundo del rock y el metal.

En este país aprendió el idioma a la perfección, y familiarizó con el mundo de la música que tanto amaba, tocó en varias bandas donde aprendió con habilidad el uso de instrumentos varios como guitarras, bajos, batería y teclados. Finalmente en 1972 el continuaba siendo ilegal y los trabajos que conseguía no le alcanzaban ni para comer, peor para comprar música, ropa etc. Entonces aconsejado por algunos amigos decidió emigrar hacia Argentina, ya que le habían dicho que allí había una gran colonia italiana. Arrivó en Argentina ese mismo año, contaba con 20 años, lo que no sabía era que Argentina atravesaba una de las peores crisis políticas de la época. Mientras vivió en Argentina tuvo a su gran compañero de lucha a quien consideraba como un hermano Juan Castro, ambos apasionados por el heavy metal.

La vida en Argentina resultó ser mas difícil de lo que creía, lo único fácil allí fue aprender español lo demás fue mucho peor que en USA. A finales de la década de los '70, las libertades del pueblo argentino se vieron fuertemente condicionadas por la dictadura que gobernaba al país. Bajo dicho gobierno militar las libertades civiles estaban condicionadas, la censura era frecuente y las posturas políticas eran reprimidas. Por esto mismo, los seguidores del género rockero que siguieran costumbres como la de llevar el pelo largo o vestirse con tachas o cadenas eran detenidos por la policía, y los recitales eran frecuentemente interrumpidos por redadas policiales.

Luego de muchos problemas Bruno y Juan habían decidido dejar todo atrás y largarse de Argentina por el año de 1979, pero para su mala suerte un día Bruno llegó al pequeño departamento en el que vivían y lo encontró muerto con un disparo en la cabeza. Era el fin, el fin de todo, de su lucha en Argentina, con mas ganas se marchó de aquel lugar. Su viaje lo llevó algunos países mas hacia el centro, en con 27 años llegó a Ecuador.

Al llegar se asentó en Portoviejo una ciudad de la provincia de Manabí. Allí el mundo de la música era desconocido, poca gente le hacía al rock. Durante su vida tuvo muchos amores, pero el mismo se consideraba inconquistable. Y debido a su apariencia física se le hacía fácil despertar el interés de las mujeres a su alrededor. El era un hombre apuesto de tez blanca, complexión alta, cabello muy negro y ojos azules, que eran adornados con grandes pestañas y cejas bien marcadas, su mirada era profunda y su sonrisa muy bonita, su cabello le llegaba bajo los hombros, algo que tampoco era muy popular en el nuevo país que escogió para vivir. Pero ya nada podía ser peor que la represión que había en Argentina.

Ahí mismo conocería a la mujer que le robaría el corazón una ecuatoriana llamada María quien tenía un hijo recién nacido de una realación anterior, pero el se enamoró tan locamente de ella, que al poco tiempo después empezó a convivir con ella, y ese mismo año el reconoció como hijo suyo al hijo de su conviviente y decidieron llamarlo Juan, en honor a su amigo fallecido. Un año después en 1980 ya tenía en sus brazos a su primera y única hija a quien llamó Valeria.

En Ecuador se volvió precursor de un movimiento que era incipiente y desconocido y como en todos lados marginado. Su esposa no estaba de acuerdo pero lo toleraba. El trabajaba en una empresa como obrero y vivía en uno de los sectores mas pobres de la ciudad de Portoviejo, un lugar sin ningún servicio básico, en invierno se inundaban etc, pero ahí sobrevivían. Con su esposa tuvieron varios problemas y separaciones debido a sus aficiones, la mas duradera fue después del nacimiento de Valeria.

La infancia de Valeria estuvo marcada por su padre, de quien heredó desde la apariencia física, el carácter 'de mierda' , y sobretodo sus gustos por la música. Lo que generó el rechazo por parte de su madre quien se centro mas en su primer hijo, ya que era un chico 'normal' a su manera de ver. Su relación con Valeria se volvió distante desde la infancia hasta su adultez. Valeria no era la hija que ella había soñado, si bien ella era bonita, no parecía interesada en explotar sus atributos como cualquier chica normal.

Durante su infancia su padre se preocupó mucho por su educación musical, utilizando una buena parte de su dinero en el conservatorio donde ella aprendería a tocar instrumentos variados, siendo la guitarra la que mas le atrajo y la que aprendió a tocar con gran habilidad. A los 10 años era experta en muchas cosas en el ámbito musical, y su padre la amaba de manera desmedida gracias a eso. Su hermano por otro lado era el jovencito común de 12 años que le gustaba escuchar música y pensaba que su hermana era una inadaptada, pero a su manera se querían.

También la instruyó en el conocimiento de los idiomas italiano e inglés que Bruno hablaba a la perfección. Con el paso de los años Bruno había dejado por completo el acento argentino que trajo consigo cuando llegó de aquel país que fue el lugar donde aprendió español. Incluso el acento italiano casi se había perdido por completo en tantos años viviendo ahí.

María estaba muy decepcionada de las actitudes poco femeninas de su hija y del hecho de que su padre parecía apoyarla en todo. También del hecho de que la había introducido en el mundo del metal que ella tanto odiaba. Por mas que intentó hacerla entrar en razón para que los vecinos no hablaran mal, lo cual a Valeria no parecía importarle mucho, ella estaba en otra sintonía. Otra cosa que detestaba y por lo que siempre tenían problemas era por la moto de Bruno.

La situación económica de ellos era buena en comparación con la del resto del barrio que eran muchos mas pobres y apenas podían educar a sus hijos. Bruno había conseguido tener una casa de cemento, su esposa no tenía que trabajar y podía dedicarse al hogar, su hija estaba en un buen colegio público y su hijo adoptivo estudiaba su primer año en una Universidad Privada, algo que no hubiera sido ni imaginable para alguien en su barrio, ya graduarse del colegio era difícil, peor estudiar en la universidad, en la que no podias trabajar y ser educado aun por tu padre. Y tenía una hermosa moto estilo Harley, no era Harley pero se veía muy bien, en ella iba a todos lados y había enseñado a Valeria como usarla. María siempre les decia que se iban a matar en aquel vehículo por lo que prohibió a su hijo aprender y usar la moto.

Valeria ya no se encontraba en el conservatorio pero lo que había aprendido le había sido muy útil. Bruno estaba muy orgulloso de su hija quien estaba siguiendo sus pasos en el metal, y al contrario de su terrible infancia el trató de hacer de la de su hija una fabulosa. La apoyaba en todo. El al igual que Valeria eran grandes fanáticos del heavy metal, el metal argentino y el thrash. A principios de 1996 Bruno le contaba muy feliz a su hija que después de muchos problemas, el movimiento metalero se estaba fortaleciendo gracias a su lucha y de varios otros metaleros que conocían en esa época. Y gracias a esos factores el había formado su banda en la cual ella sería la guitarrista y junto a su padre quien sería el vocalista y bajista y junto a dos amigos de él en la segunda guitarra y la batería formarían una banda.

Bruno y Vale habían compuesto 10 canciones juntos. Bruno ya empezaba a pesar de su trabajo a formar su banda junto con su hija. María no podía estar mas decepcionada, ese fue el comienzo de una amarga relación con Valeria, ya que María desaprobaba absolutamente todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, con sus gustos musicales, su forma de vestir, su forma de ser. Ella solía decir a menudo que su sueño siempre fue tener una hija, pero si le hubieran dicho que le iba a salir asi hubiera querido otro varón, por lo que todo su amor y atención los canalizó en su primer hijo.

Luego de muchos ensayos y correcciones de los temas la banda de heavy thrash estaba lista solo faltaba el nombre. Después de mucho pensar Bruno decidió nombrar a la banda como War Machine, ya que por fin vería materializado su sueño, el sueño que siempre tuvo. Juntos tocaron por varias ciudades, siendo ella la mujer mas joven en verse incluida en el metal de su ciudad, pero siempre era vigilada por su padre quien estaba en constante cuidado de que no adoptara muchas de las malas costumbres que tenían la mayoría de los jóvenes y adultos inmiscuidos en el mundo del metal.

El mismo había dejado el alcohol y las drogas atrás, incluso no fumaba ni cigarrillos para evitar que su hija se viera mal influenciada. Las tocadas daban resultados positivos, el mundo del metal crecía y muchos jóvenes y adultos se veían interesados, el movimiento creció. Valeria también había crecido, ahora era una simpática adolescente, de largo cabello negro y lacio, los mismo ojos azules profundos de su padre y su mirada, largas pestañas y cejas enmarcadas, de tez blanca y contextura delgada. Una chica bonita a la que no le gustaba maquillarse.

Valeria adoraba una banda en particular: Megadeth. Esta historia comienza en 1996, cuando ella estaba por cumplir los 16 años. Su padre le hizo un obsequio inigualable. Una hermosa guitarra eléctrica Jackson King V, la misma que usaba Dave Mustaine, el ídolo de su hija y que se comercializaba bajo el nombre de su ídolo. Esa guitarra selló para siempre el destino de Valeria, quien desde ese entonces atravesaría muchas dificultades junto a su padre por su afición al metal.

El sábado 23 de marzo, tenían una presentación en la ciudad de Ambato con su banda, nadie se imaginó lo que sucedería esa tarde.

(Los hechos históricos de ese día son reales y los puede encontrar en internet. Obviamente los personajes de esta historia son ficción) El siguiente texto es copy paste del artículo antes citado cobre los hechos ocurrido aquí en Ecuador durante el nefasto gobierno de Abdalá Bucaram al que no en vano apodaban 'el loco'.

[ El sábado 23 de marzo de 1996, el metal ecuatoriano sufrió una de las agresiones más tenaces registradas en la historia de este movimiento. En aquel día, en Ambato, tuvo lugar uno de los conciertos más importantes del calendario rockero ecuatoriano. Pese a que el lugar del concierto se había cambiado (debido a una petición que los moradores del barrio "Los Tres Juanes" hicieran al Intendente de Policía para que se suspenda el permiso respectivo), la cartelera para esa tarde anunciaba la presentación de Incarnatus, Demolición, Cry, Sacrificio Punk, y prometía una buena función.

Alrededor de las 17h00 cientos de rockeros llegaron a la ciudadela San Cayetano, lugar donde se había decidido trasladar al evento. Sin embargo, un operativo conjunto entre policías y militares se había preparado para "prevenir" cualquier "desmán" que la masa de "antisociales" congregada en torno a aquella "música diabólica" podía efectuar. Sin motivo alguno, los uniformados suspendieron el concierto e iniciaron una redada entre los asistentes. Los roces entre los rockeros y los "chapas" no se pudieron contener y éstos últimos comenzaron a repartir toletazos, golpes e insultos y, pese a la protesta de los rockeros, arremetieron con toda la fuerza represiva de la que son capaces.

La violencia llegó a extremos tan reprochables como lo cuenta Juan Vásconez, (uno de los organizadores del infortunado concierto): "estaban separando a los que tenían el pelo largo y a los que no. Les requisaban todo: plata, casetes, discos compactos... y a los que les encontraban papeles que tenían que ver con el rock les hacían comer, a uno le hicieron comer hasta un condón. Además se llevaron toda la plata de la taquilla".

En el incidente resultaron decenas de jóvenes maltratados. También hubo varios detenidos a los que les esperaba un deplorable destino en los centros de detención, donde los uniformados les propinarían las consabidas palizas. Sin embargo, eso no sería lo peor, puesto que una vez allí, los efectivos del orden aprovecharon para raparles el cabello.]


	2. Erase una vez

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Ambato. La banda formada por Lucas en la batería, quien era un viejo amigo de Bruno y tenía 40 años. Daniel en la segunda guitarra quien tenía 18 años y era el mejor amigo de Valeria y obviamente Bruno y Valeria. Bruno estaba preparándose para la tocada pero no llegó ni a presentarse. Ya que la policía irrumpió en el recinto del concierto y comenzó el caos. Rockeros corrían despavoridos la mayoría detenidos y golpeados por la policía. Destrucción de instrumentos musicales y detención ilegal de asistentes al evento y músicos, ente ellos los miembros de la banda mexicana Cenotaph.

Bruno estaba sobre la tarima armando la batería junto con Lucas. De repente los policías subieron al escenario y patearon los instrumentos. Valeria estaba abajo viendo el pandemonio junto con Daniel. Bruno y Lucas se fueron encima de dos policías a los golpes, Bruno le partió la quijada de un puñete a uno y Lucas le dio con el platillo en la cabeza a otro. Abajo otro mas intentaba quitarle la guitarra a Valeria por lo que ella se defendió dándole una patada en las bolas. Daniel también estaba repartiendo puñete pero no tardó en caer por un toletazo en la cabeza.

Los metaleros se defendían como podían, pero era obvio que perdían por minoría. Los policías heridos por el padre y amigo de Valeria fueron socorridos por otros mas que los empezaron a golpear de tres a uno. Se defendieron como pudieron pero al final producto de un toletazo en el estómago Bruno rodó escaleras debajo de la tarima y entre dos policías esposaron a Lucas.

A pesar del maltrato sufrido Bruno trataba de ubicar a Valeria entre la multitud. Primero alcanzó a ver como los policías se llevaban a Daniel, luego Lucas fue arrastrado hasta el vehículo policial, entonces vio a Valeria, defendiéndose como podía. Uno de los policía lanzó al suelo a Valeria jalándola de su camiseta de Megadeth.

-Mira nada mas- decía el policía mirándola con verdadera maldad –tan joven y lleva a satanás en una camiseta

-No es satanás ignorante- increpó la jovencita –se llama Vic Rattlehead, pero dudo que tu puedas pronunciar tal cosa-

En ese momento Bruno ya no sintió tan feliz del carácter terrible que su hija había heredado de él. Y vio con impotencia los resultados de tal acto rebelde. El ofendido policía abofeteó a Valeria, lo que la hizo sangrar por la boca. La obstinada chica solo escupió la sangre y sonrió abrazando fuertemente su guitarra.

-Bruno lanzó un grito ahogado que fue reprimido por un toletazo en la frente que lo dejó inconsciente.

Ya casi nadie quedaba en el recinto la mayoría habían sido llevados al cuartel policial solo quedaban unos cuantos que eran arrastrados por policías, en su mayoría inconscientes. Valeria solo vio como se alejaban las personas con las que había llegado al lugar, para seguir siendo maltratados, sin duda. Acto seguido el policía intentó quitarle la guitarra, arrastrando a Valeria varios metros sin poder lograr su objetivo. Otro policía tuvo algo de piedad de ella y le instó al que la maltrataba a dejarla allí.

-Ok bonita te salvaste, de lo que te mereces por estar asociada a estos delincuentes satanistas- dijo el policía de mirada malévola

-Imbécil púdrete- dijo Valeria como pudo a pesar del dolor de su mandíbula, y le sacó el dedo de en medio.

El policía no soportó mas la insolencia de la muchacha y le propinó un golpe con el tolete en su brazo izquierdo. Un grito desgarrador fue emitido por ella y de inmediato se retorció en el suelo. Varios militares alli presentes fueron donde el policía. Uno de ellos le asestó un golpe en la cara.

-Imbécil, no ves que es una jovencita- le dijo al tiempo que cargaba a la adolorida Valeria y su guitarra y la conducía al balde de una camioneta donde estaban otros menores de edad a los cuales no iban a llevar detenidos. Uno de esos jóvenes era el cantante de una banda guayaquileña que ella conocía, quien también estaba sangrando pero menos maltratado que ella.

-Tu eres la chica de Portoviejo, te he visto en varias tocadas, eres increíble, además fuiste muy valiente. Eres la única que saldrá de este infierno con su instrumento musical…

Esas palabras fueron lo último que recordaba ella luego de eso se desmayó.

oooOOOooo

-Buenos días muchacha- dijo una enfermera mayor sonriente –ya despertaste

Todo era muy confuso, estaba en una habitación de clínica, no se explicaba como llegó allí. Los recuerdos llegaban fugaces, entre la llegada de la policía, los golpes a su padre, a ella misma y luego todo negro.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Vale aún confusa

-Domingo 24 de marzo- contesto la enfermera

-¿Quién me trajo aquí?- preguntó ella -¿alguien me ha venido a buscar?

-Te trajo un militar el esta pagando los gastos, estas en el Dispensario Médico de la Escuela de Formación de Soldados de La Fuerza Terrestre, en Ambato- contestó la enfermera -tuviste mucha suerte estabas desmayada cuando llegaste, imagino que por el dolor, tuvimos que sedarte de inmediato para operar tu brazo izquierdo se tuvo que poner una prótesis de acero con tornillos para reparar el hueso roto, y curamos la herida de tu rostro.

Entonces vio su brazo vendado, pero no había dolor. Podía sentir su rostro hinchado a causa de la bofetada. En una silla de la pequeña habitación descansaba su guitarra, algo sucia, pero en buen estado, mejor que el de su propietaria.

-Nadie ha venido por ti- dijo la enfermera para ser interrumpida por varios golpes en la puerta

La enfermera fue a abrir la puerta y un hombre mayor vestido de militar ingresó

-Me alegra verte despierta- dijo el –dime como localizar a tu familia para que vengan por ti

Valeria ni siquiera preguntó quien era ese sujeto ni porque la había salvado. Solo atinó a decir –Mi padre estaba conmigo y se lo llevaron, esos policías lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente, su nombre es Bruno Casinelli, somos de Portoviejo-

-Ok, seguro está aquí mismo en la cárcel, iré por el y lo traeré contigo- dicho esto se fue

-Repito tuviste suerte- indicó la enfermera –el es el Teniente Carlos Chuchuca, el esta en este regimiento, el tenía una hija de tu edad, murió hace 2 meses, alguien la secuestro, violó y mató a golpes. El pobre quedó bastante afectado, imagino que por eso tuvo piedad de ti.

Entonces Vale recordó haberlo visto golpear al maldito policía y sonrió brevemente.

oooOOOooo

Año 1998

Después de los eventos ocurridos en Ambato en el 96 Bruno había dejado la idea de la banda en standby. También estaba esperando la recuperación del brazo de Vale que ya estaba muy bien, gracias a la terapia, costeada en todo por aquel militar. El cabello de Bruno había crecido nuevamente, aunque quedó en su frente una cicatriz de los golpes recibidos aquel fatídico día. Al igual que el brazo izquierdo de Valeria que llevaba una fea cicatriz que le recordaría por siempre lo difícil que es ser metalera.

Con el paso del tiempo, a mediados del 98 el brazo de Valeria estaba totalmente restablecido y pudieron volver con la banda con mas fuerza que antes. Incluso Valeria podía manejar la moto de su padre con facilidad. La mama de Vale, sentía mucha amargura, incluso después de lo sucedido ellos no dejaban el metal. Vale se había graduado del colegio a comienzos del 98 y ese mismo año cumplió la mayoría de edad. Lo mejor de aquel año era que el metal estaba en su mejor apogeo en su ciudad, la banda era un éxito y se fueron de gira por todo el país sin problema alguno.

El hermano de Valeria, finalmente ingresó al mundo laboral después de 2 años de fracasos en la Universidad. Mary quería que Bruno continuara intentando estudiarlo pero con 20 años y no habiendo aprovechado sus estudios de ninguna forma, Bruno optó por mandarlo a trabajar, eso acrecentó aun mas el rencor de María hacia su esposo e hija, ya que a su ver Bruno le restaba mas atención y cariño a ella.

Valeria ingresó a la universidad en la noche y se buscó un trabajo enseñando ingles para ayudarse con sus estudios, también el poco dinero que les representaba las tocadas, en fin todo iba bien y no pedía mucha ayuda para estudiar. María estaba aun mas enojada al ver que el orgullo de Bruno crecía viendo que su hija podía valerse por si misma. La relación de todos era difícil pero seguían juntos, ninguno de ellos se explicaba por que. Los vecinos también pensaban mal de ambos por ser metaleros y mas aun si María vivía quejándose con todo aquel que conocía de la desgracia de su vida junto a ellos dos.

En agosto de 1998, Bruno había contactado con un empresario brasileño, para una tocada el 25 de septiembre, era un pequeño festival en un parque en Sao Paulo. La fama de War Machine había llegado a algunos países en Sudamérica y así Bruno pudo contactar con un empresario en Brasil y otro en Argentina. Primero acordó con el de Brasil, ya que lo mas importante de ir allá era que a parte de los gastos pagados y tener la oportunidad de tocar en el extranjero, estaba tambien el hecho de que el 26 de septiembre era el Monsters Of Rock donde se presentaban Slayer, Megadeth, Manowar, Saxon, Savatage, entre otros. Bruno había negociado el viaje por pasajes, y estadía de 3 días.

Valeria estaba tan feliz que casi ni dormía. Ella junto con Bruno, su padre. Daniel Pérez de 20 años, la segunda guitarra y mejor amigo de Vale y Lucas Macías de 42 amigo entrañable de Bruno y baterista de la banda, se embarcaron en el viaje que les cambiaría la vida. Daniel tenía ya mas de un año enamorado de Vale, pero nunca decía nada, la amaba tanto que tenía miedo de perderla si le declaraba sus sentimientos dado que ella no daba ni señales de quererlo mas allá que como un amigo. Ni siquiera cuando terminó con Emilio su último novio. Pero el concierto de Megadeth era el momento apropiado para llevar a cabo su confesión, ya que era un lugar especial en un momento especial de la vida de Vale. Y no quería que alguien mas se le adelante como la última vez.

Finalmente llegaron a Sao Paulo. Vale llevaba una blusa blanca de Motörhead, Bruno una camiseta de Black Sabbath, Daniel llevaba la camiseta de War Machine, y Lucas llevaba una camiseta de Iron Maiden. Todos llevaban jeans celestes, excepto Valeria que llevaba jeans petróleo y botas altas sin taco. Recorrieron muchos lugares, y compraron algunos recuerdos, antes de ir a la tocada. Y esa noche era la presentación. Estaban en un parque muy bonito, al aire libre con vista a la calle, en un bonito sector para ser algo underground, los alrededores se veían muy elegantes. Ya varias bandas habían salido y le tocaba el turno a War Machine.

Salieron al escenario Valeria llevaba una blusa blanca de Sepultura, otros jeans petróleo y sus inseparables botas de cuero sin taco que llegaban 5 dedos bajo la rodilla. El cabello suelto le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos azules que brillaban con la emoción de su primer concierto en el extranjero. Salió al escenario con su adorada guitarra Jackson King V Dave Mustaine, y su actitud alegre.

Daniel estaba con sus viejos jeans gastados azules, camiseta de War Machine negra y zapatos de caña alta y su inseparable guitarra. Bruno y Lucas llevaban también camisetas negras de War Machine y botas de hombre cada uno con su respectivo instrumento, Bruno su bajo y Lucas en la batería. La música comenzó a sonar con el poder del heavy y del thrash metal. El público enloquecía en medio del moshpit.

Los asistentes entre ebrios y drogados algunos estaban fuera de control. Uno de ellos subió al escenario y trató de besar a Valeria. Por lo que ella sin de dejar de tocar la guitarra de una patada lo mando a volar de regreso al suelo donde cayó encima de otros ebrios. Si alguien tenía mal carácter esa era ella. No era la primera vez que se había ido de golpes en un escenario con hombres ebrios o drogados. Ya Bruno la dejaba que se defendiera sola. Antes de tocar las ultimas canciones Bruno y Lucas estaban jalando unos cables enredados y el borracho volvió a subir al escenario.

-Não puta me rejeita- dijo como pudo el borracho y trató de asestarle un golpe a Valeria. Golpe que ella esquivó agachándose con rapidez.

-Solo te entendí puta y a mi nadie me llama así- le dijo ella endiablada y le asestó un puñete en la cara que dejó al borracho soñado en el suelo.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA...


	3. Encuentro Inesperado

La seguridad del local llegó y se llevo el año viejo, que yacía en el piso. Todo se arregló y el concierto pudo continuar. El concierto se podía apreciar desde la calle, el sonido era muy bueno y el ambiente aun mas. Un auto grande y negro llevaba detenido ya un buen rato. La ventana del lado de atrás estaba abierta solo un poco y se divisaba unos ojos cafes profundos observando con atención el show de los War Machine. Los 2 pasajeros dentro del auto quedaron impresionados, por la calidad de la banda el poder del vocalista quien a simple vista notaba mayor de 40 años y sobretodo por la habilidad de la bella chica en la guitarra, era impresionante.

También por el carácter de la chica, había dejado fuera de combate a un hombre bastante mas grande que ella. El hombre del bajo cantó casi todas las canciones menos una anción suave que entonó la chica con hermosa voz. Pero lo que mas les impresiono a ambos fue el cambio brusco cuando para cerrar la tocada la misma chica hiciera 2 covers: Innerself de Sepultura y Rainning Blood de Slayer, con una perfecta voz gutural.

Saliendo del evento iban los War Machine mas felices que niño con juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué tal eh? todo salió recontra bacan- dijo Lucas –debemos celebrar esto a lo grande

-Obvio pues- comentó Daniel –Si o que Don Bruno, y como siempre Valeria dándose de golpes con alguien-

-Ustedes los mas jóvenes tienen la boca embarrada de razón nos vamos de celebración y mañana al concierto de Slayer- contesto Bruno –y como siempre estoy orgulloso de ti Vale-

-Gracias pa, bueno me duele un poco el puño del porrazo que le metí al borracho ese- comento Vale –yo me voy de descanso xq es tanta mi emoción por mañana que no creo poderme concentrar en nada asi que voy al hotel. Además no se en que puedan terminar ustedes si en este país no entendemos ni un carajo lo que dicen. Por suerte los del hotel hablan español, sino estaríamos mas fregados-

Los hombres se fueron de alcoholicfarra y Vale volvió al hotel. Las reservaciones habían sido hechas por una habitación grande en la que colocaron 3 camas para los hombres y una habitación pequeña con una cama para Valeria, asi que ella tenía toda la privacidad del mundo. Se dio un baño, se cambió a unos shorts y una blusa negra de su banda y zapatos converse. Se sentó en la cama a revisar la tele y no entendía nada.

-Todo es una mierda, malditos brasileños que no hablan español, uhmmm que bueno que papá me dejó la laptop, voy a prepararme para el concierto de mañana escuchando algo en mi discman…

En ese momento recordó una tocada en Portoviejo a comienzos de ese año. Estaba ella con su guitarra dando apoyo a otra banda cuya vocalista era una chica de su edad. La chica solo era vocalista no tocaba ningún instrumento, a Valeria le estaban pagando por sus servicios asi que no le importó mucho el hecho de estar tocando Glam y Hard Rock. La chica llamada Diana era todo un espectáculo. Se veía muy bien y casi bailaba en el escenario. Llevaba puesta 'ropa de ramera' como lo definía Valeria. Shorts cacheteros, medias negras de malla, botas de tacón alto y una pequeña blusa de Rolling Stones.

La chica se contoneaba al ritmo de una canción de Scorpions –esta destruyendo Rock you like a hurricane- pensaba Valeria, quien no terminaba de entender nada pero solo tocaba porque para eso le pagaban. El público estaba animado mas por la chica loca que parecía bailarina erótica que por el concierto. Había comenzado a tocar el cover de Motley Crue Dr. Feelgood. Cuando la chica loca se resbaló en sus tacos de striper y fue a dar al suelo.

Valeria no pudo evitar el ataque de risa al igual que la mayoría del público. Diana salió histérica pero incapaz de continuar. El organizador le ofreció a Valeria mas dinero si la reemplazaba, al haber ensayado las canciones ella se las había aprendido. Como necesitaba dinero para la Universidad ella aceptó. El concierto continuó con Valeria metiéndole metal al asunto en lo mas que pudo. El público estalló, hicieron covers de AC/DC, Motley crue, Scorpions. etc.

Al final el público ovacionó a la nueva cantante –y eso que no necesité vestirme de zorra- pensó ella. Diana se había recuperado y estaba histérica, sobretodo porque la reacción del público ante Valeria. La chica entró como una loca y de un jalón de cabello lanzó a vale al piso. El público enloqueció aún mas. Dos chicas entrándose a golpes, devengaba de sobra el costo de la entrada.

Valeria la agarró como a hijo. Primero le propino un sonoro golpe a puño cerrado en la cara, que le hizo salir un diente y luego la mando escaleras abajo del escenario. Tuvieron que intervenir sino Valeria la mandaba al hospital. El concierto terminó y nadie le pagó un sucre por la tocada. Valeria estaba cabreada de sobra pero como aun no cumplía los 18 no la denunciaron.

Después de eso su fama de buscapleitos creció a niveles alarmantes en su ciudad, también acrecentada por la exageración de los chismes. Pero ella no era así, solo tenía muy mala suerte de toparse con gente problemática. Y al parecer su mala suerte la seguía hasta Brasil. Al final sus pensamientos fueron disipados por un sonido que provenía de su estómago.

Valeria buscó algo en el refrigerador de su habitación y no encontró nada así que desistió de la idea de quedarse en la habitación, se puso un pequeño bolsito de cuero y bajó al restaurante del hotel a buscar comida.

-Buenas noches- preguntó Valeria -¿qué tiene de comer?

-Absolutamente nada se nos acabó todo. Pero a dos cuadras de aquí hay una tiendita venden sandwiches y otras cosas- dijo la chica que atendía el restaurante –mira aquí te escribo lo que necesitas decir para que no te confundas, entrega este papel a los de la tienda son amigos mios y te venden-

-Oh que detalle, mil gracias Nina - y salió sonriente con sus audífonos caminando por aquellas calles. No pensó correr algún peligro la tocada había terminado a las 10pm y eran apenas las 11. Además ya ella tenía 18 años, si no aprendía a andar sola ahora entonces cuando. Aunque para ser las 11 todo estaba tan solitario, no se veía nadie por ahí, como si la gente se hubiera mudado del sector. Pero el lugar se veía tranquilo, no era un sector feo.

El auto negro seguía su recorrido y al tomar un atajo justo pasaron por el hotel donde se hospedaba Valeria. Mientras 1 cuadra mas adelante iba ella muy concentrada en la música cuando de repente.

-Você me dá tudo que tem ou eu vou te matar - le dijo una voz mientras le arrancaba los audífonos.

Valeria solo entendió lo último… matar… asi que imaginó que el sujeto estaba armado y decidió cooperar. Ella se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a un sujeto un poco mas alto que ella, solo y sin armas. Asi que como siempre ella trató de defenderse.

-No te doy nada- le dijo al tiempo que lo empujó y salió corriendo rumbo al hotel.

El sujeto la atrapó en su huida y rodaron juntos por el suelo. Ella lo pateó al sujeto y este cayó al suelo pero a jaló de la pierna izquierda y le metió tremendo puñete en el tobillo, Valeria dio un grito y le asestó un puñete en la cara, el sujeto se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos en señal de dolor.

El auto negro se había detenido para ver la pelea en la solitaria acera.

Valeria se puso de pie con tobillo adolorido y trató de huir por segunda vez, pero el ladrón sacó un cuchillo y se la enterró en el tobillo izquierdo causándole dolor lo que la hizo rodar por el suelo hasta la mitad de la calle. El sujeto iba tras de ella pero dos sujetos altos bajaron del auto negro que tenía detenido desde que vieron la agresión el ladrón decidió huir.

-Maldito ladrón hijo de puta!- le gritó Valeria –mierda,mierda!-

-Are you ok?- le dijo una voz que ella reconocía con facilidad

Casi se desmaya al ver al hombre que jamás imaginó llegar a conocer preguntando como estaba. De repente pensó que ese sujeto la había golpeado y estaba alucinando, hasta el dolor pareció desaparecer en medio de su ensoñación.

-That's a stupid question… you are hurt. Junior help me! she needs medical atention…-

El sujeto la cargó en brazos y la metió al auto. Luego le indicaron al conductor que los llevara al hospital mas cercano.

-Your name... and your age? crazy girl- preguntó uno de los sujetos

-Valeria Casinelli, 18…- contestó ella

Llegaron a una pequeña clínica que estaba algo vacía cuando llegaron. Valeria fue llevada al consultorio y atendida mientras los dos hombres miraban atentos el proceso. Ella intentó explicar al doctor de turno y la enfermera lo sucedido, pero entre los 3 no se entendían nada.

Al llegar a la clínica Valeria le dio sus datos a los encargados. Y la atendieron con rapidez. Le tomaron 4 puntos, la herida estaba bastante profunda y le desinfectaron.

Ambos sujetos miraban con atención el proceso uno de ellos le decía al otro

-She's like you… troublemaker…-

-She`s so hot…-

El cuchillo estaba tan sucio y oxidado, que hasta tuvieron que inyectarla para evitar la infección y aun asi no era seguro que no se fuera a infectar la herida. Terminado el proceso le vendaron la pierna. El doctor estaba pidiéndole dinero, pero Valeria no comprendía bien asi que sacó un billete de 5 dólares que era lo único que tenía.

El doctor le decía cosas incomprensibles y ambos hombres cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Entonces el sujeto que la había recogido le entregó al doctor 1 billete de 50 dólares. Con lo cual el hombre quedó tranquilo y dejó ir a Valeria. Arreglado todo Valeria caminaba cojeando ayudada por su apuesto salvador.

-Now you are ok, right?- preguntó el

-Yes, I'm just… was so stupid…- contestó ella resignada

El otro sujeto llevaba el bolso y los audífonos escuchando la música que estaba grabada.

[A partir de orita voy a poner los diálogos en español pero se supone que están hablando en inglés]

-Esta música vale la pena el esfuerzo- le confortó el otro sujeto alto.

-Gracias… se que merezco mi par de cocachos…- contestó ella para repetir –fui tan estúpida-

-Si efectivamente fuiste muy estúpida muchacha, pero vaya que sabes pelear, eh- dijo el salvador de Valeria mientras la sujetaba –Por un momento pensé que le ganarías al sujeto ese-

-¿Ustedes estaban viéndome?- preguntó ella

-Si y debimos intervenir antes- dijo el sujeto que la había salvado –pero bueno al menos evitamos que pasara algo peor. Te llevaremos a tu casa. Ya la cuenta está pagada. Por cierto soy Dave Mustaine, aunque creo que eso tu ya lo debes saber-

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA...


	4. Dave

-Si efectivamente fuiste muy estúpida muchacha, pero vaya que sabes pelear, eh- dijo el salvador de Valeria mientras la sujetaba -Te llevaremos a tu casa. Ya la cuenta está pagada. Por cierto soy Dave Mustaine, aunque creo que eso tu ya lo debes saber-

-Asi es y el es David Ellefson- dijo ella –muchas gracias-

-Puedes llamarme Junior, mañana nos presentamos- dijo David mientras le entregaba el bolso con sus pertenencias

-Si lo se de hecho vine aquí para verlos porque donde yo vivo ustedes no han de ir nunca- contestó ella

-¿De donde eres de Italia? Tu apellido suena italiano- preguntó Dave

-No, el italiano es mi papá, yo soy de Ecuador es un país de aquí mismo de Sudamérica- corrigió ella -vine con mi banda a presentarme aquí y aprovechar de ir a su concierto, pero bueno soy afortunada ya los conocí-

-Tu única fortuna es que te encontráramos a tiempo, ese sujeto se veía malo, no creo que hubieras podido ganar esa pelea - dijo Dave en tono regañón –¿siempre eres así o fue un momento de locura?-

-Quisiera decir que fue un momento, pero resulta que no…- contestó ella

-Por eso tienes esa cicatriz en el brazo- dijo Dave mientras tocaba la cicatriz con los dedos índice y anular.

Valeria pensaba que si Dave no se detenía ella iba a desmayarse y no precisamente por el intento de robo.

Todos subieron al auto y Valeria le indicó al chofer donde estaba el hotel.

-Me vas a contar lo de esa cicatriz- preguntó Dave muy interesado

-Es que en el 96, el presidente de turno pensaba que los metaleros, éramos una aberración, y pues la policía en ese entonces se sentía con derecho de jodernos. Asi que en una tocada en la ciudad de Ambato nos cayeron, sin ninguna razón, se llevaron preso al que pudieron, la gente estaba hasta sobria el concierto recién iba a empezar. Nos sacaron la madre a golpes, y raparon a los hombres que tenían cabellera larga. Y destruyeron todos los instrumentos musicales que con tanto trabajo había conseguido la gente.

Yo me peleé con un policía, el muy maldito ya me había dado mi porrazo en la cara y tras eso quería quitarme la guitarra, y yo no me dejé, y luego le saqué el dedo de en medio y lo insulté. Y entonces me partió el hueso del brazo con el tolete. Tuvieron que ponerme fierros y tornillos, y tuve que hacer terapia para poder tocar la guitarra de nuevo, toda una mierda, asi nos tocó a casi todos los que estuvimos en ese concierto.

Ambos hombres se quedaron asi O.o

-Tuviste suerte- comentó Dave

-Si un militar tuvo piedad de mi después de eso y me llevó a un hospital y pagó los gastos que debieron ser bastantes por lo de la operación y los fierros- dijo ella –la enfermera me contó que el sujeto hacía poco que se le había muerto la hija que era de mi edad y que por eso me ayudó-

-Y otra vez tuviste la suerte de que alguien te salvara- comento Junior

-Es la historia de mi vida- dijo Valeria con resignación

-Y aún así ni tu padre ni tu dejaron el metal- dijo Dave –pues que bueno hubiera sido una lástima porque ambos son muy buenos, sobretodo tu-

La declaración de Dave hizo que Valeria palideciera mientras pensaba -¿el sabe de la existencia de War Machine…? él... el Dios del thrash metal...-

-Tu nos has escuchado?- preguntó ella con gran sorpresa -¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?-

Dave le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y le contestó –hace un momento pasamos por el lugar donde te estabas presentando, hice detener el auto porque me parecieron increíbles, sobretodo tu…-

Valeria estaba estupefacta, no sabía si reír o llorar. Dave era su ídolo, y ese día no solo lo había conocido, y había hablado con el. También le dijo que ella era increíble, con su banda y todo. Había enrojecido tanto que sentía que las mejillas le estaban quemando la cara.

Junior les dedicó una pequeña risita que sacó a Valeria de su fantasía.

-Oh lo siento- se disculpó ella –debo parecerles muy tonta por mi sorpresa y todo-

Dave lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh no- se disculpó Junior –perdona, yo solo me reí por tu expresión, pero no quise incomodarte-

-También te vi repartiendo golpes en el escenario- dijo Dave sonriendo –vaya que eres puro TNT-

-Me recuerda mucho a ti, cuando te conocí- dijo Junior –y hasta hace poco-

-Vete a la mierda Junior- contestó el

De repente el coche se detuvo -aquí es señorita- dijo el conductor

-Oh si- contestó ella –mil gracias

Junior permaneció en el auto, y Dave ayudó a Valeria a bajar. Ya en el hotel solo estaba abierta la puerta de ingreso. Valeria avanzaba torpemente como podía apoyada de Dave. Al entrar a la recepción el que atendía roncaba feliz. Por suerte Valeria tenía su llave. Dave entonces la levantó del suelo y la llevó cargada en sus brazos hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Así será mas fácil para ti, no debes estarte maltratando tanto- dijo el muy cerca de su oído

Valeria pensaba en como era posible que aun no se hubiera desmayado. El era tan perfecto y hermoso y su voz tan varonil. Todo eso era tan irreal que ella solo quería recostarse a su pecho y sentir como latía su corazón, pero no tuvo el valor.

Finalmente llegaron. Dave abrió como pudo la puerta y colocó a Valeria sobre la cama. Hizo una observación rápida de la habitación y su mirada se detuvo en la guitarra de la chica.

-Ese es el modelo que yo saqué a la venta- dijo Dave

-Si, mi padre me lo obsequió cuando cumplí 16- contestó ella -esta guitarra me acompañó el día de la paliza por eso no la dejo-

-Te veías increíble con ella hace poco- dijo Dave

Valeria observaba a Dave, el tenía 37 años pero se veía mucho mas joven y era tan apuesto y encantador. Bueno sabía de sobra de su lado malo, había leído y escuchado hasta la saciedad del mal carácter y poca paciencia. De su rudeza y hasta arrogancia pero ella no había visto nada de eso hasta ahora. El se estaba portando tan bien tan amable y le encantaba. El llevaba una camiseta blanca llana y unos jeans azules que lo hacían ver tan bien, y su cuerpo era perfecto, se notaba que se ejercitaba. De repente ella sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo.

El también la estaba mirando con el mismo detalle. Una hermosa chica, de cabello negro y dulce sonrisa. Debía tener muchos hombres derretidos con esa sonrisa pensaba Dave. Era tan encantadora que el no quería irse de allí. Aunque le llevara casi 20 años de diferencia, no es que no hubiera estado con alguien tan joven antes, era solo que esas chicas eran super lanzadas y esta se veía mas bien algo inocente y torpe.

-Vaya que es bonita. Mas bonita que las zorras con las que me he estado acostando desde el divorcio- pensaba el –se lo haría toda la noche, pero por lo que veo tendré que conformarme con cualquier loca que lleven al hotel mas tarde-

Por un momento mas se quedaron viendo y entonces Valeria reaccionó.

-Dave, bueno yo…- decía nerviosa –te traje un obsequio, es decir era imposible que te lo entregara pero aun asi lo traje… que loca… pero fíjate, ya que estas aquí pues…-

El sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Mientras ella sacaba algo de una mochila llena de parches de bandas de metal.

Mientras ella buscaba en su mochila le iba diciendo –Sabes yo se dibujar, y bueno aprendí a pintar camisetas debido a que en mi ciudad casi no venden, y mira la primera que pinte fue una de Motörhead, y me quedó muy bien, pero como lo hice de prueba sobre una camiseta que mi padre no quería porque era muy grande, pues quedó conmigo como recuerdo. Yo se que no es de Megadeth pero si tu la quieres es tuya…-

Dicho esto le extendió la camiseta era una talla bastante grande, quizás hasta para el.

-Vaya pintas muy bien muchas gracias- dijo el mientras la observaba con detenimiento –eres toda una artista, y me encanta Motörhead…. bueno a quién no-

Valeria enrojecía nuevamente mientras pensaba –tengo que dejar estas reacciones o Dave también se empezará a reír de mi-

Dave por su parte notaba las reacciones nerviosas de Valeria, le estaba pareciendo divertido mortificarla, por eso se le acercaba cada vez que podía.

-Que mierda me pasa, en otra ocasión estaría convenciéndola de acostarse conmigo- pensaba –y no creo que me costaría mucho convencerla… me inspiras ternura pequeña, te salvaste-

Dave se puso de pié y en frente de ella se quitó la camiseta que cargaba para ponerse la que ella le había obsequiado. Valeria observaba embobada su vientre, sus pectorales, si este encuentro seguía así no iba a poder responder de sus actos.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo ella –luego intentó caminar un poco pero perdió el equilibrio debido a su tobillo lastimado y se estrello contra el suelo justo a los pies de Dave, quien aun estaba sin camiseta.

Dave reía por las reacciones que causaba en ella. Era mas que evidente para el que esa chica por mas peleona que fuera era bastante inocente. Podría convencerla rápido de estar con el, y no volverla a ver jamás, y aunque realmente la deseaba algo le impedía actuar mal con ella, algo que ni el mismo comprendía. La ayudó a ponerse de pié al tiempo que le preguntaba –¿como es que aun estás con vida? Cuando no te están dando una paliza, están accidentándote-

Intencionalmente mantenía la cercanía de su cuerpo contra ella. Ella era un manojo de nervios y Dave se divertía mucho con eso.

En ese momento empezó a abrirse la puerta.

-Vale abre traje pizza, ten un pedazo- se escuchaba la voz de Bruno desde afuera

Valeria palideció. Dave seguía ahí sin camiseta como si nada y Valeria temía por el mal carácter de su padre.

La puerta se abrió…

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	5. Before Concert

La puerta se estaba abriendo

-Vamos al baño mi padre no te puede encontrar aquí y sin camisa va a entrar- dijo murmurando asustada

Acto seguido ambos se metieron al baño. Apenas si llegaron a tiempo antes de que Bruno entrara. Valeria abrió la ducha para hacer creer que se estaba bañando.

-Vale recién te estas bañando ya son las 12:30- dijo Bruno

-Es que me quedé dormida asi sudada toda cochina papá, no quería dormir así recién me meto, voy a demorar deja mi pedazo de pizza ahí que ya salgo- decía nerviosa

Mientras Dave no entendía ni papa de lo que estaban hablando Valeria y Bruno.

-Ok hija yo estoy muerto los muchachos ya se fueron a dormir- dijo el –mañana conversamos, come y duerme tranquila ok bye-

Y se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Entonces Valeria se recostó aliviada contra la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Dave

-Mi padre si me encuentra aquí con un hombre sin camiseta a estas horas de la noche, me mata-

-¿Realmente tu padre iba a pensar mal solo porque estoy sin camiseta?-

-Si- afirmo ella con seguridad –al fin que yo lo conozco muy bien, de él heredé mi carácter…-

-Entonces antes de preguntar nada me hubiera caído a golpes- comentó el con seriedad – y tu temías por el porque mínimo lo mandaba al hospital si me tocaba-

-Bueno esa es una posibilidad- dijo ella mientras pensaba -cuanta modestia-

-Aun asi es algo estúpido imaginarse eso- dijo el

-Vamos tu eres hombre si estuvieras en su lugar que hubieras pensado- comentó ella

-Uhmmm ok te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda…- dijo el para recordar -Junior! lo dejé esperando en el auto…-

-Asómate a la ventana de aquí se ve la calle y estamos en el segundo piso- dijo ella –por cierto ¿qué crees que piense el cuando te vea asomarte sin camiseta?-

-Ok, ok acabas de probar tu teoría- dicho esto Dave dejó a Valeria en el baño y fue a ponerse la camiseta de Motörhead la cual le quedaba grande incluso a el que era alto y se dirigió a la ventana. Se hizo unas señas con Junior y regresó junto a Valeria-

-Vamos te sacaré del baño que está resbaloso, no quiero verte caer de nuevo- dijo el y volvió a llevarla en brazos hasta la cama donde la sentó

Por un momento se sostuvieron las miradas, pero les llegó el golpe de la realidad.

-Debo irme Junior me espera- dijo el con algo de desgane

-Por supuesto no quiero molestar mas de lo que ya lo he hecho- dijo ella –ve con cuidado, luego te ven tus fans y terminarás peor que yo jajajaja-

-Te dejaré la camiseta que traje- dijo el –cuando vaya a Ecuador en alguna gira me la entregas con un dibujo de Megadeth, piensa en algo muy bueno ok-

-No creo que te lleven somos pocos los metaleros- dijo ella con decepción, pero la pintaré y arreglare para mi…gracias-

-Ok, esa idea también es buena- dijo el mientras la tomaba por la barbilla –me voy-

Entonces el se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de ella. Por mas que trató Valeria no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el copete. Sentía que sus mejillas eran brasas ardientes. A Dave se le antojaba divertidísimas las reacciones de Valeria, eran comprensibles ya que ella era muy joven, y el sabía que debía hacer para provocarlas, además el carmín le sentaba bien en su rostro. Por un momento le salió el tiro por la culata y fue el quien quedó como hipnotizado viendo los ajos azules de Valeria, por un momento pudo sentir como sus labios latían del deseo de probar los de ella, pero se contuvo y solo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Valeria había tenido un par de novios en su vida y con ninguno duró mas de dos meses, ya que eran tan inmaduros y estúpidos. Y había tenido su cuota de besos ardientes y sexo pero ninguno le había hecho sentir nada ni remotamente parecido a este beso que había recibido en la mejilla. Dave se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. Era evidente que Valeria era un manojo de nervios, y eso era mas encantador aún para él.

Finalmente abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió no sin antes dedicarle otra sonrisa. Luego lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta tras de el. De inmediato Valeria dejó caer de golpe el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Oh por Dios, el es tan hermoso y varonil y…- pensaba ella mientras tomaba un largo respiro –esta es la primera vez que no tengo control sobre mi misma, el hubiera podido hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, pero eligió irse. Si bueno que diablos le ofrecía una mocosa de mierda que se esconde de su papá, a un hombre de 37 años… el tipo solo huyó amablemente…-

Valeria decidió comer e intentar dormir.

Mientras en el auto iban Dave y Junior.

-A ti no se te escapa ninguna Dave- dijo Junior –pero esta vez hasta conseguiste otra ropa jajajaja-

-Aunque no lo creas no pasó nada sexual- dijo Dave de manera enfática –esta camiseta es obsequio de una fan-

-En serio…- rió Junior –es difícil creerlo viniendo de ti con una hermosa chica, pero bueno-

-No fueron falta de ganas me la hubiera tirado hasta el amanecer, pero no había chance… yo me entiendo- dijo Dave –creo que está muy joven-

-Si son 19 años de diferencia, le doblas la edad, pero cuando eso te ha importado a ti- dijo Junior –te he visto en peores situaciones con esas zorritas y no les has tenido el mínimo respeto-

-Si bueno, estoy envejeciendo que se yo..- dijo Dave

Por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por esa joven. A sus años pensaba que ya había con un divorcio casi consumado y dos hijos, pensaba que tenía todo bajo control. Se había tirado a tantas mujeres que ya ni las recordaba, era difícil impresionarlo, y en casi todos los conciertos que iban el terminaba tirándose a alguna o algunas chicas, nunca preguntaba la edad, pero muchas se veían muy jóvenes. Pero ninguna lo hizo sentir así, era extraño.

-Pero nunca termina el hombre de descubrirse a si mismo- pensó el –si no me iba de esa habitación a tiempo lo hubiera hecho con ella, y en otra ocasión lo habría buscado yo mismo, pero me fui… me estoy volviendo un viejo marica que no se puede tirar a una fanática-

Llegó al hotel y el resto de la banda estaban en una suite que les habían dado muy a parte de sus habitaciones. Al llegar ahí estaban Marty Friedman y Jimmy DeGrasso estaban con 4 tipas con talla de actrices porno.

-Musica, alcohol y zorras- dijo Dave –que mas podemos pedir-

-Y lo mejor ninguna de estas habla inglés asi que no van a joder mucho- comentó Jimmy

-Te aseguro que para lo que vamos a hacer aquí el idioma no es impedimento- dijo Junior

-Ya extrañaba una buena zorra brasilera- comentó Marty

Y entre tragos y alcohol cada quien agarró su zorra. Dave estaba con una sensual mujer de unos 27 o 28 años. De tez blanca y cabello negro, que le recordaba algo a Valeria, pero claro sin el encanto de ella y sin sus ojos azules. La mujer era silenciosa, pero efectiva, estaba haciendo sudar a Dave quien la llevó a un área apartada para acostarse con ella.

No sabía si era por el alcohol pero de repente empezó a ver a esa mujer con el rostro y el cuerpo de la joven que dejó en el hotel. Lo hicieron de manera salvaje por largo rato, y el varias veces le gritó Valeria. La mujer no le presaba importancia a eso. Al final cuando ya todos estaban ebrios la mujer que estaba con Dave le ofreció una pistola (droga, grifa). El tenía ya un año libre de drogas, y se había propuesto también estar libre de alcohol por que una cosa lo llevaba a la otra, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, sobretodo después de que el divorcio empezó a gestarse, su hija estaba recién nacida y no había podido disfrutarla como hubiera querido, y su hijo de 6 años lejos de el.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el regalo que le daba esa mujer de la cual no supo ni el nombre apareció Junior y le quitó de las manos la grifa.

-Estas loco Dave, no vas a empezar de nuevo con esto, y mandar todo a la mierda…-

-Mira hijo de perra quien te crees mi madre- dijo el de forma violenta

La discusión se escuchó hasta la salita donde estaba el resto de la banda quienes rápidamente despidieron a las mujeres y fueron a ver que pasaba entre Dave y Junior.

Ambos estaban forcejeando y Jimmy tomó la grifa y la botó por la ventana. Marty intentaba separarlos.

-Entre todos metieron a Dave a la fuerza a su habitación y este los insultó y pateó la puerta y destruyó algunas cosas en su habitación. Después cada quien se fue a descansar no sin antes asegurarse que Dave quedara bien encerrado, y no causara los líos que creían haber dejado atrás

Dave se recostó cansado sobre su cama y empezó a quedarse dormido mientras repetía débilmente –Valeria… Valeria… Val…

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	6. Monsters of Rock

Al día siguiente. Lucas se había quedado a dormir en las afueras del "Ibirapuera Stadium" para entrar a buen puesto. Cuando las puertas se abrieron llegaban el resto de los War Machine para entrar juntos. El ingreso al estadio fue ordenado, ellos estaban en la cancha. Todo iba saliendo perfecto. Se presentaron varias bandas, hubo mucho moshpit, del cual Valeria no participó por el asunto de su tobillo.

Daniel estaba muy nervioso porque esperaba reunir el valor de decirle a Valeria lo que sentía, pero también notaba que ella lucía diferente, estaba como contenta, sino la conociera tan bien pensaría que estaba enamorada… pero eso era imposible hacía 6 meses había terminado con su último enamorado, y desde allí se había concentrado de lleno en la banda. Seguro que eran solo ideas producto de su nerviosismo.

Primero se presentaron los teloneros, luego vendría el plato fuerte comenzando por Manowar, el estadio enloquecía, era la experiencia mas fabulosa que hubieran vivido todos ellos. Luego le siguió Savatage. Después Dream Theater banda que a ellos no les gustaba pero ahi se quedaron y luego vino Saxon. Y de ahí los mas esperados por Valeria: Megadeth.

Casi se desmaya cuando vio a Dave salir al escenario con la camiseta de Motörhead que ella le había obsequiado, debajo de su chaqueta jean. Y comenzando el concierto con Holy Wars. Luego vinieron: In My Darkest Hour, Reckoning Day, Wake Up Dead, Hangar 18, Sin, A Secret Place, Angry Again, She-Wolf, A Tout Le Monde, Almost Honest, Trust, Sweating Bullets, Symphony of Destruction y cerraron con Peace Sells y FFF y de encore se mandaron el cover de Sex Pistols Anarchy in the U.K.

Fueron casi dos horas gritando y cantando a toda voz la música de sus ídolos, cuando Dave entró en calor se quitó la chaqueta y estuvo solo con la camiseta. Aunque al final terminara sin ella. A Valeria se le hizo tan encantador el gesto que creía que no resistiría el concierto, y a pesar de las emociones encontradas y el dolor de su tobillo resistió muy bien.

Daniel estaba buscando el mejor momento para hablar y le invitó una cerveza, cuando los Megadeth salieron del escenario. Ella aceptó y fueron a buscar donde vendían cerca de la tarima. Estando allí ella tropezó debido a la lesión en el tobillo que mantenía oculta bajo sus jeans y botas. Y le regó la cerveza encima a un tipo todo drogado.

El hombre se enojó mucho. Mientras ella pensaba en su puta mala suerte desde que había pisado Brasil. El sujeto la empujó con violencia contra el armazón de la tarima y entonces Valeria se emputeció.

-Maldito porque me pegas fue un accidente- y con la pierna que tenía buena le propinó una patada en las bolas.

En un momento había una puñetiza masiva entre ebrios que ni sabían porque peleaban. Valeria se metió debajo del escenario seguida por el drogado sujeto que quería venganza. Todos los War Machine terminaron separados en medio de esa locura y Daniel perdió por completo de vista a Valeria. El hombre ebrio la sujetó del cabello.

-Maldición otra vez no- pensaba ella y acto seguido le dio un codazo en las costillas, que mandó al hombre a comer polvo. Una vez en el suelo ella le propinó una buena patada con la pierna que tenia sana. El hombre grito y el ruido alertó a varios de los artistas que aun estaban abajo.

El hombre se levantó a darle, entonces Valeria se armó con un madero que había en el suelo, pero entonces no soportó mas el dolor en los puntos del tobillo y cayó arrodillada al suelo. El sujeto intentó aprovecharse de su ventaja pero fue detenido de una patada en las costillas. Rodó por el suelo impotente ante su agresor y huyó del lugar. Valeria permaneció de pié mirando a Dave que le había vuelto a salvar el día. Varias personas entre ellas Junior y los Slayer estaban observando la pelea de esa chica. La mayoría se alejaron tan pronto como terminó la pelea a excepción de los dos Davids.

-Tu eres como un imán para los tipos malos- comento Junior

-Esa es mi chica, si no fuera por tu tobillo le habrías dado una paliza a ese sujeto- dijo Dave sonriente. El llevaba puesta la camiseta de Motörhead que ella le había obsequiado. El se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo -Orita nos vamos a mi camerino que esta en una de las suites de este estadio. Tiene buena vista y no te perderás a los Slayer-

-Oh gracias- dijo ella –pero no es necesario, yo veré como volver con los míos-

-Claro que es necesario- dijo Dave –tiendes a meterte en muchos problemas. Tal parece que 'los tuyos' no te están cuidando bien-

Dicho esto la condujo a una de las suites en lo alto del estadio. Lo extraño es que solo iban ellos dos. Junior y el resto de la banda se fueron a otra suite situada en el otro extremo.

-¿Pero y tu banda?- preguntó algo nerviosa

-Están con los Saxon, déjalos se cuidan bien solos- dijo el con tranquilidad –yo iré después de dejarte instalada y segura aquí, espero que te mantengas a salvo y cuando regrese no te encuentre electrocutada o algo asi…-

-Oye, tampoco soy tan salada- dijo ella mientras entraban a la suite.

El lugar estaba bastante amplio, tenia un balcón con una excelente vista del concierto y ahí estaban los Slayer probando sonido. Dentro de la suite había un par de muebles enormes, refrigerador con comida. En fin los estaban tratando muy bien a los chicos de Megadeth.

Dave hizo sentar a Valeria en el mueble y se agachó a sus pies. Y comenzó a bajar el cierre de la bota izquierda

-Debes dejarla al aire libre o se te van a infectar esos puntos-

El tobillo estaba algo hinchado y alrededor de los puntos estaba de un morado muy oscuro. Pero ambos pensaron que con un poco de descanso y aire libre el tobillo mejoraría. Ya sin botas ambos se asomaron al balcón a escuchar a los Slayer

-Pensé que irías con los Saxon-

-No iré, tengo miedo que te caigas del balcón- bromeó el –no sería buena publicidad para la banda

Slayer comenzó con su concierto con: War Assemble, Evil Has No Boundaries/Hell Awaits, Stain of Mind, South Of Heaven, Raining Blood, Dittohead, Gemini, Die By The Sword, Dead Skin Mask, Seasons In The Abyss/Chemical Warfare.

Ambos regresaron a la suite.

-Waoo- dijo Valeria –a pesar de todo este ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, además de mi primera vez en el extranjero. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Me gustaría tener la cámara de fotos para sacarnos unas para recordar que te conocí y poder presumir jejeje, pero papá la tiene-

-Yo tengo una aquí, vamos a sacarnos unas aquí y te llevas el rollo ok- propuso el

Valeria sonriente asintió y empezaron a tomarse fotos todas locas, junto separados, con los instrumentos que estaban en la suite. Los demás miembros de la banda estaban pensando mal y decidieron dejar solo a Dave con su nueva conquista y no interrumpirlo. Solo David se reservaba los comentarios de lo que podía estar sucediendo entre Dave y Valeria.

En un momento pusieron sus rostros mejilla con mejilla para una foto y luego el le dio un beso en la mejilla y la foto salió asi. Luego ella hizo lo mismo, y asi de repente Valeria empezó a resentir un dolor en su tobillo. Ambos pararon el juego y ella se sentó en uno de los muebles.

-Aun se escucha la gente alla afuera- comentó ella –y ya ha pasado al menos 1 hora desde que terminó el concierto Dios! Son las 2am-

Ayudada por Dave se dirigieron al balcón y apenas estaban saliendo las personas de las gradas, la gente de cancha estaba atascada.

-Seguro aun me queda tiempo para pasar con Dave- pensó Valeria –pero porque demonios me siento tan mal, me siento tan débil, y todo me da como vueltas…-

La puerta empezó a sonar. Dave fue a ver que pasaba mientras Vale seguía mirando por el balcón. Marty Friedman, Junior y Jimmy DeGrasso estaban parados afuera del lugar.

-Vamos a sacar los instrumentos, y nos vamos a festejar- dijo Junior –¿vienes?

Marty lo interrumpió –la pregunta aquí no es si viene sino ¿por qué tu y la chica que se ve en el balcón están vestidos?-

-Yo se que me deseas Marty- dijo Dave –mas tarde me presento desnudo en tu habitación y te lo meto-

-Vaya humor Mustaine, eso es porque tienes una hora con esa chica y aun no cae- comentó Jimmy –estas perdiendo tu toque… solo espero que esta perra no te quiera dar droga-

-Ella no es una perra pedazo de valedor de verga, y lo que yo haga no es problema de ustedes- dijo Dave algo molesto –esperen aquí-

Dave sacó hasta el último instrumento que no fuera de el y lo dejó en la puerta.

-Ahora si largo de aquí- dijo mas tranquilo

-Vaya que humor- comentó Jimmy a tiempo de recoger todas sus cosas y empezar a irse junto a Marty.

-Tienes una hora antes de que te obliguen a desocupar este lugar Dave- dijo Junior –si quieres hablo con la gente de la productora-

-No es necesario- contestó murmurando –la verdad solo estamos conversando, por mas extraño que parezca no hay nada sexual aquí-

-Es extraño eso viniendo de ti, sobretodo después de lo de ayer- comento Junior, y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de irse –esa perra de ayer te maldijo y ya no se te para, por que o es eso, o ya no te gustan las mujeres pedazo de marica-

-Si nunca me gustaron, todo lo hacía para darte celos pedazo de puta- le dijo –ya lárgate-

-Yo sabía que debía traer mi vaselina en este viaje- le contestó Junior riendo y se fue.

Dave regresó con Valeria. Que ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta. Cojeando un poco. Dave corrió a ayudarla y la volvió a sentar en el mueble.

-No me siento muy bien sabes- dijo ella con la voz algo apagada

-Debe ser el cansancio y el estrés- comentó el –después de todo has tenido unos días muy duros. Ven recuéstate y cierra los ojos un momento-

El se sentó en el mueble y puso la cabeza de Valeria en su regazo, allí se pusieron a conversar sobre guitarras, tocadas y temas varios. Mientras conversaban Dave acariciaba su cabello. Todo era tan natural, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. De pronto notó que ella se había quedado dormida. Entonces se terminó la magia, cuando en una caricia Dave sintió en la frente de Valeria ella estaba volando en fiebre.

-Seguro se infectaron los puntos!-

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA...


	7. Just Sex?

De inmediato mando a llamar al chofer y la cargó para llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaban. Al llegar allá mandó a llamar un médico y rápidamente se encargó del problema de Valeria. Ninguno de los chicos estaba por ahí seguro aun estaban en alguna celebración. Dave la acostó en la cama y le quitó las botas, el pantalón y la blusa y le puso una de sus camisas.

Todo le resultó muy difícil, desde ayudar a una chica desmayada hasta el hecho de manejar una hermosa chica en ropa interior sin realizar nada sexual. Estaba muy preocupado pero todavía seguía siendo un hombre el también estaba cansado así que se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó y cerró los ojos

-Piensa en dormir- se repetía mentalmente –piensa en dormir- hasta que quedó dormido.

Valeria despertó al sentir la luz del día en su rostro aún tiritando violentamente. Ella se volteó al sentir el calor que provenía sus espaldas. Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando su tobillo herido fue empujado. Dave se despertó al instante, y trató de mantener control sobre ella, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Todo volvió a ella con prisa: el intento de robo, el concierto, sentirse mal, como Dave la confortó y luego nada todo negro.

Aún algo débil trató de acomodar su cuerpo contra el de él mientras temblaba de frío, enterró su rostro en su cuello rígido. El la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, pero a ella no le importaba. Se sentía bien, cálido, y sólido. Ella no quería perder esa sensación. Tal vez fue el choque de todo lo sucedido en ese corto tiempo, o su proximidad, pero temblaba de miedo de lo que había sucedido, o lo que podría haber ocurrido. Ella había estado actuando estúpidamente, primero con el ladrón, luego con el sujeto en el concierto, se extralimitó y ahí estaban los resultados.

-Sabes- murmuró, acariciándole el pelo -anoche te pusiste muy mal, en serio me asustaste-

La voz de Dave se hizo más áspera, áspera por una profundidad de emoción que Valeria no entendía.

-He estado actuando como una estúpida, estos días- susurró entre los labios fríos –es mas creo que ese es mi comportamiento habitual-

-Sabes me recuerdas a mi mismo, a menudo me meto en líos y los muchachos de la banda tienen que salvarme- él simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, estaban acompañados solo del silencio y la emoción no resuelta entre ellos.

-Ya no tiemblas- dijo él –te sientes mejor imagino-

-Si, te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho. Viniste a dar un concierto y terminaste de niñera-

Con las manos suaves, él la abrazó, y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La besó en la frente tiernamente antes de ella meta la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

-Eres realmente hermosa, Valeria, ¿lo sabías?-

Valeria quería apartar la mirada, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa suave de él. Entonces pensó mucho en ese momento. En lo especial que había sido todo y que ella conocía un lado que nunca imaginó ver en ese hombre. El era conocido por su mal carácter, sus constantes peleas, borracheras y drogadicción, pero ella no había visto nada de eso.

Tampoco es que hubiera visto mucho. El la salvó, luego conversaron; después se volvieron a encontrar y conversaron mas y pasaron un momento divertido y al final otra vez la salvó… ella le sostuvo la mirada. El le devolvió el gesto abrazados entre las sábanas. Sus pupilas oscurecieron tanto de una manera que ella no había visto en nadie antes, y sentía que estaba atrapada en medio de una ola de deseos que la consumían, así que ella se animó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dave?- preguntó ella para sorpresa de él

-¿Ahora mismo? En este momento, quiero besarte- dijo Dave determinado y se inclinó hacia ella lentamente.

Valeria permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en su rostro hasta que sintió sus suaves los labios sobre los de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, temblando al sentir el labio inferior con la lengua. Su boca estaba exigiendo, deseando que devolver todo lo que Dave le entregaba. Sentía que se fundía en él y él se tumbó sobre ella en la cama.

Valeria pasó las manos sobre el pecho de Dave, acariciando a través de su ropa. Dave gruñó profundamente desde el fondo de su garganta sintiendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Era demasiado difícil de soportar por tanta ropa.

-Quiero ha... quiero hacer el amor contigo- Dave logró articular entre jadeos y tratando de deshacer los botones de sus pantalones.

Valeria asintió con su permiso. Una parte de ella tenía miedo pero la otra estaba tan emocionada que no le importaba nada. Quería hacerlo con él, realmente lo deseaba, lo deseaba como no había deseado nada en su vida. Luego pensaba en su poca experiencia, en verdad ese solo sería un simple encuentro sexual para el, como muchos otros que tuviera en sus viajes, y eso era algo que tenía mas claro que el agua, aunque para ella eso no sería solo una experiencia mas. También estaba el asunto de que el era un hombre ya resuelto llegando a los 40 y ella una mocosa de 18 años. A pesar de sus temores y todos los otros factores, Valeria pensaba que nada evitaría que se consumaran sus deseos asi que dejó de pensar y solo se dejó llevar.

Dave estaba haciendo el trabajo, se deshizo rápido y con gran habilidad de su ropa. Ella supuso que por tener experiencia, sus manos eran hábiles y veloces. Se encontró despojado de todo en un tiempo corto y se puso de pie y ayudó a Valeria a quitarse la ropa. La camiseta y la ropa interior se unieron a la pila de su ropa y ella se movió de nuevo contra Dave, con ganas de ser besada. Dave besó a fondo su cuello y entre sus pechos. Con sus manos la acariciaba con tal habilidad que Valeria se quedó sin aliento ante el placer cruel. Ella quería que el juego llegara a su fin.

Ella lo quería dentro de ella. El acariciaba su cuerpo de manera salvaje, mientras continuaba jugando con sus pechos, disfrutando de la sensación que producían en sus manos. Le encantaba el ruido que hacía ella cuando los besaba con su boca caliente. Dave estaba abrumado por el efecto que Valeria estaba teniendo sobre él. La deseaba tanto, la había deseado desde el momento que la vio en el escenario, y mientras conversaron, mientras la llevo al médico incluso mientras cuidaba sus sueños. Quería hacerla correrse una y otra vez. Quería oír su nombre salir como un gruñido de su boca mientras él empujaba dentro de su atractivo cuerpo caliente.

La maniobraba como una marioneta. Ella se dejaba dominar, su falta de experiencia y la basta experiencia de él se prestaban para esa situación. El se puso un condón con rapidez y se acercó a ella para consumar de una buena vez el acto, y era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. Dave bajó el cuerpo de Valeria, mordiendo y mordiendo su piel. Ella gimió por encima de él mientras empezaba a deslizarse dentro de ella. Era tanto placer que no podría ser descrito. Ella era bastante inexperta.

-Cualquiera que haya estado contigo antes, no hizo muy bien su trabajo- pensaba él -ahora sentirás lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad-

Ella estaba tan atrapada en tanto placer. Él la hacía sentir tan bien. Tan bien que cuando por fin consiguió su objetivo y Valeria lanzó un grito que denotaba puro placer.

-Daveee...

Los gemidos de Valeria eran como un afrodisíaco para él. Valeria trataba de mantener a salvo su tobillo herido y dejaba que el tuviera todo el control de la situación. Tiró de ella empujando su caderas para contra él. Valeria vio las estrellas. Nunca se había imaginado que sería tan bueno. Dave era un gran amante, el mejor, sus 2 novios anteriores eran unos mocosos, nunca hubieran podido hacerla sentir así ni en sueños. Ella estaba gimiendo desde placer que le estaba dando.

Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y gritó cuando el clímax se apoderó de ella. Un momento después, Dave venía dentro de ella. Él la miró y sonrió. Valeria le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la los ojos y él se deslizó fuera de ella. Dave se puso boca arriba y exhaló. Se acercó a Valeria y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó en voz baja

-Estoy bien- dijo ella

Dave rió entre dientes -sí, lo estamos- para preguntar -¿que tal eso? espero no haberte lastimado-

Valeria cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él alrededor de su estómago.

-Yo lo deseaba tanto como tu- confesó mientras su rostro volvía a enrojecer –si fue algo alocado, pero es la mejor experiencia que he tenido, dudo que alguien pueda superar eso…-

El la observó, le encantaba la manera en la que se sonrojaba. Le encantaba ella, todo de ella -eres mía, toda mía y solo mía- pensaba él mientras un sentimiento de posesión enorme se apoderaba de él

Valeria se movió del abrazo de Dave.

-Debo irme, mi padre, mis amigos deben estar muy preocupados- decía mientras miraba el reloj –son las 11am, no se que voy a decir pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Ambos fueron al baño para tomar una ducha. Alli otra vez lo hicieron. Se les hizo las 12 de la mañana mientras se bañaron y arreglaron. Valeria seguía pensando en que decir pero nada venía a su cabeza. Salió de la habitación y Dave fue tras de ella. El resto del equipo Megadeth se habían embriagado y trasnochado por lo que seguro estaban en el primer sueño. Dave tomó el rollo de las fotos que se habían tomado en la madrugada. Ambos bajaron hacia la calle para que Valeria tomara un taxi.

-Sabes para mi también fue increíble- dijo Dave  
A Valeria el comentario de Dave le sonó a disculpas, entonces le sonrió con ternura para decirle -escucha no tienes que sentirte comprometido. Yo quise esto tanto como tu, no estaba esperando nada mas de lo que podías ofrecer en este momento- dijo ella con sinceridad –apenas me conoces, yo en cambio te he admirado toda mi vida, yo…- se quedó en silencio mientras enrojecía otra vez

-No es solo eso, no quiero que sientas que te estoy tratando como a una cualquiera porque no es así…- dicho esto le dio el rollo con las fotos

-Maldita sea- pensaba ella –ya me acosté con él y aún enrojezco, que mierda es esto-

-No siento que haya sido así, me has salvado en 3 ocasiones y cuidaste de mi- dijo ella -¿acaso haces eso con todas las mujeres con las que te acues...?

Y ella no pudo terminar la frase. Dave la observaba absorto. Era cierto, ellos se conocían hace poco, pero el no quería dejarla ir. No podía, no solo porque desde que la vio se sintió atraído, sino porque aunque muchas de las mujeres con las que estuvo relataron el sexo con el como 'la mejor experiencia de sus vidas' esta era sin duda la mas honesta en decirlo, sentía que ella era mas suya que ninguna otra mujer con la que hubiera estado. Mas que su ex esposa incluso. Era un deseo loco de retenerla.

-Yo me marcharé a mi país mañana en la mañana- dijo el

-Yo debo regresar al mío también mañana- dijo ella -ya ves, así es, este es el adiós Dave- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, pero consciente de la realidad

Y esta vez fue ella quien se fue en un taxi hacia el hotel mientras pensaba –vamos Vale siempre estuviste consciente que esto era solo sexo para el… y así debe ser para ti..- y así trataba de autoconvencerse.

-Esto está mal, no puede terminar así- dijo Dave mientras veía el taxi alejarse y regresó corriendo al departamento

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	8. Ven Conmigo

Valeria llegaba al Hotel en Taxi. Al llegar pudo ver a los War Machine, todos sucios, y con cara de cansancio y preocupación sentados en la acera. Ella se bajó con cuidado del taxi. Su aspecto tampoco era muy favorable, estaba descalza, con las botas en la mano, y la pierna derecha del pantalón cortada para que no afectara los puntos y el vendaje. También se veía muy pálida.

-Valeria- dijo Bruno –hace 3 horas llegamos y al no encontrarte nos quedamos aquí esperando. Ya íbamos a salir a buscarte-

-Oh papá- dijo Valeria y se lanzó a sus brazos –ayer tuve un altercado con un tipo y me perdí en la cancha, al salir los busqué, pero como no los hallé, decidí venirme por mi cuenta. Pero el borracho hijo de puta ese me encontró me agredió y enterró un cuchillo en mi tobillo-

-¿Pero donde estabas?- preguntó Daniel –y ese tipo…-

-El tipo salió corriendo y varios transeúntes me llevaron a un hospital. Orita vengo de allá-

-Mentiras, todas mentiras- pensaba Valeria -pero que mas puedo hacer. Es eso o decirle a papá. Anoche la pase bomba teniendo sexo con Dave Mustaine-

-Oh hijita- Bruno la abrazó. Todos lo imitaron quedándose en un abrazo grupal. Luego se soltaron.

-Vamos a subir a tomar un baño y dormir- dijo Lucas –ahora que sabemos que ella esta bien podremos descansar tranquilos. Tu también debes descansar Vale-

-Si amigo- dijo ella y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Valeria tomó otro baño, se cambió de ropa, se puso unos shorts para dejar libres sus piernas, se quitó el vendaje y puso ver que su herida estaba bien. A pesar del esfuerzo que implicó tener sexo. Dejó libre los puntos para que se vayan cicatrizando mejor y se acostó en su cama.

La sensación de todo lo vivido era tan irreal que por ratos pensaba que lo había alucinado producto de la fiebre. Su cuerpo aún ardía, pero ya no había fiebre, aún podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios besando cada parte de ella y mordiéndola. Entonces decidió revisarse para ver si no había alguna marca comprometedora que la delatara. Pero no había nada.

-Vaya que eres bueno Dave- pensó –ni una marca. Cuando comencé a tener sexo tuve algunos accidentes jajajaja. Claro tuve sexo con adolescentes estúpidos iguales a mi jajaja-

Luego se asomó a la ventana, pensando en el adiós que le dio a Dave. Si pues ella estaba plenamente consciente, desde el momento que decidió no dar vuelta atrás que aunque para ella era su ídolo y su amor platónico para el no era mas que una aventura mas de uno de sus viajes. Y aunque ella se hacía la fuerte, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos estaban empezando a aguarse.

-No puede creer que no lo volveré a ver- pensaba para si misma –como sea no me arrepiento- se miró en el espejo –como no seré de mocosa que hasta tengo los ojos llorosos, que idiota soy- se pasó las manos por los ojos y fue al baño a mojarse la cara. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, y empezaban a hincharse.

-Fue una buena experiencia, debo tomarlo como tal y madurar- se repetía mentalmente –al menos podré estar sola el resto del día para estar mas tranquila. No quisiera estar con la banda… podrían notar que algo me pasa, peor papá que me conoce tan bien..-

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Valeria salió de su ensoñación. –¡ay no! si es papá me muero- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cual fue su sorpresa al abrirla, Dave estaba de pie frente a ella. En un segundo un sinnúmero de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, y a pesar de todas las posibilidades mas lógicas ella atinó por hacer lo que su corazón le decía y se lanzó a sus brazos.

El la recibió y se quedaron asi abrazados por un breve momento. Luego el entró cerrando la puerta tras de el y empezó a mirar al cuarto. Cuando divisó su objetivo, la mochila viajera de Valeria, la agarró y comenzó a hablar.

-Recoge todas tus cosas, nos vamos- y comenzó a registrar los cajones y a meter ropa en la mochila.

-Espera…. ¿qué?- decía ella desconcertada, no entendía nada.

-Lo que oíste, nos vamos- dijo el muy determinado  
Valeria estaba muy nerviosa. El seguía empacando las cosas de ella en la maleta.

-Pero… pero…

El se acercó a ella –dime que no quieres venir conmigo y me iré ahora mismo-

-Dave- dijo ella –tu eres una celebridad en el mundo del metal. Es difícil eso de 'huir', que vas a hacer ocultarme o presentarme, no se si quieras eso para tu carrera-

-Mi carrera la formé con el metal y mi talento- dijo el –mi vida personal no es de incumbencia de nadie, yo a mis fans les debo música y eso les seguiré dando. Pero también estoy yo. Mas bien creo que la que tiene miedo eres tu-

Dave se acercó a ella, pero ella no se movía, no decía nada.

-Dave… yo… aunque yo quiero, asi no puede ser. ¿Dime donde vamos a ir?- preguntó ella

-A USA, donde mas- dijo el

-Y acaso no recuerdas que en USA yo soy menor de edad aun y que te vas ganar un encierro en la prisión mas cercana si te enteras que estas teniendo relaciones con alguien de mi edad-

Dave la miró sorprendido, ella tenía razón. En medio de su apuro pensó en todo menos en eso.

-Esto tiene que ser así- dijo ella –es decir tu me dices que no te importa nada y la verdad a mi me vale un culo lo que piensen los demás, pero no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo ni violar asi las leyes, ya has tenido tantos problemas en tu vida y la verdad yo solo sería otro mas, te voy a traer muchos problemas cuando esto salga a la luz-

Y Dave no pudo refutar eso. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- dijo el y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó

-No lo sé- dijo ella –como te dije me vale verga lo que piensen los demás, pero no quiero arruinar tu vida-

-Arruinarla, es imposible, yo mismo no he podido arruinarla con todas las estupideces que he hecho. Te juro que siento como si me hubieras embrujado- dijo el –no te vi una hora y ya te extrañaba tanto, tanto- decía entre beso y beso –te necesito tanto, como si fueras una parte de mi-

Ella le devolvía los besos y ambos se dejaron llevar por el apasionamiento y se entregaron por completo a lo que sentían.

oooOOOooo

Eran las 3pm y Dave y Valeria dormían solo tapados por la sábana de la pequeña cama de su habitación. El hambre hizo que Valeria despertara.

Es como una visión, es tan bello- pensaba ella –no puedo creer que esté aquí conmigo- luego decidió que era tiempo de despertarlo –Dave… Dave…-  
Dave despertaba poco a poco y la veía.

-Eres tan hermosa- le dijo. El la veía fascinado, mientras ella se estiraba para desperezarse. Su delgado cuerpo, su tez blanca y su largo cabello negro que contrastaba y caía desordenado por su cuerpo y sus ojos azules profundos.

-Podría hacerte el amor el día entero- dijo el –pero es mejor cuidar tu tobillo, has recibido mucha acción estos últimos días, será mejor que te deje descansar, en la noche vendré por ti-

-Voy a ver como me desaparezco ok- dijo ella

-Podríamos irnos juntos-

-Si eso fuera posible- dijo ella

-No me resigno, de todas formas es peligroso si alguien se entera por lo menos por ahora, será mejor que ocultemos esto y luego veremos como hacer para seguirnos viendo- dijo el

-Como si yo quisiera escapar de ti- le contestó mirándolo con ternura

-Uhmm, tu banda es buena ¿tienes algún demo?-

-Si, aquí tengo el cd, la calidad que se pudo sacar con los recursos que había-

-Uhmmm, voy a llevarlo con mi productor- dijo el –si le gusta y no creo que no, seremos compañeros en el mundo del metal, asi será mas fácil estar cerca-

-Esa idea si que me gusta- dijo ella –dos artistas que están juntos suena mejor, y menos sospechoso-

-Uhmm tu cantas en este demo o solo tu papá-

-Grabamos 10 canciones es un cd completo y por insistencia de el yo canto todo el disco, la verdad en vivo el interviene pero en el cd solo yo canto-

-Tu papá sabe. Tu eres grandiosa, voy a ponerlo cuando llegue para escucharte-

-Tal como hago yo desde hace años con tu música, entonces mas tarde nos vemos-

-Ok entonces asi será- dijo el –me voy al hotel, mas tarde vengo por ti-

-No vengas mejor yo voy, ya veré como lo amago a mi padre, el despertará en cualquier momento y tengo que pensar en algo bueno para salir. Voy a tu habitación, dile al de la recepción que me deje subir y me de la llave ok-

-Ok-

Ambos se despidieron a besos y el se fue.

oooo000oooo

Dave llegó al hotel y dejó las indicaciones en la recepción para que le dieran la llave a Valeria. Luego buscó a sus amigos pero no estaba ninguno. Así que se echó un rato en la cama a ver televisión, el tenía los canales internacionales en inglés, asi que no sufría del problema que tenía Valeria por no entender el idioma. Pasó aproximadamente 1 hora y Dave igual se aburrió así que fue a buscar a sus amigos. El imaginó que estarían en la suite, y no se equivocó. Allí estaban todos drogados con 4 zorras.

-Daveee- dijo Junior –donde andabas men, mira de lo que te pierdes-

-Maldito seas Junior- dijo el enojado –ayer me querías golpear porque me iba a drogar y hoy te encuentro asi-

-Yo no quería Dave, tu sabes lo que nos costó rehabiltarnos- explicó David –pero estos imbéciles insistían, y no me resistí-

-Ayer estábamos por tocar- Marty se metió en la conversación –pero hoy ya no hay ningún compromiso-

-Jajajaja esta enojado porque ya no se le para- dijo Jimmy –anoche no podía tirase a una zorrita con la que andaba jajajaja-

-Mira hijo de puta, mi verga funciona mejor que tu cerebro- dijo Dave

-Ya pues men demuestre entonces- dijo Jimmy

Para esto ya Junior estaba tan volado que estaba tirándose una zorrita en frente de todos. Las mujeres también estaban drogadas y borrachas, todo era un solo relajo. Dave trataba de mantenerse sobrio pero era mas la tentación. Tantos problemas y su divorcio que aun no se terminaba de dar, y su hija nacida este año con la cual no tenía mucha relación, y haberse enloquecido por una muchacha tan joven que tenía que mantener escondida. Al final se reprochó a si mismo su debilidad pero ahí estaba, drogándose y recibiendo sexo oral de una de esas zorras. Mientras su mente volaba lejos de todos sus problemas.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA

(se preguntarán como alguien puede tener tanto sexo jajajaja pues el es Dave y el si puede... estoy demente xD)


	9. Las Viejas Costumbres

Al final se reprochó a si mismo su debilidad pero ahí estaba, drogándose y recibiendo sexo oral de una de esas zorras. Mientras su mente volaba lejos de todos sus problemas.

Su vida era un vagón sin rumbo. Con su eterno rencor hacia Metallica, desde su expulsión juró que los acabaría, y para muchos de sus fans y críticos lo había conseguido. Metallica era una banda irreconocible, la calidad de su música era casi alternativa en cambio Megadeth era una de las bandas íconos del verdadero metal. Pero su frustración seguía ahí intacta, que mas necesitaba para vengarse de ellos, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo quería verlos hundidos y aun eso no sucedía.

Megadeth iba bien, pero el y su maldito carácter arruinaron muchas cosas buenas. Varias veces expulsó a sus amigos de la banda por razones estúpidas. Por suerte siempre encontraba buenos músicos, pero todo era inestabilidad, la única cara que siempre reconocía era la de Junior, los demás no eran mas que piezas temporales del tablero de ajedrez de Megadeth. Si, definitivamente solo el y Junior eran la banda. Tuvo conflictos con absolutamente todos los miembros que estaban en su banda, muchos de ellos llegaron incluso a los golpes. Con el que menos conflictos tuvo fue con David, el tenía el carácter mas tranquilo y además se había ganado su respeto, realmente lo apreciaba como un buen amigo.

También estaban sus problemas con las drogas, la razón por la que lo expulsaron de Metallica. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvo en coma, de cuantas sobredosis había tenido. Algunas veces conducía con hasta 6 clases diferentes de drogas en su organismo, y ninguna parecía ser suficiente. Tuvo varias rehabilitaciones, con éxito momentáneo, pero siempre recaía, como ahora. Su batalla contra sus vicios era diaria, pero nunca había logrado ganar.

Sumado a todo eso estaban sus problemas conyugales. Cuando el conoció a Pamela supo de inmediato que ella sería el amor de su vida. El la amaba, vaya si la amaba, y ella también porque le había tolerado tantas cosas. El nacimiento de su hijo fue el evento mas hermoso de su vida, y se juró a si mismo que sería mejor, por ambos. Pero varias veces mas recayó, el Dave Mustaine arrogante y egoísta siempre salía a flote para arruinarlo todo.

Y para colmo de males su última ruptura con Pamela no tuvo que ver ni con las drogas, ni con su mal carácter, sino con las constantes infidelidades que ella ya no pudo tolerarle. Era increíble que se hubiera podido mantener tan fuerte, sin mandar su vida a la mierda, por causa de él. Drogas, rehabilitaciones, peleas y metal, ese era Dave Mustaine quien a sus 37 años no había cambiado mucho, ni física ni mentalmente.

Luego tuvo su segunda hija a comienzos del año pero Pamela ya no soportó mas infidelidades y se separó solicitando el divorcio, al no vivir con su hija casi no la veía y luego la gira que le demandaba mucho tiempo fuera. Y ahora estaba Valeria, Valeria, Valeria, y estaba metida en cada poro de su ser. Al final de que sirven los años si uno no madura ni un poco, si al final se vuelve a caer en los mismos errores una y otra vez. Y solo podía pensar en ella, era como si la respirara.

La mujerzuela junto a el hablaba inglés y le decía que se relaje, que no parecía estar disfrutando nada. Y es que él no estaba disfrutado nada. Aun no se volaba por completo cuando vio el cd de War Machine.

-Ven perra vamos a mi habitación- dijo el y se pusieron una batas y con el demo en mano se fueron a su habitación

Allí el siguió drogándose mientras colocaba en el stereo las canciones cantadas por Valeria, era como si la pudiera sentir. La mujerzuela hacía bien su trabajo, lo estaba haciendo sudar y esta vez el si estaba presente. Las drogas y la emoción de escuchar a Valeria le ayudaron a hacer bien las cosas, la besaba con violencia.

-Me encantas- dijo Dave

-Y tu a mi eres increíble- dijo ella

-Valeria me vuelves loco-

-Mi nombre es Ana- corrigió ella

-Valeria, Valeria- y se la tiraba con tal desesperación que ya le estaba causando daño a la mujerzuela.

Entonces se escuchó un chasquido en la puerta de la habitación y ese fue el peor de los escenarios posibles. Valeria había llegado con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entonces al ver la escena de sexo de Dave quedó paralizada. Los gritos de aquella zorra mezclados con su voz en el reproductor de cds eran algo que se le antojaba nauseabundo. Dave la observó absortó al tiempo de separarse de la mujer lanzándola lejos del mueble en que la estaba poseyendo.

-Eres un maldito- dijo ella para luego corregirse –no, tu eres tu, esta es tu fama, yo solo soy una maldita mocosa, que cree que las vacas vuelan porque se lo dices tu-

Dave corrió como pudo y cerró la puerta, el aun sentía los efectos de su viaje pero una parte de el estaba concentrada en lo que sucedía en su habitación. Ana se puso de pié.

-Oye que eres terrible, invitaste a alguien mas- dijo Ana –y es muy hermosa… ven pequeña volvamos loco a este rockero-

Valeria se acercó lentamente como su tobillo le permitía a aquella mujer. Cuando estuvo cerca le asestó tal puñete que le sacó un par de dientes y la lanzó contra el refrigerador. La mujer visiblemente mayor que ella quedó con la boca sangrando.

-Maldita perra como pudiste- dijo Ana y como pudo se lanzó contra Valeria.

Dave sabía que Valeria podía defenderse de sobra pero estaba el asunto de su tobillo así que cuando ambas mujeres se agarraron a golpes Dave sujetó a Ana y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, luego le lanzó una bata y le dijo que se largue.

Valeria estaba tan enfurecida, que sus ojos estaban rojos. Sus mejillas ardían pero de la ira que llevaba dentro. Ella entonces vio la marihuana, el licor e incluso polvo en el escritorio cerca del mueble donde estaban teniendo sexo Dave y esa mujer, y lo vio a el como si estuviera ahí y no, ya conocía de sobra esas expresiones.

-Que nomás te has metido Dave- dijo ella – a parte de esa zorra maldita-

-Escucha Valeria yo no estoy coordinando bien-

-Se te veía muy coordinado cuando llegué- dicho esto fue hacia el estéreo y lo lanzo al suelo y le entró a patadas. La música dejó de sonar luego saco el cd y lo partió.

-Disfrutaste mucho el burlarte de mi con aquella zorra, hasta pusiste mi música de fondo- dijo ella con tal amargura

La tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Dave intentaba hablar pero no salían palabras coherentes de su boca

-Yo… Valeria, yo… lo siento-

-Yo también maldito no sabes como…- dijo ella –yo me largué de aquí esta mañana para que tu pudieras seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía. Y ahora yo estaría en mi habitación pensando en que fue una bonita experiencia y tu seguirías tirándote esa zorra, pero tu decidiste irme a buscar y decirme toda esa mierda de huir y tantas cosas que dijiste-

-Eso fue en serio- dijo el pero no pudo terminar porque llegó una cachetada por parte de Valeria

-En serio, y aun insistes en esa mamarrachada de tus supuestos sentimientos por mi. Me largo, púdrete maldito hijo de puta- dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta –nunca te he de volver a ver en la vida me alegra regresar a mi país y saber que no tienes como localizarme, pero si lo haces que sorpresa te vas a llevar porque la niña idiota que se comió tus cuentos acaba de morir-

Dave trató de detenerla sujetándola por detrás –no puedes irte asi, yo tengo que arreglar las cosas- dijo el

-Eso es imposible- dijo ella –sabes todo esto me recuerda la fábula del escorpión y la rana. Tu eres así, este eres tu y yo siempre lo supe, pero como la rana quise creer que no me ibas a envenenar, y fue un pensamiento tonto para alguien que conocí antes de ayer, al final solo pudiste seguir tu naturaleza como el escorpión, me envenenaste, pero sabes yo también puedo ser un escorpión si me lo propongo, y si algún día en esta vida nos volvemos a ver tu serás testigo de eso-

-No puedes- dijo el sosteniéndola de los brazos hasta tenerla frente a el –tu no eres asi, tu no puedes ser asi-

-Claro que puedo- dijo ella iracunda –puedo ser como tu, si quiero puedo ser peor.

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿acostarte con cuanto idiota te lo proponga?- dijo el encolerizado y le apretaba los brazos –pero tu eres mía escuchaste, y no te vas a ir no te dejaré irte-

-Suéltame no tienes derecho- gritaba ella

-Lo tengo tu eres mía, mía y no te dejaré ir, no te perderé- repetía de manera trastornada

-Yo no te pertenezco, ni a ti ni a nadie. Nunca, nunca le perteneceré a nadie- decía tan enojada como él –y si seré como tu, seré peor que tu, incapaz de sentir nada mas que placer, y nunca en tu puta vida me has de ver la cara-

-Pues nadie te va a hacer sentir como yo- decía mientras apretaba con mas fuerza sus brazos –y no te irás, no te voy a perder, te voy a encontrar donde te escondas. No habrá lugar, porque aunque patalees como lo haces ahora, tu eres mía y lo sabes-

Entonces presa de una gran ira Valeria le asestó un golpe en las costillas y lo empujó, para salir sin mirar atrás dando un portazo. Al caer del empujón y con el efecto de las drogas aun en su cuerpo Dave se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y se quedó desmayado.

oooOOOooo

Valeria volvió a su habitación eran las 6pm y por increíble que parezca recién los miembros de War Machine estaban despertando ignorantes de todas las vivencias de su guitarrista y vocalista. Valeria estaba tan enojada pero varios golpes en la puerta la volvieron a la realidad. La realidad donde tenía que fingir estar bien, aunque no creía que pudiera lograrlo.

Valeria abrió la puerta –Daniel, que pasa- dijo ella

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, has estado muy extraña desde la tocada en el parque- dijo el –somos amigos y quisiera saber que pasa-

Y Valeria se vio tentada a contarle todo y llorar en su hombro. Y casi pudo ver la escena en su mente, pero en su lugar solo dijo –después del concierto estaba emocionada y aun no me creía que estuviéramos viviendo esto, y bueno después del concierto me hirieron y me asusté mucho, porque estaba sola. Por primera vez pude ver las consecuencias de mis desatinos como algo que pudo causarme hasta la muerte- mintió ella –imagínate si ese sujeto me hubiera hecho mas daño-

-Oh Valeria- y dicho esto Daniel la abrazó, un abrazo que era casi, casi una declaración de amor.

-Mierda el único hombre que me hizo daño fue el maldito de Dave, pero no se porque lo culpo tanto si yo solita me busqué lo que me pasó- pensaba ella –pero la Valeria tonta y crédula murió, murió en el departamento de Dave, en esta vida de nada sirve ser buena, mejor ser una total perra, asi el hubiera sido solo una aventura mas y no me dolería tanto-

La noche pasó tranquila los War Machine comieron y alistaron todo para irse. Esa fue la mejor parte ya que Valeria estaba desesperada por irse de Brasil. La otrora mejor experiencia de su vida quedó hecha añicos en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba Dave. Y ella solo quería regresar a su país. Asi se hicieron las 12 de la noche y los War Machine se dirigieron al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo salía a la 1:30am. Todos iban silenciosos ya que estaban agotados y Valeria tenía una cara pero todos pensaban que era por lo del tobillo.

Mientras en el hotel donde estaban los Megadeth. Junior despertó de su vuelo con tal resaca casi a la 1am algo asustado pues tenían que irse su vuelo salía a las 3am. Fue de inmediato de cuarto en cuarto despertando a los otros y al final llegó al de Dave. Lo encontró tirado inconsciente, el estéreo destruido, el cuarto hecho un relajo. Sin duda se había volado a lo grande.

-Dave… Dave… despierta-

Dave abría los ojos de manera pesada. Los recuerdos en medio de su vuelo venían de a poco agolpándose unos contra otros.

-Valeria!- trató de levantarse pero el dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le impidió hacerlo

-Cálmate bro, ya tenemos que irnos, son la 1am, nuestro vuelo sale en hora y media- dijo Junior

Entonces Dave recordó que le vuelo de Valeria salía a la 1:30. Por mas que quisiera no podría detenerla. Ella misma le había dicho, que nunca mas la vería. Y el no podía resignarse a eso. Como pudo se levantó y arregló sus cosas. La productora, el manager todos los insultaron para variar habían hecho destrozos sobre todo y como siempre Dave fue quien mas problemas causó. Les dieron un sermón sobre los pagos por daños al hotel y otras cosas mientras iban en la Van al aeropuerto, Dave no escuchaba nada el solo pensaba en Valeria, en como haría para localizarla, sabía el país en el que vivía y recordaba una ciudad que le mencionó: Ambato, pero no estaba seguro de si ella vivía ahí o solo fue una anécdota.

Tenían una agenda muy apretada debían volver a USA, por petición del mismo Dave para resolver los asuntos con Pamela y asi por ahí mismo continuar con la gira. Pero el solo pensaba en ella y en que no podía perderla, no así. –maldita sea soy un imbécil- pensaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-No me interesa donde te metas, ni el tiempo o dinero que tenga que invertir para encontrarte- pensaba de forma obsesiva –no te voy a perder Valeria Cassinelli-

El viaje al aeropuerto de los Megadeth fue tan silencioso como el de los War Machine. Dave solo podía pensar en Valeria y Valeria solo pensaba en Dave…

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	10. Tras Piedras, Palos

Era 28 de septiembre Valeria ya estaba en Ecuador, pasaba mas triste. Tenía en su habitación los carteles de sus bandas de tocadas, etc. También había uno grande de una revista de los Megadeth. Le daba ganas de sacarlo y hacerlo pedazos, pero mejor no, luego eso iba a ser sospechoso, mas su actitud rara. En la casa las cosas iban como siempre su mamá haciéndole la vida difícil, a su hermano ella le valía 3 atados, la única persona que la realmente la amaba y se preocupaba por ella era su padre.

En la mañana Bruno había salido muy temprano, el estaba en sus 15 dias de vacaciones de los cuales ya había ocupado 5 y tenía otros libres. Había salido temprano en la mañana, no dijo nada y ella se despertó con bastante desánimo. Salió de su habitación cerca de las 11am y su mama la recibía como todos los días.

-Buenos días ma- dijo ella

-¿Días? Ya te despiertas directo a almorzar, al menos deberías ayudarme. No veo la hora que te vaya a trabajar y dejes esa maldita música- dijo María –¿sabes a donde fue Bruno?-

-Ni idea- dijo ella resignada

En ese momento llegó Bruno, su semblante estaba sombrío, y parecía que había llorado. Valeria palideció y fue con el. María los veía de lejos.

-Papá ¿qué pasó?- preguntó ella -¿dónde estabas?-

-Fui al medico hace algunos meses atrás por un dolor constante que tenía aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza –me hice algunos exámenes y resultó que tenía cáncer bastante avanzado-

Ya para ese momento María se había acercado preocupada. Valeria estaba enmudecida.

-Tengo un tumor inoperable en el cerebro estaba bastante complicado- dijo él –me hicieron otras pruebas pero los resultados eran iguales, me desahuciaron de hecho, pero yo seguí en la lucha. Me sometí a un tratamiento y bueno antes de salir de viaje me hice unos exámenes para ver como iba-

-De que hablas papá tu te ves bien, saludable- dijo Valeria –es decir estarías flaquito-

-Eso pasa cuando haces la quimio- aclaró el –mi caso es que estoy muriendo Vale-

-No es cierto!- gritó Valeria -es absurdo tu... tu... en Brasil tu estabas bien y...-

-No lo estaba por eso cuando regresamos de viaje no decía nada, la verdad me aguanté bastante pero ya no doy mas- dijo el -ayer llegué con lo que mis fuerzas me daban y estoy listo para rendirme-

Valeria se lanzó en los brazos de su padre y permanecieron así por largo rato llorando juntos. María decidió ya no molestarlos mas, ella también estaba triste a pesar de todas las cosas que le molestaban de Bruno ella lo amaba a su manera. Fue todo de golpe.

-Yo les oculté mucho tiempo mi enfermedad para no causarles dolor. Pero he dejado casi todo arreglado-

Valeria lloraba con la cara oculta entre sus manos. Hasta hace menos de una semana ella tenía una vida feliz y desde su viaje a Brasil todo se vino abajo su corazón le dolía por Dave, y ahora la remataban con la noticia de su papá, esto era demasiado difícil de soportar. Bruno era la única persona en el mundo que ella tenia. El era su ancla para no hacer idioteces, la mantenía a salvo de si misma. Ella lo amaba, su padre no eso no era posible.

-Hay buenas noticias también- dijo él

-Dime- contestó Valeria

-Nos llamaron de Argentina para la banda tenemos una presentación este 2 de octubre. Yo no podré ir por obvias razones y ya contacté a Lucas para que consiga un bajista y lo entrene lo mejor que pueda. El tiene uno muy bueno dice que el chico es un genio y bueno la responsabilidad de la vocalización ahora es solo tuya Valeria-

Se escuchó un vidrio romperse. María llevaba un vaso y lo dejó caer al escuchar las palabras de Bruno. Ya no pudo soportarlo mas.

-Que crees que haces- dijo María –estas muriendo y aun piensas en esa porquería de rock, deberías entregarte a Dios, cambiar tu vida. Tu no deberías seguirle la corriente- le gritaba a ambos histérica

-Mamá yo haré lo que me diga mi padre, esta es nuestra vida, aunque tu nunca lo puedas entend…-

Y fue interrumpida por una cachetada que le propinó María –estoy tan cansada de ti- decía con amargura- nunca pude ser feliz a causa de ustedes y ni siquiera en tu lecho de muerte Bruno vas a cambiar- dicho esto se fue a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

-Ella nunca entenderá Valeria- dijo Bruno –yo no podré viajar pero tenemos tiempo, para organizarnos con el nuevo chico, debes ir a ensayar y yo me preocuparé por mi te lo prometo-

-Ok- dijo ella

-Tu eres una chica responsable, podrás cargar con el liderazgo de la banda. Todos los documentos, nombres y canciones están debidamente registradas a mi nombre voy a heredarte todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra música. Empezamos a tener éxito y no quiero que nadie trate de estafarte Vale-

-Yo haré bien mis cosas papá- dijo ella –no te preocupes-

Bruno se fue a tratar de tranquilizar a María como siempre. Valeria estaba destruída, todo estaba saliendo tan mal, todo era un caos. Pero tenía que levantarse e ir a los ensayos. La banda fue el sueño de su padre y ella tenia que hacerse cargo ahora y quitarle ese peso a Bruno. Y ella lo haría como sea.

oooOOOooo

Mientras en USA, Dave pudo pasar tiempo con su bebe. Pamela lo recibió y pudo estar con ella. Después de casi 7 meses volvió a hablar con Pamela. Su hijo de 6 años estaba también ahí, y pudo estar como antes cuando eran una familia. Todo eso le creaba una sensación de paz, que le hacía tanta falta después de todas las estupideces que había cometido. Los papeles del divorcio estaban en su departamento solo faltaba su firma y sería legalmente divorciado, pero el no los había firmado.

-Pamela te agradezco que me hayas recibido- dijo el -me tengo que ir al resto de la gira tengo 4 fechas en Argentina en octubre, 1 fecha en Corea y 6 fechas en Japón en noviembre y 3 mas en diciembre pero esas son aquí en USA-

-¿Así es tu vida no?- dijo ella con decepción -deberías dejarlo, debes dejarlo, el metal te va a matar junto con tus vicios-

-Pam, yo siempre he hecho esto, esta es mi vida- explicaba él -y es una mierda a veces y asi era cuando nos casamos-

-Por eso lo estoy corrigiendo con nuestro divorcio- dijo ella -tu sigue con tu vida en el metal y yo con nuestros hijos. De todas maneras estuvo mal de mi parte no dejarte verlos, tu eres su padre y ellos deben crecer lo mas cerca tuyo que tu carrera y tus problemas te permitan-

El resto del día Dave pasó con sus hijos, estaba tan feliz cargando a su pequeña bebé y viendo jugar a su hijito.

-Tengo que buscar ayuda para encontrar a Valeria- pensaba el –pero no se ni donde demonios empezar… maldita sea. Además debo ir a Argentina en 2 días, después de esas presentaciones, veré como encontrarla-

Decidió disfrutar de ese día con sus hijos y tratar de no atormentarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Papi, papi ven a jugar conmigo- le gritaba su hijo

Dave puso a su bebe en el coche y se fue a jugar con su pequeño. Pasó el resto del día tranquilo jugando con él.

oooOOOooo

Valeria y Bruno estaban en la sala de ensayo esperando a Daniel y Lucas que traerían al nuevo integrante de la banda. Anteriormente a eso ambos habían estado en una notaría donde Bruno cedía todos los derechos de propiedad del nombre de la banda, canciones compuestas y hasta las que habían compuesto y no salían en el disco a favor de Valeria ya que no quería que luego de su muerte la banda se separara y a dejaran en nada.

Lucas y Daniel venían con un joven de la misma edad que Valeria de tez blanca y cabello negro, muy, muy MUY apuesto, quien llevaba un bajo. Al llegar procedieron a las respectivas presentaciones.

-El es Fernando López- dijo Lucas -es un prodigio del bajo además de ser fan de la banda por lo que ya se sabe algunas canciones-

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo Bruno –necesitamos que esto sea rápido y suene bien porque solo tenemos 3 días para ensayar, se iran a Argentina el 2 de octubre.

Terminado el ensayo, todos estaban contentos Fernando resultó ser excelente, casi no se notaría la ausencia al nivel musical de Bruno, y tenía buena química con el resto de la banda, era un joven muy simpático.

oooOOOooo

La mañana del 29 de septiembre y Valeria estaba mas motivada a pesar de los problemas. Bruno había salido temprano para realizarse exámenes médicos y ella estaba oficialmente encargada de liderar la banda. Había citado a los ensayos en la mañana. Iban a darle con todo, estos 2 días estarían en ensayos lo mas que pudieran. Asi pasaron todo el día ya en la noche Valeria iba llegando a su casa y había mucha gente agrupada fuera de la casa. Se asustó por lo que corrió a ver de que se trataba.

Al llegar varios vecinos lloraban y se le acercaron.

-Valeria- dijo una de las 'viejas chismosas' como ella las llamaba –lo siento tanto-

-¿Qué siente doña Pepa?- preguntó ella -¿qué pasa?!-

Y pegó la carrera hacia dentro, ahí estaba su mamá llorando y su hermano muy serio. Valeria caminaba esperando que alguien diga algo y asi fue Juan su hermano habló.

-Valeria papá fue de mañana al médico en su moto y… creo que se desmayó o algo así, perdió el equilibrio y una buseta lo estrelló… dicen que ni sintió nada…-

Valeria se quedó estupefacta. Se supone que el iba a fallecer pero no sería así. No tan pronto. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro y cayó al suelo y gritó.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	11. Sola

Era la mañana del 30 de Septiembre. Estaban en la Sala de Velación del Cementerio General de Portoviejo, era las 8 de la mañana, Valeria junto a los miembros de la banda y el chico nuevo. No había nadie mas, María y Juan el hermano de Valeria aún no llegaban y sabían que el resto de conocidos estarían a partir de las 9 de la mañana. Para ellos fue todo tan repentino, todos estaban conscientes del estado de salud de Bruno pero nadie pensó que lo que lo mataría sería un accidente. Aunque el forense les dijo que producto de su enfermedad se desmayó y ahí fue cuando se accidentó. La moto quedó hecha añicos.

Los War Machine pensaron todos en suspender la gira pues dadas las circunstancias era imposible pedirle nada a Valeria. Bruno sería enterrado el 1 de octubre al mediodía y se supone que ellos debían viajar en la noche. Pero nada estaba dicho. María llegó con su hijo, los War Machine se acercaron darle el pésame sin imaginar la reacción que les esperaba.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí- gritó María histérica –seguro vinieron contigo Valeria, hasta cuando ya no soporto mas todo este asunto del metal y sus estupideces. Ahora que Bruno murió las cosas van a cambiar y mucho-

Valeria se unió a los War Machine y se hicieron a un lado.

-Quiero que todos ustedes se larguen- dijo María –yo soy la esposa y tengo todos los derechos legales sobre el cadáver de Bruno. Si no se van los mandaré a sacar con la policía-

-Mamá no puedes hacer eso- dijo Valeria –papá los apreciaba-

-Mira te diré algo- dijo encolerizada –tu y tu padre siempre fueron iguales, iguales de inconscientes, de estúpidos. Tu acabarás peor que él, por cierto en cuanto sea enterrado tu padre, quiero que te largues de la casa tu y tu maldito metal-

Valeria estaba pálida, desde su viaje a Brasil todo había sido una avalancha de cosas malas. Los War Machine y ella salieron de la Sala. Valeria lloraba de impotencia ante lo ocurrido.

-No pensé que sucedería esto Vale- dijo Lucas –si no tienes donde ir orita iré a arreglar mi departamento de solterón como tu lo llamas para que te quedes ahí lo que quieras. Creo que soy el único que puede recibirte, Daniel vive con sus padres y no te van a recibir y Fernando es nuevo en la familia-

-Por ahora no será necesario- dijo ella –mañana saldré de casa con las pocas cosas que tengo y nos iremos a Argentina, después de eso pensaré que hacer con mi vida. De repente tenemos éxito quien quita, en todo caso ya peor no me puede ir-

-No es necesario- habló Daniel –todo esto te debe estar afectando mucho crees que realmente debas hacer ese viaje-

-Claro que si- dijo ella –y vamos a triunfar seremos tan famosos que un día ellos vendrán a rogarme que los reciba, y seré yo quien les de la espalda-

-Valeria…- y eso fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Daniel

Valeria se abrazó con Lucas, Daniel y Fernando y lloró por largo rato. Los War Machine se fueron. El resto del día Valeria se quedó algo apartada en la Sala de Velación. Al llegar la noche Valeria acompañada de los War Machine fue a su casa para tomar un baño y despedirse del lugar en el que creció. Al llegar estaban en una pila en el balcón todos sus discos, posters, parches y demás cosas metaleras totalmente destruidas. Su mamá había terminado de hacer su trabajo y esa fue la cereza del pastel. Daniel se quedó revisando las cosas para saber si algo valía.

Valeria corrió a su habitación en busca de la guitarra –por favor no, que no haya destruido mi guitarra- susurraba y lo que vio en su ex habitación la terminó de matar. Su hermosa guitarra blanca hecha pedazos tan inservible como el resto de sus cosas. No pudo soportarlo mas y gritó y lloró, como llora un niño pequeño. Daniel corrió donde ella y la abrazó ahí lloró hasta mojar la camiseta de Daniel con sus lágrimas. Se quejaba como si la estuvieran matando, Lucas y Fernando recogieron en su maleta viajera la ropa y las cosas de Valeria. Lo que ya no se podía rescatar lo dejaron a un lado y entre todos llevaron a Valeria a la casa de Lucas donde pasarían la noche todos junto a ella para apoyarla y al día siguiente viajar.

Valeria finalmente se durmió en la cama de Lucas y los hombres estaban en la sala conversando y repartiendo puestos para dormir en los muebles. Lucas y Daniel estaban poniendo al día a Fernando de toda la vida de Bruno y Valeria y los eternos problemas con la madre de ella.

-Esa mujer es una bruja- decía Fernando incrédulo ante tal situación –la persona con la que uno cuenta en estos casos siempre es la madre de uno, eso quiere decir que ella esta sola verdad-

-Bueno tu eres nuevo aquí Fernando- dijo Lucas –pero ella no está sola, nosotros somos una banda y también una familia y vamos a sacar el proyecto y el sueño de Bruno adelante, y por supuesto vamos a apoyar a su hija-

-Yo quiero ser parte de eso- dijo Fernando firmemente comprometido

-Debemos ser el apoyo de Valeria- comentó Daniel quien se mantenía silencioso pero mas afectado que el resto de los War Machine.

Al día siguiente el 1 de octubre fue el sepelio de Bruno, los War Machine lograron colarse para el final y se quedaron junto a Valeria. Luego de eso todos se fueron a la casa de Lucas para preparar su viaje. Valeria tenía una guitarra prestada por Lucas y la había afinado para la ocasión. Asi después de dar el último adiós a Bruno los War Machine se embarcaron en un viaje a tierras Argentinas.

oooOOOooo

Llegaron a las 12 de la noche a Argentina habían dormido todo el viaje y fueron al hotel trasladados por el empresario que los había llevado. Por esos días Buenos Aires estaba alborotado, varios conciertos se realizaban todos esos días, pero había uno que era el mas importante de todos. Muchas volantes y metaleros emocionados con la llegada y 4 fechas de Megadeth que comenzaban desde esa noche.

Los War Machine ya habían dejado todas sus cosas en la habitación y estaban en un parque cercano al hotel. Estaban acompañados por Luciano Coglitore, hijo del empresario que los llevó a Argentina. Un apuesto joven de 19 años de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos verdes quien al ver a Valeria quedó impresionado con ella y decidió convertirse en el guía turístico de los War Machine. El movimiento metalero en Argentina estaba a otro nivel. Había mucha gente que se identificaba, era como la tierra prometida para ellos, que en su ciudad eran mal interpretados. Aun con el dolor por la pérdida de Bruno estaban los 4 absortos en sus problemas ignorando todo el revuelo por los Megadeth.

Todos estaban bebiendo en unos bancos, Luciano estaba mas que impresionado y conmovido con la historia de Valeria que al calor de los tragos todos los War Machine contaron al chico. El también estaba bebiendo con ellos y entre trago y trago le iba insinuando algo a Valeria.

-Tu papá envió unos videos de ustedes con la banda a mi viejo- dijo Luciano –che… la verdad es que cuando te vi quedé impresionado, estoy re emocionado de conocerte-

-Oye yo voy a hacer las veces de papá eh- dijo Lucas entre risas

Daniel estaba todo enfurruñado –Valeria deberías irte a dormir- dijo en tono enojado

-Eeehhhhh- dijeron al unísono Lucas y Fernando

-¿Que vos sos el novio?- preguntó Luciano

-Claro que no yo no tengo novio- dijo Valeria fastidiada, pero no por Daniel sino recordando a Dave

-Entonces que decís, te puedo llevar a conocer Buenos Aires- dijo Luciano – si gustas ahora mismo, es decir con el permiso de la banda-

-Mira muchacho Valeria ya es adulta ella puede decidir sola- dijo Lucas –pero si buscas opiniones por lo menos la mía es que vayas. El chico se ve tranquilo y además no le conviene mandarle abajo el show que montó el papá portándose mal. Porque entérate Valeria da unos porrazos que si intentas algo malo te manda al hospital-

-Yo sigo pensando que deberías irte al hotel Valeria que se supone que vas a hacer con un desconocido- masculló Daniel

-Ya vete nosotros controlamos a Hulk- dijo Fernando

Y Valeria se fue con Luciano. Ella estaba pasándola muy mal, el dolor de haber perdido a su padre, el desprecio de su madre, sin hogar, sin nadie mas que los War Machine y tras eso aun pensaba y sufría por Dave –a la mierda todo, mi mamá, mi mala suerte y el recuerdo de Dave. Luciano es guapo y encantador será pues lo que tenga que ser- pensó ella.

Recorrieron a pié algunos lugares. Luciano le explicó un poco de la historia de Argentina y ella le contó a su vez lo que sabía por su padre que había vivido en Buenos Aires. Ambos continuaban bebiendo y estaban algo ebrios, se confesaron fanáticos del fútbol, ella de Barcelona y el de Boca Jrs. Así pasaron 3 horas y Valeria estaba encantada con aquel muchacho, tan lindo, tan amable.

-En serio me quedé reloco cuando te vi- dijo el y se acercó a ella

Se besaron por algún rato para Valeria era como la terapia que necesitaba para sacar de su cabeza a Dave, y así tener un problema menos. El en cambio estaba demasiado fascinado con ella. Los besos iban y venían y ambos decidieron regresar al hotel.

Mientras los War Machine, Daniel estaba demasiado enojado pero no podía decir nada, el no hacía ningún movimiento si otro lo hacía el no podía reprocharlo. Al calor del alcohol se les hicieron las 3 de la mañana. Habían bebido tragos de diferentes clases. Y al final todos terminaron por mandarse unos grifos. Definitivamente los War Machine no eran los mismos sin Bruno el los mantenía cuerdos y ahora sin el no eran mas que hojas al viento.

El auto donde iban los Megadeth iba a pasar por esa calle y muchos fanáticos argentinos lo estaban esperando. En aquel país Mustaine era poco mas y considerado un dios. Uno de esos frenéticos fans corrió cerca de Lucas pisoteando su camiseta de Barcelona que estaba en el suelo. Lucas era fanático a muerte del equipo de futbol ecuatoriano y para el esa ofensa no iba a pasar desapercibida, sumado al alcohol y la droga que se había metido empezó una gresca que se transformó en un pandemonio en el que volaron botellas, puñetes, patadas. Todo era un completo caos. La policía, los militares legaron y fueron arrestando a cuanto podían y obviamente los mas fáciles de arrestar fueron los hombres de War Machine ya que estaban ebrios y drogados.

Valeria y Luciano volvieron al hotel y no encontraron a nadie, ambos pensaron que ya se habrían ido a dormir. Ellos subieron a la habitación de Valeria y continuaron bebiendo algo mas.

-Oh que hermozzza que sos, sos como un ángel-

-Tu eres muy bello jajajajaja- Valeria reía en medio de toda su confusión

El joven se acercó y la volvió besar, y ella se dejó. El beso poco a poco aumentó su profundidad. Valeria estaba tan carente tan sola, y se había prometido sacarse a Dave de la cabeza y que mejor para empezar que ese muchacho era tan guapo. Valeria estaba tan fuera de si, con todos sus problemas que finalmente se dejó llevar y terminaron teniendo sexo.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	12. Tornado of Mistakes

Amaneció y Valeria y Luciano dormían desnudos en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba ella. Era ya el mediodía y la señora del aseo les tocó la puerta por lo que se despertaron. Se vistieron como pudieron y la mujer entró a hacer el aseo. Ambos se fueron a dar un baño.

Luciano abrazó a Valeria mientras se bañaban –sabes, espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo bueno- dijo el –odiaría que me desecharas-

Valeria lo miró y le dio un beso –vamos con calma si, de repente tu te arrepientes primero y me botas-

-Eso no pasará creeme, vos me das una oportunidad y nunca te vas arrepentir- dijo el con sinceridad

Pero Valeria no creía, desde lo que sucedió con el definitivamente no creía –ok- dijo ella y se volvieron a besar mientras pensaba–yo no siento nada por el, solo me gusta, no me interesa si funciona o no-

Ambos salieron del baño y Luciano vio la hora –Dios es tarde, tengo que ver al vejo quedamos de reunirnos, es algo importante-

-Entonces ve no lo hagas esperar- dijo ella

-Claro que vos sos mas importante- dijo el y la beso nuevamente para irse

Dos horas mas tarde los War Machine habían salido de la cárcel gracias a que no hubo ninguna denuncia. Todos llegaron muy exhaustos y decidieron darse un baño y descansar hasta el momento del concierto o no estarían en condiciones de darlo. No si antes contarle a Valeria los pormenores de su detención en tierra Argentinas.

oooOOOooo

En el hotel donde se hospedaban los Megadeth, Dave y Junior conversaban en la recepción. El empresario que los trajo a Argentina estaba con ellos, un hombre cincuentón muy bien parecido llamado Marcelo Coglitore. Estaban esperando a su hijo desde hacía media hora y Dave estaba ya bastante fastidiado. Eran 4 días seguidos de conciertos y recién habían dado el primero la noche anterior. Además esa noche era el acústico en el Centro Recoleta y Dave estaba estresado. El empresario les había explicado que su hijo era estudiante de periodismo y que por favor les quería hacer una entrevista. Quedaron a las 2pm pero ya eran las 2:30 y nada. Entonces el chico llegó todo agitado por el carrerón que se pegó.

-Ustedes siempre son una buena inversión aquí todos los aman- decía el empresario

-También nos encanta venir- dijo Junior

-La presentación de mañana tiene que estar perfecta- dijo Dave –apenas si tendremos tiempo de dejar ultimados los detalles-

-No se preocupen, ya sabemos como se manejan las cosas aquí tanto hoy como mañana todo estará perfecto, además tenemos que preparar a las bandas- ustedes son los mas importantes pero no los únicos que trajimos del extranjero-

No acababa de hablar cuando Luciano apareció con una cara de trasnochado. Marcelo lo observó perplejo.

-Este es mi hijo Luciano- dijo el hombre a tiempo que se los presentaba –me dijo que quería conocerlos pero desde ayer desapareció-

-Es normal el es joven solo está disfrutando de su vida- dijo Dave tratando de disculparlo pero estaba mas que molesto

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- preguntó el hombre. Ambos hablaban en inglés para no hacer sentir desplazado a Dave que era conocido por sus arranques de mal carácter.

-Papá me fui a recoger a la banda de la chica ecuatoriana y nos quedamos por ahí. Les hago la entrevista y te explico ok-

Eran ya las 3pm y ya estaba lista la entrevista así que el chico estaba en el asunto de despedirse, bastante apurado. En eso llegó nuevamente Marcelo.

-Ahora si me contas donde estabas muchacho-

Y Luciano y Paolo se quedaron hablando un rato luego el chico salió corriendo.

-Bueno y que pasó con las pruebas que queremos hacer- dijo Dave

-La del acústico la pueden hacer- dijo Marcelo -pero la del Parque Sarmiento no porque hoy se van a presentar unas bandas en la tarde. De hecho acabo de enviar a Luciano a vigilar este día del concierto, ya es hora que se encargue de los negocios-

-Eso no interrumpe el acústico- dijo Dave

-Para nada el show de hoy es gratuito y es desde las 12 hasta las 6 mas o menos-

oooOOOooo

Ya eran las 7pm y los War machine ya se habían presentado. El show fue impecable y esta vez nadie le buscó pelea a Valeria. Luciano estaba mas que impresionado por ella realmente era una show-woman. Era increíble verla en escena, con su fuerza y su carisma. Como dijo su padre se llenarían de dinero representándola y lo mas importante ella podría permanecer en Argentina. Sumado a eso estaba la química que tenía con el bajista Fernando, quien también tenía su parte en el show, esa dupla sin duda sería un éxito.

-Vaya eso fue fabuloso- dijo Luciano

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Valeria y lo abrazó

-Nos perdimos de algo caso- dijo Lucas

-Puede que si- le dijo Valeria –me voy con Luciano nos vemos mañana ok, se portan bien-

-Creo que nos portaremos mejor que tu- dijo Fernando

Daniel seguía con su mala actitud. A estas alturas era evidente para todos lo que lo fastidiaba. Pero nadie le hacía caso.

-Quien dice que nos vamos a portar mejor que Valeria. Mañana tenemos el día libre y los gastos pagados, hay que beber hasta quedar en el piso- dijo Lucas

-Me uno- dijo Fernando, y entre ambos se llevaron a Daniel

Mientras Luciano y Valeria estaban celebrando en el concierto bebiendo a mas no poder. Esos últimos días Valeria había bebido mas que en toda su vida. Por ratos pensaba si es que acaso se estaba volviendo alcohólica, pero entre beso y beso con Luciano poco le importaba.

oooOOOooo

Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada, oficialmente ya era el 3 de octubre y Dave se disponía a dormir muy cansado después de la presentación. Su estancia en Argentina había sido muy tranquila, a diferencia de Brasil, sin sexo ni alcohol ni drogas. También tener tantas fechas seguidas le impedía siquiera tomar un descanso decente. Hoy mismo en la tarde tenía la presentación asi que necesitaba descansar. No encontraba su chaqueta por lo que regresó a la recepción seguro ahí la había olvidado en medio de su fastidio. Al llegar allí estaba Marcelo leyendo el periódico y en la mesita una volante donde se veía claramente el logo de los War Machine. De inmediato Dave reaccionó.

-¿Marcelo, usted sabe algo de esta banda?- preguntó

-Por supuesto es de una chica son muy buenos, yo los traje hoy se presentaron en el mismo escenario en el que ustedes mañana- dijo él

Entonces Dave recordó las palabras de Luciano en la tarde _'Papá me fui a recoger a la banda de la chica ecuatoriana y nos quedamos por ahí'_

-Ecuatoriana… Ecuador… mierda es ella. A ellos los fue a ver su hijo anoche- dijo Dave casi para si mismo

-Así es, Luciano fue por los War Machine, me estaba contando mi muchacho que la cantante es la chica mas hermosa que ha visto en su vida-

-¿Qué mas?-

Marcelo no entendía nada el interés de Dave por la historia pero estado a un día del concierto mejor le relató literalmente la conversación que tuvo con su hijo, no quería que el sujeto del carácter maldito se enojara.

_-Uhm no me digas Luciano que te fuiste de juerga y sexo con esa chica-_

Dave empezaba a enrojecer de la ira, mientras Marcelo relataba la historia paso a paso

_-Mira papa bebimos, ellos me estaban contando todo lo que les sucedió en los últimos 4 días sabes que el padre de ella era el bajista de la banda y falleció antes de ayer. Y la mamá de ella la echó de la casa y le destruyó todas sus cosas incluso su guitarra, ella estaba muy muy mal papá, en serio-_

Dave pasó de la ira a la angustia en cuestión de segundos. Palideció ante el relato del hombre. Valeria estaba pasando por cosas terribles, y ahora estaba sola en el mundo.

_-Eso quiere decir que trajimos a una maldita chica que no podrá hacer su show porque tiene problemas personales. Se supone que la trajimos porque ella es increíble íbamos a hacer una fortuna con esa chica, yo la quería presentar para representarla-_

_-En serio papá, si lo vas a hacer hacelo, la verdad ella me gusta mucho si vos la representas me harías un favor, me gustaría que la retuvieras aquí en Argentina, de todas formas no tiene casa ni a nadie, no debe volver a su país-_

_-Y no me digas que te enamoraste en una noche-_

_-Bueno si nos acostamos y me gusta mucho viejo-_

_-Estás loco Luciano, bañate y después hablamos sobre esa chica Valeria-_

-Y luego de eso el se fue al concierto seguro ahora está con ella- dijo Marcelo

Dave estaba tan encolerizado que le hubiera dado una golpiza a aquel hombre pero se decidió mejor a localizar a Valeria.

-¿Cómo se llama el hotel dónde se están hospedando?-

-Es el Hotel La Plata- dijo Marcelo

-Me largo- dijo Dave y se fue de forma brusca dejando a Marcelo totalmente confundido

oooOOOooo

Dave se fue con el chofer que tenía asignado en el camino iba presa de una gran ira, sobretodo después de escuchar que Valeria y Luciano se habían acostado. Si lo hubiera sabido cuando vio al muchacho le habría partido la cara. Llegó al hotel a las 2:30am. Al llegar en la recepción le dieron la información sobre la habitación de Valeria y el subió. Pensaba en tocar la puerta pero y si el estaba ahí, y recordó su época de delincuente juvenil y con una tarjeta empezó a abrir la puerta.

Valeria y Luciano estaban muy ebrios mucho mas que la noche anterior, y estaban besándose ella estaba desnuda y el sin camiseta. Ella estaba tratando a toda costa de superar a Dave en brazos de otro hombre y también con la seguridad de que no lo vería nuevamente. Ellos estaban muy felices en lo suyo cuando el ruido de la puerta abierta los hizo reaccionar.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	13. Reencuentro

La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido seco. Dave los pillo in fraganti. Valeria lo observó confundida entre el alcohol y su sorpresa. Luciano no entendía nada, por mas ebrio que estuviera lo último que podía imaginar es que Dave Mustaine iba a entrar por esa puerta. Dave estaba furioso, realmente furioso, era tal su ira que olvidó por completo el hecho de que Valeria estaba pasando por muchos problemas y lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrar al ebrio muchacho por el brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el ascensor fuera de la habitación de Valeria. Luciano como pudo le dio un golpe directo a la cara, eso no se lo esperaba Dave y se tomó la barbilla en señal de dolor.

-Que pazzza con vos- balbuceó Luciano en medio de su borrachera. Pero de un solo golpe fue enviado dentro del ascensor donde quedó inconsciente, Dave lo miró por un momento si algo quería en ese instante era acabar con ese chico, matarlo si pudiera, pero recordó que debía ir por Valeria y optó por mandarlo a la planta baja, en el ascensor-

Luego volvió donde Valeria que estaba tan ebria que no atinaba todavía a reaccionar. Dave se recordó a si mismo en la misma situación cuando Valeria lo fue a buscar en Brasil. Entró presa de una gran ira que desapareció al instante de verla. El entró y ahí estaba ella desnuda, tan hermosa como siempre. Su cara le ardía, por el golpe que le propino Luciano, pero el ardor en su rostro no se comparaba ni siquiera un poco con el ardor que sintió en todo su ser cuando vio a Valeria, era como la visión de un ángel tan hermosa y etérea, solo deseaba poder hacerla suya, únicamente para él, que ningún otro hombre pudiera tocarla jamás, que ninguno se atreviera tan siquiera a mirarla, deseaba mantenerla escondida, para que solo el y nadie mas pudiera admirar su belleza única y especial, nadie mas en este mundo loco debía apreciar la belleza de Valeria.

El verla así completamente desnuda ante el, lo invitaba a tocarla, besarla, morderla y hacerle el amor, dejar su marca en ella para que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía, si así de egoísta, así de machista era su deseo, porque ella era de él y que nadie debía ponerle ni siquiera un dedo encima, porque si algún otro muchacho idiota volvía a tocarla iba a saber de lo que era capaz Dave Mustaine. Entonces lo único que pasaba por su mente era el deseo de poseerla, de besarla, dominarla, tomar todo de su ser, todo lo que ella pudiera entregarle. Desde que ella había huido de él en Brasil el se sintió enfermo del deseo, no había un solo día que no recordara como la hizo suya y lo que sentía se había vuelto algo enfermizo, era un desorden psicológico porque no podía ser normal desear tanto asi a alguien, era algo de locos, pero todo su ser palpitaba por hacerla suya de nuevo.

Al final cerró bien la puerta, se acercó a ella y la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos.

-¿Es esta tu venganza? – preguntó, haciéndola sobresaltarse

-¿De qué estás hablando, Dave? –dijo ella, como podía en el estado etílico en el que estaba

-De Luciano y tú – el mantenía su gesto amenazador

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?– preguntó en tono cortante – y además a ti que te importa…

-Claro que me importa, me volví loco el día que te fuiste, pensé que jamás te vería, me consumía por dentro, no se que demonios me hiciste pero no te puedo sacar de mi mente– lo decía pegado a sus labios –dijiste que serías peor que yo y parece que lo estas cumpliendo. Necesito saber de tus labios si en verdad te acostaste con el- preguntó de manera posesiva

Valeria sonreía –claro que si, y eso mismo estuviera haciendo ahora si no te hubieras entrometido, que no ves que estoy sin ropa- las palabras de Valeria estaban cargadas de ira

Dave la soltó de golpe y dio un golpe contra la pared con el puño cerrado. Un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, la mano estaba algo hinchada, pero era tal su desesperación que dejó ese pensamiento a un lado y volvió a tomar a Valeria por los brazos.

-Déjame, me lastimas- decía ella pero sus palabras no sonaban muy convincentes

-Dime que ya no sientes nada por mi y me voy- dijo el

Valeria estaba completamente ebria, de milagro y seguía de pie, pero algo tenía muy claro en medio de todo el disparate en que se había convertido su vida, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ese hombre.

-Quieres saber que siento maldita sea!- dijo con profundo rencor -si desgraciado, yo te amo, te amo como nunca amé a nadie, aunque suene estúpido porque te conocí hace poco, aunque bueno creo que de una forma u otra siempre te amé. Pero sabes que… este maldito sentimiento me envenena, porque lo que tu tocas lo destruyes, y yo he de olvidarte aunque tenga que acostarme con cada hombre que se me pase por el frente-

Dave sintió una mezcla de dolor y alivio. Dolor por que era cierto, en su vida sus actitudes egoístas habían lastimado a mucha gente, mucha gente que el amaba, y habían arrojado a la otrora dulce jovencita que conoció en Brasil a los brazos de otro sujeto. La sola idea de otro hombre tomándola le producía una sensación amarga en todo su ser. Pero también sentía alivio, por un momento pensó que lo había olvidado, pero no solo que no lo había olvidado sino que estaba enamorada de él. Y era egoísta muy egoísta pero la quería suya, solo para él. Y le tapó la boca con la suya en un beso exigente y contundente. La besaba como si pensara que nunca mas tendría el privilegio de hacerlo de nuevo. Estaba desesperado y necesitado. Sin ningún esfuerzo, la tomó de la cintura y la arrimó contra la puerta.

-Daveeee…–

-En serio quieres olvidarme- dijo el –no voy a permitirlo, voy a hacer que recuerdes cada parte de mi, que tu cuerpo pida a gritos mas y mas-

Ella le cedió por completo y dejó que la dominen. Dave tenía la capacidad de lograr eso con ella. Buscó el botón y el cierre de sus jeans y en unos segundos le hizo sentir el efecto que ella tenía en él, provocando un gemido gutural profundo dentro de ella. El respiraba con dificultad, de repente no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella y reclamar que era suya de nuevo. La levantó por las piernas y la puso a horcajadas alrededor de su cintura. Haciendo presión contra la puerta se deslizó profundamente en el interior de ella. Ambos gimieron al unísono en el exquisito sentir, y sólo después de una pausa de un segundo, el empujaba dentro de ella una y otra vez en un frenesí salvaje.

Ella le correspondía clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Dave sabía que a este ritmo se vendría rápidamente, y a pesar de que él quería que le diera más tiempo para llegar al clímax, pero sus impulsos primitivos y el deseo desesperado de poseerla hicieron que se viniera dentro de ella. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llegó al climax, y él apretó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Ella lamió, mordisqueó y chupó el cuello expuesto luego encontró la boca de nuevo y la cubrió con la suya y lo besó húmedamente. Ella apretó las piernas alrededor de su torso y se balanceó sobre el un poco mas, y en cuestión de segundos lo siguió gimiendo en completo éxtasis. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido tanta brusquedad o llegado tan rápidamente con alguien.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y se quedó con las piernas temblorosas. Dave se inclinó suavemente contra ella, sujetándola entre él y la puerta. Ambos estaban cansados y jadeaban audiblemente, mientras el sudor brillaba en su piel enrojecida y sensible.

De repente Dave sintió una abrumadora sensación de culpa y no podía mirarla a los ojos cuando dijo -Lo siento Valeria, no quise ser tan duro y egoísta. Pero todo esto me superó, yo sólo tenía un deseo tan intenso que lo lleve lo más rápido posible- jadeó mientras su respiración todavía era errática. Y mas cuando recordó todo lo que había escuchado sobre su padre y lo que le había sucedido.

La transportó a la cama y fue al baño en busca de alguna aspirina o algo. Finalmente la halló y cuando fue a dársela ella dormía plácidamente bajo los efectos del alcohol y el cansancio. El se acostó junto a ella y se dispuso a dormir.

oooOOOooo

La mañana del 3 de octubre había llegado y con ella los rayos del sol pasaban a través de la ventana de la habitación de Valeria. Dave despertaba primero. Después de lo sucedido en la madrugada aun estaba atento por la reacción de Valeria. Todo en su vida se guiaba por sus impulsos y ellos casi siempre le hacían errar. En la madrugada había querido ir a hablar con ella y consolarla por lo sucedido con su padre y su vida que se había ido al carajo, y terminó golpeando al hijo del empresario que los trajo a ambos a Argentina y haciendo el amor con ella. De lo segundo no estaba arrepentido, por el hecho sino por la forma como había llegado a ella.

Dave la observó por varios minutos mientras dormía, se veía tan calmada, tan tranquila. Dormía boca abajo, tapada por al sábana completamente desnuda. Dave corrió la sábana para apreciar su figura su cabello desordenado y vio las marcas en sus brazos, apenas perceptibles pero ahí estaban. Como huella de su incontrolable ira.

-Anoche dijiste que me amabas- pensaba el mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Valeria empezaba a moverse, sus ojos poco a poco se abrían algo afectados por la luz natural que iluminaba la habitación. Se dio un pequeño estirón y se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de dolor, seguro tenía resaca. Entonces agitó su cabeza hacia ambas direcciones como buscando algo y su mirada se detuvo en el. Parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí, quizás estaba tan borracha que no recordaba lo sucedido.

-Dave- decía sorprendida y entonces se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un gesto de dolor.

De repente todo empezaba a llegar, su llegada a Argentina, Luciano, el concierto y ellos bebiendo y recuerdos de ella y Dave haciendo el amor. Todo daba vueltas y su cabeza le dolía mucho. Recordaba haberse tomado al menos 8 clases distintas de licor con Luciano.

-Luciano!- dijo ella asustada

Y ahí estaba Dave otra vez con su cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué lo extrañas?- dijo enfurruñado

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella

-Seguro recuperándose del puñetazo que le metí-

-Lo golpeaste… estas loco- dijo ella y se levantó de la cama tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo.

Dave se levantó a ayudarla. Y la condujo al mueble mientras conseguía agua para darle una aspirina.

-Como pudiste golpearlo tu no sabes, el es el hijo del empre-

Valeria no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpida por Dave quien le pasaba la pastilla y el vaso con agua –es hijo del mismo empresario que me trajo a mi, si me jode no doy el concierto el pierde mas… además el maldito mocoso me golpeó también, pero no se compara con el golpe que yo le dí-

Y ahí estaba el de nuevo, con todo bajo su control y dando poca importancia a los demás. Ella se tomó la aspirina.

-Pensé que no te vería jamás- dijo ella con sinceridad

-Yo también. No te imaginas como me sentí-

-Seguro te consolaste con alguna mujerzuela- dijo ella con desgano

-Tu también la estabas pasando bien- dijo el con coraje

-Yo solo cumplí con lo que te prometí en Brasil cuando te vi con aquella mujerzuela- dicho esto recuperó el equilibrio y fue hacia el baño. Dave la detuvo del brazo. Ella se volteó solo para verlo ahí con sus defensas bajadas.

-Dios Valeria esto no puede seguir así- dijo él –vamos a olvidar toda esta mierda. Aun tenemos arreglo-

Valeria bajó la mirada quería creerle con desesperación, pero no se confiaba. Dave tenía demasiados años encima como para cambiar, pero ella era tan débil cuando se trataba de el. por lo general ella siempre tenía el control de sus actos, era ruda y necia pero con Dave no era mas que una marioneta. Sin dar ninguna respuesta se fue a bañar, el la siguió.

-Dime algo…- dijo el en la puerta del baño. Ella extendió su mano y le sonrió ligeramente, ambos se metieron.

oooOOOooo

Luciano apareció acostado sin camiseta en una banqueta del parque frente al hotel donde se hospedaba Valeria. La cara le dolía una barbaridad y empezaba a recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior hasta la llegada de Dave. Decidió ir al hotel a hablar con su padre. Al llegar al lugar le contó la extraña historia, lo que hizo que Marcelo comprendiera las acciones de Dave al averiguar todo lo que había pasado entre Luciano y Valeria.

-Parece que ellos ya se conocían- dijo el muchacho con la cara hinchada

-Si eso te pasa por meterte con cuanta zorra conoces- dijo Marcelo –yo solo espero que Mustaine no cancele el concierto, ese hombre es impredecible, además de desagradable-

-Pensé que me ayudarías- dijo Luciano

-Por favor vos te metiste en esto solo- dijo Marcelo –espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, ese sujeto tiene fama de violento créeme, que tuviste suerte

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	14. Es el principio del fin

Dave y Valeria conversaban sobre lo sucedido con Bruno y con ella misma los últimos días. El conocía poco sobre su vida, sus gustos y este era el momento preciso para hacerlo. Valeria se sinceró y le dijo hasta el último detalle de lo sucedido. Dave estaba como O.o impresionado por los cambios bruscos en la vida de Valeria y porque estaba literalmente sola en la vida.

-Dios has sufrido demasiado en esta última semana- dijo el realmente dolido

Pero ahora era su turno, y su relato era una 10 veces mas extenso por lo que decidió ir al grano. Habló de Metallica, drogas de todas las clases, peleas, problemas familiares, ira descontrolada y en eso se les hizo las 5pm.

-Tengo que irme hoy me presento- dijo Dave

-¿Cuántas fechas tienes aquí?- preguntó ella

-Cuatro, la de ayer fue un acustico, la anterior a esa y dos que me faltan serán en el mismo lugar donde te presentaste tu- dijo el –y me están negociando otra, creo, aquí me quieren bastante, es extraño que no te hayas enterado que nos presentábamos, cuando le cuente a Junior que te encontré se va reír-

-Se nota que te quieren... la verdad es que el único argentino con el que hablé fue Luciano y no me dijo nada- dijo ella mientras veía la cara de pocos amigos que se mandaba Dave solo con oír nombrar al pobre chico -¿Y cómo asi se va a alegrar David? no me digas que extrañaba ver como me entraban a golpes-

-Jajaja no para nada, es solo que a lo largo de estos 15 años el ha sido mi mejor amigo- decía Dave -el es el único con el que hablé sobre ti-

-Eso sonó tan gay- bromeó ella –mi mejor amigo… nah es broma, eso es bueno al menos tienes un mejor amigo, yo estoy en la mierda, todas las mujeres que me conocen me odian, no tengo una pinche amiga, y bueno el que era mi mejor amigo creo que le gusto porque desde lo de Luciano anda de un humor conmigo-

-¿Con cuántos pretendientes tengo que pelearte?- dijo el algo enfadado

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Luego ambos bajaron de la habitación para ir juntos al concierto.

oooOOOooo

En la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaban estaban los War Machine. Ellos estaban planificando que hacer antes de regresar a Ecuador y esperando a Valeria con Luciano, casi se van para atrás cuando la vieron llegar junto a Dave Mustaine. Ella los saludó y procedió a las presentaciones.

-He's Lucas- dijo ella –my father's best friend and drummer-

-Mucho gusto Sr. Mustaine- dijo Lucas y le dio la mano. Dave devolvió el saludo aunque no entendía mucho lo que le decían. Valeria ya le había explicado que sus amigos no hablaban nada de inglés.

-He's Daniel- dijo ella – my best friend and the second guitar-

Daniel le dio la mano silenciosamente. Su cara era un poema, el comprendió perfectamente cuando le dijo 'mejor amigo', pero cual mejor amigo era ese que no terminaba de entender que pasaba con Valeria, el día anterior se había ido con Luciano el hijo del promotor de eventos y hoy ajaba de su habitación con el famoso Dave Mustaine.

-He's is Fernando, our new bassist- dijo ella –He is replacing my father

Fernando le dio un apretón de esos que tu te imaginas que quieren venir con todo y abrazo. A el le interesaba un pepino con cuantos o quienes se acostaba Valeria, el simple hecho de conocer a Dave era algo tan impresionante que las circunstancias eran poco importantes.

-Parece que hoy es el día mas feliz en la vida de mis amigos- dijo Valeria a Dave ya que sus amigos no entendían ni papa de lo que ambos hablaban

-El tal Daniel me odia- dijo Dave –y eso que pensé que me perdonaría por ser yo-

-Si es tu eres tan modesto- dijo ella

Todos se fueron junto con Dave en el auto que lo recogió camino al hotel donde iban a esperar para tener buenos lugares en el concierto. Lucas y Fernando estaban tan felices que mentalmente estaban felicitando a Valeria, y Daniel estaba mas que resignado, con todo lo sucedido estaba mas que demostrado que Valeria nunca sería para él.

Llegaron al hotel y Dave se encontró con los de la banda que tenían una cara de preocupación pensando que Dave se las había hecho de nuevo. Al llegar se le acercaron Marty y Jimmy. David fue a saludar a Valeria.

-Hola- le dio un besito en la mejilla -ahora entiendo porque Dave desapareció ¿cómo así estas aquí?-

-Mi padre nos consiguió una fecha aquí en Argentina y vinimos antes de ayer, a Dave me lo topé por casualidad-

-Bueno entonces es el destino- dijo el y luego miró hacia Dave, Jimmy y Marty que parecían estar discutiendo

-Crees que sea algo muy malo David-

-No te preocupes, Dave siempre soluciona los problemas- decía Junior mientras pensaba –solo espero que no sigan arrastrando mas problemas-

Los War Machine seguían muy sorprendidos tal parecía que Valeria ocultaba mas cosas de las que ellos imaginaban. Valeria aprovechó y le presentó a David a sus amigos. Mientras Dave seguía discutiendo.

-Mierda… porque demonios no nos avisaste que te ibas- dijo Marty –creíamos que ya no habría concierto-

-Estamos retrasados para las pruebas de sonido y demás- dijo Jimmy

-Ustedes son unos cretinos, no tienen que actuar como si fueran mis padres- dijo Dave enfadado

-Te encuentras una zorra y desapareces- dijo Marty ya bastante cabreado –hasta cuando-

-No es otra zorra es la misma de Brasil- dijo Jimmy –yo la reconocí-

Dave se pegó una calentada que si le hubieran puesto un huevo en la cabeza se le freía completito. Con lo bien que lo conocía Junior se acercó hasta ellos para evitar que pasara algo malo pero llegó tarde. Dave le había metido un sonoro puñete en la cara a Marty y el apenas y los esquivó cayendo al suelo en seco.

Jimmy lo ayudó a levantarse y Marty se lanzó sobre Dave en un momento ambos se estaban dando y no consejos. Jimmy como que se inteligenció y decidió interponerse entre Marty y Dave. Junior agarró a Marty y lo mantenía sujetado, Jimmy se volteó a mirar a Dave y este lo recibió de un golpe seco en el estómago. Jimmy cayó al suelo sin aire. Valeria se puso la mano en al frente y mientras veía atónita las escena. Daniel miraba a Valeria preguntándose como era que escogía a sus amistades y Lucas y Fernando estaban sonrientes viendo la pelea.

-Miren par de malditos si vuelven a faltarle el respeto a Valeria se me largan ok- dijo Dave encolerizado

-¿Valeria?, y quien es ella no me digas que tu nueva noviecita, porque se ve muy joven- dijo Jimmy cuando ya pudo hablar –se ve demasiado joven- y se sentó derecho para tomar mas aire

Marty se fue enojadísimo y Junior fue tras el. Jimmy estaba cabreado, las cosas con Dave siempre se salían de control, si no era una cosa era otra. Y lo peor es que siempre amenazaba con despedirlos, Jimmy tenía pocos meses con la banda y entendía porque habían desfilado tantos miembros por ella. El único que siempre se salvaba era Junior, pero por su carácter, el siempre estaba ahí silencioso. Había escuchado que incluso durante sus primeros años cuando eran unos muchachitos y se drogaban. Dave y David se volaban como si no hubiera un mañana, y Dave era como una bomba de tiempo, violencia, golpes, destrozos en cambio David podía haberse metido varias drogas al mismo tiempo y fuera de las incoherencias que decía no hacía nada malo.

Ya tenía un tiempo que Marty también estaba bastante harto de Dave y ahora Jimmy entendía el porque. Lo que si resultaba incomprensible era de donde David le sacaba paciencia a ese carácter horrible y al excesivo ego de Dave. No era sorprendente que se hubiera conseguido una novia tan joven después de todo, era el, con todo su amor propio demostrando que a pesar de sus años y un divorcio podía conseguir lo que quería. En ese momento llegó Marcelo acompañado de Luciano quienes habían visto de lejos la escenita montada por los Megadeth.

Dave observaba a Luciano con una sonrisa triunfal. Luciano en cambio lo miraba con fastidio. Marcelo mas bien estaba preocupado por el concierto.

-Tenemos que ir a probar los equipos- dijo Marcelo

-Yo estoy en mi camino- dijo Dave

-Yo también- dijo Jimmy mientras se levantaba

David volvía al lugar con Marty. Los Megadeth y se reagruparon de mala gana pero el show debía continuar. David, Dave y Valeria iban en un auto. En otro los War Machine y en el último iban Marty y Jimmy. Marcelo y Luciano iban también pero por su cuenta.

-Me alegro que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes- dijo Junior

-Yo también- dijo Dave

-Porque la verdad estaba insoportable- continuó Junior –lloraba todo el día era lamentable- bromeaba el

-Eres un maldito mentiros- dijo Dave fastidiado

Valeria se reía, David era una persona muy agradable ella estaba contenta de ver que Dave tenía alguien que lo apoyaba y seguramente el muchas veces lo sacó de problemas. Era como ella con Bruno, entonces lo recordó y su semblante se ensombreció. El gesto fue captado de inmediato por ambos Davids.

-Sabes Junior- dijo Dave con tristeza –el papá de Vale falleció-

-Quee!- se sorprendió Junior –pero… pero como, tu me dijiste que ella estaba en la banda con el. Por eso no lo vi con ustedes… Oh, lo siento mucho Vale-

Dicho esto le dio un sincero abrazo para decirle –bueno ahora que serás parte de nuestras vidas si necesitas algo, un consejo, ayuda para separar a Dave de sus continuas peleas con miembros de nuestra banda o de otras bandas me puedes decir con confianza-

Valeria sonrió con sinceridad, definitivamente, David le cayó recontra bien, ahí había sin duda un amigo sincero y un gran hombre.

oooOOOooo

Era la noche del 3 de octubre de 1998. Habían muchísimos mas espectadores que cuando ellos se presentaron en la tarde. Era casi tan grande como el concierto en Brasil solo que este lo estaban viendo desde el escenario. Los War Machine estaban en la tarima sentados a una orilla, de donde podían ver muy bien el espectáculo. Mientras los Megadeth estaban en el camerino Valeria había decidido quedarse en la tarima con los War Machine para darles las respectivas explicaciones del caso, y por eso había rechazado la propuesta de Dave de quedarse en el camerino.

-Bueno Valeria a todo esto que mismo te traes con Dave Mustaine- dijo Lucas –por dios solo mencionar su nombre me da nervios-

-Ay ella, que te mojaste solo de mencionar ese nombre verdad- bromeó Fernando

-Ya cállense que parecen las chicas que están enamoradas de la estrella de rock- dijo Daniel fastidiado

-Lo conocí en Brasil la noche después del concierto y…-

Valeria les contó la historia omitiendo las partes sexuales aunque era mas que obvio que no estarían rezando. Y también omitió que lo había pillado con la mujerzuela.

-Y no le contaste a Bruno- dijo Lucas

-No pensé volverlo a ver- dijo ella

-Y tu realmente crees que él quiere algo mas que tener sexo contigo por un tiempo- dijo Daniel con sarcasmo –das pena Valeria-

-Ya déjala- dijo Fernando enojado –si yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar con mi estrella favorita no la dejaría pasar, porque ella si debería-

Dejaron la conversación a un lado y se concentraron en ver al público. Estaban maravillados de cómo se veía una cantidad de gente asi desde un escenario. Todo era tan impresionante, la gente, el ambiente, la energía que se sentía. Los War Machine solo imaginaban como sería poder ser parte de algo tan grande y cuando llegaría su momento de gloria. Después de todo soñar no cuesta nada.

La multitud coreaba –ole, ole, ole, ole, megadeth, megadeth!-

Valeria pensaba –algún día yo también tendré un concierto con gente asi coreando por nosotros, y ese será nuestro día triunfal papá-

No terminaba de pensar cuando se le acercó Marcelo Coglitore.

-Valeria Casinelli- dijo el –antes de que comience el concierto de Megadeth quería decirle algo a usted y a su banda-

-Digame- y todos se agruparon para escuchar a Marcelo

-Tengo el cd con los temas, estuve discutiendo con algunas disqueras y empresarios. Todos están impresionados con la calidad de su trabajo. Y creo que podemos hablar de producir mejor este disco y sacarlo a la venta. Después del concierto de ayer por lo menos aquí tienen asegurado público, no dudo que les vaya bien en el resto de Latinoamérica-

Todos los War Machine estaban como volando de la emoción. Todos aceptaron de una porque estaban seguro que ese sería el comienzo de su destino, ser una banda reconocida y famosa de heavy thrash.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	15. Se armó la máquina de guerra

Era la mañana del 4 de octubre. La noche anterior había sido de locura, el concierto de Megadeth fue lo mas parecido a estar en el paraíso para los War Machine. El concierto fue alucinante y mas aun después de la propuesta de Paolo tenían que permanecer en Argentina y ninguno parecía incomodarle ya que todos ellos eran ahora unos parias.

Cuando el concierto terminó, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hoteles a excepción de Valeria quien se fue con Dave. Ya ni preguntaron el resto de la banda era mas que vidente lo que estaba pasando. Solo que Lucas y Fernando tuvieron que soportar el eterno malhumor de Daniel.

-Hay que conseguirle una argentina urgente a este o nos va cagar la estadía aquí- decía Fernando

-Bueno si el no quiere una nos las conseguimos nosotros- dijo Lucas entre risas

Mientras en el hotel de los Megadeth ya cada cual había cogido su camino a descansar porque estaban hechos mierda. Dave y Valeria se fueron a su habitación pero no piensen mal estaba tan cansados que solo se echaron a dormir abrazados. Finalmente les llegó el amanecer y con el pues enfrentar el hecho de que como siempre Dave debía irse y Valeria en cambio permanecería en Argentina por algún tiempo.

Dave despertaba primero y veía a Valeria que dormía toda destortillada en una posición que envidiarían los practicantes de yoga.

-Si sigues durmiendo asi necesitaras un quiropráctico- pensaba el y comenzó a acomodarla

Valeria se despertaba al sentir el movimiento de las manos de Dave sobre su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos una sonrisa iluminó su cara y veía como Dave se reía de verla.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tu forma de dormir-

-¿Que?-

-Parecías la niña del exorcista toda torcida- el reía

-Bah…. mañana me despierto yo primero para ver como es que amaneces y burlarme-

-Mañana en la tarde me voy a USA-

-Ay… es cierto, que feo, justo cuando estábamos tan bien- dijo ella con tristeza –bueno pues al mal tiempo buena cara- y dicho esto empezó a levantarse de la cama solo para ser empujada con suavidad contra la misma

-Oye y nos vamos sin mi actividad favorita- propuso el con picardía

-¿Solo tuya?...-

oooOOOooo

Eran ya las 2 pm y los War Machine estaban en un estudio de grabación donde los había citado Marcelo. Tenían que conversar sobre el disco, asuntos contractuales, etc y como ya las canciones estaban producidas quien tenía el derecho legal sobre las mismas, entre otras cosas. Valeria y los demás discutían si dejar las canciones tal cual como las concibieron con Bruno o irse mas hacia el thrash. Valeria quería volver un poco mas agresivas las canciones sería solo de hacer algunos ajustes, quería irse mas hacia el old school. Pero también estaba el sentimiento de no querer cambiar las cosas que le dejó su padre. Después de todo lo único que le quedaba de él era la música lo demás todo había sido destruido por María.

Luego de varias conversaciones el productor, el dueño de la disquera y Marcelo les dieron a los War Machine todo lo necesario para que produzcan su disco, y les conseguirían una casa para que puedan habitar mas los gastos por alimentación y viáticos que debían ser justificados en su totalidad, sin excederse de un presupuesto que les habían impuesto. Debían comenzar desde el día de mañana porque no podían estarlos manteniendo tanto tiempo ahí. Al final se hicieron ajustes a la rapidez y agresividad en varias canciones otras quedaron intactas y la producción del disco empezaría al día siguiente. Y asi salieron del estudio.

-Todo este tema de justificar hasta cuanto vamos a cagar para que nos den papel higiénico se me hace tan nazi- dijo Fernando

-Bueno es eso o volvemos a Ecuador con el rabo entre las patas- dijo Lucas

-Jamás, si tenemos esta oportunidad la tomaremos- dijo Valeria decidida –yo he de volver pero a llenar algún estadio y patear el trasero de mi madre y mi hermano-

-Entonces que así sea- dijo Fernando –estoy seguro que vamos a triunfar… por cierto Valeria. Asumo que tu no vienes a dormir a la casa-

-Claro que no- contestó ella muy feliz –hoy voy a ir con Dave al concierto que le falta en el mismo lugar y hora, mañana topamos en el estudio y de ahí me voy con ustedes. Además mis cosas están donde Dave al contrario de las de ustedes que siguen en el hotel-

-La estas pasando bomba Vale- dijo Lucas –me alegro por ti, te merecías un descanso después de todo lo sucedido. Y mucho mas ahora que tenemos esta gran oportunidad-

-Por supuesto y no debemos desaprovecharla por eso hay que permanecer en Argentina- dijo Valeria

-Tu única razón para permanecer en Argentina es para estar cerca de Mustaine- dijo Daniel con la acidez con la que últimamente le hablaba a todo mundo –pero ese sujeto solo te usa para el sexo-

Lucas y Fernando estaba O.o y Valeria ya no se aguantó mas

-Mira Daniel, tu que crees que yo quiero casarme con el, tener hijos y una familia- dijo ella tan cabreada que casi echaba humo –el tipo me lleva casi 20 años de diferencia, cuando tenga 50 yo tendré poco mas de 30. Yo solo estoy disfrutando esto tanto como el y tanto como dure, y ese es mi problema, asi que ya bájale la intensidad a tus comentarios sobre mi vida o sobre Dave ok-

Dicho esto Valeria voló para pasar mas tiempo con Dave y contarle que el productor les había prestado una casa con teléfono para que se queden ahí y que podrían estar en contacto. Si las cosas salían bien Dave regresaría a Argentina en noviembre y los discos estaría producidos para esas fechas. Probablemente les dejarían telonearlos, pero eso no era nada seguro. A Valeria poco le importaba ella ya se 'teloneaba' a Mustaine asi que el resto…

-Te lo ganaste Daniel- dijo Fernando -¿cuánto mas esperabas presionarla?, ya déjala en paz, tiene derecho a disfrutar-

-Ese siempre fue un caso perdido Daniel- dijo Lucas –yo creo que pasaran muchos hombres por la vida de Valeria y ninguno de esos serás tu asi que mejor ya tranquilízate y deja de joderle-

Daniel guardó silencio y continuó su camino con los chicos hasta el lugar que les habían asignado para vivir. Lucas y Fernando estaban pensando como hacer para irse de juerga y conquistar chicas con un presupuesto limitado y el poco dinero que cargaban. Pero ya se ingeniarían algo.

Mientras tanto Valeria llegó al hotel y Dave estaba leyendo un libro en la pequeña piscina de la suite que estaba compartiendo ahora con ella, y que le daba la privacidad que necesitaban. Se veía tan guapo ahí acostado en una tumbona en pantaloneta. Eran las 4pm. Ella se le acercó.

-¡Hey!... me extrañaste-

Dave le hizo espacio en la tumbona y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se siente –por supuesto-

Valeria llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de Motörhead shorts jeans y zapatos converse básicos. Llevaba agarrado el cabellos con una cola de caballo y sin una pizca de maquillaje en su rostro como siempre. Dave le sonreía.

-No tienes idea- y comenzaron con una laaarga sesión de besos en aquel lugar. Después de todo nadie los veía.

Valeria le había dicho a Daniel que ella no quería nada serio con Dave y esa era su parte lógica. Pero la emocional estaba mas que perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre. -Si yo pudiera me casaría contigo, tendría hijos contigo- pensaba ella mientras se besaban -tendría nietos contigo y cuando estés muy viejito te cuidaría y luego te mando a un asilo porque con ese carácter de mierda que tienes ni quien te aguante, pero te visito a diario para ver si logro sacarte una erección- y empezó a reír por sus pensamientos locos.

-¡Hey! Que te pasa- dijo el –te burlas de mi acaso-

-No yo solo pensaba nada mas-

-Dime lo que pensabas-

–Ni loca ni muerta- pensaba ella –si te digo sabrás lo que siento, y no puedo permitirlo- claro ella no recordaba haberle confesado su amor la noche anterior, estaba demasiado alcoholizada.

-Nah…. Solo que pienso que somos como conejos- mintió ella –imagínate que quiero ahora-

-Oye tu si que no tienes descanso chica- dijo el –recuerda que ya no soy un jovencito-

-Por favor Dave tu me lo has hecho mejor que esos chicos con los que lo hice antes-

-Fue mejor que el tal Luciano-

-Por supuesto, no hay ni punto de comparación-

Y esa afirmación lo encendió de inmediato y la llevó a toda velocidad a la habitación. Y efectivamente eran como conejos, ahí estaban de nuevo haciendo el amor.

oooOOOooo

Al llegar la tarde estaban cenando algo ligero, en el restaurante del hotel, antes de dirigirse al concierto. Los acompañaba David Ellefson, Valeria les contaba los detalles de la grabación. Ellos también recordaban cuando empezaron a grabar el Killing is my bussines… y de cómo se gastaron la mitad del presupuesto en drogas. Pero al final pudieron terminar la grabación y todo salió muy bien.

-¿Tu no te drogas verdad?- preguntó David

-No para nada, de hecho ni bebía mucho estos dos últimos días he bebido mas que en toda mi vida- dijo ella

-Mejor no lo hagas, salir es difícil- dijo David –las clínicas de rehabilitación no son centros vacacionales-

-Pero ustedes se siguen drogando no los entiendo- dijo ella –se supone que se habían regenerado-

-Y asi fue- dijo Dave –todos estábamos limpios por completo, la verdad no se que pasó en Brasil, pero lo que sea no se volverá a repetir-

-Estas son cosas muy delicadas- dijo David –esa estupidez pudo mandar abajo años de lucha, pudimos haber recaído y tocar fondo. Por suerte eso no pasó, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de volvernos a equivocar-

-Por eso me preguntas si me drogo- dijo Valeria –eso sería un problema para ustedes. No no lo hago, no te preocupes. No digo que me haya mandado una grifa alguna vez, pero no pasó a mayores-

-¿Bueno y que haremos?- Junior le preguntó a Dave

-Bueno esta noche el concierto y mañana nos vamos, si todo sale bien volveremos para otra presentación en noviembre, si no se da igual yo volveré para ver a Valeria. Por ahora hay que atender los negocios de la banda y ella tiene que atender los de la suya asi que….-

-Suena como un buen plan- dijo David

-Ojala puedas venir para que pasemos un par de días juntos aunque sea- dijo ella

-No serán un par de días, regresaré el 10 de octubre. Ya arreglé para pasar en un lugar bonito y lejos de aquí donde ni me sientan los fans. Asi tendremos algo de tiempo juntos- dijo Dave con seriedad -al menos 1 semana porque en noviembre tenemos desde el 13 hasta fin de mes que presentarnos varias fechas en Japón y Corea y debemos ensayar-

-Waooo- dijo ella -eso es impresionante me alegro por ustedes, que les vaya tan bien-

-Voy a dejar tus datos con una persona que me recomendaron, quiero que te saquen la visa para que pases diciembre conmigo. Calculo que con todos los detalles de corrección y todo su disco saldrá en noviembre y empezaran a promocionarlo y vender en diciembre que es buena fecha yo espero que en navidad puedan tener libre ya que yo nosotros ya tenemos libre todo el mes de diciembre solo los dos días de finales de año tenemos fechas, pero como son en USA, espero que por esas fechas ya tengas todos los papeles en regla para que viajes a pasar conmigo, aunque sean algunos días, también necesito los datos del hombre mayor que está contigo porque en USA eres menor de edad y alguien tiene que autorizar tu viaje-

Dave hablaba de la manera mas natural del mundo, Valeria estaba que brincaba en un pié, pero mantenía su disfraz de calma, pues después de lo sucedido en Brasil no se confiaba. David estaba mas que sorprendido según lo que veía para Dave el asunto con Valeria iba muy en serio seguramente al volver a USA, ahora si terminaría de finiquitar el divorcio con Pamela, ya que le había estado dando largas por mas 9 meses. Dave estaba mas que seguro que quería estar con ella y ver que les deparaba el futuro, mucho mas ahora que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de el. Aunque tuvieran que permanecer ocultos hasta que Valeria cumpliera los 21.

La noche fue tranquila a pesar del concierto que si fue todo un evento igual que el del dia anterior. Luego todos volvieron muy cansados al hotel, Valeria y Dave estaban en una suite con balcón super bonita. En Argentina querían mucho a Dave y lo trataban como rey asi que el lugar era bueno para estar juntos. Allí continuaron conversando un poco mas sobre sus vidas. Valeria evitaba preguntar sobre su ex –esposa incluso sobre sus hijos. Si el volvía por ella el 10 entonces si que atacaría con esas preguntas, por el contrario sino volvía a saber de el, todo ese estrés sería inútil por lo que no vio necesario indagar sobre esa parte de su vida.

Durmieron como gatitos su última noche juntos y muy temprano en la mañana Valeria fue al estudio de grabación no sin antes despedirse de Dave y de David.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	16. Cambio de planes

Valeria iba camino al estudio de grabación mientras recordaba la mañana junto a Dave antes de su partida a USA.

_"Cuando ella despertó no lo encontró junto a ella. Se levantó y lo buscó en la suite pero nada. Así que fue a darse un baño, cepillarse los dientes etc. Cuando salió el estaba ahí, sonriente y hermoso como siempre._

_-¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó ella sonriente_

_-Estaba preparándote un obsequio-_

_Valeria sonrió sorprendida -¿es en serio?... que es dime-_

_-Ven a verlo te va a gustar- y la dirigió a la pequeña salita en la suite. Casi se va para atrás cuando vio el regalo. Era una guitarra exactamente igual a la que le regaló su papá en el 96 la misma Jackson King V solo que la que ella tenía era blanca y la que le obsequiaba Dave era negra._

_-Ohh, es hermosa- dijo ella mientras la tomaba entre sus manos como quien tiene un objeto de cristal delicado –vaya no me lo esperaba-_

_Dave sonreía –bueno tu padre fue el hombre mas importante de tu vida y te obsequió una. Yo espero también ser importante y te obsequio esta-_

_Valeria dejó la guitarra sobre la esa y brincó sobre Dave y se colgó de el en un abrazo. Empezó a besarlo repetidamente tan feliz mientras pensaba –mi padre me obsequió una guitarra blanca, porque el fue mi ángel y tu Dave eres mi demonio por eso esta bien si esta es negra-_

_Dave y ella desayunaron junto a David y luego ella se fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones sabiendo que ya no los vería mas, pero esperando que Dave cumpliera con su palabra."_

Luego salió de su fantasía cuando vio llegar a los chicos. Ellos venían muy felices, incluso Daniel tenía mejor semblante, lo cual era un alivio ya que de todas formas tenía que verlo todos los días y vivir junto a partir de hoy así que sería mejor si ya se empezaba a comportar.

-Vale como estas- saludo Lucas

-Lista para comenzar a vivir con ustedes, así que recojan toda sus porquerías, condones, calzoncillos y medias apestosas ok-

-Jajajajaja, ese es un mensaje directo para ti Lucas- dijo Fernando

Daniel miraba fijamente el estuche de la guitarra de Valeria que no era la que trajo de Ecuador, mas se parecía a la que tenía antes.

-¿Y eso?- dijo señalando la guitarra

-Ah, me la regaló Dave- dijo ella con naturalidad

Parecía que Daniel iba a decir algo pero se quedó en silencio. En eso llegó Marcelo con varias personas entre ellas Luciano. Valeria trató de disimular y no tomar en serio a mas nadie por hoy día no se quería amargar mas que por el hecho de no ver a Dave. Ingresaron al lugar y comenzaron con la producción.

oooOOOooo

Era ya el 6 de octubre, Dave tenía ya 1 día en USA y estaba en la reja del jardín de la que fue su casa esperando para visitar a sus hijos. En la mano llevaba una carpeta con los papeles del divorcio que por fin había firmado. Pamela le abrió la puerta y lo saludó con un gran y efusivo abrazo, algo que tenía casi 1 año sin recibir. Fue un momento confuso, el último año las pocas veces que se vieron ella siempre fue muy cortante y ahora era como cuando estaban casados solo que sin el beso.

-Es temprano ya desayunaste, puedo prepararte algo- dijo ella mientras avanzaban hacia la casa

-Ah… eh… yo, ya comí gracias- dijo él –vine por Justis y Electra, bueno y también a entregarte esto-

Dave se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada de la casa y le extendió la carpeta con todos los papeles firmados.

-Con esto ya solo falta que se los des al abogado y salga la sentencia donde se declara el divorcio- dijo el

Pamela lo observaba con tristeza, era un momento muy duro. Ambos se habían casado muy enamorados y de cierta forma ellos aun se amaban. De repente apareció de no se sabe donde Justis, le sonrió a sus padres.

-Papi, cuando termina tu gira y te vienes a vivir con nosotros- preguntó el pequeño con inocencia. Dave casi muere al escucharlo decir eso, sentía su corazón hacerse pedazos. Estas eran las consecuencias inevitables de un divorcio, pero eran sus hijos los que cargarían con el peso de sus errores.

-Hijo- dijo el al tiempo que lo cargaba

-Justis- dijo Pamela –Dave tiene una gira muy difícil, pero estos días pasará aquí con nosotros, ahora ve a asearte para que desayunes-

El niño se puso muy feliz, su carita estaba iluminada y corrió escaleras arriba gritando. Dave quería morir en ese instante. Pamela sostenía la carpeta con una expresión indescriptible.

-Escucha Dave- dijo ella –nosotros tenemos muchas cosas buenas en este matrimonio, y también de las malas. Yo he estado contigo en tantas cosas, incluso cuando te creí muerto en tu última sobredosis. Fue horrible- dijo y lágrimas caían de su rostro

-Pam yo…-

-Espera solo déjame concluir ¿si?-

Dave asintió

-Aquella vez fue uno de los días mas terribles de nuestro matrimonio, y mira que hemos tenido muchos de esos, pero fue horrible porque creí que te había perdido, que te habíamos perdido- corrigió –para siempre, y esa posibilidad me mataba. Y a pesar de todos nuestros problemas y tus malas decisiones, yo no quiero perderte, y no quiero que Justis y Electra te pierdan-

Dave estaba absorto. El al fin había decidido ponerle punto final a su matrimonio y de repente Pamela le decía todas esas cosas, todas esas verdades que no podía simplemente ignorar. Esa fue la oportunidad que tanto espero, fueron meses y meses de sufrimiento lejos de su familia, por eso no firmaba el divorcio. Su vida estaba ahí con ellos, pero era también innegable para el los nuevos sentimientos que ocupaba su corazón, y que había alguien mas esperando por el. Y aunque sonara estúpido por el poco tiempo que se conocían el realmente quería estar con Valeria, por ella firmó esos papeles, porque aunque quisiera volver a reconstruir su hogar como iba a hacer para ignorar sus sentimientos.

Pamela lo observaba el continuaba silencioso, pensativo entonces apareció Justis lanzándose encima de Dave.

-Papi, papi!- dijo el pequeño –ya me inscribí en las clases de hockey…. ¿quieres ver mis cosas?-

Dave lo abrazó con fuerza –claro que si hijo pero primero debes desayunar ok-

-Ok papi-

Dave no decía nada, solo salió silenciosamente hacia la sala. Pamela sirvió el desayuno del pequeño y fue tras él.

-Yo…- dijo Dave

-Ya no quieres recuperarnos- le dijo ella

-Claro que quiero-

Pamela se acercó a el y lo besó. Era indudable que ella lo conocía muy bien y que sus besos lo relajaban. El la quería y como solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, ella era tan dulce, tan reconfortante como estar en su hogar. Y ese era su matrimonio, su familia, era a lo que el debía apostarle. Y estando ahí tomó su decisión. Solo que no podía simplemente abandonar a Valeria así que sería honesto y hablaría con ella mas tarde por teléfono.

-Voy a volver a casa- dijo el

-Esta vez lo haremos bien- dijo ella

El resto del día fue como cuando estaban casados, jugaron con sus hijos y pasaron el día juntos y divirtiéndose. Dave estaba muy feliz, el amaba a sus hijos y los había extrañado tanto.

oooOOOooo

Ya tenía mas de un día sin saber de Dave y Valeria empezaba a resignarse, el había quedado de llamarla cuando todo se arreglara. Ero lo extraño era que el abogado que contrató si estaba realizando los trámites de la visa e incluso le habían dado cita y todo de forma muy rápida. Lucas y Fernando ni notaban el asunto de Dave, estaban tan concentrados en ver como conseguir dinero ara irse de chupa que ya ni dormían bien. Daniel en cambio si que había notado el hecho de que Dave había desaparecido desde el 5.

-Vamos Fernando- dijo Lucas –no se te ocurre nada-

-Pos no- dijo Fernando –tendremos que portarnos bien porque no tenemos dinero-

-Yo si tengo una idea- dijo Valeria

-¿Cuál?!- preguntaron al unísono

-Vendan la guitarra vieja que yo estaba tocando. Igual ya tengo una nueva y algo le sacaran-

No terminó de decirlo que ya Lucas y Fernando se habían ido con la guitarra. Daniel se acercó a Valeria quien lucía bastante tranquila a pesar de no tener noticias de Dave. Después de todo tampoco es que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Daniel

-Muy bien- dijo ella –algo estresada con esto del presupuesto, bueno aunque no tanto como Lucas y Fernando, ellos si que se están volviendo locos-

-Me refiero a lo de Dave- Daniel fue directo

Pero en eso el teléfono sonó. Daniel corrió a contestarlo –seguro es Marcelo- dijo el

Valeria solo cerró los ojos aliviada, por ahora se había salvado de contestar las preguntas de Daniel pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

-Valeria!- gritó Daniel extendiéndole el auricular con un gesto enfurruñado –es la voz de Dave-

Valeria pegó la carrera hacia el auricular y Daniel se fue dando un portazo.

-Dave!- dijo ella sin poder esconder su emoción

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	17. Soñándote

-Dave!- dijo ella sin poder esconder su emoción, algo que o pasó desapercibido para él. Además estaba el hecho de conocer los sentimientos de Valeria.

-Valeria… ¿cómo esta todo por allá…? ¿cómo te va con el disco?- preguntó él sin poder decirle la verdad

-Oh… todo va de maravilla, los de la disquera brincan en un pié, dicen que vamos a ser un éxito y a nosotros nos va bien a pesar de las restricciones que nos han impuesto… y ¿tu como estás?-

Dave tragó en seco, el quería decirle la verdad, decirle que lo de ellos no podía ser que iba a volver con su esposa, pero las palabras que salían de su boca no coincidían con las que estaban en su mente.

-Estoy muy bien, aprovechando el tiempo para ver a mis hijos- dijo el –y extrañándote también- y esto no era mentira

-Oh, me alegro por ti tus hijos deben ser tu prioridad. Sabes estuve pensando que en lugar de venir a estar tanto tiempo acá en Argentina, es verdad que muero por verte pero también se que debes pasar mas tiempo con tus hijos-

Dave estaba sorprendido a pesar de su juventud y mal carácter Valeria estaba siendo muy madura con respecto a sus hijos, el no podía decirle la verdad, simplemente no podía.

-Entonces iré por el 20 de octubre ¿que te parece?-

-Excelente, yo jamás te exigiría que me pusieras por encima de tus hijos, solo quiero que me des una parte de ti y de tu tiempo-

-Ok, así será entonces el 20 nos veremos-

-Asi podré concentrarme en el disco tu me distraerías mucho-

-Créelo si que te voy a distraer cuando te vea-

Conversaron por una media hora mas y luego se despidieron. Dave quedó en llamarla seguido y finalmente no le dijo nada.

oooOOOooo

Al día siguiente Marcelo les indicó que esa semana trabajarían de largo ya que la siguiente tendrían que hacer una gira por varias ciudades, y que eso les convenía porque les daría dinero extra para ellos. Aceptaron sin dudarlo pero moverse significaba no tener un lugar fijo y no poderse comunicar con Dave. Valeria estaba cabreada pero era el precio a pagar si quería que las cosas funcionaran con la banda. En cambio Daniel estaba mas que feliz, el estaba seguro que si pasaban tiempo sin verse Dave se distraería con alguien mas y olvidaría a Valeria y ella tendría entonces que olvidarse de el asi no quisiera.

Esa tarde Valeria le contó a Dave que estarían desocupados recién por el 25 de octubre, que los temas se estaban grabando rápido por los pocos cambios que les habían hecho. Dave estaba un poco aliviado por la situación el también creyó que viéndose obligado a no comunicarse ya ni siquiera por teléfono con Valeria el podría dejarla atrás y seguir con la reconstrucción de su vida matrimonial.

Los War Machine ya tenían casi todos los temas, además del arte de la portada del disco que era un tanque de guerra con el cañón en forma de guitarra. El disco se llamaría 'Assembled War Machine' y tenía 8 temas inéditos incluída una canción suave. Ellos ya se habían hecho la sesión de fotos promocionales y estaban imprimiendo las artes del disco. En uno días todo estaría listo y de ahí solo sería esperar poder sacarlo a la venta en Argentina. Mientras tenían que dedicarse a promocionar los temas, en varios conciertos en los cuales ya estaban tocando.

Esas tocadas les permitieron obtener algunas ganancias para subsistir fuera del presupuesto que tenían y les iba tan bien que ya tenían muchos fans en espera del disco. Les iba de maravilla en menos de un mes se habían hecho conocer en todo el país y lo estaban recorriendo de cabo a rabo a pesar de las grabaciones. Era algo fuera de serie, como decían nadie es profeta en su tierra.

oooOOOooo

Dave dormía junto a Pamela pero sudaba mucho y estaba agitado. Entonces despertó de golpe solo para ver a Valeria sobre él a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Lo miraba con la misma mirada inocente que lo enloquecía. Dave se sobresaltó y miró hacia un lado solo para ver como Pamela dormía plácidamente, el panorama era desalentador.

_-Dave, te extraño tanto- dijo Valeria –te amo tanto, pero eso tu ya lo sabes-_

_-Valeria….- suspiró el –yo te amo también- lo dijo, finalmente se lo dijo._

_Luego Valeria se bajó de la cama y caminó de espaldas a él fuera de la habitación. El corrió tras ella, la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, entonces ella volteó y su mirada había cambiado, como cuando lo encontró con aquella mujer en Brasil. El brillo de sus pupilas se vio ensombrecido por el rencor. Y su semblante inocente cambió por uno sombrío y algo malicioso._

_-Jajajaja- sonreía con algo de malicia –tu amarme, vamos y si me amas porque estas aquí durmiendo con ella, haciéndole le amor, eso es tan ridículo. Yo debí de haberme quedado con Luciano, el me hacía sentir tan bien cuando me tocaba, cuando me hacía suya el..-_

_Dave enfureció la tomó de ambos brazos –cállate, tu eres mía ya te lo dije-_

_Entonces la besó con tanta pasión que pudieron haber hecho combustión espontánea. Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con desesperación, como si estuviera en un desierto soleado y ella fuera agua. Cuando se separó de ella ahí estaba con su dulce sonrisa._

_-Dave yo te amo, pero tu me abandonas- dijo ella con los ojos tristes_

_-No, Valeria yo no… yo…- y se quedó sin argumentos_

_-Cuando me quedé sola sin la única persona que me amaba, y entonces apareciste tu, y ahora también te perderé-_

_Dave se cubrió la cara con las manos y entonces escuchó una voz conocida._

_-Estoy yo Valeria, yo también me enamoré de ti, estoy libre- le decía Luciano a tiempo que le extendía la mano –puedes olvidarte de este hombre que no logra ni siquiera tomar una simple decisión-_

_-Tienes razón, ya me cansé de todo esto- y dicho esto ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía Luciano y salió de la habitación con el._

_Dave corrió tras ellos y alcanzó a Luciano encolerizado solo levantó del suelo al chico tomándolo por ambos brazos y lo estrelló contra el suelo en el mismo pasillo. Luciano desapareció de su vista, se hizo humo al caer al suelo. Luego volteó hacia donde estaba Valeria quien lo miraba muy triste._

_-Si no me quieres porque no me dejas ir, déjame ir- le decía_

_-Yo.. no puedo… yo te amo…-_

_Dicho esto se acercó a ella la arrimó contra la pared y empezó a besarla a tocarla y ella como siempre se dejaba. Besaba cada parte de su ser con tanta necesidad._

_-No te dejaré ir… no puedo… te amo, te amo-_

_Y ahí en el propio pasillo de su casa estaba haciéndole el amor. Mientras lo hacían Valeria gritaba su nombre una y otra vez_

_-Dave!... Dave!_

Entonces despertó.

-Dave!- gritaba Pamela al verlo sudar y agitarse con desesperación -¿qué ocurre? me desperté y estabas sudoroso y desesperado creo que tenías una pesadilla, te llamé repetidas veces pero no despertabas, realmente me asusté-

-Solo fue un sueño- se dijo a sí mismo pero Pamela lo escuchó

-Si solo fue eso ¿que soñabas?-

-Yo….- miró a Pamela incapaz de decir nada coherente –me siento muy acalorado iré al baño, duerme yo regreso pronto-

Pamela le sonrió y regresó en medio de las sábanas a dormir. El se puso de pié y se dirigía al baño cuando notó que algo saltaba entre sus piernas, sus sueños le habían dejado un buen regalo del que también tendría que encargarse en el baño.

oooOOOooo

Finalmente el 23 de octubre los War Machine habían terminado todo lo que tenía que ver con el disco e incluso su rápido recorrido por Argentina. Valeria no había hablado con Dave casi por 15 días y estaba bastante cabreada. Si bien su parte racional siempre se repetía a si misma que eso no iba a durar porque ella sabía que el no la amaba solo la deseaba, pero su parte emocional terminaba dominándola.

-Maldita sea la hora en que me enamoré de ese hombre- pensaba ella –el seguro y se consiguió otra y yo sigo aquí haciéndole desplantes a Luciano, y pensar que el me gusta mucho-

Luciano estaba con ella sentados en el estudio para recibir el disco ya terminado hacer las pruebas y mandar a reproducir las copias. El la miraba algo triste, debido al proceso de grabación del disco y promoción de los temas, ellos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero era evidente que ella nunca estaba ahí. Por instantes su cuerpo parecía inhabitado, como si el alma que debiera estar ahí se hubiera ido.

-Valeria…- se animó a decir –cuando terminemos esta jornada podríamos ir a cenar algo si querés, mañana es sábado así que no tendremos que levantarnos temprano-

Valeria iba a decirle que no pero ya estaba bien de ser tan cortante con alguien que, al contrario de Daniel, siempre tenía una buena actitud y predisposición hacia ella. Además ella sabía que el papá de Luciano odiaba la idea de verlo con ella y aún así el no la dejaba, eso decía muchas cosas buenas del él. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa triste y aceptó.

-Ok- dijo –pero tu escoge el lugar, y que sirvan sopa, me muero por una buena sopa-

Luciano le sonreía, el era un muchacho tan dulce y bueno. Después del puñete que le metió Dave y a pesar de que ella lo dejó sin mas ni menos, el nunca se portó mal con ella. No pidió una explicación, no reclamó ni le echó en cara nada. El era solo muy amable y paciente y al final pensó ella –eso debería funcionar-

Terminaron el trámite de la grabación del disco y los hombres War Machine salieron por fin de merecida farra. Fueron a un bar local a embriagarse y ver si ligaban a alguien. Valeria y Luciano se fueron a cenar. Allí conversaron y se rieron, al final quedaron como amigos, lo cual era significativo para Luciano pues a partir de ahí podría intentar establecer la relación que tuvieron por un fugaz momento y Valeria se fue a la casa donde estaban viviendo a sabiendas de que los hombres aparecerían en la madrugada o quizás al día siguiente.

Al legar a casa vio una sobra caminando por la sala–no podrían ser los chicos pensó pues ellos no regresarían tan pronto, seguro es un ladrón-

Valeria fue por un pequeño madero que había a 3 casas del lugar –esto no me servirá de mucho pero algo de tiempo ganaré- pensó ella y con el en la mano se dirigió a la casa, saltó la cerca silenciosamente y por el patio ingresó a la casa de manera silenciosa. Iba hacia la sala con el madero en la mano y se veía la silueta de un hombre bastante alto entones ella se acercó por detrás y ¡pum!. El hombre cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza y quejándose.

-Maldito ladrón pensaste pasarte de listo eh- dijo ella muy enojada entonces se acercó al tipo y lo volteó para rematarlo. Casi se desmaya

-Dave!-

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	18. Criatura Inutil

-Dave!- dijo Valeria sorprendida

Dave se tomaba la cabeza con las manos –es así como me recibes-

-Oh por dios, Dave, lo siento tanto- dijo ella –jamás me hubiera imaginado que eras tu, creí que nos estaban robando-

-Y asi planeabas defenderte- dijo el mientras se reponía del golpe –si me diste duro pero no fue tanto, creo que un ladrón te ponía fuera de juego-

-Si, es que solo conseguí este palito. Menos mal que eras tu y no un ladrón- bromeó ella

-Claro, que bueno, y si hubieran sido varios que hacías, eso de tratar tu sola de defenderte fue de las cosas mas locas que has hecho, y mira que te he visto haciendo varias-

-Si lo se y lo siento- y ella lo abrazó con fuerza –te extrañé tanto, pensé que ya me habías olvidado-

-Si supieras que desde la última vez que hablamos te he soñado cada noche- pensaba el y luego dijo -me escapé esta mañana y me vine, lo mas incógnito que pude, porque aquí en Argentina eso es bien difícil para mi-

-Si lo se- dijo ella

Y así sentada en el suelo junto a el, el se le acercó y la besó, fue un momento muy tierno, un beso tan suave, muy diferente a los que habían compartido hasta ahora. Por primera vez Dave se entregaba por completo a sus sentimientos, desde que conoció a Valeria siempre había mantenido la guardia alta, pero esta vez ya nada le importaba porque había viajado esa distancia para decirle adiós, aunque aún no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Valeria quedó tan impactada por la profundidad del beso que también se dejó arrastrar por lo que sentía. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, quería gritar cuánto lo amaba, pero como siempre no decía nada. Pasó un momento mas y se soltaron.

-Ven te voy a atender, después de todo ese golpe que te mandé igual te pude haber lastimado-

Juntos fueron a la habitación de Valeria. Ahí habían 2 camas. Estaba la guitarra que el le obsequió y una foto de ella con Bruno enmarcada en una cajonera pequeña. Ambas camas estaban desordenadas pero la otra tenía unos calzoncillo sucios, media tiradas y un par de posters de chicas con diminutos bikinis.

-¿Quién duerme ahí?- preguntó Dave

-Lucas, sabes si yo soy desordenada el es como una especie de chancho o algo asi-

Valeria trató de ordenar las cosas como pudo y sentó a Dave sobre su cama mientras observaba si le había hecho mucho daño con el palazo que le metió. Pero fuera de tener un poco rojo no había mayor daño.

-Ni siquiera te saldrá chichón- dijo ella –estas oficialmente dado de alta-

-Estas loca- dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. La atrajo hacia el de tal manera que los pechos de ella quedaron a la altura de su cara. Luego el apoyó la barbilla contra ellos y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza Dave Mustaine?-

-Realmente no lo imaginas-

-Dame pistas…. dame pistas-

El se acercó a ella y la besó con tanta pasión, tanta entrega que por un momento ella sintió que algo había cambiado.

-Todo esto es tan absurdo- dijo el entre besos –el simple hecho de estar aquí contigo es un delito. Si esto estuviera ocurriendo en USA, yo terminaría preso por violación, tu aún eres menor de edad allá-

-Por suerte no estamos allá- dijo ella mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio para que el bese su cuello –y si algún momento estamos nos vamos a ocultar muy bien-

-Realmente no te importa si nadie se entera, es decir sería mucho tiempo para ser la amante menor de edad de un viejo-

-Vete a la mierda Dave, yo hago lo que quiera y ya no soy menor de edad, solo tu país de porquería aún lo soy-

-¿Dónde están el resto de tu banda?- le dijo de pié frente a ella aun abrazándola por la cintura

-Bebiendo, drogándose yo que se, seguro no aparecen hasta mañana-

-Eso espero porque vamos a estar bien ocupados-

El la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Cuando sus bocas se reencontraron, fue como si hubieran sido creadas la una para la otra. Vale le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó más contra él, que la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para sentarla sobre la cajonera. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas y lo aprisionó contra ella. Dave la obligó a separar los labios para probar el interior de su boca, y su lengua la degustó a placer, recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cálida cueva. Vale introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de él y acarició su abdomen plano y su pecho musculoso, haciendo que él se estremeciera con el contacto de sus suaves manos. La boca de Dave abandonó los labios femeninos para recorrer la tersa piel de su cuello, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso. Una mano masculina se coló sobre su pierna y comenzó un camino ascendente por su muslo.

-¡Dios, Vale!– gimió contra su cuello -llevas demasiada ropa-

-No, es que… ¡Oh!– jadeó al sentir las manos de Dave desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones y bajando el cierre susurró –me gusta cuando TU me la quitas-

La mano de Vale se metió por el espacio entre sus cuerpos y descendió por el pecho masculino hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, la cual desabrochó, no sin algo de dificultad, bajó el cierre del pantalón y se introdujo en el interior del mismo. Él ahogó un gemido y se separó un poco de ella.

-¡Cielos!– exclamó él –te necesito tanto-

Luego con toda la destreza que ella adoraba el se deshizo de sus ropas.

-La cama– murmuró con la voz ronca y la tomó en brazos para posarla con suavidad sobre la cama.

Ella sonrió y lo besó con dulzura en el cuello. Una vez en la cama, Dave le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó en los labios. Con los ojos cerrados, el hombre percibió el aroma del cabello de Valeria y de su piel, pensando en como había extrañado ese olor. Respirando profundamente, se separó un poco y la miró. La mirada de él fue tan potente como una caricia, y la dejó temblorosa, porque le gustó lo que decían sus ojos y más aun le gustó el efecto que mirarla producía en él. Ella se estremeció, consciente de que su cuerpo delataba su deseo. Se abrazó a él y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba. Él colaboró levantando los brazos y arrojando la prenda al suelo.

-Ahora mismo estoy contigo– le prometió él.

Comenzó a desvestirse sin apartar la vista de ella. Vale contuvo el aliento al ver las manos de Dave deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Él era perfecto y ella sintió una necesidad urgente de acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Una vez que se desvistió por completo, se reunió con ella en la cama. Se tumbó de costado y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla. Él inclinó la cabeza y, tras besarla con suavidad en la boca, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con los labios y las manos. Ella respondió a sus caricias como si hubiera estado hecha para aquellas manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en un punto concreto. Él lamió donde mas pudo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para hacerla estremecer, ella se arqueó en medio de su éxtasis.

-¡Dave!-

-¿Mmmm?– Murmuró sin dejar de besar su cuerpo

- Eso es… eso es tan…

- Lo sé – aseguró él.

Después abandonó la parte superior de su cuerpo, él bajó más y su aliento acarició el vientre de ella. La oyó suspirar y bajó aun más. Valeria se quedó inmóvil y jadeante.

-Dave, ¿por qué me torturas así?

-Calla, Vale– ordenó él y continuó su camino descendente

No quería perder el control hasta que sus labios y sus manos le hubieran hecho sentir a Valeria todo lo que sentía por ella, quería hacerla sentir como no la había hecho sentir ningún otro hombre. Deseaba verla arder entre sus manos, oírla gemir, aferrarse a él gritando su nombre y lo conseguiría aunque le llevara toda la noche. Después de todo esa sería la última vez y aunque fuera egoísta quería que ella lo recordara que nunca pudiera olvidar como el le hacía el amor, sin importar cuántos hombres pasaran por su vida, tenía que ser el mejor, el más rápido, el mas agresivo. Valeria gimió y se agitó sin control.

-¡Oh, por Dios!– exclamó ella

-¿No te gusta?– preguntó el con ironía

-Sabes que sí, pero no creo que… que pueda resistirlo más– ella hablaba de forma entrecortada –me estás volviendo loca-

-Estupendo. Así es como quiero verte– sonrió él –sin control. Loca. Loca por mí-

No tuvo que emplear toda la noche. Al instante siguiente, ella exclamó con voz distorsionada por el deseo:

-¡Dave, ahora! Te necesito-

-¿Me deseas?– preguntó incorporándose para colocarse en la posición correcta -¿ahora?– susurró él

-¡Oh, Dios! Sí ¡Ahora Dave!-

-Uhmm no vine preparado- dijo el

-Hay una caja de converse justo debajo de la otra cama, ahí guardan sus condones estos locos, toma uno y no te demores-

-Tus deseos son órdenes-

Agarró la caja y sacó un condón mandando la caja al suelo sin preocuparse en absoluto por el regadero que se había hecho. Fue lo mas veloz posible y regresó con ella. Cuando por fin consumó el acto, Vale se estremeció con un placer tan fiero que se asemejaba al dolor. Ahí etuvieron haciendo el amor por largo rato y sólo cuando sintió la tensión del cuerpo de ella, indicando la inminencia del clímax y la escuchó gritar su nombre, él se permitió entregarse a la liberación del clímax.

Después de ese apasionado encuentro se dieron a la tarea de conversar. Hablaron sobre el disco Dave le contó sus conflictos con Marty y Jimmy y ella con Daniel quien ya la tenía bastante harta. Pero del tema de su reconciliación con su esposa nada. Dave había ido como siempre a hacer una cosa y terminaba haciendo otra. Le había dicho a su esposa que tenía que resolver un asunto que dejó pendiente en Argentina y que volvería en 2 días. Ella le creyó y todo estaba en orden. Y había ido a buscar a Valeria para ser honesto por primera vez y terminar de una vez con ella.

Pero al final había llegado donde ella y la necesidad, el deseo y el amor que finalmente había aceptado para si mismo sentía por aquella muchacha, le habían impedido razonar. Y para variar solo se dejó llevar por el instinto primitivo de posesión. Todo con ella era una locura, desde el hecho de su edad, que hacía absurdo pensar en cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Incluso el hecho de que ella o parecía importarle tener que ocultar su relación con él. Y también el deseo que despertaba en el, era demasiado enfermizo.

-Soy una criatura inútil- pensaba el –no puedo resistirme a ella- pero Valeria lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Sabes Dave, eso fue increíble, es como si cada vez lo hicieras mejor y mejor-

-Nunca te vas a olvidar de mi- dijo el de manera posesiva –no me interesa con cuantos mas tengas que estar en esta vida –yo siempre tendré el primer lugar-

-Hablas tonterías Dave, porque iba a tener mas hombres en mi vida- dijo ella

Luego de eso lo hicieron otra vez y fue aun mas apasionado y luego durmieron.

oooOOOooo

La mañana llegó con el sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación y Dave se despertó. Valeria aun dormía en otra posición digna de una contorsionista. Dave acomodó su cuerpo lo mas que pudo y la tapó con la sábana. Ella empezaba a moverse de manera suave, el la observaba embobado. Un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de su abstracción.

Lucas entraba al cuarto a buscar la cama y echarse estaba cansado y ebrio, pero la sobriedad le llegó del susto al verlo ahí en la cama junto a Valeria.

-Que O.o- dijo Lucas y de inmediato los otros dos estaban también parados en la puerta

-Hi- dijo Dave

-Esta Valeria es terrible- dijo Fernando

-Que puta que se ha vuelto- dijo Daniel con amargura

-Uhm lo siento, eh nosotros nos vamos- dijo Lucas y haciéndole una seña para que Fernando y Daniel les dieran privacidad.

Fernando salió pero Daniel permanecía ahí mirándolos. Era todo un show, Valeria estaba evidentemente desnuda debajo de las sábanas. Dave también, ropa lanzada en el suelo, ropa interior y la caja donde guardaban los condones los hombres de la banda estaba saqueada. Si la habían pasado bomba.

-¿Que se supone que está haciendo?- preguntó Daniel

Dave solo lo miraba sin comprender una palabra. Pero la intención de la voz del chico eso si que era comprensible. Valeria empezaba a despertarse cuando abrió los ojos casi se desmaya. Ahí estaba Daniel con su cara de que le deben y no le pagan reclamando como siempre.

-Que mierda- dijo ella lárgate de aquí Daniel no tienes derecho, ve a tu cuarto y ocúpate de tus asuntos-

-En serio dime que crees que haces Valeria- reclamó airado

-Pues que crees, tengo sexo-

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	19. La Despedida

-En serio dime que crees que haces Valeria- reclamó Daniel airado

-Pues que crees, tengo sexo- dijo Valeria

A todas estas Dave no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y le molestaba el tono en que Daniel le hablaba a Valeria, mas aun porque ella le había contado que Daniel estaba celoso.

-What the fuck is this?- dijo Dave enojado -What the hell is wrong with this guy?-

-¿Qué me esta diciendo?- preguntó Daniel

-Que te vayas a la mierda y te metas en tus asuntos-

-Eres una estúpida, que futuro crees tener con este hombre- espetó enojado –por favor que vas a hacer ir con el a USA para que lo detengan, allá no serías mas que una mocosa, y aquí solo eres su amante, como cualquier otra zorra con la que se acueste- dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-Maldito, maldito!- gritaba Valeria y daba golpes con los puños sobre la cama

Dave estaba tan enojado que solo aprovechó el rato de privacidad para vestirse y salir a buscar a Daniel.

-No importa si no le entiendo una mierda ese mocoso tiene que aprender a respetar-

Valeria corrió hacia la puerta –no te conviene si descubren que estas aquí nos descubrirán y aunque aquí sea mayor de edad, en tu país no será asi y no quiero que te hagas mas mala imagen por mi culpa- dijo ella –mejor déjalo así-

Pero Dave no le hizo el mínimo caso y una vez vestido salió en busca de Daniel. Al llegar a la sala encontró a Fernando roncando en un mueble y a Lucas enterrado de cabeza en el refrigerador, pero ni rastros de Daniel.

-Lucas- dijo Dave –Where's this guy? Daniel-

-¿Deinie…? oh Daniel me dices… el se fue- y le hizo una seña graciosa hacia la puerta tratando de hacerse entender

En ese momento salió Valeria ya vestida -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada estaba tratando de decirle a Dave que Daniel se fue, creo que si me entendió-

-Maldito Daniel…- dijo ella

-Si las cosas siguen asi no se como vamos a hacer con tanta tensión entre ustedes para manejar la banda- dijo Lucas preocupado

-Si yo también lo pienso- dijo Vale –la verdad todo esto me tiene cabreada, es decir no quiero reemplazar a Daniel eso sería déspota, pero de veras que ya no lo aguanto. Tocará armarse de paciencia nomas….-

-Bueno yo me voy al cuarto a dormir- dijo Lucas –cuídate Vale-

-Ok-

Dicho esto Lucas desapareció hacia el cuarto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Dave?- preguntó Vale –es decir donde te vas a quedar-

-Tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, pero este lugar es una pocilga-

-Gracias…-

-No te ofendas cuando comencé yo vivía peor que rodeado de ropa sucia, alcohol, drogas, que cosas locas nomas hice- dijo el –pero ahora siento que no podría vivir mas asi, uhmmm yo conseguí hospedaje porque no vienes conmigo-

-Bueno tengo libre hasta el miércoles que vamos a presentar el disco en una tocada con otras bandas- dijo ella -me largo de aquí, asi no tendré que soportarlo al Daniel, le dejaré una nota a Lucas para que no mencionen que estas aquí-

-Eso esta bien- dijo el

Hizo un par de llamadas y en un momento mas ya los habían mandado a recoger, Vale se había llevado algunas de sus pertenencias entre ellas su guitarra. Hicieron recorrido que duró cerca de 4 horas en ese auto y pasaron una zona boscosa. Hasta llegar a una hermosa cabaña, rodeada de naturaleza y nada mas que naturaleza. Pero había electricidad y agua, el lugar era simplemente hermoso.

Valeria bajó del auto, el clima del lúgar era muy bueno, ya era de tarde y hacía un poco de calor pero la sombra de los árboles generaba una suave corriente de aire, que les brindaba frescura y desde el punto en el que estaban ella podía escuchar el sonido de un arroyo. Su estadía ahí iba a estar muy buena.

oooOOOooo

Pasaron los 4 días ahí, ya estaban martes y se habían divertido mucho en varias actividades, Dave estaba contento pues la gira de ese año no le había dado descanso y esas vacaciones le sentaban de maravilla. Pero no era para eso que había viajado a Argentina, era para terminar con Valeria, pero no había dicho una palabra, no había podido. Todos las mañanas se levantaba con esa premisa pero no decía nada y solo disfrutaba de sus vacaciones. Ese día estaban bebiendo sentados en la orilla del riachuelo, Dave había bebido mas de lo que debería y Valeria en cambio no tanto estaba sobria ya que estaba metida en el agua, completamente desnuda. Dave la observaba nadando como quien ve una visión, ella salió del agua se cubrió el cuerpo con una enorme toalla y se sentó junto a él acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-Si sigues bebiendo así me tocará llevarte cargado- dijo ella

-Creo que tienes fuerza suficiente como para hacer eso- dijo el y la abrazó con fuerza –ven hagamos el amor aquí-

-Uhmmm, me estás tentando- dijo ella –tienes el poder de dominarme, y eso es algo que pensé que nadie conseguiría-

-Tu tienes el poder de hacer que no pueda separarme de ti- dijo el y la beso y entre beso y beso se lo dijo –dios te amo, te amo tanto-

Valeria se separó de golpe y lo miró muy pálida -¿qué dijiste?

Dave volvió a la sobriedad de golpe. Pero al verla ahí como un animal asustado se dio cuenta que ya no podía fingir mas indiferencia.

-Dije que te amo y es cierto- dijo el con seriedad

Valeria lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron juntos un rato mas. Luego lo soltó con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Dios yo creí que lo único que te motivaba era el deseo de poseerme- lo dijo así de esa manera tan cruda

-Es decir que crees que te hice el amor, que he estado contigo durante todos estos días, que me vine escondido desde mi país, sólo por un estúpido sentido de posesión– observó él.

-Algo así– murmuró ella.

-Dime que no crees eso de verdad– pidió él

-No quisiera creerlo– aseguró – pero tenía que hacerlo, porque…

-Porque era la manera más fácil de dejar de amarme– la cortó con tono sombrío –¿no es así?-

-¡Cielos, Dave! – exclamó nerviosa -¿crees que eso sería fácil para mí?– su rostro continuaba pálido –no hay nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que yo…- se quedó callada de pronto al asimilar las palabras de él -¿qué dijiste? ¿tú sabías que yo…?-

- Sí, lo sé –él respondió a la pregunta que ella no acabara de formular – sé que me amas, lo confesaste en el hotel en Argentina, pero estabas demasiado ebria para recordarlo. No entiendo porque nunca dijiste nada- dijo el fingiendo desconocimiento

-Porque creí que tú no sentías lo mismo, y que nunca podrías llegar a sentir algo real por mi- confesó con la mirada baja

-¿De verdad piensas que no siento nada por ti? – se acercó más a ella mientras hacía la pregunta

-Sé que me deseas– aseguró ella –nunca imaginé que pudieras enamorarte de mi-

-Pues yo también lo tomé como un juego pero cuando desapareciste, me di cuenta que me importabas mas de lo que deberías, pero no quise aceptar nada. Y cuando volví a USA, pensaba en ti y te soñaba era como una posesión entonces lo supe…– respondió – me había enamorado también-

-No puedo creerlo- decía ella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

Dave se acercó a ella, la estrechó por la cintura y la pegó a él. Durante un instante, sólo la contempló.

-Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo – susurró casi en su boca – te amo, Valeria Cassinelli– posó sus labios en los de ella y la besó larga y dulcemente. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, se la quedó viendo expectante.

-¿Qué?– preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Estoy esperando que lo digas– respondió él –pero esta vez sobria-

-Yo también te amo y como te amo, te he amado desde que te vi en las revistas videos, etc- soy una fanática con suerte

Luego el la cargó en brazos y la condujo hasta la casa. Fueron hasta su habitación, allí la colocó sobre la cama. La boca de Dave descendió hasta encontrar los labios femeninos. Valeria se estrechó contra él y gimió cuando la lengua masculina se enredó con la suya. Sin dejar de besarla, Dave, se acostó junto a ella y lentamente se deshizo de la toalla que la cubría.

Una vez que ella estuvo completamente desnuda, la besó de nuevo con intensidad y sus manos comenzaron una exhaustiva exploración del amado cuerpo femenino. Los besos apasionados continuaban su descenso por su estómago, deteniéndose brevemente para jugar en el hueco de su ombligo, desparramó besos por toda la piel sensible al tiempo que sus manos la tocaban con delicadeza, para luego continuar su camino descendente..

-Dave… te amo… - murmuró entre jadeos

Dave le dijo –te amo Vale y tu ya lo sabes- luego soltó una risa ronca y continuó besándola. Valeria se arqueó contra su rostro y alcanzó la liberación gritando su nombre. Dave le apartó un mechón húmedo de la frente y le llenó el rostro de pequeños besos. Su mano se deslizó por la cadera femenina, se quedó así durante un buen rato, acariciándola lánguidamente mientras ella recuperaba el control.

-Dave, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente– susurró ella contra su boca –aun te necesito, y todavía estás vestido-

-En ese caso– sonrió él –creo que es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto– se apartó de ella y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- Déjame hacerlo– pidió ella, tomándolo de la muñeca

-Estoy en tus manos– él sonrió de forma felina

Valeria se puso de rodillas frente a él y tomando la camiseta por el dobladillo, tiró de ella hacia arriba y después de quitársela la arrojó hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, luego, con expresión salvaje, apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Dave se rió con placer al ver la expresión fiera en el rostro de Valeria, nunca la había visto así, pero le encantaba. Ella se inclinó sobre él y acercó los labios a su boca, pero se retiró con rapidez cuando el intentó besarla.

-Estate quieto– murmuró en su oído – estás en mis manos ahora

-Lo que tú digas– jadeó al sentir la lengua de ella dentro de su oreja –lo que tú digas-

La boca de Valeria bajó por el cuello masculino y lo recorrió con pequeños besos y mordiscos, luego descendió por los músculos de su pecho y abdomen y se detuvo al llegar a la cinturilla de los jeans. Con tanta práctica ya había adquirido algo de habilidad asi que soltó la hebilla del cinturón y bajó el cierre. Dave levantó un poco las caderas para que ella pudiera despojarlo de la prenda, unos segundos después, los jeans y los boxers estaban en el suelo, haciéndole compañía a la toalla. Fialmente ella se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había intentado, estando ahí de rodillas frente a él. Cuando lo hizo Dave, cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró los dedos en su suave cabellera negra. Las caricias de Valeria aumentaron su intensidad, entonces él tiró de ella hacia arriba y rodó en la cama para situarse sobre el cuerpo femenino.

-Dave, ¿qué haces?–

-Lo siento, pero si te dejo continuar, pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda complacerte– explicó él

-¡Ah! bueno– susurró ella y le acarició la mejilla –entonces no tengo ninguna objeción-

Finalmente Dave se introdujo en ella, estar en ella era para el como regresar a casa después de una larga ausencia. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, deleitándose con el calor y la humedad que lo envolvían. El cuerpo de ella estaba tenso, cerrándose en torno a él con la suavidad de un guante de terciopelo. Intentó ir más despacio, controlarse, pero ella se lo hizo imposible, era una braza entre sus brazos.

-¡Dios, Valeria! – exclamó –te amo tanto-

Dave comenzó a moverse, cada vez más rápido. Cada vez con mas fuerza de tal manera que ambos se acercaban más al borde del abismo. Al oírla gritar, Dave sintió que el poco control que le quedaba se venía abajo. Se arqueó contra ella, todos los músculos de su cuerpo de tensaron. Valeria le enterró las uñas en la espalda y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Y así, los dos cayeron en un precipicio de sensaciones, y casi al mismo tiempo, alcanzaron el clímax.

Permanecieron muy quietos, respirando con dificultad, sin querer separarse. Finalmente, Dave la besó en el cuello y se deslizó fuera de ella delicadamente. Valeria gimió ante la sensación de abandono y se apretó contra él.

- Valeria– habló él –necesito que siempre tengas claro que te amo sin importar lo que suceda-

-Ay no seas tonto ¿qué podría pasar?- dijo ella –mira yo se que tendremos que ocultarnos, pero ahora que se que no soy un juego para ti no me importa, no me importa mas nada, asi tenga que verte cada dos meses, yo te espero, de todas formas tendré que esperar hasta que yo cumpla 21 para hacer público esto, y voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que estos mas de 2 años que faltan me sigas amando-

Dave la abrazó mientras pensaba en lo absurdo de toda esa situación y de que las cosa caerían por su propio peso en algún momento. El podría ocultar su relación con Valeria pero lo que no podría ocultar sería su reconciliación con su esposa, y cuando Valeria se enterara sería terrible. Por eso el debía decirle primero, pero nunca podía, había ido hasta Argentina a terminar con ella y al final seguían juntos y hasta le había confesado que la amaba.

Lo mas doloroso era ver como ella estaba tan ilusionada y enamorada, y saber que con todo el dolor que ella había padecido, aun le faltaba el de un corazón roto y no como la primera vez, porque en aquella ocasión ella no tenía esperanza alguna, ahora sería mil veces peor porque ella sabía que él la amaba. Se sentía como la peor sabandija sobre la tierra al imaginar lo que sentiría Valeria cuando notara su abandono. Pero el era débil no podía simplemente decir la verdad y continuó con su mentira.

Llegó el día miércoles en la mañana y Valeria debía volver con la banda y Dave debía volver a USA. Ambos se despidieron como la última vez con la promesa de volverse a ver en diciembre cuando terminara la gira por Japón. Valeria finalmente le dió el voto de confianza que tanto le negaba después de lo sucedido en Brasil y le prometió esperarlo. Dave regresó a USA y esta vez tendría que explicar porque se demoró mas de lo previsto en Argentina sin dar señales de vida. Pero eso ya lo solucionaría al llegar.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	20. Meet the me, the new me

Era el 23 de diciembre del 2008. Valeria tenía casi dos meses sin tener noticias de Dave mas que por el hecho de saber que había estado en Japón. El no la llamó no la contactó de ninguna manera, pero después de haberle dicho que la amaba para ella era imposible pensar en que la hubiera abandonado. Asi que pensó en miles de posibilidades que impedían que Dave se comunicara con ella. La llegada de la navidad era inminente, y con ellas el éxito que tenía la banda en Argentina y otros países de la región. No podían darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo, y tenían una gira sudamericana lista y muchos discos vendidos.

Valeria estaba mas que segura que Dave no había mentido sobre sus sentimientos, el se veía tan honesto y además porque la engañaría así. No tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, pero ella se negaba a creer lo peor y se armó como pudo de valor y lo esperó. A pesar de las continuas pataletas de Daniel y sus eternos discursos sobre como había sido tan idiota de creerle a ese hombre, ella lo seguía esperando, y como no si a final de cuentas estaba perdidamente enamorada. Incluso cuando oyó que Fernando y Lucas quienes nunca opinaban nada sobre la vida de ella estaban murmurando que Dave no volvería, ella siguió esperándolo. Ella misma se sorprendió de ver la paciencia que había desarrollado, pero ella lo amaba y por eso esperaría aún mas si le tocaba. Las noticias nunca llegaban hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Valeria estaba en su cuarto sacando acordes de una nueva canción con Lucas y Fernando entró corriendo con cara de espanto al cuarto.

-Valeria- dijo el –ven a ver la tele corre-

-Tienes cara de venado asustado- dijo Lucas

-Solo vengan si, que anunciaron que luego de los comerciales pasaban la nota y los comerciales ya están por terminar-

Corrieron donde estaba el televisor y Valeria casi se muere ahí de pié. En un conocido programa rockero de la tv argentina pasaban un reportaje sobre uno de los mas queridos metaleros en Argentina: Dave Mustaine y su esposa luego de su reconciliación.

_-Se ven tan felices juntos- decía la reportera –¿desde cuando volvieron?_  
_  
-Desde comienzos de octubre cuando volvió de una serie de presentaciones en Argentina- contestó la esposa de Dave_

-¿Y como planean pasar la navidad?- preguntó la reportera

-En nuestra casa en familia junto a nuestros hijos- contestó Dave

Y luego volvieron a la programación. Daniel estaba en la sala observando todo con verdadero placer, con cara de 'te lo advertí' al contrario de Fernando y Lucas que estaban muy asustados.

-Esta de mas decir que te lo-

-Vete a la mierda Daniel- Fernando lo interrumpió –crees que es momento para que salgas con tus estupideces, me tienes los huevos hinchados con ese tema-

-Fernando tiene razón- dijo Lucas –esta debería ser una familia y tu solo pasas echándole en cara a Valeria las cosas malas- Lucas estaba realmente furioso y no con Dave sino con Daniel

Daniel permaneció en silencio y Valeria era un camaleón, pasaba de la palidez a estar roja por instantes, de manera que estaba haciendo asustar a los chicos.

-Vale- dijo Fernando –dinos algo-

Varias lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y su rostro quedó rojo apretó los puños y solo dijo –maldito seas Dave Mustaine- y salió corriendo de la casa dando un portazo. Fernando corrió tras ella y cuando Daniel también los siguió fue detenido por Lucas.

-Tu no vas- le dijo Lucas

-Que te pasa, estas loco- dijo Daniel

-Tu no vas a servir de ayuda, vas a hacerla sentir peor- le dijo muy enojado –quieres acaso acabar con ella. No se si tu eres tan idiota de no haber notado que ella esta enamorada y en serio-

Daniel tragó seco, los últimos 2 meses había pasado fastidiando a Valeria todos los días con el temita de Dave, y ella se lo había aguantado sin chistar porque estaba segura que él volvería con ella. Pero ahora que todo se había ido a la mierda y ella estaba mas perdida y confundida y todas sus acusaciones resultaron ciertas, la última persona en la que se refugiaría sería él.

oooOOOooo

Llegó el mes de junio del 99. Los War Machine cosechaban éxitos. Todo iba demasiado rápido, el éxito, la fama y el dinero. Todo vino a ellos como un rayo que cae del cielo. Tan veloz que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de acostumbrarse. Valeria poco a poco había ido cambiando. En su rápida evolución su mal carácter se había intensificado. Se había vuelto bastante mandona y su naturaleza dominante había logrado subyugar a su banda quienes terminaban haciendo su voluntad. Ella los lideraba como alguna vez lo hiciera su padre, y era buena, muy buena en eso.

Su relación con Daniel debido a sus constantes presiones se resquebrajó a tal punto que apenas si se hablaban. Valeria lo puso en su sitio y el pasó a ser alguien mas en la banda, al contrario de Fernando con quien se volvió muy unida. Fernando era un chico de buen carácter casi siempre dispuesto a sacarla de los problemas en que se metía y además había llegado a quererla como una hermana, ambos se querían mucho.

Valeria era sin duda el epítome del liderazgo y la autoridad, como un tren que si no te quitas te atropella. Desde aquel fatídico día que se enteró que Dave estaba muy feliz con su esposa, ella juró por la memoria de su padre que la inocente y dulce chica a la que le partieron el corazón iba a ser historia. Y lo había cumplido.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. El ascenso a la fama vino con todo lo que el mundo del metal trae: alcohol, drogas y sexo. Valeria y los demás miembros de la banda poco a poco se introdujeron en este camino. Pero sin duda los que mas se metieron en el fueron Fernando y Valeria. Para ella todo comenzó como un juego, un escape del estrés y el dolor, luego poco a poco se convirtió en una actividad mas en su vida. Pero últimamente estaba un poco mas fuera de control. Lo mismo le pasó a Fernando. Lucas y Daniel eran mas moderados en su consumo, pero también consumían.

Su fama creció y creció y fue entonces cuando Marcelo les dijo que tenían ya un buen número de fanáticos en Estados Unidos y que allá irían muy pronto. Al final negoció su traspaso a otra disquera en Estados Unidos. A lo que Valeria llamó la 'venta del ganado'. La realidad es que Marcelo quería deshacerse de Valeria para alejarla de Luciano, pero fue por gusto porque el chico simplemente la siguió. Finalmente en julio llegaron a Miami, allí estuvieron dando concierto vendiendo discos y promocionándose durante los siguientes 3 meses y al igual que en Sudamérica los resultados no pudieron ser mejores. Allí también se acrecentó el consumo de drogas variadas y alcohol de Valeria y Fernando.

Los War Machine se encontraban en Estados Unidos. Su banda había tenido un éxito arrasador en varios estados y su éxito los llevó a California en septiembre del 99. Ellos lo tenían todo, buena música, talento y belleza. Valeria y Fernando se habían vuelto muy populares y no solo por su aspecto físico y talento sino también por los continuos problemas en los que se metían. Ellos eran los símbolos de los War Machine. Las chicas enloquecían por Fernando y los chicos querían ser como el, lo mismo sucedía con Valeria que tenía muchos admiradores y las chicas copiaban su estilo, el cual cambió radicalmente.

La Valeria de antes usaba jeans y botitas y sus camisetas de bandas. La nueva disquera le trajo consigo el cambio de look. Ahora usaba ropa muy apretada y de marca. Las botas mas bellas que se pudieran imaginar, pantalones de cuero ajustados o los jeans descaderados, blusas de todas clases muy sexys. Y ella se acostumbró rápidamente a eso, ya que la imagen que le hacía proyectar iban de acuerdo con su actitud. Ella se había comprado una moto muy hermosa, muy parecida a la que tenía su padre pero esta si era una Harley Davidson original.

Valeria y Fernando continuaron en su camino descendiente de alcohol y drogas varias y estuvieron detenidos en algunos estados por problemas varios, pero eso mas bien acrecentó su fama y sus admiradores. También tuvieron que pagar varias mutas y a Valeria le suspendieron varias veces su licencia de conducir moto. Ella se había convertido en una chica diferente, su manera de ser, de hablar, todo, era el símbolo de la autoridad. La sutileza e inocencia de su mirada se había apagado desde diciembre del año anterior y la expresión que la reemplazaba era de verdadera frivolidad y arrogancia.

Ya contaba con 19 años pero el último año había vivido mas que los primeros 18 de su vida. Ella había tenido tantos líos con policías, peleas con desconocidos, con fans, con miembros de otras bandas, y a pesar de todos los problemas y su ya conocida fama de descontrolarse cuando se volaba tanto ella como la banda ganaban mas y mas fans. Pero sin importar lo que sucediera la productora trataban de mantenerlos en calma pues vendían discos y conciertos como ellos solos, y tanto los War Machine como la disquera se estaban llenando de dinero. Y era solo el comienzo aún había lugares que visitar para promocionar el disco.

Luciano los acompañaba como 'novio oficial' de Valeria, el estaba tan enamorado de ella que parecía importarle poco los actos de desaparición que ella hacía en sus giras, el mismo no sabía si con otros hombres pero parecía conformarse con el hecho de sin importar en que estado y lo que hubiera hecho ella siempre volvía con él. Finalmente el resto de los War Machine ¡al fin! Había aprendido inglés, y su estadía en USA les sirvió para perfeccionar el idioma. Esa mañana Valeria y Fernando habían consumido y estaban muy eufóricos, pero no perdidos, aun podían razonar. Lo peor era que esa tarde Valeria y Fernando tenían una entrevista en MTV y Lucas, Luciano y Daniel estaban mas que preocupados.

-Es evidente su estado- dijo Lucas -¿cómo demonios vamos a ocultar lo drogados que están?-

-No es la primera vez que MTV tiene que enfrentar estos casos che- dijo Luciano –peor es cancelar, además no están tan volados como otras veces, creo que saldremos de esta-

Luciano se llevó a Valeria con él para tratar de arreglarla un poco para la entrevista. Daniel y Lucas se llevaron a Fernando. Dos horas después ya todos estaban en el estudio de televisión. Al final ambos chicos estaban muy bien, ambos luciendo muy bien y bastante mas sobrios que en la mañana. Cuando ellos llegaron justo habían terminado de hacer una entrevista a la banda Death, y algunos de los presentadores de MTV estaban sacándose fotos con el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda, Chuck Schuldiner.

El hombre se sentó a observar la entrevista de los 2 miembros mas populares de War Machine y se moría de risa viendo las tonterías que hablaban, la entrevista fue puras bromas y eso causó gran alivio en Lucas, Luciano y Daniel ya que aunque para todos ahí era evidente que estaban volados, igual el buen humor mantuvo la entrevista en pié y lo convirtió en un momento agradable. Chuck estaba como hipnotizado, viendo a la jovencita sentada ahí, algo volada pero muy simpática decidió esperar a que la entrevista termine para conocerla personalmente.

oooOOOooo


	21. Esta es mi realidad

Ya terminada la entrevista, Valeria y Fernando estaban sentados afuera del estudio de tv. Luciano se había ido a finiquitar unos asuntos de promoción de videos en dicho canal con los productores y Lucas y Daniel estaban buscando algo de comer. Dos chicas se acercaron a Fernando y lo llevaron con ellas para tomarse fotos y pedir autógrafos. Las chicas eran muy bonitas asi que Valeria imaginó que seguro Fernando desaparecía con ellas cualquier rato.

Valeria llevaba un pantalón descaderado jean negro muy ajustado. Botas de taco mediano que llegaban a la rodilla color concho de vino y una blusa negra de Exodus, con roturas. Estaba en cuclillas sacando un chicle que algún bromista había pegado en su bella motocicleta. A pesar de la posición en la que estaba ella exhalaba seguridad por todos lados que se la viera, pero no sonreía. La realidad era que ella solo reía cuando estaba drogada y en ese momento le estaba llegando la sobriedad. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una sombra tapó la luz que le llegaba del sol. Ella volteó y ahí estaba él, después de mas 8 meses de no haberlo visto. Se puso de pié.

-Oh por dios, que cambiada estás- dijo David –casi no te reconocí-

David sabía de sobra de la belleza de Valeria, pero jamás pensó verla tan cambiada. Lo único que conservaba era el hecho de no maquillarse. El resto era otra incluso se veía mas adulta.

Valeria lo miró sorprendida pero luego recuperó la calma -A mi también me da gusto verte Junior- dijo ella –sabes que ahora también estoy probando las mieles de la fama y pues me estaban entrevistando, bueno a mi y a mi compañero ese que viene alla-

-Disculpa, si no te saludé- dijo David con la expresión sincera que siempre lo acompañaba –me alegra mucho que les vaya bien-

-Si, nos va mejor de lo que pensamos, todo ha sido muy rápido- dijo ella –nos fuimos de gira y nos llenamos de dinero-

David la observaba ella se veía mil veces mas bella que el año anterior y su personalidad denotaba mucha seguridad, incluso hablaba con algo de arrogancia, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue su mirada lucía muy apagada para alguien que estaba cristalizando sus sueños. Ella no preguntaba por Dave asi que fue el quien se animó a contarle.

-Sabes Dave anda por aquí- dijo el –estábamos dando una reseña de lo que será nuestro nuevo disco que saldrá muy pronto. Lo llamaremos Risk-

-¿En serio?- dijo ella si ningún interés –me alegro por ustedes, bueno yo voy de salida-

David tuvo que tragar seco. Ella se veía tan sexy. Los tacos le hicieron verse mas alta y estilizaron toda su postura, dándole una imagen de poder. Como si la hubieran sacado de alguna fantasía erótica. David se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así pero quien podría culparlo. Una voz masculina lo sacó de su asombro. Fernando apareció frente a ellos. El joven se saludó con David y le expresó lo feliz que se sentía de volverlo a ver. Luego de esto se dirigió a Valeria de la manera mas natural.

-Jefa, mira lo que me regalaron esas zorras- le dijo al tiempo que encendía una grifa

Valeria fumó un poco -es de la buena- y la devolvió a Fernando

-Dicen que nos invitan a una fiesta- dijo el joven –que dices te animas, habrá de todo y ellas dicen ser expertas en esos cocteles que tanto te gustan-

-Y todavía preguntas. Quiero salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible- dijo ella con la misma expresión fría

David estaba parado junto a ellos como si no existiera con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Valeria ¿qué estas haciendo?- dijo David

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante –yo no soy la persona que conociste el año pasado, y esto es parte de la persona que soy ahora. Me dio gusto verte Junior- dicho esto empezó a caminar empujado su moto hasta la salida del estudio de tv, sin mirar hacia atrás. Fernando iba a seguirla pero fue detenido por la voz de David.

-A que te referías con cocteles- preguntó David

-No me digas que no sabes, tu mas que nadie se mandó de esos cuando tenías nuestra edad- dijo Fernando muy tranquilo -te refrescaré la memoria son varias drogas. Todas mezcladas, es lo máximo-

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo pasó esto?- dijo David

-En serio no te lo imaginas… bueno te diré que la Valeria que conociste esa se murió en diciembre, creo que le rompieron el corazón- contestó el joven con sarcasmo

-Maldita sea Fernando mueve tu trasero para acá- se escuchó la voz de Valeria

-Ya voy Jefa no te enojes- y el joven corrió para alcanzarla

David se volvió en sus pasos. Dudaba si decir o no a Dave lo ocurrido. Hacía ya dos semanas que había vuelto a los trámites de divorcio solicitados por su esposa al ver que la relación de ellos no daba mas. Y la noticia del regreso de Valeria hubiera sido fabulosa, de no ser por lo que el mismo pudo ver en ella. La chica era otra en cuerpo y alma y además se drogaba, eso no podía ser bueno para Dave, en ningún sentido. Y asi se marchó pensando en que si le decía todo a Dave su vida se volveria un caos y si no le decía y Dave se enteraba que el vio a Valeria y no le contó probablemente no le volvería a hablar.

-Maldita sea- pensó David –Dave siempre me arrastra en sus problemas-

oooOOOooo

En las afueras del estudio estaba parado Chuck dando autógrafos. Cuando las chicas se fueron él vio a Valeria de pié junto a la moto con el casco en sus manos esperando a Fernando muy cerca de donde el estaba. Decidió acercarse.

-Hola- dijo el con una expresión enigmática en su rostro –te vi en el estudio tu eres la guitarrista y vocalista de los War Machine-

Ahí estaba él, ni mas ni menos que Chuck Schuldiner, el vocalista de Death, y estaba saludándola a ella. Pero después de la experiencia vivida con Dave, resulta que ya no le impresionaban los metaleros famosos.

-Hola- dijo ella con una expresión fría en su rostro

Había algo extraño en ese él. Valeria había aprendido a descifrar la mirada de los hombres que se acercaban a ella. Pero al ver a ese hombre no podía descifrar nada. Por lo general los hombres se acercaban buscando irse de farra y un polvito vago. Pero este no tenía esa cara. Y eso le molestaba, era molesto no saber que pensaba ese hombre.

-No necesito presentarme entonces- dijo el en tono jovial

-Oh claro que no, mas bien me presento yo- dijo ella - soy Valeria Paola Cassinelli-

-Italiana eh?-

-No, siempre es confuso pero no soy de Italia-

En eso llegó Fernando con las chicas –vamos Jefecita, le dejé un mensaje a los muchachos con el señor que cuida-

-¿Dónde van?- preguntó Chuck

De inmediato las chicas que estaban con Fernando brincaron de alegría y el mismo Fernando también

-Oh por dios, es Chuck Schuldiner acompáñanos si- dijeron a unísono

-Si tu vas yo voy- le dijo Chuck a Valeria

-Bueno pues esta hecho, vamos- dijo ella y Fernando y Chuck fueron en un auto que tenían las 2 chicas. Valeria los siguió en su moto.

oooOOOooo

Mientras en otro de los estudios estaba sentado Dave pensando. Sus problemas conyugales que lejos de desaparecer desde que decidió alejarse de Valeria empeoraron. El estaba de peor humor que el normal y a menudo tenía los sueños con ella. Y su esposa estaba enojada también porque el no colaboraba, el nunca decía nada no le contaba el porque de su actitud tan descontrolada. Ahora tenía mas peleas con Marty quien era el que mas lo molestaba. Todo le parecía mal, en fin el nunca tuvo una buena actitud, pero comparada con la que tenía ahora el Mustaine de antes era un ángel.

Pamela y el pasaban discutiendo mucho pero ella nunca atinó el porque. Hacía 2 semanas su esposa le había vuelto a arrojar los papeles del divorcio en medio de una acalorada discusión. Si sospechaba que podía ser otra mujer pero Dave no salía con nadie. Hasta que lo encontró besándose con una fanática, no fue mas que un simple beso pero para ella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Resulta ser que él estaba muy borracho y la mujer de unos 25 años se le acercó, ella tenía el cabello negro y lacio y los ojos color verdes azulados y en medio de su borrachera la confundió con el objeto de sus deseos: Valeria. Al día siguiente tuvo los papeles de divorcio en sus manos y su esposa por completo cansada de él.

Pensaba en su matrimonio, los últimos meses todo había sido problemas, la situación ahora era peor que cuando se separaron la última vez. Ella no tenía la culpa, el había sido un idiota de volver con ella, al final pensó que el solo quería vivir con sus hijos pero Justis ya estaba bastante grandecito y empezaba a notar que sus padres vivían emproblemados y esa vida tampoco podía ser buena para ellos. El pensó como siempre en hacer todo bien y todo estaba malditamente peor.

Hacía dos semanas que teniendo la solicitud de divorcio se dio cuenta de cuanto se había equivocado. El quiso recuperar a su familia y no pudo y en el intento perdió a Valeria y ahora estaba tan solo. Lo único bueno en medio de todos sus problemas fue que durante esas dos semanas que tenía separado de su esposa habían llegado a acordar una separación amistosa y tratar de llevarse lo mejor posible por sus hijos. Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su ya casi ex esposa hacía dos días atrás.

_Ambos estaban conversando afuera del estudio de grabación -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- le preguntó, ella lucía muy calmada –te veo y continúas sobresaltado, a veces creo que nunca encontrarás paz-_

_-Sabes alguien me dijo que yo soy como un escorpión que mi naturaleza es envenenar a los demás- dijo el –quizás por eso mi destino sea mejor estar solo, porque cuando estoy con alguien mas solo consigo causarle dolor. Solo espero que no termine por lastimar a nuestros hijos-_

_-Mas daño les hacemos en esta relación destructiva- dijo ella –no se lo que te ocurre pero quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, es que desde un comienzo esto no funcionó y la verdad es que no quiero mas de esto. Siento de que una forma u otra siempre nos amaremos, pero estar juntos es difícil, y aunque tu no seas capaz de verlo, te será difícil con cualquier persona con la que decidas estar en el futuro -_

_Dave la observó por un instante ahora entendía porque el había regresado con ella cuando se lo pidió. Si era cierto ella era una buena mujer, buena madre y el en cambio era un cretino a quien no le importaba nadie mas que el. Y además lo conocía tan bien. Ella podía saber mas que nadie la toxicidad que emanaba de él, como podía echar a perder las mejores cosas, y las relaciones._

_–Créeme Pamela no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que siento que esto no haya funcionado- dijo con la voz entrecortada_

_-Ya no lo sientas tanto Dave, si quieres saber yo puedo percibir algo en ti, algo que te duele, espero que logres solucionar tus conflictos porque a cierta edad ya deberías haber sido capaz de enfrentarlos y te veo tal cual cuando te conocí… atormentado… a la deriva espero que encuentres alguien que logre anclarte porque yo traté y no pude. Y no es que quiera ser arrogante pero dudo mucho que alguien logre eso- _

Dave salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar llegar a David. Y a pesar de que había escogido no decir nada su cara lo delataba. A pesar de sus casi 35 años, él seguía siendo aquel chico de granja de Minnesota, al que se le dibujaban las cosas en el rostro.

Dave lo miraba con escrutinio –¿me vas a decir que te pasa?- preguntó

-Nada que me iba a pasar- contestó él

-Claro que te pasa habla-

La duda en el rostro de David era evidente y Dave empezaba a molestarse –bueno ya habla- dijo en un tono enérgico

-Alla afuera esta Valeria. Hablamos un rato- lo dijo

No demoró ni 2 segundos desde que terminó su frase que Dave ya estaba afuera corriendo y mirando hacia todos lados. Pero ella no estaba. David lo alcanzó.

-Bueno, quise decir estaba porque se fue mientras yo me dirigía hacia acá- dijo él

Dave se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos –te dijo donde iba, donde se está quedando-

-Donde se está quedando es fácil de saber. La estaban entrevistando, según lo que ella misma dijo se volvieron famosos en Latinoamérica y no se me imagino que quieren entrar a este mercado-

-Vamos a averiguar- dijo Dave

-Dave hay algo mas- dijo David algo nervioso

-Que-

Y David le contó sobre el cambio radical en lo físico y las actitudes de Valeria pero enfatizó mas en el hecho de haberla visto fumando una grifa, mas todo lo que le dijo Fernando sobre los cocteles y lo del corazón roto. Dave se tocó la sien con la mano en señal de preocupación. En eso salían del estudio de tv Luciano, Lucas y Daniel y al ver a Dave casi se desmayan.

-No puede ser- decía Luciano perplejo viendo a Dave como si se tratara de un fantasma

-Si así nomás Valeria ha estado incontrolable. No me quiero imaginar ahora- sentenció Lucas

-Espero que reconozcas tu derrota Luciano, porque si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro en esta vida- dijo Daniel con sarcasmo –es que Valeria aún ama a ese hombre-

Dave se acercó a ellos y ni siquiera los saludó -¿dónde está Valeria?-

-Eso quisiéramos saber- contestó Lucas

-Veo que ya hablan inglés- agregó David

-Maldita sea Junior que mierda importa eso - dijo molesto Dave –sabían que ella se fue quien sabe donde-

-Ella siempre se va quien sabe donde- dijo Daniel –pero seguro se fue con Fernando asi que tarde o temprano aparecerán-

-Escuche señor Mustaine- dijo Lucas –la realidad de las cosas ahora es muy diferente y si realmente usted no quiere complicar mas la vida de Valeria por favor no la busque. Como sea nosotros ya hemos aprendido a manejar la situación-

-Y ¿cuál es la situación?- pregunto Dave con ironía

-La situación que tu dejaste cuando te vio en una entrevista con tu esposa- espetó Luciano muy enojado –ella no era así-

-Mira muchachito- le contestó Dave enojado pero David se interpuso

-Que vas a hacer- dijo Luciano –golpearme como en Argentina. Este es tu maldito país y es aquí mismo donde mas tenes que perder. Aquí tanto Valeria como yo somos menores de edad, y si me pones una mano encima te vas a la cárcel. Sería bueno que salieras de mi vida y la de mi novia- culminó Luciano con la satisfacción de la venganza

Dave estaba enfurecido, sobretodo cuando Luciano enfatizó en que Valeria era suya ahora. El no perdía, nunca perdía, si alguien le gritaba el gritaba mas fuerte hasta hacerlo callar, si alguien lo golpeaba el lo haría mejor hasta dejarlo inconsciente, si alguien se metía con lo que consideraba suyo haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para eliminar a la competencia, bajo ningún concepto nadie podría estar por encima de él. Pero el muchacho de pié frente a el lo estaba desafiando, sin que el pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que David lo sostenía para evitar que hiciera una tontería.

-No entiendo porque lo culpas tanto Luciano- intervino Lucas –a Valeria tarde o temprano le saldría lo Cassinelli, y en cuanto a las drogas esas ella las escogió sola. Si tuvo problemas con él pudo resolverlos de otra forma no crees. Yo pensé que Fernando era el único que responsabilizaba a todo mundo de sus idioteces-

-Por favor Luciano- dijo Daniel metiendo mas leña al fuego –para tu novia no somos mas que mascotas, nos manda y ordena y tu no eres ni el favorito de ella, es Fernando. En lo que se transformó no es culpa de Mustaine. El único que podía ponerle un alto era Bruno y desde que murió yo solo la he visto haciendo estupideces, primero con este tipo- dijo señalando hacia Dave -y ahora por ella misma- dicho esto se fue a la Van en la que se movilizaban

Lucas tenía la difícil tarea de controlar ese grupo de jóvenes, entonces se dirigió a Dave –por favor señor Mustaine, sin importar el hecho de que Valeria es la única responsable de la forma estúpida como resolvió enfrentar sus problemas, si le diré que si usted reaparece en su vida solo los agravará. Asi que le rogaría en serio que no la busque, deje las cosas como están, nosotros de una manera nos ocuparemos de sus problemas-

Dicho esto Lucas se llevó a Luciano a la Van en que se transportaban. Los War Machine se fueron y dejaron a Dave con un terrible mal genio y frustración.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	22. Chuck Schuldiner

Mientras en la fiesta donde estaban Valeria y Fernando. Fernando se divertía mucho bebiendo y drogándose junto a las 2 chicas que había conocido. Valeria y Chuck estaban fumándose unos cigarrillos.

-Asi que el chico que los acompañaba es tu novio- dijo Chuck

-Asi es- contestó ella

-Y ¿por qué estás con alguien que no amas?- le dijo

Valeria lo observó absorta si ya le molestaba el hecho de no saber que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, peor aun el hecho de que mas bien el si a estaba descifrando a ella. El la miraba directo a los ojos y la traspasaba, ella le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos. Sintió una ola de calor encender sus mejillas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella volvía as ser la chica ingenua que se sonrojaba. Valeria optó por no mirarlo mas a los ojos.

-Disculpa, voy al baño- se fue sin contestar la pregunta que le hiciera Chuck

Una vez en el baño trató de recuperar el aplomo, se vio en el espejo y por un instante se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella misma no se reconocía, era extraño, ella se sentía extraña. Ya el efecto de las drogas de la mañana se había esfumado así que no era eso, ella estaba feliz. Se volvió a ver en el espejo y sonrió para ella misma, entonces recordó que lo mejor era no fiarse de sus emociones, y trató de mantener la calma. Luego pensó en Chuck, era muy extraño demasiado enigmático, había algo oculto en el que la atraía como una energía que irradiaba de su ser.

Sintió miedo ante lo que le sucedía, después de Dave quedó sin deseos de sentir nada mas que el placer que le producían las drogas y el sexo. Y bueno volverse a fijar en otro metalero famoso y mayor que ella no se veía muy alentador. A pesar que su actitud hacia todos los demás se volvió de verdadera frialdad y arrogancia, y aunque había tratado a toda costa de ser así con ese hombre, él no reaccionaba mal. Había algo extraño y enigmático en él, algo que le atraía mucho. Si, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia continuaba tan enamorada de Dave como el primer día. También estaba empezando a notar que había algo en ese sujeto, algo que no podía sacar de su mente, así que se tranquilizó un poco mas y volvió con Chuck.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el

-Si- dijo ella y sonrió

El le sonrió de regreso –me alegra que estés aquí, esa sonrisa es sincera- dijo el –hace un rato estabas muy aprensiva-

Valeria lo observaba sorprendida. Podría deducir algo mas en ella acaso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Chuck

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó ella

-Por mi entrometimiento- dijo el –olvida mis preguntas tontas-

-No son tontas- corrigió ella -¿Dime que mas ves en mi?-

-¿En serio quieres saber?-

-Si-

-Veo que te han lastimado mucho, y que te rompieron el corazón. No se quien haya sido pero no fue tu novio- dijo el –porque a el no lo amas. Y a pesar de estar rodeada de 4 personas, estas terriblemente sola-

Valeria estaba boquiabierta. De repente se sintió descubierta eso le aterró. Su rostro reflejaba un sinfín de emociones todas eran evidentemente claras para Chuck. Quien con solo verla parecía saber lo que pensaba y sentía y su vida. Y ella, ella lo veía y jamás podría deducir nada de el, porque el era misterio puro. Su rostro enrojeció de nuevo y tragó seco.

-También puedo ver la verdadera belleza que hay en ti- dijo el –no la que se ve en tu hermoso rostro o tu cuerpo, sino la que proviene de tu corazón, esa que mantienes escondida a todo mundo, la que escondes incluso de ti misma, con esa actitud arrogante-

-Yo…-

Chuck le sonreía –sabes tengo que volver con la banda- dijo –además cfreo que tu y tu amigo no conoce bien California. Asi que deberíamos irnos temprano-

-Tienes razón, pero necesitaré ayuda para llevarme a Fernando- dijo ella

-Claro cuenta con eso-

Juntos sacaron a Fernando a rastras del lugar, el se voló hasta mas no poder lo pusieron en medio de ambos en la moto. La primera parada sería donde Valeria para ayudarle a entrar a Fernando. En el camino Chuck le pidió el número de teléfono de la casa en la que estaba viviendo Valeria y acordaron salir después. Cuando estaban bajando a Fernando de la moto Chuck le dijo.

-No es bueno mentirse a uno mismo-

Valeria asintió y juntos llegaron a la puerta ahí ella le indicó que se encargaría de Fernando y que el se regresara en un taxi. Valeria supo sin duda que las últimas palabras de Chuck se referían a Luciano y tuvo que darle la razón, esa noche terminaría con él. Chuck se marchó en el taxi y Valeria entró con sus llaves arrastrando a Fernando. Todos estaban preocupados y ayudaron a entrarlo y también sorprendidos al ver que Valeria no estaba drogada.

-Estas sobria- dijo Luciano

-Luciano tenemos que hablar- dijo ella

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de todos en la sala de la casa que compartían. Valeria y Luciano se fueron a la habitación en que ambos dormían para tener privacidad. Daniel y Lucas se miraban sospechando que de alguna manera Valeria se había visto con Dave y por ahí venía el asunto. Nada mas equivocado.

Ya en la habitación en la que dormían juntos. Valeria fue clara y directa –no podemos seguir Luciano-

Luciano la miró sorprendido y enojado –esto es por el verdad, por Mustaine- reclamó

-Cual Mustaine, no seas ridículo- dijo ella –esto es porque yo no te amo, y tu lo sabes y hoy supe que eso nunca va a suceder, y ya no quiero seguir en esta farsa que compartimos, eso es todo-

-Pues que gran coincidencia che, justo vos lo ves a el y me dejás- dijo visiblemente afectado

-Yo no lo vi- dijo ella con honestidad –créeme que no lo quiero ver y no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el, pero tu y yo no vamos a seguir viviendo esta mentira. Tu sabrás si me crees o no, no te voy a dar mas explicaciones-

-Y asi me dejás, como si yo fuera algo desechable. Tenés el descaro de restarle importancia a mis sentimientos y a todo lo que yo te he soportado a vos- dijo Luciano muy adolorido

-Yo se que te he lastimado, pero entiende que si seguimos juntos te seguiré lastimando, te lastimaré aun mas- dijo ella

Luciano no soportó mas y empacó sus cosas. Hizo un par de llamadas y apenas pasó un taxi por el salió del cuarto. Valeria esperó que Luciano se fuera y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Lucas –acabas de llegar-

-Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida ok- dijo ella de forma enérgica –necesito dar una vuelta en mi moto para desestresarme-

-Solo espero que no vayas a conseguir droga-

-Ese no es tu problema Lucas- tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se fue

oooOOOooo

Mientras Dave estaba en el estudio de grabación donde tenía una pequeña oficina. Miraba con atención la carpeta con los papeles del divorcio. Esta vez ya los papeles estaban firmados y estaba solo esperando que el abogado de Pamela fuera por ellos. Pero por ahora el único asunto que ocupaba su mente era Valeria y como encontrarla. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. Quizá aun tenían tiempo de arreglar todo. El muy pronto sería un hombre libre, ahora si.

Cuando quería estar solo se encerraba en la pequeña oficina del estudio de grabación. Oficina que ya había recorrido por centésima vez el lugar como un animal enjaulado. Durante 8 meses no vio a Valeria y aun no la había visto, y durante esos mismos 8 meses no hubo un solo día en que no la recordara. Ni su sonrisa, ni como se estremecía cuando le hacía el amor. Ni la forma dulce en que lo miraba, o sus gestos alocados. En su mirada asustada cuando le confesó que la amaba. Y en la dulzura de sus caricias cuando le dijo que ella siempre esperaría por él, cuando volviera de la gira en Japón, de la que nunca volvió. En como solo tenía que acercarse a ella para que perdiera el control y la dominara por completo. Ella era tan fuerte, tan independiente, nadie la podía dominar, solo el y él lo sabía.

-Maldición- pensaba atormentado –donde estará. No me importa, no me interesa si se droga, si tiene uno o diez o mil novios o amantes. Si es mala o cruel. Yo solo quiero verla de nuevo y recuperarla-

Y continuaba su recorrido por la oficina hasta que le llegó una llamada a la línea telefónica privada que tenía en esa oficina. Contestó al primer timbrazo.

-Si, soy yo, si…. averiguó la dirección. Si gracias-

Anotó los datos en un papel y salió endiablado. Eran apenas las 9pm Dave tomó su auto y se dirigió a la dirección en el papel. Llegó casi a la media hora miró su rolex y ya eran las 10pm. El sector no estaba apartado ni se veía peligroso. Era un conjunto de casas en un sector privado. Parecía que los trataban bien. Valeria le había dicho a David que se estaban llenando de dinero y por el sector en el que estaban eso era correcto. Vio la Van en la que viajaban los War Machine. Sin duda ahí vivía Valeria pero como ir nada mas sin saber si ella estaba ahí o no.

Estaba aún dentro del auto estacionado cerca de la casa y vio llegar a Valeria en la moto. Ella se bajó y se quitó el casco dejando caer su larga y hermosa cabellera negra. Dave tuvo que tragar seco en ese momento. Las palabras de David no le hacían justicia en lo mas mínimo a como realmente se veía. La pequeña y dulce Valeria había quedado atrás. Se veía como una joven y sexy mujer. Por un momento creyó que ella entraría a la casa pero al parecer cambió de opinión y volvió a subir a la moto y arrancó. El decidió seguirla en el auto.

Valeria llegó a un parque muy bonito y bastante alejado del sector donde estaban las viviendas. El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, por las lámparas de noche. Dejó su moto en el parqueo designado y botó en un cesto de basura la grifa, se sentó en unos escalones mirando hacia la cancha de básquet. El parque estaba tan vacío que apenas si se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento. Dave la observaba de lejos incapaz de avanzar a hablar con ella. Entonces comprobó lo que le habían dicho Junior y los War Machine.

De un pequeño bolsito que cargaba sacó un espejo y regó algo de polvo lo separó con una Gillette. Dave conocía de sobra el proceso y corrió hacia ella de inmediato. Estaba muy lejos empezó a llamarla pero ella no le oía. Entonces inhaló con rapidez la primera carga de cocaína y echó la cabeza para atrás. Se mantuvo así un momento y entonces enderezó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Casi se va para atrás de nuevo al ver a Dave de pié frente a ella.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	23. In my darkest hour

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Valeria muy pálida

-Que demonios crees que haces tu- dijo Dave muy enojado y agarró el espejo y lo lanzó en medio de la cancha haciéndolo pedazos. Luego le arranchó el bolsito.

-Maldita sea- dijo Valeria bien cabreada –que te pasa quien te crees que eres, para disponer asi de mis cosas-

-Porque no debes estar haciendo esto- dijo el furioso

-Que no…- contestó ella igual de furiosa y se puso de pié, como estaba varios escalones mas arriba de el su rostro quedó a la misma altura –quien eres tu el papa, ahora te las das de santo si hasta hace poco todavía te drogabas-

Dave se tomó el rostro entre las manos visiblemente enojado. Como le presentara su argumentación ella se la iba a refutar. Si algo conocía era la necedad de Valeria.

-Vete a la mierda Dave, me largo- dicho esto empezó a bajar por las escaleras. Bajó con rapidez hasta llegar una parte que tenía césped y estaba bajo los árboles. Estaba mas oscuro ahí.

Dave la siguió y la tomó con fuerza por un brazo

-Vas a empezar de nuevo con esta mierda de jalarme- dijo ella y su mirada era una mezcla de ira y desprecio. Dave la observaba tratando de encontrar algo de la chica que dejó en Argentina y no podía ver nada. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que había aspirado una línea de coca y eso acrecentaba su ira.

-Eso es porque quieres escapar de mi- le dijo

-Escapar… ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿acaso fui yo quien escapó?- Valeria gritaba y agitaba las manos de forma errática, por suerte el parque estaba alejado y solitario –maldita sea tu te largaste y yo te espere por dos meses como idiota. Y me dices que yo escapo. Eres un maldito cobarde, porque pudiste decirme el día que volviste a Argentina que habías regresado con tu esposa y en lugar de eso me convertiste en tu amante y nos despedimos con todo y la promesa de que volverías por mi en diciembre. Para enterarme por un programa de tv que desde octubre se habían reconciliado-

-Lo se- dijo el con la voz apagada –se que la cagué, yo haría cualquier cosa por remediar todas las estupideces que hice, para remediar mis errores-

-Solo que tuvieras el Delorian- dijo ella con ironía -¿Sabes que? no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es que me devuelvas mi coca-

-Qué!- dijo el enojado –estoy tratando de hablar contigo y tu solo piensas en tu maldita coca-

-Como te lo explico- dijo ella –yo no quiero hablar contigo. Porque nada tengo que hablar contigo. No me interesas, ya no te amo, te veo y no siento ni pena, ni dolor, ni nada. Entonces el único asunto que nos atañe en este momento es mi droga-

Las palabras de Valeria eran como puñales. Ella estaba de pié mirándolo a los ojos como si fuera el la mas inferior de las criaturas, mientras le decía todas esas cosas. Pero Dave no lo creía, o no lo quería creer. Lo que ellos habían vivido fue demasiado intenso como para que ella hubiera podido dejarlo atrás.

-Sabes que… quédatela- dijo ella –te la regalo de repente la usas- y volteó para irse dejándolo ahí

Dave se sintió desesperado, no podía perderla no esta vez. Como pudo la agarró y no sabiendo que hacer para que no escape la abrazó.

-Suéltame- chillaba desesperada pero el continuó abrazándola –maldita sea esto no es gracioso ya déjame-

-No- dijo el con firmeza –no se que hacer no se que decir, no quiero que te vayas no te soltaré-

Valeria aún estaba eufórica producto de la coca y empezó a desesperarse en el abrazo de Dave. Ella era una chica fuerte, muy fuerte se retorcía de forma violenta tratando de librarse del abrazo de Dave hasta que de tanto agitarse ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella lo pateó por varias ocasiones incluso le mordió la muñeca. El se quejó pero no la soltó.

-No me interesa cuanto me lastimes, no te voy a soltar. No voy a dejar que te vayas sin escucharme- decía el pegado a su oído

Valeria continuó pataleando un poco mas y finalmente se rindió y se dejó envolver por la suave sensación del abrazo de Dave. por un breve momento se sintió transportada a aquel tiempo en que compartieron una breve felicidad y entonces recordó todas las mentiras y volvió a su actitud fría.

Por su parte Dave hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía en sus brazos y a pesar de los golpes que ella le había propinado y la mordida que aun le dolía, tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien. Era como un sueño volver a estar así con ella. Se sentía tan suave, acercó su rostro y lo enterró en su cabellera negra. Su aroma lo envolvía, su suavidad y como lo enloquecía todo de ella. Sus sentimientos seguían ahí intactos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Dave la miraba pero aun no veía nada de la chica que dejó en Argentina. Su mirada seguía vacía y fría. Reflejaba tanta soledad, desesperación y necesidad.

Dave la acunó un poco mas y ella lo miró solo para decirle –no te creo nada, lo nuestro no fue cualquier cosa que se puede dejar atrás. Y no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que sostenerte aquí me vas a escuchar-

-Por Dios Dave, y ahora que eres, el lector de la mente- dijo ella enojada pero ya sin protestar por el abrazo -deberás dejarme ir en algún momento y comprender que ya no te amo-

Dave la observaba con tristeza, toda la ira y su actitud enfurruñada fue reemplazada por un gesto de enorme tristeza -No te creo, no te puedo creer- dijo con tristeza -yo se que te he hecho mucho daño, que no puedo esperar que simplemente corras a mis brazos, pero no puedo aceptar que ya no sientas nada por mi-

-Sabes Dave- dijo ella aun indiferente –todo muere. Lo comprendí el día que murió mi padre, y cuando me enteré que no volverías también una parte de mi murió junto con cualquier cosa que haya sentido por ti. Asi que permanece aquí en algún momento solo lo entenderás y me dejarás ir- y se quedó muy quieta ahí junto a él en silencio sin demostrar nada de lo que realmente sentía

Los ojos de Dave se tornaron muy cristalinos y por primera vez en su vida Valeria vio debilidad en ellos, era como si estuviera al borde del llanto. Pero el no… el no podía, el era el fuerte, el que no se rompía por nada. Nadie ni nada sería capaz de quebrantar su coraza. Pero entonces ¿que era eso?. Dave se abrazó mas de ella y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Odiaba verse débil, odiaba sentirse débil, no importa cuanto la amara, odiaba que ella o cualquier otro ser vivo viera debilidad en el. Pero el peso de sus errores que siempre terminaban por afectar a otros le estaban pasando factura. El era como una medusa, si lo tocas te quemas.

Pero la actitud de Valeria hacia él le daba a entender que la había perdido, y llegar a esa conclusión fue desgarrador para él. Y entonces algo que Valeria jamás creyó posible desde que lo conoció sucedía. El rostro de Dave estaba enterrado en el cuello de Valeria y ella sintió la humedad de las lágrimas rodando por su piel, y se sentía cálido. Dave no se movía, no se quejaba pero no levantaba la cabeza. Valeria permaneció inmóvil incapaz de decir o hacer nada, totalmente confundida, a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado ella aún lo amaba, y le partía el corazón verlo así.

-Maldita sea, no puedo creer que te perdí-

-Dave….-

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, envolviéndolos con suavidad. Las lágrimas cálidas de Dave continuaban viajando por el cuello de Valeria, eran solo unas pocas, pero estaban ahí. No necesitaba decir nada mas. Ella no lo forzaría a mirarla, ella misma no quería verlo así, derrotado. Pero entonces fue el quien levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, y sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados como sentía los de ella.

-Se que es egoísta. Se que soy un maldito egoísta pero necesito saber si has sido sincera. Si esto no es solo una venganza y aún me amas- dijo el

Y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante y sus labios se acercaron hasta encontrarse. Y después de casi 1 año se volvieron a besar. El la sostenía y ella lo abrazaba. Así permanecen por un largo rato en un suave y acompasado beso... es el reencuentro de sus sentimientos, lo necesitaban con urgencia. Dave sintió sus labios relajarse en la calidez que emanaba de los labios de Valeria. Tenía la boca tan dulce, tan suave que hizo que le doliera. Un beso se convirtió en una serie de besos, su boca abierta ligeramente y sólo la captura de sus labios con los suyos. Ella abrió la boca para permitir la entrada de su lengua flexible, y deseo tan agudo como un cuchillo los envolvió. Era bueno, tan bueno. Y en ese momento el lo supo: lo que Valeria había estado evitando, de lo que había estado huyendo, fue ahora muy claro en medio de la oscuridad de aquellos árboles. Ella aún lo amaba.

Para Dave esa certeza causó una sensación de desgarro en su interior, como si todo el dolor que ella había tenido dentro por culpa de él, por la muerte de su padre y todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido estallaba a través de su propio corazón. Su corazón duro y frío que en ese momento se sentía tan cálido envuelto en la pasión de aquel beso. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así para siempre. Pero Valeria empezó a separarse y puso fin al beso.

Dave la observaba con tanto amor en su mirada algo que ella no había visto antes –Oh por Dios- dijo aliviado –realmente creí que te había perdido. No se que hacer Valeria ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, pero esto no es sencillo-

-No me convertiré en tu amante- dijo ella –entre todas las estupideces que he estado cometiendo, esa definitivamente no entra en mi lista-

-Y no lo serás, hace dos semanas que me volví a separar y hoy ya dejé firmados los papeles del divorcio- le dijo

-Queee… estas loco- entonces ella miró sus manos y no había anillo ahí. Aunque eso no era señal de nada en Argentina tampoco había y luego volvió con su esposa

-Estas loco Dave, que vas a decirme ahora. Sería una idiota si te vuelvo a creer- dijo ella –y aunque fuera cierto, yo nunca podría estar contigo pasando por encima de tu familia e hijos, pensando que fue por mi causa que no funcionó esta última reconciliación. No quiero eso para mi, no quiero que tus hijos me odien porque ni tu mismo lo soportarías. No…. para nosotros ya no hay ninguna oportunidad posible- finalizó

Dave la abrazaba con mas fuerza. Su situación era demasiado complicada, era cierto que sería un escándalo para sus hijos y su familia que apenas terminado su matrimonio el ya estuviera con otra mujer y mas aun una chica de 19 años. Los demás, el público, sus vecinos, sus amigos, ellos no le interesaban, pero si sus hijos y sus familia cercana. Sobretodo sus hijos.

-Tiene que haber una solución- se repetía –no me puedo resignar-

-Bueno tu solución siempre tendrá como consecuencias gente lastimada para obtener tu felicidad- dijo ella –yo ya salí lastimada así que da igual. No tienes que arrastrar al mismo fango en el que yo me revolqué a tu familia. Puedes ser valiente por una vez en tu vida y encarar el hecho de que sin importar lo que sea que sintamos, debes poner primero a quienes mas te necesitan. Siempre hay heridos, esta vez seremos nosotros para que tu familia pueda seguir siendo feliz-

-Yo ya me separe y lo hice cuando tu no estabas aquí, es mas creí que jamás te volvería a ver-

-Esa fue la misma historia cuando nos conocimos- dijo ella incrédula

-Que hay de ti- dijo el –crees que voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo como estás-

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARÁ...


	24. Promises

-Que hay de ti- dijo el –crees que voy a estar tranquilo sabiendo como estás-

-No se Dave- dijo ella –tampoco debes echarte la culpa. Yo me equivoqué en muchos aspectos. Pude escoger otra forma para afrontar mis problemas, pero escogí el camino fácil y estas son las consecuencias de mis acciones- dijo poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras –no tienes que sentirte culpable hay personas que la pasan peor que yo y enfrentan la vida con madurez, yo no lo hice y también debo pagar mis culpas-

-No es tan fácil no sentirme responsable-

-Pero yo te lo estoy diciendo Dave, tu no eres responsable de mis errores y no tienes que hacer nada al respecto- dijo ella –regresa con tu familia y sigue tu camino y déjame a mi seguir el mío a donde sea que yo lo conduzca-

-No has pensado en una clínica de rehabilitación-

-Que clínica estas loco- dijo ella –si es cierto que me drogo, pero no paso todo el tiempo así-

-Claro, yo también repetía esa historia muy seguido- dijo él

-Mira Dave, yo no quiero ninguna clínica, no la necesito porque me gusta esto. Me gusta en exceso y creo que tu lo entiendes- dijo ella –claro ahora estas limpio pero debes recordar como es la sensación-

-Maldita sea Valeria- Dave volvió a enojarse –no me puedes pedir que te vea así y no haga nada-

-Estas exagerándolo todo- dijo ella también exaltándose –te quieres sentir mi salvador acaso. Vete a la mierda no te necesito en lo absoluto-

-Eso no sucederá, ahora que te tengo de nuevo no te perderé de vista. Asi no me creas nada te voy a demostrar que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Que esta vez no estoy mintiendo - decía él con firmeza –simplemente no te puedo dejar. Después de todo lo intenté y me estaba volviendo loco, te necesito- y la abrazó con fuerza. Luego miró su reloj era la medianoche.

-Bueno este es el adiós Dave Mustaine- le dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Eso no es verdad- dijo él con su actitud de siempre

-Me alegra que estés mejor- dijo ella –ya eres tu mismo de nuevo-

-La que no ha vuelto a ser la misma eres tu- dijo él –daría lo que fuera por volver a ver la mirada que tenías antes. Tu sonrisa, y la manera en que te comportabas como una niña. Adoré todo eso de ti, pero sin importar en lo que te hayas convertido, o los errores que has cometido y que te empeñas en decir que son solo tu culpa, o los amantes que hayas tenido, o las cosas que no me contarás por vergüenza, yo se que te amo exactamente igual y que siempre te veré como cuando te conocí en Brasil. Una hermosa e inocente chica peleona que se sonrojaba cuando yo me le acercaba-

-Esa chica desapareció Dave- dijo ella –tu fuiste el último en verla con vida-

-No creo eso- dijo él –es parte de ti es solo que después de todo lo que pasamos tu no la dejarás salir, es algo inconsciente. Ojala en algún momento logre sacarla a flote-

Valeria continuaba junto a el. Ella trató de resistirse y por un momento parecía que lo lograría. Pero al final siempre terminaba por ceder con él. Si alguien tenía el poder de dominarla ese era él, y él lo sabía. Asi estuvieron un buen rato y las manos de Dave empezaban a moverse de manera peligrosa por el cuerpo de Valeria.

-Por dios Dave no- decía ella entre besos –maldita sea no- y lo empujó. Ambos respiraban con dificultad

-Dios te he extrañado tanto- dijo Dave mientras sentía que su cuerpo reclamaba el de ella con urgencia. Ella sentía lo mismo pero era incapaz de volver a creer en él.

El viento resoplaba en medio de las copas de los árboles, el silencio de la noche era apenas interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas y alguna lechuzas que cantaban en los ramales. En medio de ese sector del parque estaba oscuro por la sombra que producían al contrario del resto que estaba muy bien iluminado. La noche era fría pero debajo de aquellos árboles estaba muy cálido, el calor que emanaba de los cuerpos de Dave y Valeria que continuaban abrazados besándose con pasión y urgencia.

-Esto esta mal… esto esta mal- pensaba ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía razonamiento alguno

-Por Dios debes detenerte- decía ella –vamos a hacer algo de lo cual nos vamos a arrepentir-

-Lo único de lo que me voy a arrepentir es de dejarte ir- dijo él y continuaban las caricias. El abrió el cierre de la chaqueta de ella hasta sacársela. El mismo se deshizo de su chaqueta. Y empezó un recorrido de besos por su cuello y sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella. En un momento creyó que ya no había vuelta atrás pero de repente ella lo empujó con mas fuerza.

-No!- ella respiraba agitada al igual que él

Y se puso de pié para alejarse. Ella se iba sin siquiera importarle su chaqueta. El tomo del suelo ambas prendas y la siguió. Ella pasó cerca del auto de el hacia donde estaba el estacionamiento de motos. Ya cerca del auto él la detuvo de un brazo.

-Espera maldita sea!- farfulló enojado

-Que mierda- dijo ella –crees que vamos a continuar con esto y no será asi. No quiero esta maldita cosa, de ser tu amante. Si quieres echar un polvo consíguete alguna zorra que total se te hace fácil-

-Maldita sea! Que ya soy libre te dije- espetó enojado –además crees que es solo eso echar un polvo y ya-

-Y acaso no ha sido eso siempre- dijo ella –o dime si no fueron solo polvos vagos y ya, si hubiera sido algo mas estaríamos juntos ahora y no es así, así que no intentes convencerme de que no fue eso-

-Porque tienes que ser tan necia, pensé que habías entendido todo- replicó el enojado ante los reparos de Valeria

-No me digas y que se supone que entiendo haber explícame-

-Yo nunca mentí cuando te dije que te amo… yo, maldita sea, yo te amo. Pero fui un idiota e hice todo mal. Y traté a toda costa de hacer lo mejor y solo empeoré todo. Mi matrimonio ya se terminó, se terminó antes de que tu aparecieras-

-No me digas pero déjame adivinar como te peleaste vienes a mi y yo caliento tu cama- dijo con ira –y mañana vas y conversas con tu esposa y resulta que te arrepientes y regresas. Vete a la mierda-

-Ya cállate… al menos puedes dejarme explicarte y no solo lanzar tus quejas- espetó enojado –tienes razón en desconfiar, porque ya te prometí cosas que no cumplí. Y solo Dios sabe que todos mis errores y debilidades los estoy pagando caro. Pero ya verás que ahora si voy a solucionar todo, y lo voy a hacer bien-

-En serio… no lo creo. Sabes que yo de ti no perdía mi tiempo ni me arriesgaba a perder mi matrimonio, es decir si es que aun no te has divorciado no lo hagas porque aunque ustedes terminen y todo lo que quieras, yo no voy a correr a tus brazos. Porque no puedo simplemente ser feliz sobre los pedazos de tu familia… eso es imposible olvídalo-

-En Argentina eso no te importaba mucho- espetó con ira

-En Argentina yo creía que tu ya estabas divorciado- dijo ella acercándose a él con los ojos llenos de rencor –en Argentina yo no era la maldita razón de que mandaras al demonio tu familia!- y le gritó con tal ira que algunas aves volaron de los árboles

Ya a estas alturas de acalorada discusión tratar de razonar era inútil. Dave solo se pasó una mano por su cabello volteando los ojos exasperado.

-Es que tu no eres la razón. La maldita razón por la que nada en mi vida funciona soy yo- dijo él con desesperación –yo, no tu… soy yo el que arruina todo. Pero esta bien… ¿Quieres pruebas?- dijo el tratando de recuperar la compostura –bien ya verás, verás que no todo lo arruino, que lo nuestro aun puede existir y que no lo voy a arruinar mas. Y que mi matrimonio acabó en buenos términos esta vez-

-Vete a la mierda Dave- dijo ella y empezó a avanzar hasta la moto. Dave la seguía.

-No te voy a perder, no esta vez- le decía pero ella no volteaba ni se detenía –y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a David o incluso en el estudio de televisión, ahí me hicieron una entrevista y yo hablé sobre el final de mi matrimonio. Eso saldrá al aire esta misma semana-

-Si, claro- dijo ella con ironía

-Por Dios es cierto- dijo él

-Ya no me jodas que no te creo- y se subió a su moto

-No me voy a rendir vendré a visitarte- dijo él muy decidido

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo -y quieres que te vean conmigo, eso no te conviene-

-Es cierto pero nadie tiene que enterarse-

-Ya ves eso es precisamente lo que ya no quiero- dijo ella –antes si, bueno antes de que pasara toda esta mierda no me importaba, pero ahora si me importa, no quiero pasar el siguiente año y medio siendo tu maldita 'amiguita' encubierta- dicho esto arrancó la moto y se fue dejándolo ahí de pié con la chaqueta de ella en sus manos.

Dave se llevó la mano al rostro y solo pudo ver como se alejaba mientras pensaba en que hacer para recuperarla, y de paso ayudarla a salir del hoyo de drogas en el que estaba metida. Estaba tan reacia a él que lo llevaba al borde de la desesperación. Pero ya pensaría en algo...

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	25. ¿Deth o Death?

Era el jueves 9/9/99, Valeria estaba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente después de la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Dave en la madrugada. Varios golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

-Vale tienes una llamada- se escuchaba la voz de Lucas a través de la puerta –ven rápido-

-Porque me despiertan tan temprano- susurraba enojada. Luego vio el reloj eran las 11 am –mierda me quedé dormida-

Salió a la sala a contestar –hola-

-Hola- se escuchó una voz que le resultaba tan agradable –te dije que te llamaría para salir un rato-

-Chuck- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los habitantes de aquella casa

-¿Quien demonios es Chuck?- preguntaba Lucas en voz baja

-Te vas a caer para atrás- dijo Fernando -es el vocalista y guitarrista de los Death-

-Oh por Dios- dijo Lucas –Chuck Schuldiner-

-Asi es y ayer nos fuimos de fiesta con él, y me atrevería a jurar que él es la razón por la que Valeria volvió sobria de esa fiesta-

-Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír así desde el año pasado. Será que ya olvidó a Mustaine- dijo Lucas

-Todo es posible amigo, todo es posible- decía Fernando sonriente –mira que si la mantuvo sobria-

Daniel observaba la escena –parece que Valeria tiene debilidad por los hombres mayores de 30 años- dijo con sarcasmo

-No vas ha empezar de nuevo con tu retahíla de estupideces verdad Daniel- espetó Fernando fastidiado

-Claro estaré lista en media hora y topamos por alla- decía Valeria muy animada –nos vemos entonces- y colgó el auricular

-Te veo contenta Vale vas a salir- dijo Lucas

-Si, Fernando sabe con quien- dijo ella

-Por ese sujeto lo botaste a Luciano- dijo Daniel –bueno al menos Chuck Schuldiner recién esta en sus 30 años no como Mustaine que va para los 40. Quizás tu próximo amor esté entre los 20-

-Púdrete Daniel- dijo ella y le sacó el dedo de en medio –de veras me tienes harta. Tu eterna animosidad hacia todo lo que me rodea resulta patética. Consíguete una vida, porque la necesitas con urgencia- le dijo Valeria y se fue a bañar y arreglarse un poco para ir con Chuck.

oooOOOooo

Mientras tanto Dave estaba en el departamento de David donde ahora vivía, conversando con él. Hacía dos semanas luego de su separación le había pedido que lo recibiera unos días y de ahí no había salido mas. David también se encontraba atravesando un problema matrimonial, pero él era tan discreto con sus cosas, que los fans poco sabían de su vida personal al contrario de Dave. Durante esas dos semanas recordaron mucho cuando recién se conocieron y empezaron la banda ya que vivían en el mismo edificio y todas las tonterías que hicieron.

-Vas a volver con Julie- preguntaba Dave

-Obvio, es solo que se le pase el coraje –dijo David –desde que escuchó al imbécil de Marty decir que nos drogamos en Brasil se enojó mucho y la verdad es que tiene razón. Además el imbécil se le salió que fuimos infieles-

-Si cualquiera diría que tu serías incapaz de hacer algo malo verdad- decía Dave con ironía

-Si bueno creo que con esta lección que me acaba de dar Julie, no me quedarán mas ganas. Ya tengo un mes viviendo aquí sin ella y los niños y de veras que no lo soporto. Ya aprendí mi lección y se que esto no volverá a suceder, solo espero que vea el cambio en mi y me perdone-

-Si bueno si te recibe yo me quedaré con tu departamento… no creo que tengas problemas con eso- dijo Dave

-Y cuando no has hecho lo que quieres, de hecho ya te apoderaste del lugar- dijo David

Dave se sentó exasperado en el sillón de la sala y se llevó las manos al rostro –sabes donde estaba anoche-

-Podría jurar que buscando a Valeria- dijo David

-Si y lo que tu dijiste se quedó corto- dijo Dave –maldita sea hasta su forma de caminar es diferente, es otra. Diablos y me vuelve aun mas loco que antes-

-Eso es grave porque ya antes estabas bastante obsesionado- dijo David –pero que mas pasó hablaste con ella, te dijo algo-

-Si, y la encontré y conversamos y nos besamos- dijo Dave con una expresión de impotencia en el rostro –pero ella no quiere saber de mi, ni siquiera porque le dije que soy libre, no le importó y me dejó ahí botado, dice que no cree en mi. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que sé que aún no me olvidó ya es algo por donde empezar-

-Puede ser que no te haya olvidado pero no se, ella estaba tan diferente cuando la vi. Sobra decir que tiene sus razones para no creerte - dijo David –y hablaste con ella sobre lo de las drogas-

-Si y no se creo que su caso empieza a agravarse pero ella no lo ve. Cree que tiene todo bajo control. Ya veré la manera de hacer que entre en razón, aunque es insoportablemente necia- decía el enojado

-Si, encontraste la horma de tu zapato no- dijo David

-Tu siempre tan elocuente- dijo Dave con ironía –bah, no me importa su necedad, solo se que ahora que está tan cerca no la voy a perder-

oooOOOooo

Mientras Valeria paseaba feliz con Chuck, si bien el era mayor que ella por 13 años. El al menos era soltero y eso ya era algo bueno. Nadie la conocía muy bien en California y no tendría problema alguno paseando con el por lo que se dedicó a disfrutar de su salida.

-Estuve buscando material de tu banda, mis amigos me ayudaron y tengo que decir con sinceridad que me encanta- dijo el con una sonrisa que hacía que Valeria se derritiera

-Esta de mas decir que yo he escuchado toda tu música- decía ella

Y así continuaron conversando y riendo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Valeria se sentía feliz y libre. Ese día ni siquiera pensó en las drogas, la compañía de Chuck era por demás suficiente, sentía algo totalmente diferente a lo que compartió con Luciano, que fue solo físico, había algo mas allí, como una conexión que ella misma no comprendía, pero que no le interesaba comprender, solo disfrutar nada mas lo que estaba viviendo.

Fueron al cine y luego a comer algo y luego fueron a un hermoso y solitario parque. Sentados es un banco conversaron mas y mas.

-Sabes me divertí mucho- decía Valeria con sinceridad. Su rostro estaba iluminado con la sonrisa y la tranquilidad que no había tenido desde el año anterior.

-Yo también- dijo Chuck –tu disquera te va a poner en ruta muy pronto-

-Asi es dicen que van a resucitar un viejo festival pero con algunos cambios y bueno no se sabe si este año o a comienzos del siguiente. Como sea es algo muy grande y es recorrer todo el país. Vamos a ver que pasa-

-En serio me alegro mucho por ti- dijo el –aunque debes saber que esas giras son bien pesadas, pero muy útiles-

-Bueno tocará esperar de repente y nos vamos de gira entonces- dijo ella

-Bueno creo que es tarde y debo irme- dijo él poniéndose de pie -tu también debes descansar-

-No..- susurró ella

Ninguno de los dos entendía bien como había sucedido. Solo el momento en que Valeria agarro con fuerza el brazo de Chuck para que no se fuera, y luego de eso ellos estaban sentados nuevamente muy juntos en el banco. Chuck tenía sus manos acariciando la cabellera de ella y atrayéndola mas y mas cerca de sus labios. Luego de eso ambos se estaban besando, él mordía con delicadeza los labios de ella, deleitándose del casi imperceptible gemido que emano de su boca. Ella besaba al joven hombre lentamente, y dejo que él se introdujera violentamente en su boca.

De repente ella sintió que nunca podría cansarse de eso, del sabor de sus besos, de la suavidad con que la besaba, y todas las sensaciones que la invadían. Dejo que su lengua se envolviera en la de él delicadamente, restregándose, en un cúmulo de sensaciones inexplicables pero sublimes.

Durante casi un año ella se sintió incompleta, vacia y esa sensación no desaparecía con nada, y ella había ya probado de todo en su caida en las drogas, pero nada se comparaba a lo que estaba sntiendo. De repente todas esas cosas no tenían importancia, por fin podía sentirse en paz.

Después de que se habían besado por primera vez Chuck la había mirado directamente a los ojos, y ella pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, desde la primera vez que lo vio lo había encontrado tan enigmático y hermoso, mirarlo directamente todavía hacia que su rostro enrojeciera. La intensidad de la mirada de Chuck le hacía sentir las piernas flaquear, él sería sin duda alguien sumamente importante en su vida. Ella no lo quería dejar ir.

-Valeria yo...- dijo él -no quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de ti-

-Yo se que no-

-Desde que te vi en el estudio, sentí que podía ver en tu alma- dijo él -y por eso te seguí hasta esa fiesta. Allí solo pude ver como caía lentamente en un embrujo. Eres tan hermosa-

Valeria sonreía con cara de ensoñación -yo sentí lo mismo-

-Eres tan joven también- dijo el bajando la mirada

-Si ese siempre es un problema- dijo ella -creo que tengo que pensar en quedarme sola hasta los 21-

-No necesariamente- dijo el y volvió a mirarla -por ti valdría la pena correr el riesgo y pagar las consecuencias, cualquiera que fuesen, por estar a tu lado y llevarte de la mano-

Valeria casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del hombre que la volvía loca. Él era sin duda todo lo contrario de Dave, tan tranquilo y difícil de descifrar -yo también creo que tu mereces el riesgo- dijo ella

Y así vagaron un rato mas y luego el llevó a Valeria en su auto. Ya era muy tarde y todos en la casa dormían, el barrio era tranquilo y no se veía un alma por ahí. Ambos se despidieron en la puerta con un suave beso, tan dulce, tan plumoso que la hizo sonrojar y quedar con cara de ensoñación. Ella se quedó de pié viendo como él subía a su auto y se marchaba. Su rostro estaba iluminado con una sincera sonrisa, y si ahí estaba la Valeria de antes, la que ella juró que había muerto. Luego ella volteó y se quedó mirando el pomo de la puerta como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo.

-Pensé que nunca más me sentiría así... es tan maravilloso que quiero gritar- se dijo a sí misma

-Puedes empezar a gritar ahora- reclamó una voz masculina tras de ella

Valeria se sobresaltó, estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías que no sintió que había alguien detrás de ella. Volteó y vio a Dave con una expresión de enojo puro en sus ojos. Valeria tomó un respiro largo y cerró los ojos.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	26. Lacuna Coil

Valeria volteó los ojos exasperada. Desde que volvió a ver a Dave todo eran discusiones, peleas y reclamos.

-Maldición ¿cuál es tu problema?- dijo ella cabreada –ahora apareces de la nada. Que me estas espiando acaso-

-He estado por aquí hace 3 horas esperando haber si aparecías y vaya sorpresa que me llevé- dijo el –parece que te volviste popular por aquí-

-Y eso a ti que te importa Dave…- dijo ya sin ánimos –además podría jurar que tu lo debes conocer-

Y claro que lo conocía, y el mismo sabía que era un buen tipo. En ese momento odiaba que Chuck fuera tan buen tipo. Además ellos eran amigos.

-Así que ahora te besas con el líder de los Death. Y debe haber sido un puto beso tan bueno para que le dedicaras una sonrisa y una mirada como esa- espetó enojado –si me habías dicho que tu lado bueno murió, pero parece ser que ya está resucitando-

-Si y agoniza nuevamente cada vez que te veo- dijo ella y sacó sus llaves del bolsito –no te debo explicación alguna pensé que había sido clara contigo anoche-

Dave tomó un respiro y trató de tranquilizarse. Sabía que con esa actitud solo conseguiría alejarla mas –esta bien, yo solo vine para saber como estabas y ver si necesitas algo- dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano evitando que abriera la puerta

-Estoy bien Dave yo…- ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión cansada –dime a que viniste se honesto-

-Es una petición justa- pensó el y tenía que tratar de mantenerla calmada o nunca podrían tener una conversación decente.

-¿Estás con él?- le preguntó

-Aún no- dijo ella –y no quiero tratar este tema contigo- dicho esto intentó huir de él de nuevo. Solo para ser detenida por Dave otra vez.

-Escucha- dijo el tratando de mantener el control –yo se que no tengo derecho alguno a exigirte explicaciones ni nada. Y aunque me consuma por dentro no lo haré. Pero al menos podrías dejar de ser tan huraña conmigo y escucharme-

-Ok habla- dijo ella ya mas tranquila

-Solo quiero pedirte que no me alejes mas de ti. Mira te estuve viendo con Schuldiner, la forma como él te miraba y como tu lo veías a él y luego como se besaron. Entonces supe que me iba a perder. Pero yo no te puedo perder, Vale. Yo no voy te voy a perder sin luchar. Te amo y no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti y por favor no me mires así!-

Valeria lo veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y espanto. Dave se sintió tan perdido y no pudo aguantar más. Llegó a ella de nuevo y ella le permitió envolver sus brazos alrededor de y enterrar su cara en el hombro de ella. Pero Dave nunca sintió sus brazos alrededor de él. Mas bien la sitió rígida y asustada.

-Dave, no se trata de luchar es solo que…- ella ya no dijo nada mas

-Podríamos al menos llevarnos bien o algo- dijo él –no te pido que volvamos, solo que me dejes estar cerca, que me permitas luchar al menos, aunque pierda contra él o contra otro-

Valeria sintió sus defensas bajadas por completo. Había tanta sinceridad en las palabras de Dave que ella solo se limitó a asentir.

-Ok-

El rostro de Dave se iluminó con una sonrisa y luego le reguntó -¿te has lanzado por paracaídas alguna vez?-

-¿Cómo?...- la cara de Valeria era de verdadera sorpresa

-¿Si has hecho paracaidismo?- volvió a preguntar ya mas calmado

El cambio de actitud fue captado por Valeria quien respondió de la misma manera

-No… nunca, el único 'paracaidismo' que conozco es caer a un lugar sin ser invitada, del de verdad no nunca- bromeó ella

Dave sintió el cambio de energía en ella y eso le animó a continuar -bueno entonces que te parece si vienes conmigo pasado mañana y lo intentas- dijo el mientras la miraba casi casi traspasándola –estoy seguro que va a encantar-

-¿Esto es en plan de amigos verdad?- ella fue directa –ningún intento sexual como el del parque-

-Claro, será en el plan que tu quieras- dijo el tratando de verse calmado –entonces puedo recogerte el sábado será muy temprano a las 7am-

-Ok, entonces acepto- dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada que lo hicieron estremecerse por completo

El le sonrió de vuelta y esta vez fue ella quien se puso nerviosa y enrojeció por completo. Su boca se quedó seca y trató de entrar nuevamente a la casa pero él la detuvo. Era ella, ella de nuevo 'su Valeria'. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un breve momento y el se acercó suavemente para besarla. Sus labios rozaron por un breve instante… se abrió la puerta por dentro. Ambos se separaron de golpe respirando agitados.

Lucas los observó con cara de 'otra vez no' y Valeria aprovechó para escabullirse dentro de la casa. Dave observó al sujeto delante de el y solo le dijo con seriedad –cuídala mucho amigo- y se marchó. Lucas observó a Dave en su partida y se quedó viendo el lujoso auto en el que se transportaba.

-Cuídala, como diablos se cuida un león- pensó Lucas y cerró la puerta.

oooOOOooo

Al día siguiente estaba Valeria en su disquera acompañada por Chuck. Estaban ultimando los detalles de la gira que se comenzaría en enero del 2000. Saliendo del estudio se toparon con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro a los hombros. Ella era mayor que Valeria, la chica estaba con un disco en la mano.

-Oh no- dijo Chuck

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Valeria

-Esa mujer que ves ahí es la serpiente mas venenosa que he conocido- dijo el –pero debemos ser diplomáticos-

-Hola- la saludó Chuck ella le devolvió el saludo

-Vale te presento alguien que conocí en Italia, ella también tiene su banda- dijo el

-Mucho gusto- dijo Valeria al tiempo que le extendía la mano –Valeria Cassinelli-

Valeria tenía una actitud arrogante que a la otra mujer le pareció fastidiosa. Sin duda ya le había caído mal. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, también era bastante creída.

-Somos compatriotas entonces- dijo la mujer en forma engreída –mi nombre es Cristina Scabbia-

-¿Estas de vacaciones o que?- preguntó Chuck

-Oh no, sabes que nos va muy bien con el disco en Italia, y estamos viendo si lo promocionamos por acá, es algo pequeño pero hay que intentar- decía ella muy resuelta –y dejamos una muestra aquí en esta disquera vine a ver que me dicen. De hecho me dieron cita para este momento- luego miró a Valeria quién lucía totalmente desinteresada en el monólogo de Cristina -tengo una banda se llama Lacuna Coil-

-Valeria también tiene una y le va muy bien- dijo Chuck

-Si se cual es- dijo Cristina fastidiada por la actitud de Valeria –ustedes son los War Machine-

-Asi es- dijo Valeria –yo en cambio nunca había oído hablar de tu banda-

-Pero muy pronto oirás- le dijo Cristina en el mismo tono altanero que usaba Valeria –Que raro, eres italiana pero no tienes ni el acento y no me parece haberte visto- dijo Cristina

-No, mi padre en realidad fue el italiano- aclaró Valeria –yo ni he pisado Italia aún-

A Valeria esa mujer no le daba buena espina. La sentía tan falsa como un billete de 3 dólares y no tenía paciencia para ser diplomática.

-Me alegra haberte visto- dijo Cristina –igual voy a estar 1 mes por aquí así que podemos topar un día contigo los otros chicos y puedes llevar a tu joven novia- dijo ella

-No hay problema - dijo Chuck

Para Valeria fue evidente el hecho de que Chuck no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por corregir el hecho de que ella no era su novia. Pero ella tampoco dijo nada.

Algunos de los directivos de la disquera iban saliendo, ella se acercó y Valeria y Chuck esperaron para ver que pasaba. Cristina regresó muy alegre.

-Esas fueron buenas noticias- dijo Chuck

-Maravillosas, están muy contentos y nos van a apoyar- comentó Cristina -dijeron que el resto del año nos ayudarán a hacer promoción y a comienzos del próximo nos mandan a una gira con ustedes los War Machine-

-Bueno mas gente a esa gira entonces- dijo Valeria

-Si yo de ti tenía cuidado- dijo Cristina –nosotros somos muy buenos creo que nos llevaremos tus fans-

-Ya veremos- dijo Valeria

La tensión entre ellas fue evidente para Chuck, y como el ya conocía a Cristina y sabía que no era nada buena, prefirió ser diplomático y escapar-

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Chuck

-Ok- dijo Cristina

Todos se despidieron.

-Debes tener cuidado con ella- advirtió Chuck –es muy competitiva y hará cualquier cosa para llegar a la cima-

-Tener ambiciones no es malo- dijo ella restándole importancia a las advertencias de Chuck

-Si pero ella es bastante mala. Además fue evidente para mi que no le agradaste y suele portarse mal con quienes no le agradan- dijo el

-Conmigo se fregó porque yo me defiendo bien- dijo Valeria muy segura

Ella y Chuck pasaron el resto del día juntos. Algo era innegable para Valeria tanto como el amor que aún sentía por Dave, era el hecho de que Chuck la volvía loca. Y ese sentimiento se acrecentaba entre mas tiempo pasaba con el. Caminaban muy felices en el mismo parque en el que días atrás Dave la había cachado drogándose.

-Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida- dijo Chuck con la mirada enigmática que la enloquecía –y es extraño porque yo mismo me he considerado siempre una persona solitaria

-Sabes yo también siento que me conoces bien- dijo ella –en cambio yo no te descifro en nada-

-Eso es bueno- dijo el

-¿Por que?-

-Por que si llegas a hacerlo tendrás el poder de destruirme- le dijo el y se acercó a ella y la besó

Compartieron otros besos mas. Nada que ver con la sensación que le producía Luciano o cualquiera de los otros con los que estuvo cuando se drogaba. La sensación era algo a lo que solo le encontró una palabra 'estelar'. Ella sentía que ese beso la transportaba de manera literal. Se mantuvieron en el beso de manera acompasada y luego se soltaron. Ella lo miró a los ojos y aún o lo descifraba.

-Me dirás cuando estés lista- dijo él –cuando tus heridas sanen y me dejes entrar por completo en tu corazón-

-Claro- dijo ella mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Chuck podía ver en ella. Tratando de no presionarla, sin ataduras ni obligaciones ni reclamos como con Luciano y siendo el tan misterioso era que la estaba poniendo a prueba a ella, y ella a él para ver si realmente se convenían o no. Y ambos se despidieron pues ella recordó que debía levantarse temprano para verse con Dave.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA


	27. High Speed Dirt

_Este es el episodio dedicado a la canción de Megadeth High Speed Dirt que de veras me encanta_

oooOOOooo

En la mañana del día sábado Valeria había madrugado, se miró al espejo ese sería su segundo día limpia, ni ella misma lo creía, la ansiedad por las drogas había desaparecido sustituida por un creciente temor de haber aceptado semejante propuesta. Ella misma no se consideraba una persona cobarde, pero al estar ya apunto de ir a lanzarse a miles de kilómetros en el aire en un paracaídas que bien podía no abrirse se le hizo demasiado.

Salió hacia el jardín principal de la casa y pensó en desistir de la idea, pero para su mala suerte el auto de Dave llegó. El bajó de auto y la vio con una expresión rara, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans rotos y las botas negras que se arrastraban nerviosas en el pasto. Ambos subieron al auto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Dave viendo la expresión de temor en el rostro de Valeria –no puede ser estás muerta de pánico ¿no es así?-

Tomando una respiración profunda, Valeria trató de tranquilizarse antes de hablar. Ella no quería que él supiera cuán asustada estaba en realidad

-Estoy bien-

Él lanzó una risa ahogada. Rápidamente, miró en su espejo retrovisor, luego volvió su rostro hacia Valeria

-Tienes tanto miedo que creo que te vas a hacer pipí-

-Vamos, Dave, como si no estabas nervioso la primera vez que lo hiciste-

Se burló, alzando la ceja –no lo estuve-

-Mierda, puras mentiras- dijo Valeria incrédula

-No, no lo estaba. No tuve miedo en absoluto. Cálmate Vale- él le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla -es sólo un salto. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir del avión. No es gran cosa-

-Mierda, ¿no es gran cosa? ¿no es gran cosa?- pensaba con desesperación -iba a lanzarme de un avión exceso de velocidad ... a 10.000 pies ... un pedazo de tela de mierda era lo único que me va a salvar de no caer a la muerte. Y él me dice que eso no es un gran problema? ¿Está loco? Mierda, mas loca estoy yo de haber aceptado-

Durante el viaje en auto Dave le explicó lo mas detallado posible lo que debía hacer para que su salto fuera perfecto. Valeria sintió la presión de su sangre latiendo en la garganta cuando Dave se volvió el coche por el camino de tierra que los llevaría al hangar.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer ese salto de mierda sin mearme del miedo? ¿Cómo iba a obligarme a mi misma a dar ese maldito salto?- los pensamientos continuaban en su cabeza, pero ella no podía aceptar el miedo, ella era tan orgullosa como el.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos fueron andando desde el coche hasta el hangar. Una brisa fresca Californiana hacía volar ambas cabelleras mientras caminaban. Las botas negras de paracaidista de Dave, hacían crujir la grava. Valeria miraba casi hipnotizada, su cuerpo mientras se abría camino hacia el hangar tras sus espaldas.

¿Por qué él quiere que haga esto?- pensaba Valeria –O aún peor ¿por qué yo lo voy a hacer? Después de todo el siempre me convence.

Valeria se detuvo a mirar hacia el cielo. Sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se llevó la mano para protegerse del resplandor del sol.

-Bueno, parece que será un buen día para saltar- dijo Dave

Valeria miró hacia arriba y luego de nuevo a él -¿Lo es?-

Él asintió con la cabeza -por supuesto ... cualquier día es un buen día para morir-

Cuando la boca de Valeria se abrió, él se echó a reír. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon con enojo -Vete a la mierda-

-Deberías haber visto la mirada en tu rostro cuando te dije eso. Esto no tiene precio- Dave se destortillaba de risa

Luego le dio una palmada en el hombro a Valeria –tu puedes hacer esto. Yo sé que puedes, sino jamás te lo habría propuesto. Además, voy a estar a tu lado. No voy a dejar que nada suceda. Te lo prometo- dijo dejando las burlas y con una expesión suave en su rostro

Valeria se quedó en silencio y bajó los párpados -¿No me dejarás morir allá arriba?- preguntó ella aún mirando al suelo

-No puedo. Te necesito- dijo el tomándola de la mandíbula para que lo viera

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo él –sabes que te amo- le dijo mientras dio un suave apretón a su mandíbula.

-Ahora, vamos- dijo Dave y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella –tengo una sorpresa planeada para ti después de dar el salto-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?-

Él sonrió y se apartó de ella. Justo antes de volverse de espaldas a Valeria, le dio un suave golpecito en el estómago con su casco. -ahora tendrás que sobrevivir al salto para averiguarlo, ¿no?-

Valeria estaba allí por un momento, observándolo caminar en el hangar. Se enhebra una atadura elástica sobre un puñado de cabello que al sol se veía tan rojo como el casco, de su traje colgaban varias correas. A Valeria le gustaba el aspecto que tenía en su traje, cómo el tejido sedoso, de color amarillo ligeramente abrazaba su cuerpo. Se podía ver cuán grueso estaban sus muslos, incluso la curva de su trasero. Años de kick boxing y tae kwon do habían cambiado su cuerpo de un delgado adicto a la heroína a un hombre de musculatura marcada.

Valeria se estaba preparando para ir a su muerte, pero de alguna manera se sentía emocionada como si no le importara. Quería saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había planeado para ella.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la llamó -Vamos Vale-

Media hora después estaba en un avión, rodando por una franja de vuelo. Dave estaba sentado en un banco frente a ella, llevaba gafas, sonriendo como un niño debajo de su casco rojo.

-No pongas esa cara de miedo- gritó sobre el motor del avión -confía en mí, después de esto vas a darme las gracias-

-¿Gracias? ¿darle las gracias por haberme llevado a hacer paracaidismo?- pensaba Valeria -¿o darle las gracias por la famosa sorpresa que había planeado para nosotros? Mierda, si yo muriera, ¿cómo iba a agradecer algo?-

Dave miró por encima del hombro a través de la ventanilla del avión, y luego se volvió hacia Valeria.

-Ya casi llegamos al punto de saltar Vale. Ya casi llegamos-

Él se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se arrodilló en frente de Valeria. La sonrisa en su rostro nunca vaciló mientras apretaba todas las hebillas de su arnés y luego comenzó a apretar las de ella. Cuando llegó a los atados alrededor de su cadera, presionó con las palma de sus manos cual si fuera una caricia. Valeria pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Dave mientras acomodaba los arnés. El estaba ahí con su actitud seductora, y ela sentía que poco a poco se estaba derritiendo.

Valeria se puso en cuclillas para mantener su cabeza golpeando el casco del avión. Las manos de Dave con entusiasmo la empujaron hacia la puerta. Ella se preparó para la abertura, el mundo un mosaico de rojos y dorados por debajo de ella. A pocos parches de blancura turbia pasaron delante de sus ojos

-Nubes- susurró impresionada ante lo que veía -¡Espera!- gritó Valeria mientras envolvía sus brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dave para mantenerse dentro del avión. Miró por encima del hombro. Él hacía señas al piloto en algún tipo de lenguaje de paracaidismo. Alzó cinco dedos y luego enganchó el pulgar hacia la izquierda. Después de unos minutos, se quitó el brazo y palmeó la espalda de ella. Se ajustó las gafas y luego asintió.

-Salta-

Valeria negó con la cabeza. Él asintió de nuevo y luego señaló hacia la puerta.

-Salta!-

-No!-

Él sonrió y deslizó su mano alrededor de su torso. Se deslizó hacia abajo y la acunó entre sus piernas. Valeria cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el la apretó contra su cuerpo. Hilos de electricidad atravesaban sus caderas. Las piernas le temblaban.

-Si no saltamos de este punto, no aterrizaremos en el lugar debido y la sorpresa se arruinará- advirtió Dave

Valeria soltó sus manos que permanecían bien agarradas del marco de la puerta del avión y se soltó de Dave luego se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo el aire pesado que corría amenazando con arrastrarla. Entonces Dave le dio una palmada en la espalda, empujándola hacia fuera.

-Mierrrrrdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Inmediatamente cayó boca abajo y luego miró fijo hacia arriba. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio a pesar de la presión del aire y la gravedad que la aspiraba hacia la tierra. Trató de recordar las posturas que Dave le enseñó. Trató de mantener la orientación. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a Dave, un punto cada vez más amarillo, volando hacia ella. Se veía como el héroe de un cómic dominando el aire alrededor de él mientras se acercaba. Sus brazos extendidos como si tuviera alas. Amplió sus piernas para frenar su descenso. Sabía cómo manipular todo para servir a su propósito.

-¿Por qué debería ser diferente el aire que cualquier otra fuerza?- ella pensaba –es que siempre todas las cosas sirven para sus propósitos. Hay acaso algo que no logre dominar-

Finalmente Valeria sintió la mano de Dave agarrar su brazo y luego se deslizó hacia ella, tan loco, con una enorme sonrisa todavía en los labios. De repente, la agarró por la cintura, golpeando su torso contra el suyo, y dieron varios giros hasta acomodarse en el aire.

De pronto se detuvo el giro. Ambos cuerpos se desenredaron y sólo flotaban, agarrando los brazos del otro. Con una fuerza increíble, Dave abrazó a Valeria en el aire y la besó apretando sus labios contra ella. Ella sintió como si estuviera girando. Estaba tan llena de amor por él en ese momento, que pensó que podría explotar. Él tenía razón en todo. Esto era el paraíso. Y ella quería que durara para siempre. Cayendo a miles de metros de altura ambos profundizaron el beso. Dave sentía que los labios de Valeria eran tan suaves y su lengua la saboreó tan jodidamente deliciosa.

Ella estaba alucinando, caer por el aire, junto al hombre que tanto amaba mientras se besaban, era sin duda la experiencia mas maravillosa que hubiera podido vivir. Los sentimientos a flor de piel, el deseo y el amor jugando de la mano, en la ilusió de una caída libre. Libertad algo que no había experimentado antes en su relación con Dave, pero e el aire ellos eran libres su amor era libre. Él se apartó de ella y luego señaló con un dedo en su hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- decía confundida por la maraña de emociones

Él dio una palmada en la mano al pecho y luego señaló hacia ella de nuevo. Vale estaba confundida. No sabía lo que quería decir.

-Jala!-

Vale miró hacia abajo. El suelo todavía parecían tan por debajo de ellos. Negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería que esto termine. Ella quería seguir jugando en el cielo con él. Uería seguirlo amando ahí.

-Mierda Valeria tira la maldita cuerda!- gritaba Dave

Pero ella no se podía mover estaba congelada. Además no quería hacerlo.

-Tira la cuerda Valeria!- gritaba Dave desesperado

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	28. No Cantes Victoria

-Tira la cuerda Valeria!- gritaba Dave desesperado

Valeria frunció el ceño y tiró de la cuerda. De repente, él salió rápidamente de su línea de visión y ella sintió un dolor punzante que estremeció sus huesos con violencia. Se había activado su paracaídas.

-Dave!- gritó Valeria

No podía ver por debajo de ella, ya que oscilaba en el aire. Empezó a entrar en pánico -Oh, Dios mío ¿Qué pasa si su paracaídas principal no funciona bien y no tuvo tiempo suficiente para activar el de reserva?- Valeria trató de contener las lágrimas para que no salpique contra el plástico de las gafas. ¿Dónde estaba?

De repente, un rectángulo rojo apareció en un debajo de ella -Gracias Dios bendito. Él lo consiguió. Activó su paracaídas- pensaba aliviada

Lo vio la deriva alrededor de un lado a otro y luego el rojo aplastado y arrugado en el suelo. Como pudo ella trató de maniobrar las cuerdas del paracaídas, quería aterrizar cerca de él, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Con un ruido sordo y un choque que cerró arriba de los tobillos, aterrizó. Y no tenía la fuerza en las piernas para mantenerse erguida. Cayó tratando de sostenerse con las manos y brazos para no lastimarse.

-Hey, esa es mi chica temeraria-

Estiró el cuello para ver a Dave caminando hacia ella. Él estaba envolviendo su paracaídas en una bola de color rojo en frente de su pecho. Cordones y cables sonaban mientras arrastraban a lo largo de su espalda. Se había quitado las gafas y casco, su pelo corría libremente en el viento.

-¿Crees que eres un súper héroe de mierda?- Valeria tomó aire como pudo para seguir hablando -te demorabas más tiempo en tirar esa cuerda y hubieras sido un torpedo de tierra- luego no pudo mas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Dave llegó hasta Valeria y se sentó frente a ella y luego la hizo sentar. Ella se apoyó en los codos y observó cómo él comenzó deshacer las hebillas del arnés en el pecho. Cuando sus manos bajaron para comenzar a deshacerse del arnés alrededor de sus piernas y sus caderas.

-Esto es tan excitante- dijo Dave sin aliento –caer desde el cielo... engañar a la muerte. Y besarte-

-Tu todo emoción y yo casi me orino- dijo Valeria con decepción –soy una cobarde- y rápidamente se sacó su casco y tiró sus gafas. Cuando ella trató de levantarse el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Tu cobarde jamás. No he visto alguien con mas valor que tu en mi vida- dijo él –y te mereces una recompensa. Tuviste miedo es cierto pero lo enfrentaste-

Ella lo miraba fijamente, podía aún sentir la emoción del beso que compartieron mientras caían desde el cielo. El pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos azules, ese azul era mas hermoso para el que el mismo cielo del que acababa de lanzarse.

-Cierto me dijiste de una sorpresa- dijo ella muy cerca de el

-Si, pero tenemos que regresar al hangar porque ahí esta tu sorpresa-

El hangar estaba algo lejos y ellos necesitaban tomar aire. Continuaron sentados muy juntos tomando aire. Valeria quería tan solo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y besarlo y amarlo, pero era tal su desconfianza que reunió valor quien sabe de donde y trató de mantener la compostura. La misma situación vivía él quien no quería que ella huyera de nuevo, de una forma u otra tenía que ganarse su confianza, aunque eso significara abstenerse de sus deseos.

Ambos reanudaron la caminata, caminaron en silencio durante unos 15 minutos y llegaron al primer hangar donde estaba el auto de Dave. Valeria observaba a Dave y el asintió indicándole que entrara. Ella corrió la puerta y estaba oscuro busco algún interruptor y cuando encendió las luces casi se desmaya. Una hermosa guitarra de doble mástil, como la que el usaba.

-Solo espero que no me hagas el desprecio- dijo el y se sentó en el suelo

-Oh dios Dave es tan bella que me duelen los ojos de verla- dijo ella y corrió a verla, a tocarla.

Dave sonreía feliz, todo estaba saliendo bien, que mas podía pedir. Había pasado un buen momento con la mujer que amaba y ella estaba feliz. Y su plan funcionó, pensó que si la sometía a algo que ella no pudiera controlar podría sacar a la chica dulce que estaba dentro oculta bajo el disfraz de mujer fatal que ahora llevaba, y no se equivocó, Valeria estaba reaccionando tal cual cuando la conoció. El se puso de pié y la alcanzó ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. El la observó feliz y ella ya no pudo mas y lo besó. El la abrazó con fuerza aun sosteniéndola sobre el suelo. Ella se sentía como si siguiera cayendo desde el cielo.

Ambos terminaron de deshacerse de todo lo que traía el traje de paracaidismo y quedar en sus ropas, sudadas por el calor que hacía.

-Como adoro las guitarras- dijo ella

-Igual que yo- dijo él –tenemos muchas pasiones en común-

Ambos se volvieron a acercar y esta vez fue imposible resistirse. Se unieron en un suave beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando en profundidad y pasión.

-Dave, esto no- ella se separó

-Shhh- él se acercó y besó su frente

Valeria sintió que su corazón se aceleró a triple velocidad -déjate disfrutar de esto- él ronroneó.

-Oh, Dios- ella luchó por el dominio de sí misma. Se sentía congelada en su lugar mientras la boca de Dave viajó hacia abajo, besando su nariz, sus mejillas, y por encima de sus labios. Sintió un impulso enorme de gemir, su respiración era errática cuando los labios de Dave estaban presionando los suyos. Sus brazos y su cuerpo volvieron a la vida, aferrándose a él.

Dave la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su peso ligero y su boca caliente le encantaban a rabiar y había extrañado tanto esa sensación. Los besos de Valeria eran aire en sus pulmones, eran agua para su lengua reseca. Separó su rostro ligeramente y susurró unas palabras contra sus labios –dime si quieres que me detenga, no quiero que creas que quiero solo sexo-

Ella no dijo nada, respondió besándolo, con un ritmo lento implacable que lo llevó loco de urgencia. No tuvo paciencia para preguntarle de nuevo. Sus manos se movían debajo de su camiseta haciéndole jadear. Ella se movió de nuevo para sacarle la camiseta y el hizo lo mismo con ella. Ahora era muy tarde para detenerse. Dave continuó besando la piel de su cuello, la suave curva de su pecho. Su sabor no le permitió detenerse.

Se abrió camino por su cuello otra vez y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su aliento era la voz de su alma vertiendo fuego en ella, le susurró suavemente al oído: -No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo- mas que una promesa parecía una súplica

Ella cedió, y se echó hacia atrás para mirar el milagro de su rostro, en el brillo rojizo sobrenatural de su cabello iluminado por la luz tenue del hangar. Él, en cambio estaba encantado del contraste que la cabellera negra de Valeria hacia con el blanco de su piel. No demoraron mucho en deshacerse del resto de ropa que llevaban puesta y ahí en ese viejo hangar se volvieron amar como antes.

Dave gimió contra su piel resbaladiza. Él quería más, quería todo lo que hacía mucho tiempo no pudo tener y perdió por completo su autocontrol. Él sintió una punzada de miedo, miedo de que su frenesí podría hacerle lastimarla, pero cuando él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo su mirada le dijo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

A pesar de su posición dominante, Dave no tardó en descubrir que no tenía mayor control de este encuentro como si lo había tenido en los anteriores. Ella también lo besaba y acariciaba con urgencia, casi al mismo ritmo de él y eso le encantó. Se inclinó para besarla, y ahí estuvieron largo rato sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios –te amo tanto, te he necesitado tanto- dijo él pegado a sus labios.

Las caricias continuaban ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con besos y caricias por ratos suaves, por ratos furiosos. Hasta que finalmente el se deslizó en ella y la sensación fue mil veces mejor que la caída libre. Ambos gritaban y respiraban con dificultad, la sensación era indescriptible. Ya no podía pensar. Sólo sabía que quería que la sensación durara para siempre, que nunca debían dejar ese hangar, se sentía completamente delirante. El amor que emanaba del pequeño y cálido cuerpo de ella era la terapia que le permitiría sanarlo, salvarlo de su soledad y autodestrucción. No importaba que fuera una locura.

-Di que me amas- decía Dave, enloquecido de pasión –dime que aún me amas como yo te amo a ti-

-Te amo- contestó ella y no lo dijo mas

Pero solo bastaron esas dos palabras para que él alcanzara el clímax. Ella le siguió casi al instante, y el supo que la memoria sensorial de lo que compartieron en ese momento grabaría en su mente para siempre ese encuentro porque fue de las experiencias mas maravillosas que había sentido en su ya larga vida. Valeria dejó que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de él. Él hundió la nariz en su cabello. A pesar de que su cuerpo todavía hormigueaba, él sintió que el mundo regresaba a él, ominoso en su realidad. Cerró los ojos y siguió a tomar aire.

-Hay que irnos- dijo ella

-Entremos al auto- dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabello –tienes que llevar tu guitarra nueva a casa-

-Gracias- dijo ella

Se quedaron descansando ahí por algún rato mas y luego se vistieron y se fueron en el auto de regreso a la parte habitada de California. El la llevó hasta su casa.

-Valeria yo…- dijo Dave algo nervioso –todo esto que vivimos significa que nos reconciliamos…-

-Mira yo no se…- dijo ella –estoy hecha bolas y ya negar lo que siento a estas alturas sería ridículo. Es solo que me des tiempo y espacio-

-Puedo venirte a visitar mañana-

-Eso no es ni tiempo ni espacio Dave- contestó ella –mira yo te voy a llamar ok. Yo te contacto y vemos que sale de todo esto-

Dave no podía ocultar la frustración que sentía. Cuando se volvieron a amar él creyó que la había recuperado, que volverían a estar juntos pero al verla en la puerta de su casa ella parecía estar arrepentida, tratando de huir de él de nuevo. En ese momento se hizo la firme promesa de no permitírselo. Finalmente ambos se despidieron, Dave se fue frustrado y resignado, pero con la esperanza de poner sanar las heridas del corazón de ella.

Pasaron los siguientes meses Valeria había prometido a Dave estar en contacto pero no lo hizo. Dave sentía que estaba recibiendo una sopa de su propio chocolate. Ambos estuvieron muy ocupados, Dave entre la promoción del Risk que presentó muchos inconvenientes. Pasar tiempo con sus hijos y algunos conciertos que tuvo que dar. Una gira en algunos países de Europa con Iron Maiden. La promoción del disco de Valeria también la mantuvo ocupada la llevó a salir de California y visitar otras ciudades.

Dave estaba frustrado por la situación. El había tenido que irse de gira a Europa y cuando regresó y fue a buscarla ella se había regresado a su país para pasar la navidad por allá. Dave se empezaba a exasperar por que era evidente para el que Valeria estaba tratado de evadirlo. Pero él no se iba a rendir. Así que jugó su última carta. Para colmo de males ya se acercaba el fin de año y después de varios conflictos Marty Friedman, éste renunció y ahora le tocaba encontrar un nuevo guitarrista.

A lo largo de esos dos meses Valeria se vió con Chuck algunas veces tanto como el tiempo se los permitió, pero no fueron muchas porque para su mala suerte ambos tenían ocupaciones en lugares diferentes de Estados Unidos y el también tuvo una gira en Alemania. La creciente ansiedad por los cambios en su vida hizo que Valeria y su fiel compañero casi hermano Fernando se volvieran a meter en el mundo de las drogas, siendo los otros dos miembros de la banda los encargados de arreglar sus cagadas.

Estaba Dave en las oficinas de Capitol Records, conversando con un ejecutivo que trataba de convencerlos de resucitar el 'Clash of the Titans' que desde el 91 al 92 recorrió todo el país, en esa época fueron: Megadeth, Slayer y Anthrax, y les teloneaba Alice in Chains. Ahora el plan era llevarse a Megadeth, Metallica, Testament y Death y llevar 2 bandas teloneras con menos trayectoria. El proyecto era algo muy esperado por los fans en USA y había muchísimo dinero en juego. Pero tanto los Megadeth como los Metallica no querían 3 meses de tour como fue en el 91.

Al final después de una larga negociación y dinero desembolsado todos se pusieron de acuerdo para repetir la experiencia del 91 de 3 meses de gira por todo el territorio de USA, como en los viejos tiempos en sus buses tipo casas rodantes. A pesar de lo fastidiado que estaba con la idea de tener que irse de tour con los Metallica, Dave terminó por aceptar ya que el disco Risk no había sido bien recibido y esa gira le aseguraría la fidelidad de sus fans.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	29. Clash of Titans 2000

Era la tarde del 7 de enero del 2000. Estaban en una reunión importante con los empresarios de la gira Clash of Titans que los llevaría en un recorrido de 3 meses por Estados Unidos y Canadá a 3 grandes del Thrash como eran Megadeth, Metallica, Testament y los íconos del death metal los Death. Estaban en un salón para finiquitar la negociación ya que el tour comenzaría el 15 de enero. Cada banda estaba en un lugar asignado. Por los Megadeth Dave y Junior quienes estaban sentados cerca de una repisa de libros algo escondidos de los demás, por pedido de Dave quien estaba mas que fastidiado de estar en el mismo salón que los Metallica. Por los Metallica Lars y James. Por los Testament Chuck Billy y Eric Peterson. Y por los Death Chuck Schuldiner y Richard Christy. Por su parte Dave estaba por su lado tratando de no pensar en que tendría que pasar 3 meses con los Metallica. Estaban también esperando que les presentaran las bandas teloneras que según sabían era 2 bandas relativamente nuevas, pero no se había dicho nada mas.

El salón lleno de hombres exudaba testosterona, entonces entraron dos personas, un hombre y la bonita mujer de 27 años. La mujer muy hermosa vestía una micro falda de cuero, botas de tacón alto y una blusa blanca tipo colegiala. El hombre llevaba pantalón y camiseta de su banda. Uno de los organizadores procedió a la presentación.

-Bueno en el 91 la gira fue con Alice in Chains que son grunge teloneando. Ahora vamos a incluir este nuevo género que tienen muchos seguidores. Les presento a 2 de los integrantes de Lacuna Coil, es una banda nueva pero muy buena y ellos hacen heavy gótico- dijo el empresario

La mujer se saludó con los Metallica pues ella les había teloneado el año anterior en su gira por Italia, asi que se conocían algo. Luego saludó a los Testament saludó a los Death y al final fue por los Megadeth.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Cristina Scabbia vocalista de Lacuna Coil- dijo ella lanzando una mirada de verdadera lascividad a Dave –y él es el otro vocalista Andrea Ferro-

Se saludaron y ella se sentó muy cerca de Mustaine. A lo lejos Chuck Billy miraba a Dave y le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Dave sonrió y volvió la atención a la mujer sentada cerca de él. Ella empezó a hacerle conversa para poderse acercar a él.

Mientras los Metallica estaban cerca de los Testament y comentaban.

-Que mujer mas bella- decía Chuck Billy -así deberían ser todas nuestras giras-

-Esa mujer tan bella es una reverenda zorra- dijo Lars –nosotros la conocimos el año pasado en Italia-

-Y al parecer ya le puso el ojo a Mustaine- dijo Chuck Billy –ese es un hijo de puta con suerte para las mujeres-

-Hablando de bellezas- dijo Eric –a que no saben quien mas viene de gira-

-¿Quién?- preguntó James

-La niña War Machine- dijo Eric

-Oh por Dios- dijo James y casi babeaba al hablar

-Esos chicos se han vuelto muy famosos son muy buenos, su música es fabulosa- dijo Chuck Billy -ahora que la cantante es mas fabulosa aún-

-Fabulosa es poco, esa es una diosa- dijo Lars –dicen que tiene un carácter maldito-

-Mejor… siempre es mejor domar una potra salvaje- dijo James –todo lo contrario de Cristina-

-Sabían que su potra salvaje es una niñita creo que de 20 años- dijo Eric

-Bah eso es lo de menos- dijo James –eso de niña no lo creo…. solo que esta muy joven nada mas-

Todos se echaron a reír, pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta. En ese momento justo entraron Valeria y Fernando en representación de su banda. Todos los hombres del lugar estaban babeando. David y Dave estaban mas que sorprendidos. Nadie les había dicho nada ni siquiera Valeria a la que no había visto desde octubre del año anterior poco antes que se fueran de gira con Iron Maiden por Europa.

Ella ingresó al lugar usando pantalón jean negro a la cadera con roturas, botas de tacón mediano cinturón de balas, blusa rockera que le dejaba ver un poco el vientre y chaqueta parchada. El chico junto a ella no era mas que una mascota, se sentaba se paraba y hablaba al son que ella le cantara (al igual que el resto de su banda). Todos la miraban embobados incluso Dave y luego se dio cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban el resto de los hombres presentes, incluso el mismo Junior.

-Mierda Junior- susurró Dave –al menos tu podrías disimular-

-Lo siento Dave- se disculpó –es que no se que se hace pero cada vez se ve mejor-

Ella fue dio un corto saludo grupal y se fijó en que Cristina Scabbia estaba casi sentada en las piernas de Dave. Dave también notó el asunto y trató de quitársela de encima pero por la cara que puso Valeria era muy tarde para tratar de arreglar la situación. Al final ella se sentó junto a Chuck que fue al único que saludó con beso en mejilla y toda la parsimonia. Dave quería morirse cuando vio como una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al reencontrarse con el vocalista de Death ignorándolo a él por completo.

-Creo que ahora si te metiste en problemas- susurró Junior –puede ser que Valeria malinterpretó a la mujer lanzada que tienes junto a ti. Y con tus antecedentes-

-Gracias por darme ánimos- le contestó Dave con ironía

Les dieron algunas indicaciones y al final se pusieron de acuerdo para partir el 15 de enero y comenzar su recorrido de 3 meses por Estados Unidos y Canadá.

oooOOOooo

En la noche los productores los llevaron al Hard Rock Café en Los Angeles. Allí les darían una celebración por la gira, en el lugar estaban los miembros que faltaban en las bandas, directivos de las diferentes disqueras que los representaban y los organizadores de la gira, auspiciantes, etc. La celebración era privada sin acceso a ninguna clase de medio de comunicación. Para los War Machine esta era una experiencia nueva, jamás en su vida como pobres músicos de una ciudad pequeña de un país subdesarrollado pensaron vivir algo así. La fama, el dinero, el reconocimiento. Todo vino de golpe en un proceso que les tomó poco mas de un año y era fabuloso.

Cada una de las bandas estaban dispersas conversando entre ellos. Los Lacuna Coil eran los mas amigueros, queriendo hacerse conocer de todos ahí, a diferencia de los War Machine que estaban atrincherados en un rincón del Restaurante junto a su líder, mientras ella conversaba con Chuck Schuldiner.

-Esas giras y compromisos- decía ella –casi no nos vimos. Además me dijeron que estaban enfermo.. ¿es algo grave?-

-Si estuve algo enfermo y estaba recibiendo tratamiento, pero ya estoy bien- dijo el no queriendo tocar el tema

Seguían conversando muy juntos y Dave estaba comiendo mierda del coraje. Después de un par de horas todos estaban ebrios, sobretodo los Metallica. Chuck estaba en el baño y Valeria se dirigía a la barra de licores, ya que al ser a puerta cerrada estaba aprovechando para beber porque en un lugar público no podía. Pasó cerca de Dave que tenía a Cristina Scabbia colgada de él. Los miró con desprecio y siguió su camino.

-Mírala como camina por Dios- decía Jason Newsted ya bebido en exceso y lanzó una mirada descarada al trasero de Valeria cuando pasó cerca de él.

Dave abrió los ojos como platos y se puso rojo del coraje. Valeria regresaba con una Heineken en la mano y al pasar nuevamente por donde estaba Jason este le dio un palmazo en el trasero. A todas estas Fernando quien estaba cerca de Dave y Cristina se llevó las manos a la cara asustado al ver la escena y susurró –pobre sujeto-

-La verdad que ya no soportaba verte caminar así sin hacer nada- dijo Jason ya bastante ebrio

Dave no aguantó mas, empujó a Cristina quien casi va a dar al suelo si no es por Fernando que lo impidió y se dirigió donde Jason –este maldito se las verá conmigo-

Pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando vio a Jason rodar por el suelo hasta sus pies. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era Valeria. Todos los hombres alrededor quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos después de ver como la joven mandó al suelo a Jason. Luego se le acercó y le puso la bota en la garganta. La música se silenció, todo se silenció.

-Nunca mas en tu vida ni siquiera pienses en faltarme el respeto porque te mato- le dijo muy enojada, luego lanzó una mirada de uego a todos los presentes –¡y esto va para todos ustedes!- y antes de dejarlo ahí le metió una patada en las bolas. El hombre quedó retorciéndose del dolor. Y Valeria avanzó donde estaba Fernando, Dave y Cristina.

-Nos vamos- le dijo a Fernando

-Pero jefa-

-Mierda que no me escuchaste, mueve el trasero de ahí que nos vamos-

Ella se dirigió a la puerta seguida de los 3 hombres con los que vivía. Dave los siguió.

-Valeria necesito hablar contigo- le dijo

-Ahora no Dave- dijo ella –no estoy de humor solo me quiero ir. Además en la gira vamos a estar pegados todos 3 meses tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar-

A todas estas Chuck ya había salido del baño y ni bien salió le contaron del incidente. El también alcanzó a Valeria.

-Val como estás- preguntó Chuck

-Muy bien- dijo ella –mejor que el cretino de Metallica. Lo siento Chuck me voy la verdad ya me arruinó la noche ese sujeto-

-En ese caso yo también me voy necesito descansar si quiero aguantar esa gira-

-Yo también me voy- dijo Dave

oooOOOooo

Al salir del lugar Valeria y los War Machine se fueron en la van en que se transportaban. Chuck también tomó su auto y se fue y Dave se quedó un rato mas en la acera pensando en el acercamiento que habían tenido Valeria y Chuck a quien no había visto en 2 años. Él y Dave habían compartido cierta afinidad debido al buen carácter del vocalista de Death y Dave odiaba la situación que estaban viviendo. Chuck incluso conocía a Pamela y a sus hijos.

-No me interesa a quien tenga que quitar del camino- pensó él mientras encendía un cigarrillo –en esta gira Valeria volverá a ser mía y me encargaré de que a todos les quede claro-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	30. La Gira

_15 de enero del 2000  
Llegada de Buses  
San Diego, California_

Los autobuses de excursiones habían legado y estaban en los lugares asignados. El bus de los Megadeth fue el primero en llegar. Dave Mustaine estaba ahí dentro no bajaba, solo observaba por la ventana como empezaban a llegar los otros buses. Miró a su alrededor hasta que su atención se centró en el logo que decía: War Machine Valeria Cassinelli acababa de llegar. Valeria bajó del bus junto a su inseparable amigo Fernando.

-Por Dios jefa- dijo Fernando –simplemente no puedo creer que estamos de gira por los . con Metallica, Megadeth, Testament y Death- Fernando sonreía asombrado, estaba siendo demasiado para él. Valeria llevaba gafas a propósito para no hacer evidente su emoción y continuar con su expresión fría, pero la verdad estaba tan emocionada como su amigo.

Fernando sonreía absolutamente asombrado y la boca muy abierta, el gesto fue notado por Chuck Billy que se acercó a él –Ey! Chico métele huevos, no te vayas a aterrorizar. Tenemos un impresionante line-up-

-Impresionante?- Kirk Hammett soltó un suspiro –somos más que impresionantes. Somos jodidamente geniales!-

Eric Peterson y Richard Christy asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo, dándoles los 5 a Kirk.

Lucas y Daniel estaban de pie en la puerta del bus, no se atrevían a bajar, estaban fascinados, sobrecogidos, ya que estarían tocando con Metallica, Megadeth y los demás.

–Esta será la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas- dijo Daniel

-Yo todavía tengo miedo de despertarme o algo así- contestó Lucas abrumado

Una pilas de fanáticos frenéticos se había reunido y después de atenderlos a todos y tomarse fotos, los músicos pudieron reunirse en el lugar.

Finalmente todas las bandas estaban en ese gran estacionamiento, saludándose unos a otros. Todos los allí reunidos a excepción de Valeria quien se mantenía algo alejada fumándose un cigarrillo, y Dave quien aun se encontraba en el bus junto con Junior y Al Pitrelli, el nuevo guitarrista de la banda quien estaba reemplazando a Marty Friedman. Por su parte Jimmy de Grasso si se acercó a saludar a los Metallica.

James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, se acercaron lentamente a la reunión, cuando notaron que entre el tumulto no se encontraba Mustaine. Fueron recibidos con una cálida bienvenida por todos los hombres y la mujer (Cristina Scabbia) allí presentes

Dave resopló, rodando los ojos -todo mundo esta adulando a James- pensó y se le hizo nauseabundo -siempre, los chicos están besando el culo a ese bastardo, mirándolo desde abajo como si fuera una especie de dios-

Junior y Al decidieron que lo mejor era pegarse a su líder por ahora. Cualquier cosa podría desencadenar temperamento de Dave y era terrible cuando alguien encendía la ira del pelirrojo

Chuck notó que Valeria no era parte del eufórico tumulto y se apartó junto con ella.

-Hola- saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la joven

-Dios esta noche es el primer concierto- dijo ella quitándose las gafas cuando ya pudo mantener su expresión de tranquilidad

-Si, debes estar muy emocionada- dijo el

-No tanto como el resto de mi banda- dijo ella –pero si lo estoy-

-¿Por qué estás apartada?- preguntó él

-Ahí está el imbécil de Jason y después de la nalgada que me pegó si me acerco a él será para meterle otra patada en las bolas- dijo ella

Y continuaban conversando muy cerca, lo que fue notado por Dave quien se decidió a interrumpir ese encuentro como sea y fue haciendo su camino fuera del bus. Por su parte Cristina estaba mas que feliz sintiendo toda la atención de la masa de testosterona que la rodeaba, ya que Valeria no era muy sociable, ella en cambio estaba departiendo feliz con quien mas podía, hasta que vio el objeto de su deseo caminando hacia el bus de los War Machine.

Fernando conversaba emocionado con Chuck Billy y le pedía consejos sobe como controlar sus emociones en el concierto.

-Muchas gracias por tus consejos Chuck- dijo Fernando muy feliz

-Se nota tu emoción muchacho hoy debe ser un día muy especial para toda tu banda- dijo Chuck Billy

-Es cierto y que mejor si hoy la jefa cumple 20 años- dijo el joven

-Ey todos!- gritó Chuck Billy llamando la atención

Cristina había empezado a avanzar hacia Dave, al igual que Dave hacia Valeria pero todos se detuvieron en seco por los gritos de Chuck

-Atención a todos- gritó –tenemos un cumpleaños hoy-

-Bien!- se escuchaban varias voces

-¿Quién es?- gritó Kirk Hammett

-La niña War Machine- dijo el hombre –Valeria Cassinelli-

Todos voltearon a verla y ella les sonrió con alegría. Entonces todos se acercaron a ella a felicitarla. A excepción de Jason quien después del porrazo que le metió estaba un poco distanciado. Y otra vez estaba ella rodeada de gente y Dave sin poderse acercar para estar a solas como el quería. Entonces se le presentó Cristina Scabbia. Luciendo unos shorts muy atrevidos, medias de red, botas tacón alto y una blusa de Megadeth a la que le había cortado las mangas y la línea del cuello para crearle un enorme escote.

-Hola Dave- dijo ella de manera sugestiva –era evidente para él y para todos los presentes que esa mujer estaba loca por mirar dentro de sus pantalones

-Cristina- Dave la saludó mientras estudiaba al detalle el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él, y lo que veía le gustaba mucho. Se detuvo por un momento a pensar en como estaría lo poco que no alcanzaba a ver. Atrapado en ese pensamiento estaba y no notó que la multitud se había dispersado del saludo de cumpleaños a Valeria y estaban viendo la competencia de miradas lascivas que estaban teniendo él y la cantante de Lacuna Coil. Todos lo vieron incluso Valeria.

-Buen provecho Mustaine!- le gritó Chuck Billy. La multitud rió y Valeria volvió a ponerse las gafas para que nadie notara la ira que se había apoderado de ella.

Todos se dirigieron al Hotel donde les habían conseguido hospedaje. Uno muy bonito y cómodo las habitaciones de las 4 bandas grandes eran personales y VIP. La de las 2 bandas pequeñas eran de dos camas y mas modestas, pero igual bonitas. Al parecer esa sería la tónica de todos los hoteles que visitarían en ese viaje. El hotel estaba lleno de metaleros. En la habitación que compartían Valeria y Fernando estaban reunidos todos los War Machine.

-Jefa y si me desmayo y no puedo con esto- decía Fernando –es mucho-

-No me vayas a salir con esa mierda- dijo ella –estuvimos tanto tiempo soñando con esto. Este fue el sueño de mi padre. Fernando, tu estás ahora ocupando su puesto. No vas a mandar todo a la mierda, que mariconada es esa de que te vas a desmayar-

-Bueno Valeria no lo culpes yo también empiezo a ponerme nervioso- dijo Daniel

-Por favor ya hemos dado conciertos grandes- dijo ella –claro no hemos acompañado a grandes bandas como estas pero la idea es la misma, salir hacer lo que amamos y darlo todo en el escenario-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lucas –este es el momento y por lo menos yo no he de defraudar la memoria de Bruno-

-Tienen razón- dijo Fernando –lo siento mucho, ya me voy a poner las pilas y vamos a arrasar-

Mientras en los Lacuna Coil hacían lo mismo.

-Nosotros salimos primero, luego van los War Machine, luego Testament, luego Death, luego Megadeth y al final Metallica- dijo Andrea

-En esta ciudad, en la siguiente cerrará Megadeth y asi se turnan porque dicen por ahí que Mustaine jamás aceptaría estar segundón de Metallica así que tuvieron que turnarlos- dijo Marco

-Lo único que me interesa de todo esto es que hagamos un buen espectáculo, quiero aplastar a Valeria- dijo Cristina enojada –esta demasiado crecida y además todos babean por ella, hasta ustedes creen que no los he visto-

Mientras Chuck estaba conversando con Richard su baterista, en las afueras del Hotel –ya dejé todo listo, va a salir todo muy bien-

-Estas muy interesado- dijo Richard –ya hablé con los Testament y están de acuerdo. A los Lacuna Coil no les dije como me indicaste-

-Jajajaja bueno mentiría si digo que no me interesa, pero fuera del interés también me agrada mucho asi no consiga nada- dijo Chuck –y en cuanto a los Lacuna es mejor que no sepan, conozco a Cristina y trataría de arruinarlo todo-

-Cristina está demasiado ocupada tratando de quitarle la ropa a Mustaine- bromeó Richard

-Bueno entonces yo voy donde Mustaine y le digo, asi el le comunica al resto de su banda- dijo Chuck –y tu ve con Lars para que haga lo mismo, asi cubrimos todas las bandas-

Y en la habitación de Lars…

-Hey Jason! Yo creí que le ibas a dar su abrazo y beso de cumpleaños a la niña War Machine- se burlaba James

-Ya cállense- dijo Jason avergonzado

-Jajaja pero ahora que recuerdo el que dijo que era mejor domar una potra salvaje fuiste tu James- dijo Lars –seguro ahora lo estás pensando, no te querrás ganar tu también una patada en las bolas -

-Ah esas perras son todas iguales- dijo James –solo quiere llamar la atención, no voy a lanzarme sobre ella, cuando vea que no me interesa vendrá solita, son 3 meses de gira recuérdalo-

Si habían quienes eran tan arrogantes como Mustaine esos eran James y Lars.

-No se pero yo la vi como muy unida Schuldiner- dijo Kirk

-Yo también noté eso- dijo Jason

-Chuck con su cara de tonto se va a quedar con esa diosa- dijo Lars

-Estas loco, esa chica necesita alguien que la dome- dijo James –Chuck no podrá con ese trabajo-

Y finalmente donde Dave…

El estaba concentrado en sus planes, él si sabía del cumpleaños de Valeria y hasta tenía un presente listo, pero lamentablemente no había podido toparla sola, necesitaba hablar con ella en privado. Acostado en su cama. cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Fue a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta tragó seco, era Cristina Scabbia y llevaba un sobretodo negro, a lo que Dave abrió la puerta ella lo desabrochó y dentro llevaba sexy lencería.

-Ese fue un mensaje directo- dijo él y ella entró a su departamento.

Allí mandó el sobretodo al suelo y se acostó en la cama de Dave.

-Bueno ahora si te imaginas lo que quiero- dijo ella

-Claro que sí-

La puerta seguía abierta y entonces entró Chuck.

-Hey Dave!- saludó alegremente y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio la escenita y se retiró con rapidez. Dave se asustó y lo siguió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-Oh en serio Dave, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Chuck –la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que estabas por salir. En serio lo siento-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	31. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Oh en serio Dave, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Chuck –la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que estabas por salir. En serio lo siento-

Dave se llevó las manos a la cara y de repente las cosas empeoraron. Llegaron el resto de su banda y los Testament.

-Hey Mustaine- dijo Chuck Billy –ya te contaron de la sorpresa, me agrada la idea-

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y asomó Cristina de la manera mas descarada tapada con una sábana. Todos los hombres alrededor se miraban y reían la mujer se volvió a meter al cuarto. Todos empezaron a disculparse.

-Nos hubieras dicho Dave- dijo Jimmy –no te habríamos interrumpido-

-Tu no cambias Mustaine- le dijo Chuck Billy –buen provecho hombre. Quien tuviera tu suerte-

En ese momento Dave no se sentía afortunado. –bueno ya que están aquí me pueden decir de que sorpresa hablan- espetó enojado

-A la del cumpleaños de la niña War Machine- dijo Richard Christy –pero si tu tienes cosas mas importantes no importa Mustaine, ya casi todos estamos apuntados y nadie notará si faltan 2-

Dave buscó con la mirada a Junior y lo vio algo asustado. El chisme de lo que aparentemente había sucedido no demoraría en llegar a Valeria y después de todos los altibajos de su historia sería imposible creer nada. La multitud se fue dejando solo a Dave y Junior en el pasillo y la mujer que continuaba esperando por Dave dentro de su habitación.

-No se que decirte Dave- dijo Junior –luego de esto si que la perdiste-

Dave se llevó ambas manos a la cara y dio un suspiro –no he hecho nada con esa mujer. Ella llegó se quitó la ropa y entonces aparecieron todos estos sujetos. Yo ni termino de entender nada- dijo exasperado

-Mala suerte- dijo David

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Cristina salió con el sobretodo puesto. Les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos hombres y le dijo a Dave –ya son las 6pm. Debemos ir a probar instrumentos y demás, asi que lo dejamos pendiente para después- y dicho esto se fue

-No parece ser de las que aceptan un no por respuesta- dijo Dave

-El asunto es que tu no eres de los que da un no como respuesta a una mujer bella como esa- dijo David

-Será mejor que vayamos avanzando al lugar del concierto y esperemos que mi mala suerte termine- dijo Dave

-Y que Valeria te crea cuando le digas lo que realmente pasó y no la versión que estará circulando entre todas las bandas- dijo David

-No solo que me crea- espetó enojado –que me oiga, es tan necia y desconfía tanto de mí-

Todas las bandas se trasladaron en sus respectivos vehículos al Sports Centers Arena. Donde se realizaría el concierto. El lugar estaba repleto esperando a sus artistas favoritos. Esta era una experiencia ya vivida por las 4 bandas grandes, pero para las 2 pequeñas debía ser algo maravilloso. La Tarima era inmensa, para dar lugar a un buen espectáculo. Una parte de ella estaba tapada por un telón y había mucho espacio para que todas las bandas se ubicaran a verse entre ellos cuando tocaran sin que el público supiera que ellos también estaban ahí.

La primera banda que salió fueron Los Lacuna Coil, les fue bien y a la gente les gustó. Ella vio al escenario solo los Testament estaban ahí, movidos por la curiosidad de que estilo estarían tocando ellos. Cuando terminaron fueron los War Machine a hacer pruebas de sonido y con ellos llegaron los Death, los Metallica y Megadeth muy curiosos de ver el show de Valeria. Cristina estaba fastidiada, el primer round sin duda lo había ganado Valeria, sin tener que hacer nada.

Valeria estaba en el escenario acompañada por Chuck Schuldiner arreglando el sonido de su guitarra. También el resto de la banda estaban probando sus instrumentos. Dave veía desde lejos a Valeria y Chuck con una expresión de ira que no pasó desapercibida por algunos ahí.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu jefe?- preguntó Jason a Junior –luce muy enojado

-Cuando lo has visto feliz- murmuró James

Junior se sintió aliviado porque gracias al comentario de James se libraría por lo menos esa noche de las preguntas incómodas sobre su jefe.

-Parece que el ganador de semejante trofeo será el señor Death- dijo Chuck Billy

-Eso si es suerte- dijo Lars –semejante mujer, todos aquí le tienen hambre-

-Schuldiner es el que tiene mas puntos a favor- dijo Billy –el esta soltero es mas joven que todos ustedes y por la forma como la mira y el hecho de haber organizado una sorpresa para ella, parece que va en serio. Esta gira termina con ellos dos juntos-

-Escuchaste eso- dijo David que ya estaba junto a Dave

-Sobre mi cadáver Schuldiner me quita a Valeria- farfulló enojado Dave

Y otra vez Cristina venía en camino de Dave. Eric Peterson de los Testament le lanzó un chiflido a Dave y le levantó un pulgar en aprobación. En ese momento empezaba a correr el rumor de lo que no había pasado en la habitación de Dave.

-Cuando Valeria baje y suban los Testament, será inevitable que se entere- dijo Junior –mas aun porque alla viene Cristina y no creo que se te desprenda-

Cristina llegó –Dave me acompañas un momento a mi camerino- susurró

-No... yo quiero ver la presentación de los War Machine- dicho esto subió al escenario y se sentó junto a su banda para presenciar la presentación de Valeria. Cristina no podía estar mas enojada. A ella ni siquiera la fue a ver ni por curiosidad.

Dave se ubicó en una buena posición. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Valeria caminando por el escenario con la guitarra negra que él le regaló en Argentina, cantando y seduciendo al publico con un buen espectáculo y buen metal. Estaba vestida toda de negro, con pantalón de cuero (tal cual la chica de la foto). La manera como tocaba la guitarra con tanta habilidad y su voz que envolvía con fuerza el lugar. Las luces que le daban tonalidades de azul y púrpura sobre la masa sedosa de cabello. Tal deseo lo llenaba, que sin darse cuenta durante todo el show la quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y una mirada estúpida en su cara.

Casi todos estaban muy impresionados viendo el show y no notaron a Dave pero hubieron 5 personas que si lo hicieron. Junior y Jimmy quienes ya conocían a Valeria desde Brasil.

-Yo siempre creí que lo de Dave por esa chica no era mas que pegar un polvo- susurró Jimmy a David –sobretodo porque cuando regresamos de Argentina volvió con su esposa. Y también por lo de hoy con la otra cantante. Pero solo mira la expresión en su rostro por Dios, ni el mismo se da cuenta-

-No digas nada de que ellos ya se conocían- advirtió Junior –solo harás que Dave enfurezca. Deja que ellos resuelvan sus asuntos solos-

-Hablar ni loco- dijo Jimmy –no quiero quedarme sin trabajo todavía-

Los otros 2 que habían notado que algo pasaba con Dave eran James y Lars.

-Hey James! Mira la cara de Mustaine- dijo Lars

-Por Dios- dijo James -el hombre parece un idiota enamorado-

-Así que a él también le gusta eh… eso quiere decir que irá por ella es seguro- dijo Lars –y aunque me fastidie admitirlo, el sujeto hasta que consigue lo que quiere no se detiene-

-Pobre Schuldiner, está perdido- dijo James –yo con Mustaine no compito, sería desgastante y este tour ya de por si lo es-

-Esto hará en viaje muy entretenido sabes- dijo Lars –porque la niñita War Machine tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Mustaine, no creo que se deje convencer de él-

-Y el no creo que acepte un no- dijo James –el maldito la acosará hasta meterla en su cama-

Y la última persona que notó lo que estaba pasando fue Cristina, quien a estas alturas ya sentía verdadero odio por Valeria.

oooOOOooo

-Cumpleaños feliz! Cumpleaños Feliz! Cumpleaños Valeria Cumpleaños Feliz!- Cantaba todo el mundo en el backstage, algunos un poco fuera de tono porque estaban hasta las chanclas en alcohol. Valeria sopló las velas del hermoso pastel en forma de guitarra que le habían llevado y también todos tenían gorritos de fiesta, todo muy bonito.

-Esto no puede ser mejor- decía Fernando a Daniel y Lucas –imagínate estos grandes artistas le están celebrando el cumpleaños a la jefa-

-Muy cierto es de no creer- decía Lucas –aun pienso que estoy soñando o algo así-

-Hay que empezar a aceptarlo muchachos- dijo Daniel –seremos tan famosos como ellos-

La multitud se mezcló todos bebían y cantaban. Estuvieron un par de horas mas celebrando y luego todos se retiraron al Hotel a descansar.

Valeria se quedó en el área de la piscina conversando con Chuck Schuldiner -Oh por Dios gracias- decía Valeria muy emocionada a Chuck quien no se había separado de ella –me dijeron que tu organizaste todo-

Valeria estaba realmente conmovida con le gesto. El haber conocido a Chuck Schuldiner era lo mejor que le había sucedido en los últimos 2 años. El hombre era, amable y caballeroso y la enloquecía. Si el supiera cuanto la enloquecía. Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente como hipnotizados. Dave los estaba mirando por el balcón de su departamento de donde se veía la piscina y sintió nauseas. Ya no podía esperar a que hubiera oportunidad de hablar tenía que hacer algo o la iba a perder. Asi que decidió bajar así tuviera que interrumpirlos. Antes de bajar llevó con él una funda de papel.

Mientras en la piscina Valeria y Chuck continuaban mirándose y una cosa llevó a la otra y sus labios se acercaron. Valeria sintió el cálido aliento del hombre junto a ella antes de que sus labios se tocaran, y cerró los ojos. Ambos se besaron de forma muy suave Valeria poco a poco fue abriendo los labios y el vocalista de los Death los cubrió con los suyos ligeramente entreabiertos. Sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda del hombre arrastrarse contra su labio inferior antes de que decididamente la deslizara entre sus labios. El agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Valeria y ella se tensó cuando Chuck empujó su lengua en su boca. El par de metaleros estaban sentados en una orilla de la piscina, besándose. Valeria dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho de él, sus dedos curvándose en el cabello suave y negro que encontró allí.

Chuck por su parte también tomó un puñado de cabello de Valeria y le dio un suave tirón. La cabeza de la joven hacia atrás y bajó su boca a su cuello. Valeria suspiró entre dientes cuando sintió que su amigo besaba una parte de piel y luego dio un pequeño mordisco. Las cosas subieron de tono y de repente las manos ya no estaban quietas. Valeria acariciaba la espalda de él y él la de ella y la empujó, lo que obligó a Valeria a presionar más su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de él.

-Chuck… Chuck…- Valeria suspiró. Sus manos se deslizaron por la parte trasera de la cabeza de su compañero de gira y en la bella cabellera negra curvada que la enloquecía. Entonces se escuchó un ruido. Inmediatamente se apartaron respirando agitados.

-Dave te vi caminando hacia la piscina y pensé que sería bueno para continuar lo que dejamos en tu habitación- se escuchaba la voz de Cristina detrás de ellos.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA


	32. El Regalo

Valeria y Chuck voltearon y vieron detrás de los arbustos la escena. Cristina lanzándose a los brazos de Dave y este enojado tratando de sacársela de encima. La realidad es que el solo quería impedir que Valeria y Chuck siguieran juntos y hablar con ella.

-Que mujer mas insistente- dijo Valeria

-Sabes que cuando fui a avisarle a Dave sobre tu cumple, ella estaba ahí con el en la cama- dijo Chuck –fue muy vergonzoso para mi, pero yo pensé que el estaba solo-

Valeria se puso alerta –como que con él en la cama-

-Bueno no con él- aclaró –yo vi la puerta entre abierta y entré y ella estaba en lencería en su cama pero el estaba vestido. Luego salí y hablamos afuera y ella salió envuelta en una sábana-

Valeria se puso roja mientras pensaba –si tu nunca vas a cambiar Dave, no puedes ver una perra que no te quieras tirar-

-Escucha Cristina- dijo el muy serio –tengo algo que hacer. No puedo hablar contigo-

-¿Bueno que demonios te pasa?- espetó enojada –había oído de tu arrogancia pero esto es el colmo. En la tarde parecías dispuesto-

-Ahora estoy muy ocupado- dijo con enojo

Cristina se fue cabreada. Dave movió la cabeza enojado y continuó su búsqueda. Pero fue interrumpido por Chuck quien se puso de pie y lo saludo amablemente.

-Hey Dave!- le extendió la mano –esa Cristina es de cuidado eh!-

Dave odiaba la amabilidad del joven hombre. Odiaba el hecho de que el le estaba robando a Valeria. Y hablando de la susodicha ella se ponía de pie.

-Valeria tenemos que hablar- dijo Dave

Chuck los quedó viendo con un signo de interrogación en la cara

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó

-Si- contestó Dave casi el instante –además tenemos algo que resolver.

Valeria estaba O.o jamás imaginó que Dave se atrevería a acercársele así. Pero en fin que ya lo estaba haciendo. Además y como siempre lucía enojado.

-Chuck esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo Dave –es solo que necesito hablar con ella a solas-

-¿Qué te pasa estás loco?- dijo ella –como odio tu maldita costumbre de mangonear a todos a tu alrededor-

-No tanto como yo odio tu necedad…- luego suspiró tratando de calmarse –escucha Chuck, Valeria y yo tenemos que hablar y es algo personal-

-Valeria será mejor que hablen- dijo Chuck para luego decirle a Dave –Hey! Somos amigos recuerda… luces muy alterado, tranquilo-

Valeria no sabía que hacer, o decir o como reaccionar. Solo se quedó de pie ahí mirando la escena delante de ella. Chuck se despidió de ella con un suave beso en la frente y ella se ruborizó. Luego le dio un apretón de manos a Dave. Ya cuando Chuck se alejó Dave habló.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó alterado

-¿Qué demonios de que?- preguntó ella

-Valeria, hace mas de 3 meses que no se nada de ti, desde el día que nos lanzamos en paracaídas- dijo él exaltado -3 meses, te busqué, te llamé, tuve que hablarle a tu disquera para que me dijeran que te habías regresado a Ecuador a pasar la navidad por allá. Y ahora te encuentro suspirando por otro hombre-

-Mira y tu te indignas eh!- dijo ella con sarcasmo –como si yo no te esperé por meses también, y a mi me fue peor- dicho esto empezó a caminar lejos de él.

A todas estas desde otro piso estaba asomado en su balcón Lars viendo la escenita de Valeria y Dave. Corrió a llamar a James y el resto y se instalaron a mirarlos. A los Metallica solo les faltaba el pop corn.

Dave avanzó con rapidez y la agarró del brazo –Ok… ok tu ganas, me lo merecía- dijo él tratando de mantener la calma –escucha yo no vine aquí para pelear-

-En serio… pues no parece- dijo ella con resignación -escucha ya es tarde y quiero dormir, mañana todos debemos salir de viaje. Así que mejor dejemos esto aquí si….-

-No podemos hacer eso- dijo él con tristeza –esto está mal, no lo ves. No podemos seguir así, esquivándonos, vamos a estar 3 meses juntos en esta gira. Tengo que verte a diario sin poder tenerte cerca o sentirte, no puedo soportarlo-

-Estás loco Dave- dijo ella en tono celoso –además si que podrás soportarlo, ahí tienes a Cristina para que te eche una mano-

Él trató de acercase pero ella levantó las manos, con las palmas frente a él, como si lo estuviera alejando

-Valeria, esa mujer está loca, y no la he tocado- dijo desesperado –maldición, lo digo en serio. Mírame. Soy una mierda y todo es porque estoy perdiendo la persona más importante en mi vida- un susurro ronco y dio un paso más cerca de ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Luego tiró de ella hacia él y la presionó contra su pecho. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con añoranza

-Vale… aún te amo- dijo él –y ya no me interesa nada. Vamos a decirlo a todo mundo, a los medios, a la nasa, lo que tu quieras-

-Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Valeria agitó las manos en el aire frente a él y negó con la cabeza. -Es que yo… Dave-

Valeria estaba muy confundida, le gustaba mucho Chuck, demasiado, y volver a intentar algo con Dave era una locura y podría significarle perder a Chuck y no lo quería perder pero tampoco a Dave.

-Todo esto contigo será así de difícil siempre- dijo él mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos –porque no simplemente volvemos a intentarlo y ya-

-Si la verdad es que nuestra historia ha tenido tantos altibajos que estoy por creer que estamos desafiando al destino- dijo ella con la mirada baja –hemos pasado mas tiempo separados que juntos Dave. Yo ni siquiera entiendo como es posible que aun te a…- y se detuvo en sus palabras algo asustada y volteó la mirada.

Dave se acercó aún más su mano se deslizó sobre la mejilla de ella y me obligó a volverse hacia él. Pero no podía levantar los ojos para mirarlo.

-Mírame, por favor- bajó la voz a un susurro.

Valeria no quería hacerlo. Se sentía acorralada y su instinto inicial era huir. Él lo sintió porque le oyó reír suavemente.

-Está bien, por favor, mírame- su suave susurro era relajante. Su mano contra la cara de ella era gentil. Su mirada, sus ojos la miraban con tal suavidad dulce. Su sonrisa parecía agridulce. Ella lo miró a los ojos y entonces supo todo lo que él estaba tratando de expresarle.

-Dios Dave, has pasado por mucho desde que te vi por última vez. Puedo verlo en tu cara- dijo ella

-Estoy tan perdido sin ti- admitió Dave. Su pulgar se deslizó por la mejilla para descansar contra el labio inferior de ella, pero ella se apartó de él suavemente

-Dave yo…-

Valeria no sabía que decir, no sabía como expresar toda la confusión que sentía. Como explicarle que había alguien mas en su corazón y que ni ella misma se entendía. Estar con los dos, bueno él estuvo con ella y su esposa. Pero el es un descarado ella no…. o si… como sea Chuck no se merecía eso. Y como explicarle que sin importar su confusión su única certeza era que ella lo amaba y mucho.

Dave sacó una caja de papel dorado con cinta roja de la funda de papel que trajo consigo de su habitación y se la entregó

-Feliz Cumpleaños Valeria-

Ella tomó el regalo con nerviosismo y abrió la caja y la expresión de su rostro fue de total admiración. Era un hermoso álbum de fotos. Ella lo abrió y vio página por pagina. Habían fotos de ella y Bruno, de Bruno solo. Algunas de su infancia y adolescencia y al final estaban las fotos que Dave y ella se habían tomado en Brasil.

Valeria abrió la boca y apenas si pudo hablar -¿Cómo conseguiste estas fotos?. La mayoría las tenía mamá y las fotos de Brasil yo nunca las revelé de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó con el rollo cuando tuve que dejar mi casa-

-Cuando volví de la gira en diciembre te busqué. Fui a la disquera y ellos me dijeron dónde estabas y me fui a tu país-

-¿Qué?!-

-Fue difícil averiguar donde vivías, pensé que habías ido con tu mamá… que quizás se habían reconciliado- y el empezó a recordar y narrarle a ella su incógnito viaje a Ecuador

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Eran apenas las 10am y Dave estaba en un taxi mirando hacia la calle muy alerta. La dirección era esa no estaban equivocados. El lugar era sin duda muy humilde. La casa en la que había crecido Valeria y probablemente toda su vida allí fue mas pobre incluso que en las muchas que él vivió. Una casa de ladrillos de un solo piso cubierta con un techo de zinc. Algunas de las casas alrededor de caña ni siquiera de cemento o madera. Niños jugando descalzos y perros en la calle sin cuidado alguno._

_Dave había contratado un traductor guía ya que su conocimiento de español se reducía a 'hola, adiós, gracias, vete a la mierda y otras groserías que Valeria le había enseñado'. El sujeto era un hombre de unos 45 años llamado Andrés y cuando llegaron al lugar este le dijo._

_-Aquí estamos señor Mustaine- señalando la casa de ladrillos –esa es la casa. La persona que busca debe estar ahí. Será mejor que nos apresuremos mientras estamos de día, este sector es peligroso. Usted no puede esconder su apariencia de norteamericano y créame por aquí lo pueden secuestrar incluso-_

_Dave se bajó del taxi junto con el hombre mientras el vehículo esperaba estacionado. Ambos caminaron hacia la humilde casa. Los vecinos curiosos se arremolinaron cerca de ellos. Otros desde las ventanas de sus casas, Valeria ya le había contado de cómo era la gente de su sector y él pensó que eran exageraciones, hasta que los vio. Evidentemente ninguna de esas personas sabían ni remotamente quien era él. Pero era sin duda una atracción, un sujeto de largo cabello, gringo, muy alto con gafas y ropa cara. No era lo común en ese sector._

_Tocó la puerta del enrejado de madera. Podía sentir las miradas punzantes de todos los vecinos del sector. No era que le importase mucho sino que como le había dicho el guía el lugar era peligroso. Seguían llamando y nadie contestaba. Entonces se acercó la típica vieja sapa._

_-Ustedes deben estar buscando a Valeria porque no creo que a Juan o a María- dijo la mujer_

_-Dave solo entendió Valeria-_

_-Oh si… Valeria la busco- dijo el torpemente_

_-No se preocupe yo hablaré con ellos, usted solo dígame ok- le dijo Andrés en inglés. Dave asintió._

_-Señora por aquí está Valeria- preguntó el guía_

_-Desde que María la echó hace mas de un año nadie la ha visto- dijo ella_

_El traductor le explicó a Dave y en ese momento la mamá de Valeria asomaba por la puerta de la casa._

_Dave observó a la mujer. Se veía mayor que él, era delgada y de estatura baja, morena cabello negro. No se parecía a Valeria en absoluto. Él había conocido a Bruno de lejos el día del concierto en Brasil y era evidente que Valeria tenía todos sus rasgos. La mamá de Valeria lo quedó viendo extrañada e incluso algo asustada -¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó -¿Qué busca?-_

_-Oh… I'm … mi… nombre… Dave Mustaine- dijo él y le extendió la mano para saludarla. Pero luego tuvo que volverla a su sitio porque la mujer no hizo el mínimo intento por devolverle el saludo –yo soy… buscando…. a Valeria-_

_-Estamos buscando a su hija- le dijo el traductor_

_-Esa… no está aquí- dijo María con desprecio –no me interesa. Ya decía yo, la pinta de este grandulón con el cabello mas largo que el mío. Otro rockero- movió la cabeza disgustada y se metió a la casa. Lo dejó ahí parado sin decir nada, solo escuchó el portazo._

_En eso apareció detrás de él Juan el hermano de Valeria. Recién llegaba de alguna parte. Lo quedó viendo fijamente, él si lo reconocía de los posters y discos de su hermana._

_-Hey! Tu eres el cantante de Megadeth- dijo el joven –yo te he visto tú eres el ídolo de mi hermana-_

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	33. Buscándote

_-Hey! Tu eres el cantante de Megadeth- dijo el joven –yo te he visto tú eres el ídolo de mi hermana-_

_Dave no entendió ni papas. El traductor le explicó_

_-Escucha él no habla español- dijo el hombre –tendrás que decirme las cosas a mi para que yo te traduzca ok-_

_-Oh- dijo el joven –no se preocupe yo he aprendido inglés este ultimo año, creo que podré comunicarme con él-_

_Y hablando de manera torpe pero comprensible el hermano de Valeria le extendió a Dave la mano para saludarlo –mi nombre es Juan, soy el hermano de Valeria. Y si lo he reconocido usted es el cantante de Megadeth. Sabe mi hermana adora su banda usted es su amor platónico-_

_Dave tragó seco. No sólo era su amor platónico ellos vivieron una historia por demás apasionada._

_-¿Pero como es que busca a Valeria?- preguntó el muchacho –¿acaso la conoce?-_

_Dave asintió –la conocí en Brasil el año pasado- dijo él –nos enamoramos-_

_Juan abrió la boca sorprendido –vaya yo no sabía- pero entonces reaccionó –pero entonces ¿porque ella no está con usted?-_

_-Tuvimos un problema y tu hermana desapareció- dijo el con sinceridad –estoy aquí en un intento desesperado por encontrarla-_

_-Debe estar muy enamorado de ella para haber venido hasta acá- dijo el muchacho -siento mucho la actitud hostil de mamá, ella odia todo lo que se refiere a Valeria- dijo el chico con tristeza –pero por favor pasen- dicho esto les hizo una seña guiándolos dentro de la humilde vivienda._

_-No creo que tu mamá lo apruebe- dijo Dave_

_-Bueno ella seguro está en la casa de atrás- dijo Juan –es que nuestro patio y el de la vecina de atrás están juntos sin pared y allá ella va siempre a esta hora a hacer sus rezos-_

_Dave ingresó al lugar con nerviosismo. Al entrar notó lo pequeña que era la casa. La sala y la cocina formaban parte de una sola área que no tendría mas de 4 metros por 6 quizás, incluyendo el patio destartalado. Y 3 puertas distribuidas a lo largo de la parte izquierda, indicando 3 dormitorios quizás. Adentro al igual que afuera todo de ladrillo roñoso sin ningún tipo de acabado y sumamente pequeños. Era la definición de ser pobres. Pero como le había contado Valeria sus vecinos estaban mucho, mucho peor._

_Juan lo guió hasta la habitación de Valeria. El traductor permaneció en la sala de la casa. Al entrar allí Dave notó que la habitación estaba vacía solo una cama y una cajonera plástica. Una caja de cartón vieja debajo de la cama que era sacada por el hermano de Valeria._

_-Aquí tengo guardadas algunas cosas- dijo el joven –mamá cree que acabó con todo por eso ya ni entra a esta habitación. Yo si lo hago para recordar a Vale-_

_Cuidadosamente sacó una fundita con varias fotos. Ahí estaban algunas de la infancia y adolescencia de Valeria. El joven le dijo –espere aquí ya vengo- y salió de la habitación_

_Dave observaba el lugar. Valeria le había contado algunas cosas de su infancia y en sus relatos describía su pequeño hogar como si se tratara de un castillo. Y es que sin duda para ella mientras su padre estaba con vida el lugar lo era. Pensó en si mismo y su infancia, su propio padre fue todo lo contrario del de Valeria. Persiguiéndolos, maltratándolos, vivir con temor y sin apoyo alguno. Ahora entendía porque el lugar era un castillo para ella. El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación._

_-Esto lo encontré entre las pocas cosas que pude rescatar de Valeria- y extendió la mano entregándole el rollo de fotos que el reconoció de inmediato –no las revele nunca no se que sean, pero si eran de ella y usted la ama puede quedárselo-_

_Dave observaba el objeto en su mano con atención, por supuesto que lo recordaba. El mismo le entregó ese rollo de fotos en Brasil, eran las fotos que se sacaron después del Monsters of Rock. Cuando él empezó a sentirse enamorado de Valeria._

_-Gracias- dijo Dave_

_-Eso es todo lo que tengo de ella- indicó el joven con la mirada baja –yo fui muy cobarde y estúpido, yo debí hacer algo, impedirle a mamá maltratar asi a Valeria… pero no hice nada y ella tuvo que irse a vivir por su cuenta sola. ¿Dígame como ha estado ella?-_

_El joven lucía tan consternado que Dave optó por revelar solo pocos detalles –ella está bien. Esta hermosísima- dijo Dave –le va bien con su banda, son estrellas ahora y viven en California en Estados Unidos- mientras Dave le relataba la historia Juan estaba con la boca abierta y una gran sonrisa._

_-Oh por Dios es fabuloso- dijo el chico –mamá siempre decía que el futuro de Valeria sería vagar por las calles siendo una mujerzuela y probablemente drogándose como todos los rockeros. Pero yo sabía que ella no sería así, me alegra saber que está bien. Sabe si la encuentra dígale que nosotros también estamos bien, que mamá no ha de cambiar y que no se preocupe que yo cuidaré de ella, y que espero que algún día logre perdonarme mi cobardía. Trate de convencerla de no volver por acá porque mamá solo la humillaría y eso no sería bueno para ella-_

_Dave tragó seco. Lo mejor sería que ellos nunca se enteraran de que Valeria efectivamente sí se drogaba y que en ese camino de drogas, alcohol y fama había vivido en carne propia la promiscuidad que lo envuelve. Ellos nunca podrían entender que una cosa lleva a la otra y la actitud de rechazo de su madre hacia ella solo podría empeorar las cosas. Él quería llegar a ella para sanarla, para que juntos pudieran curarse las heridas mutuamente. Salvarse de su autodestrucción y amarse libremente. Ese sería su compromiso después de haber pisado aquel lugar._

_-Le diré cuando la encuentre- dijo Dave –imagino que deberá volver a California después del feriado así que será mejor que regrese allá y la espere-_

_-Valeria es muy necia, si la hizo enojar en serio va a estar bien difícil- dijo el joven –pero si quiere un consejo ella solo tiene una debilidad… su papá que era mi papá adoptivo… Bruno-_

_-Lo sé… se cuanto ella lo amaba- confirmó Dave_

_-Ellos realmente se amaban- dijo el chico –él suplió toda la indiferencia que mamá le mostró a Valeria desde su infancia- dijo el joven –mamá odiaba que Valeria se metía en problemas desde la escuela. Ella decía que quería una niña y Valeria, ella pues… era como si hubiera tenido otro varón. En la escuela y colegio peleaba. Hasta la metieron a aprender karate, ella podría darle una paliza a un hombre de su tamaño, así que tenga cuidado- bromeó el joven_

_-Lo tendré- dijo Dave_

_-Espero que la encuentre pronto- dijo el chico –es mas que evidente que usted la ama. Y ella necesita alguien que la cuide, sobretodo de si misma. Usted puede hacerlo bien-_

_-Claro muchacho es lo que mas deseo. Yo en serio amo a tu hermana y voy a protegerla-_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Luego de eso tu hermano me llevó a visitar la tumba de tu papá y dejamos flores. El se marchó y yo permanecí ahí hasta que oscureció, pidiendo perdón a tu padre por todo el mal que te he causado. Y prometiéndole que iba a protegerte, y que iba a recuperarte- dijo él -después me regresé resignado a Estados Unidos. Si tu hermano no tenía idea de donde estabas, quien podría- dijo Dave con la mirada baja. Mientras conversaban ellos habían ido caminando hasta salir del perímetro de visión de los Metallica. Avanzaron hasta uno de los jardines cubiertos por la naturaleza el lugar era muy bonito.

-Oh Dave- dijo Valeria –jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Yo viajé a visitar la tumba de papá y luego con Fernando nos estábamos drogando a diario y Lucas se enojó mucho y al final volvimos. Ir allá no fue buena idea- dijo ella avergonzada

-Sigues en las drogas entonces- el tono de su voz no era acusatorio, mas bien era triste

-Si…- dijo ella –pero no es todos los días. De hecho llevo ya 2 días sin consumir nada ni Fernando ni yo- se justificó ella

-Valeria no puedes seguir así- dijo él –estás jugando con fuego y va a salir quemada mas temprano que tarde-

-Estaré bien Dave – le dijo ella –mírame ahora mismo lo estoy y no he consumido. No te preocupes-

El la tomó de las manos –déjame ayudarte. Déjame protegerte, permíteme amarte-

El corazón de Dave latía contra sus costillas y se inclinó más cerca, mientras sostenía suavemente a Valeria. Y ella no pudo mas. Y lo abrazó se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Sus labios rozaron, casi sin tocar, y Dave tomó un aliento profundo y estremecedor, una electricidad que pasaba a través de ellos. Los labios de Valeria eran tan suaves como el ala de una mariposa. Él podía sentir que Valeria comenzaba a temblar, y sus propios sentimientos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Valeria, tirando de él y profundizando mas el beso. Valeria no luchó contra él, abriéndole paso entre sus labios, y las lenguas tentativamente empezaban a explorar. Él oyó jadear a Valeria, con los brazos cubriendo los hombros de Dave y manteniéndolo apretado. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, una explosión los envolvía.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, Dave la levantó suavemente, él esbozó una sonrisa suave antes de reanudar los besos y así ambos terminaron por llegar a la habitación de Dave. Al final ambos terminaron en la cama. Valeria, estaba dejándose arrastrar por sus sentimientos, a pesar de la atracción que tenía por el otro hombre, a pesar de todas las dudas, del rencor, de los engaños, ella aún lo amaba y después de saber que él viajó a buscarla y que recuperó las fotos decidió darle la oportunidad que él le estaba pidiendo.

Por su parte mientras él volvía a amarla como antes, pensaba en que no importaba lo que todo el mundo alrededor de él diría, acostado con Valeria se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. Sentía como si hubieran sido hechos uno para el otro, dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas finalmente encajando. Su alma se sentía como si estuviera cantando, con la única persona capaz de cantar la misma canción que él. Durante mucho tiempo había buscado esa persona, siempre cantando esa canción, y ahora la había encontrado y no la perdería.

Al final terminaron haciendo el amor en la habitación de Dave hasta que les llegó el amanecer dormidos bajo las sábanas. Dave despertaba eran las 8am y ellos debían estar en sus respectivos buses a las 12 del mediodía para partir. Sin querer hacerlo tuvo que despertarla. Con suavidad la movió hasta que ella empezó a abrir los ojos adormilada.

-Dave- le dijo sonriente

-Dime que ahora no volverás a huir de mi- dijo él –que vamos a estar juntos. Que les vamos a restregar a todos en esta gira, en este país que nos amamos-

Ella llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Dave. Parecía estar buscando algo en sus ojos -tengo miedo de permitirte volver a un lugar donde puedas hacerme daño-

-Eso no volverá a suceder- dijo él con absoluta certeza

-Entonces no huiré mas- dijo ella con la actitud, mirada y gestos que lo enloquecían –vamos a estar juntos-

El la levantó en brazos mientras giraban en la habitación del hotel –te recuperé, eres tu, la niña de la que me enamoré y eres mía- y lo repetía mientras ambos giraban. Ambos reían felices. Al final él la dejó ir para poder partir hacia su siguiente destino en sus respectivos buses. Y en la siguiente parada se reencontrarían para planificar como iban a dar a conocer su relación.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA


	34. Del Amor y Otras Drogas

Valeria estaba sentada en la escalera de subida al bus, ya había dejado su equipaje dentro del vehículo. Ella se sentía nerviosa y sus manos temblaban sin parar. Era apenas las 10am. Los buses estaban estacionados pero ninguno de sus ocupantes estaban por ahí, ellos llegarían mas tarde a la hora de partida que era a la 1pm. Entonces llegó Fernando con su equipaje.

-Jefa, me siento mal mucho- dijo el chico

-Yo también. Necesito algo de droga- dijo ella

-Ok, pero tenemos que irnos y los muchachos no van a dejarnos ¿qué hacemos?

-Mira el bus está vacío podemos ahí pero, no tengo nada-

-Yo tengo Vale-

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó ella

-Solo coca- dijo él

-Eso servirá dijo ella. Porque fumar no podemos, luego el olor alertaría a todos-

Y se encerraron en el baño del bus a inhalar.

Era la 1pm y los buses estaban por salir. Lucas y Daniel estaban buscando a Valeria y Fernando.

-Cuando esos dos desaparecen solo hay una causa- dijo Lucas

-No pueden hacer esto, la gira recién empieza, si la cagan no se que pasará con la banda- dijo Daniel enojado

-En la habitación de ellos no están- dijo Lucas

-Mira hay dos posibilidades- dijo Daniel –puede ser Valeria esté con Mustaine o Schuldiner o que este con Fernando y esa sería la peor-

-Entonces yo voy con Mustaine- dijo Lucas –y tu con Schuldiner-

Daniel fue a la habitación de Chuck y lo encontró saliendo con sus maletas.

-Hola, disculpa que te moleste pero ¿has visto a Valeria?- preguntó Daniel –la he buscado y no la encuentro, bueno ni a ella ni a nuestro bajista Fernando, y ya estamos por salir-

Chuck se quedó viéndolo, para él era evidente que Daniel le ocultaba algo –bueno anoche la dejé conversando con Dave, quizá el sepa algo- dijo Chuck –pero por el gesto en tu rostro puedo ver que tu preocupación es mayor de lo que tratas de demostrar-

Daniel no supo porque ni cómo o con que intención hizo lo que hizo pero se acercó a Chuck y le murmuró –que esté con Mustaine sería una buena posibilidad pero no lo creo ya que tampoco esta Fernando…. mira no se que tanto creas que conoces a Valeria, pero deberías saber en que te estás metiendo- le dijo –Valeria tiene un serio problema con las drogas. Bueno ella y Fernando ambos, y cuando ambos desaparecen es realmente preocupante. Porque siempre, siempre se van a drogar juntos-

-Bueno había oído de su problema con las drogas- dijo Chuck –eso no es que sea un secreto pero yo personalemnte nunca la he visto, es mas creí que ya no lo hacía-

-Pues si lo sigue haciendo- aclaró Daniel –ambos lo hacen

-Ok, entonces vamos a buscarlos, acompáñame a dejarle mis cosas a mi baterista para que las lleve al bus y nos vamos ok- dijo Chuck muy preocupado

Mientras Lucas estaba tocando la puerta de Mustaine. Dave salió y al ver la cara de susto de Lucas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Dave

-¿Valeria esta con usted?- preguntó el hombre

-No… bueno estuvo conmigo hasta las 9 aproximadamente, luego fue a su habitación con su bajista- aclaró Dave

Lucas se llevó la mano a la cara –maldición… ese par cuando desaparecen juntos es porque se van a drogar. Además ya tenían 2 días sobrios y eso es lo mas que aguantan, antes que empiecen a temblar-

-Queeee- dijo Dave

-¿No lo sabía?- comentó Lucas –estos últimos meses Valeria lucía demasiado ansiosa y su problema se volvió mas crónico. Ella arrastró a Fernando a un consumo diario de drogas-

-Está tan metida que tiene crisis de abstinencia- susurró Dave casi para él mismo

Mientras los 4 metaleros los buscaban. Valeria y Fernando habían salido del bus porque lo que se habían inhalado no les había parecido suficiente. Y se escaparon silenciosamente a buscar en las calles de San Diego algún lugar donde pudieran calmar su ansiedad. Poco después de eso se encontraron en la puerta del bus de los War Machine las 4 personas en cuestión. Los Lacuna Coil, Testament y Metallica ya habían salido. Los Death y los Megadeth también sin sus respectivos líderes quienes coincidencialmente habían acordado que se encontrarían en Costa Mesa, en el mismo estado de California que era la siguiente parada.

Ya solo quedaba el bus de los War Machine y en la puerta del vehículo se encontraron los 4 músicos.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí Chuck?- preguntó Dave molesto

-Imagino que lo mismo que tu Dave… y como te dije ayer somos amigos… ¿no?- contestó Chuck algo disgustado con la actitud de Dave –creo que en este momento hay algo mas importante por resolver-

Daniel y Lucas se quedaron viendo como pidiéndose ayuda. Lucas subió al bus a revisar. La tensión entre los pretendientes de Valeria era evidente, aunque Schuldiner manejaba mejor su carácter, en cambio Dave ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular.

-No están, pero aquí estuvieron- dijo Lucas –sus maletas están aquí y el baño está hecho un relajo, se estuvieron volando ahí, pero ya no están-

-Aquí es donde el sueño se termina- dijo Daniel –sentándose en la puerta del bus

-Tu crees que a mi me importa el puto sueño- dijo Lucas –la fama, el dinero nada de eso tiene valor si pierdo a Valeria que es como si fuera mi hija y a Fernando a quien yo traje a la banda y también lo aprecio. Así que si no vas ayudar no jodas Daniel que en serio estoy bastante harto de ti- dijo Lucas enojadísimo

-Lo peor es que no sabemos donde buscar- dijo Chuck

-Ustedes no saben- dijo Dave –yo conozco California como la palma de mi mano y además ya visité cada lugar de perdición de esta ciudad-

-Si nuestro bus no sale en este momento no alcanzaremos a llegar a Costa Mesa para el concierto de hoy- dijo Daniel

-Iremos en avión- dijo Dave –ustedes váyanse en el bus y Schuldiner y yo vamos por los chicos-

Chuck quedó viendo extrañado a Dave. Jamás se imaginó que aceptaría su ayuda. Y tomaron un taxi para ir a buscarlos. Después de recorrer varios lugares cada uno peor que el otro llegaron a un hueco que a esa hora estaba abierto y lleno de jóvenes drogados. Dave reconoció el lugar algunas veces el mismo termino allí. Ambos entraron y efectivamente ahí estaban al parecer recién habían llegado y lucían terriblemente desesperados.

Chuck y Dave fueron a detenerlos….

oooOOOooo

Mientras en el bus de Metallica

-Evidentemente ellos se conocen- dijo Lars

-Eso explicaría la cara de idiota enamorado que tenía Mustaine mientras la veía en el concierto- indicó James

-¿Enamorado? Jajajaja por Dios ese sujeto solo se puede amar a si mismo- se burlo Kirk

-En eso tienes razón- comentó Jason –el tipo es un experto llevando mujeres a su cama. Todo esto debe ser una estrategia para quitársela a Schuldiner-

-Puede ser- dijo Lars –aunque ellos son amigos. La pregunta aquí es si ¿Mustaine sería capaz de bajarle a Schuldiner la chica que le gusta solo para acostarse con ella?-

-Bueno le bajó la chica a Kirk solo para acostarse con ella- recordó James

-Eres un cretino James- dijo Kirk

-Mustaine es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salir beneficiado él mismo- dijo Jason

-Saben que seria interesante- comentó Lars

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono el resto

-Hagamos una apuesta- contestó él –quien creen que va a terminar el tour con la niñita War Machine-

-Bueno yo meto $200 a favor de Mustaine. Ese tiene mas artimañas de la que jamás podrá tener Schuldiner- dijo Jason

-Lo mismo creo yo- dijo Lars –además el tipo es capaz hasta de acosarla pero de que la mete en su cama la mete. El maldito hasta que no consigue lo que quiere no descansa-

-Yo mas bien le voy a Schuldiner- dijo James –ustedes están olvidando un factor muy importante aquí. Que no es solo Schuldiner vs Mustaine. En esta ecuación también entra Cristina y esa es otra que hasta que no consigue lo que quiere no se rinde-

-Había olvidado a Cristina- dijo Lars

-Yo estoy con James $200 a Schuldiner- dijo Kirk

-Eso es porque tu jamás apostarías a favor de Mustaine- dijo Jason

-Bueno pero solo seremos nosotros- dijo James

-Claro que no. Invitemos a los Testament a participar y al bajista de los Death y al baterista y al nuevo guitarrista de los Megadeth. Porque los demás son los mejores amigos de los implicados y es mejor que no se enteren de nada. Y los War Machine ni se diga, ellos solo le obedecen a su 'jefa'-

-¿Y los Lacuna Coil?- dijo Jason

-Ellos si podrían- aclaró Lars –creo que hasta Cristina querría participar-

Y quedaron de acuerdo que apenas estacionaran se pondrían de acuerdo con las otras bandas.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	35. ¡Yo también te amo!

Al llegar al lugar fue muy difícil hacerlos entrar en razón. Valeria estaba mas que desesperada por drogarse, había ya esperado mucho y la dosis que se inhaló con Fernando era prácticamente nada. Se hubiera armado una batalla campal en aquel lugar si no fuera porque Dave amenazó con tirarles a la policía, y entonces los botaron a los 4 del antro en el que estaban.

Al final regresaron al Hotel a la habitación de Dave. Ambos chicos continuaban desesperados, pero Fernando tenía un buen carácter, estaba tranquilo sentado abrazando sus rodillas en una expresión lastimera cual si fuera a llorar. Valeria era otro caso ella era sujetada por Dave y temblaba mientras suplicaba por algo de droga para tranquilizarse. Por ratos se retorcía con violencia y lo insultaba. Era un espectáculo por demás deplorable.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo enfrentar esta situación?- preguntó Chuck –es decir a menudo era a ti a quien cuidaban y no al revés-

-Y eso me dio bastante experiencia- contestó Dave con mucha seguridad –además solo yo puedo ayudarla, porque solo yo se todo de ella. Nosotros tenemos una historia juntos desde hace mas de 1 año y ahora estamos juntos otra vez-

La puerta de la habitación empezó a sonar. Dave fue a abrirla, llevando a Valeria en brazos y ahí estaba el encargado del hotel reclamando que su tiempo de estadía ya había finalizado y que porque estaba ocupando la habitación. Dave debía salir a arreglar el problema. Y tuvo a regañadientes que entregar el cuidado de Valeria a Chuck.

-Escucha bien Schuldiner- espetó Dave –que te quede claro que ella es mía-

-En serio y ¿cuando la adquiriste?- le contestó fastidiado –porque la compraventa de personas se abolió hace siglos-

-No me interesa lo que pienses- ladró enojado al hombre mas joven –es mía y punto. Y no importa lo que suceda, eso no va a cambiar. Porque yo nunca permitiré que cambie- dicho esto le entregó a Valeria y salió a arreglar el asunto del hotel.

El hombre mas joven la sujetó -Tranquila, te vamos a ayudar, ya verás que esta ansiedad va a desaparecer- susurraba mientras la abrazaba y enterraba su rostro en la cabellera femenina

-Chuck… yo… yo… soy una maldita zorra adicta- le dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro –no te merezco, ni siquiera como amigo-

-¿Es cierto eso que dijo Dave? - preguntó él

-Si…-murmuró ella –escúchame Chuck, yo solo quiero que tu sepas algo- dijo ella mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él y se miraban –si es verdad que yo me enamoré perdidamente de Dave y que aun lo amo. Nuestra historia es una historia de mierda, un amor tóxico, mas tóxico que las malditas drogas que me meto. Pero quiero que sepas que no se como o porque, no puedo explicarlo pero me enamoré de ti también- dicho esto ella acortó la distancia y lo besó.

Solo Dios era testigo de que Chuck quería separarse de ella por respeto. Pero al final no pudo controlar los sentimientos que tenía por Valeria y se entregó tanto como ella en ese beso. En medio de la crisis de Valeria el asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos y ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente en la cama de Dave. Las manos iban y venían con urgencia y si no hubiera sido por los pasos de Dave que se escuchaban acercarse probablemente no se soltaban. Se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta y ambos se dejaron de besarse pero el continuaba sujetándola.

-Perdóname- le susurraba al oído de manera que solo él pudiera oírla –soy una mierda pero no te mentí yo te amo- Luego cerró los ojos.

Chuck estaba hecho un manojo de nervios no tenía idea como manejar semejante situación. Entonces airado Dave reclamó:

-Entrégame a mi novia, ya estuvo bueno de abrazos-

-Me pregunto si es que tu realmente la amas- le dijo sin soltarla –porque mas que amor lo tuyo parece un sentimiento de posesión-

Chuck regresó a Valeria a Dave. Ella era en ese momento como una niña con miedo. Aferrándose a la seguridad que le pudiera brindar cualquiera de ellos. En medio de los temblores y la desesperación.

-Tu eres entonces el hombre que le rompió el corazón- dijo el mas joven

-¿Que te contó?- preguntó Dave

-Sobre ti absolutamente nada- dijo Chuck -es mas nunca hizo mención de ti, es solo que para mi es evidente que ella trataba de huir de algo, de algo que la lastimaba mucho. Imagino que esta fue una forma de escape. Al final resultó que sus motivaciones tenían nombre y apellido-

-Si bueno ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes irte volando de aquí- espetó Dave –no tengo nada en contra tuya pero tu no formas parte de su historia-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- dijo Chuck

-Porque como te dije ahora estamos juntos, anoche nos reconciliamos, por eso nada mas- dijo Dave

-Me atrevería a jurar que este es el resultado de tu influencia en ella- espetó Chuck ya enojado –no se como es que tu podrías ayudarla si para ti no es mas que otra de tus propiedades, como tu casa o tu carro o tu esposa-

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi maldito psicoanalista? Escúchame bien Schuldiner, nuestros problemas son nuestros, tu no entras en esta ecuación- farfulló Dave acercándose de forma peligrosa a Chuck –yo voy a resolver esto-

Chuck no retrocedió ni un milímetro de su posición lo miró de la misma forma desafiante que Dave usaba –Claro sus problemas en su relación. Pero esto está lejos de ser un problema de dos novios. Bueno si es que un hombre casado como tu puede darse el lujo de llamar a alguien novia. Dado que en este momento ella no pasa a ser mas que tu amante, lo cual es totalemente injusto para ella. Pero fuera de eso, es su vida la que está en peligro y eso nos incumbe a todos los que formamos parte de ella te guste o no- espetó enojado. Chuck tenía buen carácter, pero Dave ya le había colmado el cupo -sabes estoy convencido de que tu mas que nadie no le convienes a ella. Solo es de mirarla, yo no la conocí de antes pero te apuesto que ella no era así. O corrígeme vamos, dime que así la conociste, que tu no tienes nada que ver en esto. Dímelo en la cara- le gritó

-Ese no es tu maldito problema- gruñó Dave –como sea tu llegaste tarde a esta historia y ella está conmigo ahora y nada puedes hacer ya. Además ella me ama a mí-

-Debe amarte para aceptarte aunque sigas casado con otra- espetó Chuck –lo que yo dudo es que tu la ames, porque no puedo concebir como es que si tu amas a alguien la expones a ser tu amante y lo que es peor la ves como si fuera una propiedad. Pero cada quien sabe como ama ¿no?-

-Tu no tienes derecho de meterte Schuldiner- le gritó –ella es mía y punto me interesa una mierda lo que pienses al respecto. Pero tu la quieres, que pena, a quien ama es a mi-

Chuck estaba a punto de gritarle lo que Valeria le había confesado hacía unos momentos y ella lo notó en su rostro por lo que se vio obligada a intervenir.

-Maldita sea ya cállense ambos!- chilló. Ella lloraba y de nuevo trató de soltarse pero Dave la sujetaba –por Dios Dave, tu me entiendes, tu me puedes entender. Solo un poco solo necesito un poquito de droga-

-No! tranquila yo se como es esto- dijo Dave y la sujetó hasta poner su rostro contra el de ella –te voy a ayudar, y cuidaré de ti. No me interesa nada mas que eso. Yo prometí eso ante la tumba de tu padre cuando te fui a buscar y así lo hare- luego de esto la besó con ternura en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Voy a hacer un par de llamadas- dijo Dave emputecido –tengo quien nos lleve en una avioneta privada a Costa Mesa y en una hora estaremos ahí. Lo peor que puede suceder es que el concierto se retrase, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que se recuperen para que se puedan presentar o tendrán serios problemas-

Como pudo Dave se las arregló para hacer las llamadas sin soltarla ni por un momento. A todas estas Chuck ya estaba mas que cabreado con las actitudes arrogantes de Dave. También se sentía confundido por la declaración de amor de Valeria ¿cómo era posible amar a dos personas?... bueno ella es demasiado joven, es comprensible. El asunto aquí es que él también se había enamorado de ella y estaba mas que seguro que si ella continuaba con Dave terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba. Por su parte Dave no podía dejar de sentirse amenazado por Chuck, a pesar de estar seguro de que Valeria lo amaba a él, había algo haciendo click en él, una alerta silenciosa que no iba a descartar. Al final Dave hizo sus llamadas y llevaron a los chicos al Hangar del cual saldrían a Costa Mesa.

Finalmente llegaron a Costa Mesa incluso un poco antes que los buses. Allí no se quedarían en ningún hotel por lo que estaban en una cafetería cercana al lugar de arrivo de los buses. Valeria estaba acurrucada con Fernando, ambos ya estaban mas calmados tratando de apoyarse el uno al otro. Dave estaba de pié frente a Chuck. A pesar de estar mas calmados aun tenían ligeros espasmos e incluso Fernando tenía náuseas. Solo podían esperar con suerte que llegara primero el bus de los War Machine o de Megadeth o Death para ocultarlos un rato. Pero la suerte nunca acompañaba a Valeria… nunca. El primer bus en llegar fue el de Lacuna Coil. Y rápidamente bajaron sus integrantes, Cristina vio de inmediato a Dave y compañía y miró alrededor como buscando los vehículos.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró para ella misma -¿por qué ellos están aquí?-

Avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Dave, pero se detuvo al ver a Valeria y Fernando con cara de desesperación, al joven con un reflejo nauseoso y a Valeria con un ligero temblor.

-Oh por Dios!- dijo con malicia –la niña War Machine y su bello bajista/mascota volvieron a sus andanzas jajajaja. O bueno no pudieron porque esa es una crisis de abstinencia-

-Como si eso fuera extraño en el mundo del metal- espetó Dave enojado

-No… no lo es, pero por ejemplo yo no me drogo- dijo ella con orgullo

-Eso no te hace mejor que ellos- dijo Chuck

-Vaya como la defiendes Schuldiner, ya te dio el si- le dijo el

Al escuchar las palabras de Cristina, Dave se aproximó a Valeria hasta sentarse junto a ella. Estaba mas que dispuesto a dejar en claro quien estaba al mando. Él abrazó con fuerza a Valeria y acicalaba su cabello.

-Como odio a esta perra- dijo Valeria

-¡Que me dices pedazo de drogadicta!- gritó Cristina

Dave acunó a Valeria mucho mas y le susurró al oído –trata de estar bien si, no le hagas caso- y luego la miró a los ojos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Ustedes?- dijo Cristina

-Si nosotros- dijo Dave con firmeza y mirando fijamente a Chuck

-No me lo puedo creer. Por favor Dave, solo mírala es una maldita enviciada. Este será el polvo mas costoso de tu vida. Viene con la responsabilidad de cuidar a una drogadicta por Dios reacciona- dijo Cristina

-No es un polvo- espetó Dave –ella está conmigo-

Cristina trago seco y se retorció internamente del coraje. Lo último que hubiera imaginado era eso. Ellos dos juntos era absurdo apenas si se conocían y nunca los vio hablar ni nada. Luego vio a Chuck ahí recostado en la pared y pensó que sería bueno lanzar un poco de su veneno hacia él.

-¿Y que hay de ti Chuck?- dijo Cristina con sarcasmo –armaste una fiesta y ella lo celebró con otro. La pequeña zorra te calentó pero a quien le entregó sus favores fue a él-

-Porque no te largas- dijo él también enojado –yo siempre voy a estar con Valeria, y no me interesa lo que tu pienses al respecto-

-Y todavía la defiendes…- resopló con decepción –tu eres un idiota. Esta chica…-

No pudo terminar su verborrea ya que fue interrumpida por Chuck –esta chica… bueno- dijo él mirando de manera desafiante a Dave –yo la amo, como la ves-

-¡Queeee!- el rostro de Cristina se desencajó

Dave le lanzó una mirada al vocalista de Death de verdadero odio. Chuck no se quedó atrás y le sonrió con ironía y luego le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Valeria quien aún estaba entre los brazos de Dave. Ella lo miró con ternura también. Dave nunca dijo a Cristina nada sobre amar, al contrario de Chuck.

-Tu la amas. Dave la quiere para que caliente su cama- espetó la vocalista de Lacuna Coil –y su bello bajista. Tu la quieres para drogarte, seguro también te acuestas con ella-

El joven la miró desorientado –ella es mi hermana. Nada mas. Aquí el enamorado es Chuck- Fernando fue enfático en lo que dijo.

Dave le dedicó al joven bajista de los War Machine una mirada de sorpresa. Estaba acaso el chiquillo poniéndose de parte de Schuldiner. Eso si era de preocuparse. Si alguien ahí tenía influencia sobre Valeria ese era Fernando.

-Mira muchachito- espetó Dave –no se lo que estés insinuando. Valeria sabe perfectamente lo que yo siento por ella. Ella sabe que yo la amo eso desde el 98-

Cristina no entendía nada, solo que al parecer ellos ya se conocían. Decidió apartarse del grupo y volver a su autobús. Al ver que Cristina se alejaba Fernando decidió hablar.

-Que usted la ama. Si eso fue algo que todos notamos sobretodo durante los meses de noviembre y diciembre del 98 - le dijo Fernando –usted puede decir lo que quiera, agredirme si es que le place, pero lo que no puede es negar que todo lo que le dijo Chuck en el hotel es verdad. TODO-

Dave iba a poner en su sitio al joven bajista pero Valeria le lanzó una mirada que no supo como interpretar. Fernando no había llamado la atención de Dave hasta ese momento, ya que como dijera Cristina, él muchacho no era mas que la mascota que caminaba siempre detrás de Valeria. Pero ahora parecía ser un aliado del enemigo. Y para colmo Valeria lo adoraba asi que la tenía difícil ahí.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos y llegaron el resto de buses. Daniel y Lucas auxiliaron a Fernando y Dave tenía a Valeria en el bus de los Megadeth. Para este rato ya todos sabían el rumor del asunto entre Dave y Valeria.

oooOOOooo

El show sufrió un retaso de dos horas pero al final se dio. Fue un gran espectáculo y los asistentes salieron mas que satisfechos. Todas las bandas pasarían la noche en el lugar en sus respectivos buses. Esa noche acamparían en Costa Mesa. En el bus de los Metallica estaban casi todas las bandas incluyendo al nuevo guitarrista, el baterista de los Megadeth y el bajista y la segunda guitarra de los Death. Estaban apretados unos contra otros y comenzó la reunión.

-Pero eso de la apuesta no tiene sentido alguno- dijo Chuck Billy –que no viste que Mustaine ya está con la niña War Machine-

-Yo creo que si tiene sentido- dijo Cristina –yo si entro y voy 200 a que no se queda con Dave. Si se queda con Schuldiner o no a mi no me interesa- y dicho esto se fue del bus.

-Seamos honestos yo creo Cristina está perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Jimmy de Grasso el baterista de los Megadeth –ustedes no lo saben pero esa historia de Dave y Valeria tiene una larga cola, no es de orita. Ellos se conocen desde el '98 y vienen arrastrando esa relación de amor odio-

-Y si se conocen desde ese entonces porque recién están juntos. Esa relación se ve mas frágil que un cristal barato. Yo también voy a que no se quedan juntos- dijo Andrea Ferro el otro vocalista de Lacuna Coil –no por la cola que traiga la historia, sino porque conozco a Cristina, ella podría separar a Dave hasta de su propia esposa si es que estuvieran juntos-

-No compañero, de su esposa nadie lo separa- dijo Lars con seguridad –ellos dicen que se van a divorviar una vez por año, y él siempre regresa a ella. Eso es tema aparte. Aquí nos compete solo lo que respecta a la gira-

-Entonces está mal encaminada tu apuesta- habló Eric Petersen bajista de los Testament –aquí la apuesta es ver quien se queda con Dave si Cristina o Valeria jajaja-

Varias risas se escucharon. Lars continuó –claro que no. Dave a Cristina a lo mucho y se la tirará, pero de eso no pasa. El asunto con Valeria va mas allá por lo que hemos visto. Aquí hay dos puntos el primero es que la chiquilla es evidente que está enganchada con Schuldiner, solo un ciego no lo vería. Y no creo que Mustaine quiera compartirla. Y el segundo es que Dave es un maldito infiel, está en su naturaleza. No demorará en caer en la provocación de Cristina y no se como se lo tomé la niñita-

-Lo que deberían es hacer una gran orgía- dijo Chuck Billy –e invitarnos obvio. Claro llevar varias de las groupies que están afuera para que alcancen jajajaja-

-Y yo que pensé que la novela que veríamos sería la de Mustaine vs nosotros- dijo Jason Newsted bajista de Metallica –y ahora es Mustaine vs Schuldiner-

Todos reían y empezaron a repartirse los bandos. El viaje resultaría mas interesante de lo que pensaban, ahora no solo estaban las presentaciones. Sino también la historia de Dave, Valeria, Chuck y Cristina.

-Bueno vamos por unas cervezas y unas groupies- dijo James y fue secundado por todos los presentes.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	36. Fernando

Mientras tanto Valeria y Fernando conversaban sentados a lo lejos de los buses.

-Mínimo y creen que otra vez nos fuimos a drogar jefa- dijo Fernando

-Es posible… no me importa- dijo Valeria desganada –deberían dejarnos en paz-

-¿Porque estamos acá tan lejos?- preguntó el joven –todos están apilados en el bus de los Metallica, los chicos están en nuestro bus y tus pretendientes en sus respectivos buses. Es mas ahora que estás oficialmente con Mustaine ¿no deberías estar con él?-

Valeria se llevó las manos a la cara –si tienes razón- dijo –es solo que esto no esta bien. Yo debería estar feliz, es decir lo estoy. Al fin Dave y yo podemos estar juntos como siempre soñé. Incluso cuando el maldito me dejó aún deseaba estar con él-

-Entonces no te entiendo Vale- dijo el chico –esto es por Schuldiner ¿verdad?-

-Si- asintió ella –Fernando estoy loca, soy una imbécil. Dave esta vez está haciendo todo bien, como siempre quise y ahora yo quiero salir corriendo con Chuck-

-Entonces sale corriendo con él- dijo el bajista –es sencillo a veces unos deben sufrir para que otros sean felices-

-Pero yo amo a Dave y no lo quiero perder- dijo ella –créeme si estuviera con Chuck querría salir corriendo con Dave-

-Entonces no se, puedes proponerles una relación abierta jajajaja- bromeó el joven

-Si esa idea me encantaría- dijo ella -pero me siento como una zorra inmunda de solo pensar en eso. Y bueno aunque Dave se merece que le meta mas cuernos que un caribú. Chuck en cambio no se merece algo así. Quiero estar con Dave pero no quiero perder a Chuck. Maldita sea, soy bien zorrilla-

-No te sientas como una zorra o zorrilla jajaja siéntete como un hombre, nosotros podemos estar con varias y sin remordimiento alguno, sino tienes como ejemplo a Dave, tu lo compartiste con zorras, esposa, etc y el hombre no se sintió mal por eso- comentó Fernando

-Si el muy maldito, y aún asi yo lo veo y se me afloja el elástico de los calzones- dijo ella –nunca creí enamorarme así como lo amo a él. Y sabes que si de algo estoy segura es que Dave será el amor de mi vida. No se si estaremos juntos y seremos felices, o si la vida nos mandará por lados opuestos y no nos veremos mas, pero lo que estoy segura es que siempre he de amarlo-

-¿Y Chuck?- preguntó el chico –porque por la expresión tonta en tu cara cuando estás con él tus calzones también necesitan ajustes jajajaja-

-Es cierto me derrito, el es tan dulce y honesto- dijo ella –es como encontrar la fuente de la purificación, y nadie está mas sucio que yo, así que lo necesito tanto y también me enamoré de él. ¿cómo demonios me pasó esto?-

-Ojalá nunca me enamore- dijo el bajista –los tiros libres con las groupies, y las cantantes de turno que me topo me bastan. Esas crisis existenciales que tu tienes se me hacen demasiado estresantes-

-En algún momento caes- dijo Valeria –pero como te quiero espero que no sea pronto, no le deseo esta mierda ni a mi peor enemigo-

-Chuta Vale y yo no te regalé nada por tu cumple. Pero ya se que te voy a comprar de regalo atrasado- dijo el joven

-¿Qué?-

-Elastico para tus calzones, o calzones nuevos bien apretados jajajajaja- bromeó Fernando

-Jajajaja desgraciado que haría yo sin ti- dijo Valeria mientras revolvía el cabello de su bajista

-Putilla de mierda- dijo el chico y empezó a hacerle cosquillas –ríete, ríete así sea a la fuerza-

Y ambos chicos estaban peleando divertidos en medio de cosquillas y chillidos. Al final ambos habían encontrado su ying yang el uno en el otro, y retozaban felices. Cuando no consumían no eran mas que un par de jóvenes comunes y silvestres. Rodaban por el suelo haciéndose cosquillas y riendo hasta que chocaron con unos piés masculinos. Al ver hacia arriba estaba Dave.

–Valeria te estaba buscando- dijo él

El juego se detuvo. Fernando se puso de pié y ayudó a Valeria a pararse luego saludó a Dave y se encaminó.

-Uhmmm bueno jefa me voy mas tarde seguimos conversando ok- dijo el chico y se despidió de Dave

-Vas al bus ¿verdad?- dijo ella

-Claro jefa, sabes que nunca voy a hacer ninguna estupidez sino es contigo- dijo él y le guiñó un ojo

Luego de eso Valeria observó a Dave. No había duda alguna que quería estar con él. Y como dijo Fernando asi son los hombres ella dejó de pensar tanto en los remordimientos, haría lo que le dictara su corazón, lo que sea que fuere.

-No queríamos estar cerca de los chicos- dijo ella –me siento avergonzada, bueno ambos-

-Me imagino- dijo él y se sentó junto a ella –asi que tuviste una crisis de abstinencia-

-Si…- ella mantenía la cabeza baja

-No te voy a presionar- le dijo con calma –ya no quiero verte corriendo espantada de mi. De esa forma no vamos a conseguir nada. Pero debes saber que esto no es cualquier cosa, y será repetitivo el resto de la gira-

-Si pero que puedo hacer- dijo ella resignada

-Deberías dejar la gira y entrar a un centro de rehabilitación- dijo él –yo pasé por muchos y muchas veces me ayudaron-

-Tu entrabas a esos centros como puerta giratoria Dave y siempre volvías a las drogas- dijo ella

-Mírame ya no lo he hecho y no creas que no tengo crisis de ansiedad. Eso es para siempre Valeria- dijo él –es solo que después te vuelves mas fuerte y logras ganar la batalla a tus demonios por lo menos el rato de la crisis-

-Sabes que no puedo dejar la gira. Recién empezamos y eso sería un desastre para todos-

-Bueno entonces te mantendré vigilada y debes evitar las tentaciones- dijo el abrazándola con ternura –la única tentación que puedes tener es la de hacer el amor comigo-

Ella sonreía dejándos envolver por el calor del hombre que tanto amaba –creo que en este momento estoy teniendo una crisis de abstinencia de ti- le dijo

-Eso lo podemos solucionar- dijo él –los chicos se fueron todos de celebración y como se fueron con Lars y James yo me quedé-

-Vaya que los odias- dijo ella –pensé que ya lo habías superado-

-Esos son demonios que aún no logro vencer- dijo él y le besó la frente –preferiría comer vómito que estar cerca de ellos. Y bueno parece ser que todos en esta gira los idolatran. Pero mejor que no estén así tenemos el bus para nosotros-

Ellos se fueron al bus de los Megadeth. Mientras afuera del bus de los Death estaban Fernando y Chuck conversando.

-No quieres ir con tu banda- dijo Chuck

-Es que Daniel es un puto insoportable. Cada vez que abre la boca solo sale mierda de ahí, siempre para mi y Valeria- dijo el chico con expresión cansada

-Quizás es porque se preocupa- dijo Chuck

-No claro que no- dijo Fernando –el muy maldito estaba enamorado de Valeria y pasaba amargado porque ella andaba con Mustaine. Empezó a portarse como un imbécil con ella y luego ella se alejó de él y se acercó a mi y nos hicimos muy unidos y también empezó a lanzarme su mierda, y bueno también por lo de las drogas-

-Ese tema si me preocupa- dijo Chuck –si siguen en ese camino podrían terminar muertos, ya se han visto muchos casos-

-Si lo sé…- dijo el joven apenado –pero es difícil una vez que empiezas. Nosotros queremos cambiar pero es tan duro. Pero de lo que tu realmente quieres hablar es de ella verdad-

-Si, asi es no lo voy a negar. Como le dije a Cristina me enamoré de Vale y quiero ayudarla-

-Vaya tu eres el que le conviene- dijo el chico con sinceridad –ese Mustaine solo ha traído problemas, probablemente ella ahora estaría limpia si nunca lo hubiera conocido-

-¿El ocasionó todo esto?-

-De manera indirecta. Cuando empezamos a consumir, fue en fiestas y eventos conciertos, cuando empezamos a tener fama- dijo el bajista –y para Valeria no hubiera sido mas que otra experiencia de no haber tenido todos los problemas que tenía y justo después de que descrubrió que Mustaine la tenía de amante, también no hacía mucho había muerto su padre y su mamá la había echado de casa osea un montón de problemas. Cuando consumió se dio cuenta que se aislaba de ellos, y eso le produjo ansiedad de seguir. Para ella no fue una experiencia mas, encontró un refugio donde esconderse de su dolor y por eso se metió. Si el imbécil de Mustaine no la hubiera lastimado quizás la historia sería otra. Pero eso nunca lo sabremos-

-¿Y tu?-

-Uhmmm yo, bueno yo ya me había recuperado- dijo el joven –pero Valeria me preocupaba, cuado la conocí su vida era una mierda y en serio sentí una gran lástima por ella, asi que empecé según yo a cuidarla. Pero ella es el macho alfa y nunca hacía caso, y yo no podía controlarla solo mirarla y tratar de ayudarle cuando se volaba y luego pues yo también me volaba así que una cosa llevó a la otra-

-Osea que recaíste, bueno es obvio si estuviste enganchado con la droga lo mas recomendable es no rodearte de ella o volverías a caer- sentenció Chuck

-Y me rodeé de ella y caí. Pero sabes algo si Valeria se porta bien, creo que yo también- dijo el chico –pero ella es muy difícil, y no puedo simplemente dejarla sola a su suerte. A pesar de todas las idioteces que hemos hecho, nunca nos ha pasado nada malo juntos asi que prefiero mantener las cosas así-

-Ojalá que Mustaine la pueda cuidar- dijo Chuck

-No se la vas a quitar- dijo Fernando

-No es como si fuera un objeto que puede ser arrebatado- dijo Chuck –pero yo conozco a Dave, somos amigos y se cuales son sus debilidades, puede que por ahora él sea capaz de portarse bien, pero eso no le durará, es mas que seguro que la volverá a lastimar y necesito estar atento porque ella podría hacer alguna tontería. Créeme cuando te digo que de todo corazón deseo que no suceda, si es que tiene el poder de hacerla feliz, me encantaría que lo usara bien. Pero cualquiera que conozca a Dave sería capaz hasta de apostar su dinero a que él la caga-

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo, lo bueno de todo esto es que cualquier tontería que haga Valeria la hace conmigo- dijo Fernando –asi fue desde el 98 cuando se enteró que la estaba engañando. Ahí fue la primera tontería y desde ahí nos embarcamos en esto. Así que si pasa algo yo te digo. Puede ser que entonces ella abra los ojos-

Ambos músicos se dieron un apretón de manos y quedaron en que si algo malo pasaba Fernando avisaría a Chuck para ayudar a Valeria.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	37. Los Ellefson

**_10 semanas después…_**

Valeria y Dave iban de hotel en hotel, compartiendo habitación. Las 10 semanas se les habían pasado volando y ya estaban en Forest Lake, Minnesota. Ambos estaban felices incluso en los medios dedicados al metal ya empezaba a correrse el rumor de un romance entre ellos sin que ninguno ni aceptara ni negara nada. Ambos lucían felices y Valeria no había vuelto a tener una recaída por lo que estaba limpia. Una parte de ella se sentía muy mal de todos modos por Chuck. Ella lo amaba y sufría pensando en que le estaba causando dolor a alguien que no se lo merecía. Se lo había causado a Luciano, pero a él nunca lo quiso y aunque fuera egoísta, no le importó. Pero a Chuck si lo amaba y era diferente. Pero si le tocaba poner en una balanza sus sentimientos Dave ganaban de largo. Mas aún con el tiempo feliz que estaban pasando ella simplemente lo amaba mas y mas.

Todas las bandas estaban tomando el desayuno en el hotel a pesar de estar en una ciudad pequeña, el invierno alli era nevado y frío por lo que se hosperadon en un pequeño hotel en el lugar, aprovechando que ese día no tenían ningún show sino hasta el día siguiente. Era evidente que los únicos que faltaban eran Dave y Valeria. Estaban en varios grupos en las mesas del restaurante y Chuck estaba con Fernando y su baterista Richard. Muy cerca estaba la mesa de Metallica. Lars le gritó a Chuck en medio del restaurante, según él en son de broma.

-Hey Schuldiner! Imagínate que estabas tan concentrado en conquistar a la niña War Machine, que no te diste cuenta que Mustaine te la estaba bajando jajaja que muchacho tonto saliste-

Algunas risitas se escuchaban. Pero Chuck no se dejó intimidar de Lars y le contestó gritando también en tono bromista pero sarcástico –en serio Lars ¿tu crees que soy tonto porque traté de conquistar a la chica mas bonita que he visto?- Chuck se reía –o que si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar no lo hubieras intentado, será entonces que son ciertos los rumores que a ti te gusta Kirk jajajaja-

Mas risas se escuchaban. Lars se quedó con el rabo entre las patas y Kirk que no tenía vela en ese entierro salió embarrado.

-Que pasa Schuldiner- dijo Kirk –porque yo salí afectado en sus problemas-

-No te enojes Kirk. No hay ningún problema- dijo Chuck sonriente –solo es una broma o no es así Lars-

Lars comió mierda y asintió. Fue por lana y salió trasquilado. Chuck era un personaje muy simpático y por demás agradable para casi todos los participantes de esa gira al contrario de Dave, James y Lars.

Mientras en la mesa donde estaban los Lacuna Coil

-Parece que vamos a perder dinero en esta gira- le decía Andrea Ferro a Cristina –mira que yo pensé que harías algo y aun nada. Mustaine sigue muy feliz con la niñita War Machine-

-Esa Valeria, drogadicta, idiota no se va a salir con la suya- dijo ella –a veces es mejor atacar cuando la guardia está baja. Además recuerda que la apuesta vence el último día de la gira y todavía tenemos 2 semanas mas-

oooOOOooo

Valeria estaba recuperándose en el baño de la habitación que compartía con Dave. Era la tercera mañana que se había despertado con tal deseo de vomitar y de hecho habia vomitado hasta su sombra.

-Nadie me dijo que las crisis de abstinencia me harían vomitar todas las mañanas- se dijo a si misma

Luego se cepilló los dientes y arregló todo para que Dave no supiera lo que había sucedido, ya era de por si bastante vergonzoso recordar sus vicios. Volvió a la cama y Dave justo entraba con el desayuno. Ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

-Estoy comiendo como marrano- dijo ella mientras colocaba mermelada sobre media naranja.

-Mas bien como una pequeña cerdita- dijo él –además está bien, estabas poniéndote muy delgada a consecuencia de las drogas. Ahora te ves mas saludable. Aunque bueno, comer naranja con mermelada es extraño, en tu país tienen costumbres raras-

-Nah!, que costumbres ni que nada, la verdad no se como pero se me ocurrió cuando ví la naranja y la mermelada y mira que está muy buena, deberías probar. Y es verdad Dave, estás cuidando bien de mi- dijo ella

-De eso se trata- dijo él –yo se que nadie daba nada por mi, que todos murmuran que lo voy a echar a perder. Pero mira ya tenemos mas de 2 meses de gira juntos felices y tu estás sobria. Creo que puedo con este trabajo-

-Uhmm, es cierto, han sido poco mas de 2 meses de felicidad y amor, y es el tiempo más largo que hemos tenido de eso- dijo ella con alegría extendiéndole la naranja con mermelada.

-Es cierto- dijo él regresando a la cama con ella –y así será hasta que tengas que llevarme a un asilo. Y deja de ponerme eso en la cara que no voy a comer esa combinación extraña de alimentos que estás haciendo. Los latinos tienen mas tolerancia a esas combinaciones que nosotros-

-Que aguado eres. Bueno disfrutaré entonces al máximo de los 5 años que me quedan a tu lado jajajaja- bromeó ella

-Serán muchos mas y lo sabes- dijo él –vamos a estar juntos siempre-

-Eso es muy tierno- dijo ella

-No solo es tierno, es real- dijo él –la maldita sentencia de divorcio saldrá en un mes y bueno el próximo año por estas fechas serás mayor de edad y será fabuloso-

-¿Puede ser mas fabuloso aún?- preguntó ella

-No tienes idea de lo fabuloso que será- sentenció él –solo confía en mi- y le guiñó un ojo

-Sabes que confío- dijo ella –nuevamente confío. Se que esta vez no harás ninguna cagada-

El la acunó con ternura en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello –no creo que se pueda amar mas a alguien- le dijo

-La gira terminará en 2 semanas pero yo quisiera que durara para siempre- dijo ella –es como una fantasía tanta felicidad-

-Sabes que el concierto de Washington será cubierto por MTV- dijo él –desde que lleguemos hasta que termine el show. Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan enterando de lo nuestro-

-¿No te meteras en líos?- preguntó ella

-No lo sé- contestó –como sea tengo buenos abogados- sonrió mientras continuaba acicalándole la cabellera –con todo Washington es el último destino, aun hay tiempo de disfrutar. Además ahora tu eres un personaje tan público como yo no creo que nadie diga nada mas que las típicas críticas por la diferencia de edades y eso-

-Eso es lo bueno de la fama- dijo ella

Y ambos continuaron besándose un rato mas. Las 10 semanas anteriores ambos habían estado juntos. A veces ella viajaba en el bus de Megadeth o él en el bus War Machine. Siempre compartían habitación cuando se hospedaban en algún hotel. Muchos fans los habían visto besándose y el rumor de que ellos tenían algo era público. Seguro cuando llegaran a Washington esa sería de las primeras preguntas que les tocaría responder, pero eso ya no importaba ahora.

-Quiero que te abrigues bien porque vamos a salir- dijo Dave –no se si tu sabes, pero aquí en Minnesota es la tierra de Junior, y vamos a ir a visitar a su familia a la granja en Jackson aprovechando que tenemos libre hasta mañana en la noche-

-Es en serio- dijo ella

-Claro- sonrió –ellos me conocen desde hace 15 años ya. Y será bueno que te conozcan también. Puedes estar tranquila, los Ellefson son como un conjunto de Juniors. Todos son amables y nadie nos va a juzgar. Te va a encantar-

-Si tu lo dices yo te creo- comentó –pero con tanto compromiso estaremos a tiempo para el concierto. Mira que está cayendo tanta nieve-

-Claro que no es tanta- dijo él –de hecho no está tan nevado-

-Es que tu no sabes- dijo ella –en donde yo crecí nunca nieva. En Argentina tampoco bueno mientras yo estuve ahí nunca nevó. Es la primera vez que veo nieve en mi vida-

-¿Es en serio?- le dijo sorprendido –disculpa mi sorpresa pero es que aquí todos hemos visto nevar. Esto no puede ser mejor entonces-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó

-No te diré nada- dijo levantándose con prisa de la cama –nos vamos ya además hay que apurar a Junior para llegar lo mas pronto a la granja-

-Bueno- dijo ella mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

oooOOOooo

Llegaron a la granja después de 2 horas de viaje en un helicóptero. Valeria había estado con nauseas todo el camino y estaba aterrorizada. Fue entonces cuando asumió que la crisis de lanzarse en paracaídas no era un evento aislado, sino que en serio le temía a las alturas. Al final cuando aterrizaron vomitó hasta el apellido. Luego hicieron un pequeño recorrido en automóvil y estaban arrivando a una pequeña pero muy bonita granja. Como salida de una serie de televisión.

-Maldito lugar acogedor- pensó Valeria

Junior se adelantó para saludar a sus padres y hacer las presentaciones del caso. Al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa los esperaban los padres de Junior y tal como le había dicho Dave ambos parecía sacados de una postal de precious moments. Ambos se veían tan amables e inocentes como David.

-Mamá- dijo David –te presento a Valeria- luego quedó en silencio sin saber que decir

-Es mi novia- dijo Dave

La pareja ni siquiera se inmutó ambos la saludaron con un abrazo afectuoso.

-Hola preciosa mi nombre es Francis soy la mamá de David- le dijo la mujer mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa – y el es mi esposo Gordon. Te felicito Dave, que muchacha mas bonita, creo que no he visto una chica tan bonita en mi vida. Que lindos ojos tienes querida-

Valeria quería llorar de la alegría. Dave los saludó con cariño y todos entraron. El lugar era tan acogedor, Valeria en su vida había estado en un lugar así. Los padres de Junior les prepararon las habitaciones. Comieron, conversaron. Y en la tarde Dave y Valeria estaban fuera de la casa lanzándose nieve.

-Está muy enamorado de esa chica- dijo la mamá de David mirándolos por la ventana

-Si, ambos lo están- dijo David sonriendo

-Ella es muy joven- dijo el papá de David

-20 años recién cumplidos hace poco mas de 2 meses-

-¿Y su esposa y sus hijos?- preguntó el papá

-Uhmm tengo entendido que se separaran amistosamente-

-Cuantas veces no se han separado amistosamente y siempre terminan emproblemados- dijo la señora

-Tienes razón y cuando ella se entere que Dave está con Valeria estoy seguro que el divorcio volverá a estancarse- dijo David –solo espero que estén preparados para eso-

Mientras afuera Valeria parecía una niña pequeña sentada armando una casita con nieve.

-No se supone que deberías estar armando un muñeco- le dijo

-Una casita estará bien- dijo ella

-Te amo- le sonrió

-Yo mas- le dijo –fue excelente idea venir aquí–

-Sabía que te iba a encantar- dijo él –cuando termine esta gira te llevaré a esquiar-

-Cuando termine esta gira ya no habrá nieve- corrigió

-Crees que Minnesota es el único lugar nevado- dijo él –Dios como no has visto el mundo. Yo voy a mostrártelo completo. Primero buscaremos un lugar con nieve y montañas donde podremos esquiar. Tu eres una chica muy activa y fuerte no creo que no aprendas-

-¿Hay algo que tu no sepas?- dijo ella –paracaidismo, artes marciales, esquias, conduces autos de carrera-

-Siempre creí que no sabía como hacer feliz a las personas que amo- dijo él –tuve que equivocarme mucho para conseguirlo. Incluso contigo fue así-

-Eso ya no importa Dave- dijo ella –ahora estamos juntos y somos felices y estaremos bien- sonrió –pero dime algo-

-Que?-

-Vamos a regresar al hotel en helicóptero?-

-Si-

Valeria hizo un puchero y puso cara de espanto.

-Ya no pienses mas en el helicóptero y ¿dime que quieres hacer?-

-¡Quiero comer muero de hambre!-

-Francis se va a poner muy feliz a ella le encanta el buen apetito y el tuyo ultimamente es voraz-

Ambos se echaron a reír.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA


	38. My body aches from mistakes

El día siguiente llegó. Valeria y Dave dormían juntos y felices. Los días no podían ser mejores, ellos estaban juntos y se amaban libremente. Desayunaron y quedaron de volver para navidad. Valeria se estaba llevando bien con los padres de Junior.

-Oh su casa es hermosa señora Francis, yo nunca había estado en una casa así antes- dijo Valeria

-Dave nos dijo que donde tu vivías no había nieve-

-No solo hay dos estaciones invierno y verano- dijo ella –lluvia y sol. No nieve no otoño peor primavera-

-Vaya debe ser emocionante para ti todo esto- dijo la mujer

-Si, mucho, soy tan feliz-

-Eso es algo que salta a la vista. Y estas muy enamorada de Dave también-

-Si, asi es-

-El tiene que estarlo de ti también sin nunca te hubiera traído acá-

-Bueno es que estábamos cerca-

-No, no niña- explicó la mujer –Dave perdió a sus padres y desde entonces nosotros estamos supliendo un poco ese rol. El suele venir aca a vacacionar con su hijo. Quizás tu no has comprendido el mensaje entre líneas, pero está presentándote a sus padres. Es como si lo estuviera haciendo-

Valeria se quedó estupefacta. La mujer frente a ella le había sacado la venda de los ojos.

-Vaya eso es muy tierno yo…-

-Por eso te estamos dando la bienvenida- le dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa

-Creo que voy a llorar-

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Es que yo… usted no tiene idea lo difícil que ha sido todo esto. Además no se, pero ultimamente ando como sentimental y melancólica, no se que me pasa-

oooOOOooo

Mientras fuera de la casa David y Dave conversaban

-La trajiste acá eh!- dijo David –ahora que mas vas a hacer. Casarte con ella-

-Ni siquiera sale mi divorcio-

-Desde que te conozco tu divorcio no ha salido. Y me da pánico por ella-

-No te entiendo-

-Es demasiado dependiente de ti ¿acaso no lo ves?-

-Si lo sé…-

-Mandó su vida al diablo cuando la dejaste. Y ahora que están juntos hasta dejó las drogas, eso es demasiado-

-Es que ella es muy joven- dijo Dave –y aunque haya sufrido mucho y haya hecho muchas tonterías. En el fondo sigue siendo muy inocente. Además está enamorada. Maldición también es difícil para mi saber que la tengo en mis manos. No quiero volver a hacerle daño-

-Esperemos que esta vez salga todo bien- dijo Junior –cuando tu esposa te lanzó los papeles de divorcio, se veía tan segura y ahora estos trámites tienen tiempo y nada-

-Si lo noté y mas la gira que me tiene ocupado- dijo Dave –pero cuando termine solucionaré esto lo mas rápido que pueda-

oooOOOooo

De vuelta en la gira estaban en la estación de los autobuses. Esa noche tuvieron la presentación en Minnesota y al día siguiente partirían. Habían hecho una gran fogata y todos andaban por ahí. Los Metallica estaba atrincherados en una orilla conversando con Los Lacuna Coil.

-Oficialmente perdimos la apuesta- dijo James a Cristina y su banda –hasta ahora ese par están muy bien y de paso Dave ni siquiera deja respirar a la niña War Machine. Va y viene detrás de ella y si alguien se le acerca lanza unas miradas asesinas-

-Esta noche estamos libres vamos por unos tragos al hueco ese donde nos invitaron que alguien se encargue de que ambos vayan y ya está solucionado el asunto- dijo Cristina

-No creo que debamos intervenir- increpó Kirk –es solo una estúpida apuesta-

-Y de cuando tu acá fanático de Mustaine- indicó Lars

-No se trata de fanatismo Cuando inició la apuesta nadie dijo que iba a intervenir- aclaró

-Bueno tu apostaste en contra de Mustaine también Kirk- dijo Cristina –deberías estar de nuestro lado-

-Si bueno según yo veo esa chiquilla está feliz con Mustaine, si alguien tiene que destruír eso que sea él, no nosotros- dijo Kirk –no me interesa, no voy a fastidiar a esa niñita War Machine por 200 dólares-

-Uhmmm Cristina… yo te secundo- dijo James

-Tu eres de los míos- dijo Cristina

-Tengo que cuidar mis intereses- dijo James con una sonrisa socarrona

-Yo creo que tu también te quieres acostar con esa chiquilla- espetó enojada Cristina –como los hombres cuando van llegando a los 40 les enloquecen esas adolescentes. Como sea acepto tu ayuda-

Kirk les lanzó una mirada de fastidio. Lars solo se reía sin parar y Jason estaba poco interesado en el asunto. Al poco tiempo todos se integraron en una salida grupal.

oooOOOooo

Valeria y Dave estaban juntos y solos en el bus de los Megadeth. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Muy bien abre los ojos pequeña-

Valeria lo hizo y observó una hermosa caja azul con bordes dorados. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió. Su mandíbula cayó al ver una brazalete de plata en forma de eslabones de cadena decorada con una hermosa vitela plateada con el logo de Magadeth de un lado y la firma de Dave en el otro. De la pulsera también colgaban 3 dijes mas, muy pequeños distribuídos a lo largo de los eslabones. Uno era la clave de sol, el otro la clave de fa y el últio una nota musical simple.

También le llamó la atención el broche del brazalete. Era muy extraño, como si fuera una amarra.

-Dave es hermoso- susurró embelesada

-Ven que te lo pongo-

Dave tomó el brazalete y lo puso en la mano derecha de Valeria luego pasó un pasador por el broche y este se arrancó dejando cerrado el brazalete de forma permanente.

-Este es un broche permanente, si quieres quitarlo deberás usar una herramienta de cortar metal- dijo Dave

-Es hermoso pero ¿Por qué permanente?-

-Porque quiero que todos sepan que eres mía. Porque no hay razón para ocultarnos mas. Prométeme algo- pidió Dave -mas bien júramelo por lo que tengas mas sagrado-

-Dime-

-Solo vas a quitarlo de tu muñeca cuando ya no me ames mas. Sin importar lo que suceda-

-Ok, lo juro por la memoria de mi padre- dijo ella con dulzura -solo cuando ya no te ame. Osea que me voy a morir con esto en mi muñeca-

El la beso. Ella le devolvió el beso y ambos estaban en esto cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta. Dave le susurró por última vez -Mía- a Valeria y fue a ver.

Era Chuck Billy quien los fue a invitar al bar.

-Vamos siempre ustedes se quedan- le decía –un día sin sexo no los matará-

Dave reía ante el comentario del otro hombre y Valeria enrojecía pero también se echó a reír ante el comentario del simpático personaje.

-Ok esta vez iremos- dijo Dave aún riendo

Y así todos estaban en un bar de la ciudad. La camarera del bar miró a su alrededor. Habían tantos metaleros. Casi todos ellos hombres. Solo divisó dos mujeres la camarera resopló con resignación. Esos metaleros solo significaban problemas pero ya que. El lugar era cálido en el interior por lo que todos pudieron deshacerse del exceso de ropa que traían. La mas feliz por eso fue Cristina, quien para variar llevaba casi nada de ropa. Ella caminó junto a la camarera y volvió ayudándole a entregar la primera ronda.

La camarera entregó las bebidas a los Testament, Death y Lacuna Coil. Cristina fue con los Metallica, War Machine y finalizó con los Megadeth y Valeria y Dave. Y resultó que al fin hombres, todos estaban mas que concentrados viendo a su descarada compañera de gira paseándose por el bar. Todos incluso Dave quien creyó estar disimulando. Pero el tenía un asunto pendiente con Cristina, uno que le hubiera gustado resolver antes de volver con Valeria, pero dado el asunto que Valeria se traía con Schuldiner mejor tuvo que dejar la idea.

Cuando volvió a la realidad todos lo estaban mirando. James le dedicó una sonrisa que fue como un cuchillo afilado y levanto su jarra de cerveza hacia el, luego le guiñó un ojo a Valeria que estaba detrás. Todos rieron por lo bajo. Junior puso su cara de asustado pensando que sería mejor alejarse de Valeria y Dave antes de que se maten el uno a la otra. Y se puso de pie para alcanzar la mesa donde estaban Fernando, Lucas y Chuck Schuldiner.

-Creo que de hoy no pasa que Dave se las hace a Valeria- dijo Fernando

-Esa relación siempre estuvo destinada al fracaso- dijo Lucas –pero son necios, siempre regresan-

-Están enamorados- dijo Chuck –eso no hay como negarlo, es solo que Dave es un imbécil-

-Yo solo espero que Valeria no cometa ninguna tontería- dijo Lucas

-No te preocupes yo no permitiré que Valeria haga algo malo- dijo Chuck

En eso David se unió al grupo –Hola espero que no les moleste que los acompañe-

-¿Te dio miedo verdad?- dijo Fernando –solo mira la cara de Valeria está que se la lleva el diablo y nosotros que la conocemos sabemos que esto terminará muy mal-

-Si y yo también conozco a Dave. Espero que todos estemos equivocados- dijo Junior

Mientras Dave trataba de arreglar su situación mientras pensaba –maldito seas Junior justo en este momento huyes-

-Valeria lo siento- dijo él sabiendo que hacerse el tonto no le fucionaría, mejor ser sincero.

-Eres un maldito- le dijo

Tragos iban y venían y al final todos estaban integrados en un solo sitio. Habían unido mesas y sillas. Cual mas estaba ebrio, los únicos que tomaron con moderación para estar prevenidos por cualquier cosa fueron Junior, Chuck Schuldiner, Lucas, Kirk y aunque no lo crean Valeria. Resulta que se estaba sintiendo bastante mal y prefirió no beber mucho. El resto ya estaban bastante ebrios unos peor que otros, Dave estaba bastante ebrio y él y Valeria estaban en el rincón de la pared beso y beso.

Dave se excusó para ir al baño. Tenía demasiado alcohol dentro de sí y Valeria estaba cerca de su compañero de fechorías quien se le pegó cuando se unieron en un solo grupo.

-Jefa ¿Qué tienes? no has bebido nada y tienes cara de estar hecha mierda- le dijo

-Maldita sea, no he bebido y quiero vomitar. Esta maldita gira ha mandado a la mierda mi salud- le dijo

-Hey! Niña War Machine- gritó James –ahora que te soltó el General puedes hacer amistad con el resto de nosotros-

-¿El General?- preguntó ella

-Asi le dicen a tu amorcito- contestó un ebrio Lars –desde hace años. Eso te lo puede confirmar Junior. El tipo es tan mandón que hasta le puso un nombre nuevo a su bajista. No pudo con el hecho de compartir ni el nombre-

Todos reían animados. Cristina aprovechó la algarabía para salir corriendo detrás de Dave ya que Valeria estaba lo suficientemente distraída con la atención recibida de los Metallica.

Mientras en el baño de hombres. Dave había descargando su vejiga y estaba lavándose las manos cuando un ruido seco lo distrajo. Era Cristina que lo miraba fijamente. Ella se acercó a él y sin decir nada lo empujó a uno de los sanitarios y cerró la puerta.

-Dime si no quieres esto y no lo hacemos- dijo ella –porque lo último que quiero es que andes diciendo que te engañé. Yo se que tu deseas esto tanto como yo desde el día que nos conocimos-

Dave tragó seco era cierto. Pero él no podía, había luchado mucho para cambiar, su vida estaba encaminada nuevamente llevaba mas de 2 meses de gira con la mujer que amaba. Toda su aprensión se fue por el caño cuando Cristina se desabrochó la pequeña blusa que cargaba y él se lanzó sobre ella en el baño.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	39. We lie to each other so much

Mientras en el bar James aprovechó la tardanza de Dave y se cambió de puesto a sentarse junto a Valeria. Chuck observaba de lejos la escenita sabiendo que todo esto iba a terminar mal. Sobretodo porque él si se dio cuenta de la salida de Cristina.

-Hey niña War Machine, no has bebido nada, no pareces estarte divirtiendo- le dijo mientras sostenía la mandíbula de Valeria

Ella quitó la mano de James de su rostro. El tomó la mano derecha de Valeria en medio camino.

-Uhmmm que lindo brazalete- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente la mano de Valeria –así que ya te declaró de su propiedad-

Ella logró liberar la mano –Nadie es propiedad de nadie. Esas son idioteces de la gente de tu tiempo-

Varias risitas entre los participantes de la gira.

-Tu querido Mustaine es parte de 'la gente de mi tiempo'- le dijo y le volvió a tomar la mano –y nadie es mas posesivo que él. Sino como explicas que te acaba de marcar como ganado con un brazalete que según veo es de cerradura permanente- le dijo estudiando con atención el objeto -Mira nada mas, llevas el logo su banda y hasta su firma, te topaste con el hombre mas posesivo del planeta. Lo mas particular de todo esto es que aún no se divorcia de su otra propiedad-

Valeria lo observó con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa. A pesar de la ebriedad de James, él estaba en lo correcto.

-Ese no es tu problema- le dijo

-Ya déjala en paz James- gritó Kirk

-Solo trato de abrirte los ojos pequeña- dijo James llevándose la mano de Valeria contra sus labios y depositó un beso en la palma –una cosa es que te diviertas con él; lo que no tendría nada de malo. Otra que creas que es en serio porque él tipo tiene ya 9 años de casado un hijo de 8 años y una hija de 2 años. Y tu quizás no tengas ni idea de cuantas veces se 'divorció' pero mira ahí siguen casados. Aunque bueno creo que ya es tarde tu ya le perteneces-

Valeria lo observaba ya bastante fastidiada. Pero no podía refutar las palabras de James. Intentó recuperar su mano pero el sujeto la sostenía con fuerza.

-Ya suéltala James- insistió Kirk temiendo lo peor.

-Debes dejar mi mano porque no respondo si sigues haciendo eso- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Me gustaría verte luchar- le dijo James

Valeria se puso de pie. James también y ella trató de soltarse pero el la tomó por el brazo. Kirk y Lars se miraban a sabiendas que esta noche todo iba a ir muy mal. James la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Fernando abrió los ojos como platos sabiendo que Valeria iba seguro a armar un lío. David estaba sorprendido y para colmo de males Dave llegaba de haberse echado un polvo con Cristina solo para encontrar a Valeria besándose con James.

Al final Valeria logró soltarse de James.

-¿Quien te crees imbécil?- le dijo ella e intentó hacer un movimiento pero perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa.

-Niña peso ligero- dijo James -has bebido poco y estás mareada-

James se volvió hacia su puesto se encontró con Dave de frente y un puño en su cara. Todos se pusieron de pie y los separaron. Estaba mas que claro que la fiesta se había terminado. Los hombres alrededor trataban de separarlos pero ambos sujetos tenían sus cuentas pendientes de años así que estaban dispuestos a darse, y todos los presentes sabían que no era por Valeria sino mas bien por Metallica.

En medio del caos Fernando le hizo una seña a Chuck y se llevó a su líder de banda hacia la salida de emergencia. Allí los siguió Chuck. Fernando sentó a Valeria en un banco fuera del bar y la abrigó. Afuera había nieve.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Chuck

-No lo se- dijo Fernando –se puso pálida y perdió el equilibrio-

-Maldita sea todo da vueltas- decía Valeria

-Debe ser el estrés- decía Fernando

-Chuck…- dijo Valeria con cara de perro regañado

-Estoy feliz de verte tranquila- dijo él con sinceridad

Valeria se derritió ante el comentario. A pesar de los casi 3 meses que tenía con Dave. Ella se sentía muy enamorada de Chuck. Así que impulsada por sus sentimientos y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, ella se puso de pie frente a el y tiró de su abrigo hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Chuck abrió los ojos como platos y la empujó con suavidad para alejarla. Pero ella se paró en puntillas y lo besó.

Para variar el vocalista de Death luchó contra si mismo y perdió. Él estaba muy enamorado de ella. Ella lo sabía y trató de depositar en el beso todos los sentimientos reprimidos por mas de dos meses. Ambos se dejaron arrastrar por la pasión de todo ese tiempo deseando besarse y tocarse. Mas de dos meses de deseos ocultos, de miradas indiscretas de sonrisas socarronas. Ella se recostó contra la pared del bar y el profundizó el beso.

Fernando se había puesto de guardia dentro del bar mientras seguían los conflictos, entre James y Dave. Afuera en cambio Chuck y Valeria se besaban con tanta pasión que ya mismo se incendiaban. Se separaron para poder respirar.

-Valeria…-

-Perdóname es que ya no podía soportarlo- declaró ella-

-Esto está mal- dijo él –se va a salir de control además tu estás con Dave-

-Lo sé- le dijo con seguridad

-Entonces ¿Por que haces esto?- preguntó él –No te entiendo y en serio quisiera hacerlo-

-Yo también quisiera entenderme- le dijo y agachó la mirada.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron cristalinos, su garganta se contrajo y su rostro se desencajó. Chuck quería morir al ver como un par de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Valeria. Ella mantuvo su mirada baja y el la tomó por la barbilla.

-Yo…- dijo ella

-Shhhh, ya no digas nada- dijo él –tus ojos denotan tanta confusión que temo que puedas romperte. Yo no quiero ser el causante de eso-

-Perdoname…-

El la envolvió en sus brazos instintivamente. Y ella se dejó llevar por la sensación. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era el deseo de entregarse a ese hombre junto a ella. De amarlo y ser amada por él. Muchas noches lo soñaba y se despertaba sudorosa y sonrojada. El llamó su atención mirándola con ternura.

-Porque tendría que perdonarte. Te veo contenta con Dave, incluso él parece ser que ya sentó cabeza. Quizás tu seas la mujer que logre equilibrar su vida- ni él mismo se creía lo que decía, sobretodo cuando vio a Cristina correr detrás de Dave, pero no tenía valor de decirle nada a Valeria. Además quizás solo fue una coincidencia.

Ella lo miraba con añoranza. El sentía que todas sus defensas se estaban haciendo nada por un momento mas se contemplaron.

-No me creas, llámame zorra- le dijo -pero aun te amo. Y pienso en ti cada día y el deseo me consume. Quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo. Y yo se que te sientes igual-

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez ya sin culpa alguna. El beso se profundizaba mas y mas. Las manos iban y venían con urgencia toado explorando debajo de la ropa. Pero fueron interrumpidos por Fernando

-Vale te anda buscando tu novio- le dijo

Se separaron de inmediato. Ella lo observó a Chuck por un momento mas y entró al bar.

oooOOOooo

De regreso al los buses. Dave estaba en su bus. Junior, Jimmy y Al observaban a su jefe ir y venir como animal enjaulado. Cuando se regresaron al estacionamiento Valeria corrió para sus aposentos junto a su banda. Y todos se encerraron a pasar el frío en sus respectivos buses. Le hubiera gustado golpear a James hasta matarlo y no precisamente por Valeria. Ya tenían sus cuentas pendientes y le había dado un buen motivo, pero la intervención del resto de bandas se lo había impedido.

Al final Al y Jimmy se fueron a dormir para pasar la borrachera y David se acercó a Dave.

-No me digas nada puedo ver en tu expresión que sabes que estuve con Cristina- dijo Dave ya mas sobrio

-Esto se te va a ir de las manos- dijo David -¿por qué siempre tienes que cagarlo todo?-

-Porque es mi naturaleza- contestó

-Si bueno entonces deja a la chica- dijo David –déjala o la vas a destruir. Quizás le iría mejor con Schuldiner-

-Nunca la voy a dejar- le dijo Dave con firmeza

-Es que no lo comprendo- dijo David –gritas que la amas pero nunca logras estar tranquilo con ella. Y sabes que la vas a volver a herir y no la dejas-

-Ella es mía, eso será así para siempre- dijo Dave –puedes pensar lo que desees. Yo nunca, nunca voy a dejarla en paz. De una forma u otra la mantendré cerca-

-¿Eso no es acaso algo enfermizo?- dijo David –ella va a saberlo y te juro que te pateará el trasero y probablemente no tarde mucho en lanzarse a los brazos de Schuldiner ¿y que vas a hacer? Seguir gritándole a todo el que puedas que es tuya-

-Ella nunca estará con el cretino de Shuldiner- dijo él –yo no puedo dejarla ir, solo no puedo. Necesito a Valeria como necesito el aire. Y si es algo enfermizo pero desde la primera vez que la hice mía, lo sentí. Sentí que ella me pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Y supe que nunca, de ninguna manera ella dejaría de ser parte de mi vida-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo David

Mientras Valeria estaba en el bus con Fernando.

-Ya te sientes mejor jefa-

-Apenas- dijo ella

-Casi vomitas hasta tu estómago- dijo Lucas –seguro y tienes gastritis-

-Lo que tengo es tanta hambre que me comería un caballo-

-Tendrás que esperar a la próxima parada- dijo Fernando –y repones todo lo que botaste jajajajaja-

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	40. Absolutely Nothing We Trust

Dos semanas después estaban en Philadephia Pennsylvania. Esa noche tuvieron la penúltima presentación. Al día siguiente estarían Nueva York en el madison Square Garden cerrando la gira, en un show por demás impresionante. Estaban aun en el Wachovia Spectrum Theatre. Las últimas bandas que eran Metallica y Megadeth. Los demás se habían marchado a sus respectivos buses terminado su Show, ya que tenían que partir apenas los Metallica salieran de su presentación si querían llegar a tiempo a Nueva York. Metallica cerraba, asi que cuando Megadeth terminó su espectáculo, los chicos volaron instrumentos en mano a el bus. Dave tenía una nota en su camerino 'nos vemos en la parte alta'.

Con su guitarra en mano el fue hacia allá. Pensaba que la nota la había dejado Valeria pero al llegar a quien encontró fue a Cristina. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Te extrañé tanto- le dijo –dos días sin estar contigo y me siento tan desesperada-

-Maldita sea Cristina- espetó Dave –te dije que esa sería la última vez, no quiero perder a Valeria-

-Los hombres son todos iguales- dijo ella –pero no la vas a perder porque yo no voy a decir nada-

Nada mas falso, luego de que se habían convertido en amantes hacia dos semanas. Ella había planificado cuidadosamente como poner al descubierto su romance. A pesar de sus esfuerzos Dave no se pudo resistir y terminó cediendo a Cristina.

Valeria y su grupo ya estaban en su bus. Ella estaba tirada en su cama.

-Maldita gira me esta pasando factura- le contaba a Fernando

-Estás bien pálida- le dijo el bajista –te ves realmente mal. Cuando termine esta gira deberías ver un médico-

-No se como no me desmayé en pleno show. Había ratos que todo me daba vueltas. Me siento muy débil-

-Comes como caballo y te sientes débil… ¿será la falta de drogas? Digo cada persona reacciona diferente-

-Puede ser…-

No terminó de hablar cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta del bus. Bruno y Daniel roncaban así que Fernando fue a ver. Ahí estaba de pié Andrea Ferro el vocalista de lacua Coil.

-Y tu que quieres- le dijo Fernando

-Dile a Valeria que venga que le va a interesar- dijo el hombre

Valeria ya estaba de pié detrás de Fernando -¿Qué quieres tu?-

-Ven rápido niña te va a importar-

-Nada que venga de ustedes me puede importar-

-Si se trata de tu querido novio- le dijo el hombre con ironía

Fernando corrió al bus de los Death –Vale no te muevas sin mi yo voy por alguien que nos va a ayudar mucho-

-Vamos ya-

Valeria siguió al joven vocalista de los Lacuna Coil y Fernando fue llevando a Chuck con él. Llegaron a a parte alta del Teatro. La música de los Metallica aun retumbaba en el lugar. Andrea hizo una venia con la mano para que Valeria vea y lo que ella se encontró fue por demás horroroso. Dave y Cristina conversaban sin ropa y recostados de espaldas a ella. Reían alegremente. El vocalista de Lacuna Coil se fue.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Dave –Italia parece ser un lugar interesante-

Valeria observó el brazalete que llevaba en su mano derecha. Esa era la prueba de que Dave la poseía. Y como le dijera James, ella no era mas que otra de sus propiedades, al igual que su auto, su banda, su esposa y ahora seguro la zorra de Lacuna Coil. Se sintio enferma quería reclamar, escandalizar, golpear. Pero solo dio dos pasos y todo se nubló. Todo se volvió negro ella cayó al suelo de golpe.

-¡Valeria!- gritaron el vocalista de los Death y el bajista de los War Machine. Corriendo a recogerla del suelo.

Dave y Cristina voltearon y vieron la escena. La jovencita tirada en el suelo. Chuck Schuldiner y Fernando López levantándola y ellos teniendo que vestirse primero si querían hacer algo.

Dave solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Chuck se llevó rápidamente a Valeria en brazos. Dave y Cristina se vestían lo mas rápido y Fernando se acercó a ellos.

-Esta perra fue quien nos mandó a ver ¿sabes?. Fue el otro vocalista de su banda quien nos trajo aquí para que los encontráramos- le dijo el chico antes de irse con Chuck y Valeria.

Dave se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Cristina hizo lo mismo.

-Oye eso que dijo ese chico es mentira- aclaró ella

-No te creo nada. Pero no tengo tiempo de ajustar cuentas contigo. En lo que a mi se refiere no te me acerques o voy a olvidar tu condición de mujer- lo dijo con tanta ira que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

Corrió hacia el estacionamiento, solo para chocarse con los Metallica en su salida. Fue como una bola de bolos chocando contra los pinos, bajó tan rápido que no los vio y todos cayeron al suelo. Sin decir nada se levantó y siguó corriendo mientras escuchaba las maldiciones de los Metallica. Mas atrás venía Cristina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kirk

-Que ganamos la apuesta- dijo Cristina

James sonrió –bueno vamos a darles la noticia al resto y en Nueva York cobramos nuestro dinero-

Lars resopló, ya que él había apostado a favor de Dave al igual que Jason y Kirk a pesar de haber ganado estaba fastidiado por todo.

oooOOOooo

Cuando Dave llegó al estacionamiento notó que faltaban dos buses. El de los Death y de los War Machine. Seguro salieron antes para evitar que el pueda hacer algo. Resignado y muy enojado se metió en su bus dando un portazo que despertó a David.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo adormilado David

-Valeria nos descubrió-

-Queeee!- despertó de golpe –Oh no… no de nuevo esta danza de tu corriendo tras de ella y ella haciendo estupideces. Este es un cuento de nunca acabar-

-Ella se desmayó. Ha estado algo débil últimamente y estresada-

-Es normal porque ya no se droga- dijo Junior

-Si y creo que después de esto ya nada podrá evitar que recaiga-

-Quizás Schuldiner pueda evitarlo-

-Nunca me escuchaste bien ¡Nunca!- y dio un golpe en la pared del bus -Nunca será para él ni para nadie. Y no voy a permitirle desaparecer o huir de mi otra vez-

oooOOOooo

En el bus de los War Machine iba Chuck con Fernando sosteniendo a Valeria quien estaba despertando.

-Todo da vueltas- dijo con torpeza abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro de Chuck tan preocupado y dulce. Ella le sonrió. Entonces su gesto se volvió sombrío al recordar porque se había desmayado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Vale?- preguntó Fernando

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión-

-Déjame adivinar tu querido novio te volvió a meter el cuerno- dijo Daniel con ironía desde la parte delantera del bus.

Fernando depositó con suavidad a Valeria en la cama y silenciosamente se dirigió hasta Daniel. Lo tomó por la camiseta y le metió tal puñete que el otro muchacho cayó de espaldas con la boca sangrando.

-Me tienes tan harto. Que de hoy no pasas hijo de puta que te mato- espetó iracundo Fernando

Daniel se puso de pié y le devolvió el golpe. En un momento esos dos se estaban dando y Lucas tratando de separarlos.

-Que mierda le pasa a ustedes- les gritó el hombre mayor

-Tu y Valeria son un par de drogadictos imbéciles y esta banda se va a ir a la mierda porque ella es incapaz de manejar sus problemas personales- espetó Daniel

-Y que vas a hacer al respecto tu ¿eh?- ladró Fernando –porque ella es la estrella de la banda, incluso yo tengo un mejor lugar entre los fans que tu-

-Terminada esta gira estoy afuera- dijo con firmeza

-Pues lárgate- espetó Fernando –esa es una noticia fabulosa conseguiremos otro guitarrista uno que no friegue como tu nos has fregado estos dos años-

-Por supuesto, pero para cuando Valeria se haya suicidado por no poder manejar sus problemas personales, no quedará banda para que ustedes contraten otro guitarrista-

-Ya basta!- gritó Lucas –si te vas a largar cuando termine la gira perfecto hazlo. Lo siento mucho pero yo no voy a detener a nadie aquí. Eso si, si te vas vete tranquilo y ya no des mas problemas y nosotros resolveremos los nuestros aquí-

Daniel se fue al baño a limpiarse la sangre y Fernando se sentó de regreso en la habitación.

Ya Valeria estaba repuesta y tenía mejor semblante. Estaba abrazada a Chuck pero tenía la mirada perdida, esta vez no hubo lágrimas ni lamentaciones. Solo silencio durante el viaje. Al final todos buscaron un sitio para dormir y Chuck permaneció con Valeria haciéndole cuchara hasta que se durmieron.

Ya eran las 9 am y tanto el bus de los Death como el de los War Machine habían llegado a su destino. El hotel donde se hospedarían. Todos se acomodaron en sus habitaciones a descansar un poco ya que tenían que cumplir con los compromisos con MTV quienes estaban armando todo lo que necesitaban para cubrir el concierto final de esa noche. Todos se arreglaron como pudieron pero Valeria seguía durmiendo plácidamente ahora en la habitación de Chuck.

Al final se despertó a las 11 am se dio un baño vistió. Pero no salía de la habitación, allí le llevaron de comer.

-Chuck quiero agradecerte por todo- dijo ella –la verdad es que no merezco ni siquiera una décima de lo que haces por mi-

Chuck sonrió –solo quiero que estes bien-

Ella se acercó a besarlo pero él retrocedió poniéndole los dedos en la boca –no tienes que hacer esto ¡eh!-

-Pero quiero y tu también- dijo ella –no voy a lastimarte nunca lo haría. Me equivoqué mucho y quisiera creer que aun tengo esperanzas de arreglar algo- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos

-¿Al menos sabes que es lo que sientes?… por mi…-

-Claro que lo se y tu también, ya te lo dije me enamoré de ti. Es solo que fui tan necia y lo arruiné todo- dijo ella –entiendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo. Es obvio que nadie quiere ser la segunda opción-

-Ser la segunda opción no es malo, siempre y cuando sea la opción definitiva- dijo él

Y ambos se besaron con pasión. Esta vez nadie los interrumpía, nada les impedía no dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos. No había ni temor ni culpas. Ambos sabían perfectamente a donde los conduciría su camino de caricias. Él estaba en la cama sobre ella.

-¿Quieres esto?- susurró, los labios tocando la suave curva de la garganta de Valeria.

-Si- susurro ella -¿y tu?-

¡Oh, cuánto lo quería!. Quería explorar cada centímetro de piel de Valeria. Quería encontrar los puntos que la hacían gritar de placer. Quería descubrir lo que era perder el control y caer en el amor.

Debajo de él, Valeria se quedó inmóvil, con las manos apretándolo contra ella. Su corazón latía rápidamente al sentir las manos del guitarristaen su camino descendente para acariciar sus piernas y cadera. Chuck escuchó a Valeria emitir un pequeño gemido de placer y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Mmmm Vale, que se siente tan bien-

-No te detengas- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona

-No lo haré- dijo Chuck, chupando en la parte inferior de la oreja de ella.

Continuó apretando y frotando las piernas de la joven durante unos momentos más, antes de susurrar a ella -Como he deseado esto-

-Valeria rió y asintió con la cabeza –no tanto como yo- dijo, empujando su cuerpo firmemente contra él.

-¿Estás segura?- Chuck preguntó suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí- dijo ella otra vez -Por favor, Chuck ámame-

Lo que siguió fue el encuentro más sorprendente e íntimo que Valeria podría haber imaginado con Chuck. El guitarrista era tan suave y tan sexy también, todos sus movimientos la hacían a jadear y suspirar de alegría. La privacidad de la habitación ahogaba sus crecientes sonidos de placer.

-Chuck esto es increíble- susurraba Valeria

-Es que te amo tanto- le dijo él

-Yo también te amo- ella se rió.

Segundos después, su discurso se hizo temporalmente inestable como Chuck la llevó a su más alto nivel de éxtasis. Gritó, todo su cuerpo temblando por la sensación. Chuck la siguió, gruñendo en voz alta. Luego de eso, Valeria se había desplomado en los brazos de Chuck.

Suspirando de alegría Chuck dijo -Woh Valeria ... eso fue increíble. Quiero decir ... mierda, que era impresionante-

Valeria aún no podía hablar, así que en lugar de eso le palmeó el hombro de Chuck y le dio una gran sonrisa. Luego de eso ella empezó a reaccionar.

-Vaya que estas débil- le dijo –después de esta gira te llevaré así sea a la fuerza a ver un médico-

-Ok- le dijo ella

En uno de los salones del hotel estaban las bandas reunidas. La ruptura de Valeria y Dave era un hecho entre ellos, ya el dinero de la apuesta estaba en manos de Kirk quien lo repartiría después del concierto. Al final aparecieron los Death y los War Machine. Todos lucían como si nada hubiera pasado. Varios medios especializados empezaron a hacerles preguntas entonces sucedió lo peor.

Una revista pasaba de mano en mano entre los participantes de la gira hasta legar a manos de Dave quien se quedó perplejo al verla. La leyó con cara de espanto. La misma fue arrebatada de las manos por James que estaba cerca y al verla sonrió y continuó pasándola hasta que llegó a Valeria y Fernando que estaban del otro lado.

Valeria la tomó y vio un artículo con varias fotos de ella y Dave besándose en varias de las ciudades que habían visitado. –La jovencita que conquistó al General- leyó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos -¡que demonios!- susurró

Dave estaba acercándose a ella y se agachó por detrás de ella hasta quedar a la misma altura de donde estaba sentada –sabíamos que eso iba a suceder. Por eso no nos escondimos- le dijo

-Hola Dave- le saludaban algunos fotógrafos y camarógrafos –Valeria Casinelli ¿verdad?-

-¿Ustedes está juntos? ¿Cuántos años tienes niña? ¿Eres italiana? ¿Aún estás casado verdad? ¿No te molesta el papel que tienes en esta relación?-

Las preguntas venían sin para una detrás de otra. Valeria se sentía confundida.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA


	41. I try to let go

-Escuchen- dijo ella –si me hacen una pregunta a la vez les contesto-

Los periodistas se organizaron y todos los miembros de las bandas se la quedaron viendo intrigados por que saldría de la boca de Valeria. Incluso Dave quien se limitó a sentarse en una silla cercana y ver el show.

-Lo que publicó esa revista que tienes en tus manos es verdad-

-Claro- dijo ella –ahí están las fotos que no mienten-

-Son de varias ciudades. Siginifican que están juntos-

-No, eso solo fue un romance de corta duración- ella se reía animada. Dave se quería morir.

-Pero entonces que fue-

-Eso un romance de gira de conciertos- dijo ella -Dave y yo nos dimos cuenta que era una tntería, es mas somos amigos- le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el rostro a Dave al decir esto.

Luego la entrevista se centró en la música. Valeria enfrentó bien a la prensa y minimizó de tal manera su romance con Dave que la prensa realmente no tuvo mas que preguntar. Luego y para mas enojo de Dave ella se pegó al vocalista de los Death y entonces la prensa volvió.

-¿Ahora estás con Chuck Schuldiner?-

Valeria lo observó y él asintió.

-Si, estamos juntos. Pero no voy a decir nada mas porque esta gira es de músicos no de prensa rosa-

-Pero entonces-

-Piensen lo que quieran- les dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y expresión dulce. Y se escabulló.

Terminada la entrevista tenían otras sesiones de fotos, firmas de autógrafos pero casi todo fue con las bandas grandes por lo que Valeria se fue a buscar algo de comer con Fernando, aprovechando el momento de libertad que tenían.

Estaban en la barra de buffette tomando varios alimentos. Cuando se les acercaron dos fanáticos un chico con una guitarra en la espalda, una chica ambos jóvenes seguramente de la misma edad que ellos (tal cual como se ven en la foto).

-Fernando Valeria!- los saludó el muchacho –mi nombre es William Preston y ella es mi prima Natalie Preston. Somos grandes fanáticos de ustedes, les dijo-

-¿En serio?- dijo Fernando dedicando una larga mirada a la chica. Una que no le había dedicado a nadie antes.

-Veo que tocas guitarra- dijo Valeria al ver la guitarra de William

-De hecho si, me sé todas sus canciones- dijo el joven con un amplia sonrisa

-Will es un gran guitarrista- dijo Natalie

Valeria y Fernando se miraron en complicidad.

-¿Se hospedan aquí?- preguntó el bajista

-No, vinimos para verlos y pedir autógrafos- contestó el chico con una enorme sonrisa

-Magnífico, entoces podemos almorzar juntos que tal- les dijo Fernando

-Increíble- dijo Natalie emocionada y ambos jóvenes se sentaron con ellos a conversar y comer

Ahí Natalie les contó que ella es la hija del vicealcalde. Y que esa noche tenían una enorme fiesta que le encantaría que asistieran.

-¿Y que ofrecen?- preguntó Valeria

Fernando se puso atento.

-De todo y de lo mejor- dijo la chica –claro si es que desean venir-

-Yo me apunto- dijo Valeria

Fernando quería negarse pero Natalie lo había flechado de tal manera que no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-Yo también- dijo el joven

-Bien entonces después del concierto nos vamos- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

Luego quedaron en no decir nada para no preocupar a los demás. A pesar de que Fernando había hecho un trato con Chuck, él pensó que no sería necesario decir nada y que él podría controlar a Valeria. La realidad era que no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Natalie. Los jóvenes se dedicaron a conversar aun mas y Fernando y Natalie lucían muy compenetrados para acabar de conocerse. Valeria sonreía, era la primera vez que veía a su bajista interesado en una chica para hacerle conversa en lugar de tratar de quitarle la ropa.

oooOOOooo

Llegó la noche Valeria lucía muy animada como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella estaba conversando con Chuck, Fernando, William, y Natalie. Dave estaba rodeado de prensa por todos lados, que no lo dejaban ni respirar. Al igual que los Metallica, ellos eran las estrellas y solo podía ver de lejos la algarabía de Valeria y las personas con las que conversaba. Del hecho de que ella estaba como era de esperarse con Schuldiner a quien había declarado su novio y él la tenía acunada entre sus piernas mientras conversaban y se reian quien sabe de que. Luego vino lo peor se estaban besando, delante de la prensa, los fans.

Al final las presentaciones se hicieron y la gira se cerró con un despliegue de fuegos artificiales y todo fue hermoso. Valeria estaba con Fernando y estaba ansiosa. Los 2 jóvenes nuevos amigos de Valeria y Fernando estaban con ellos. Llegaron los directivos de la gira a felicitarlos. Los líderes de las bandas grandes estaban juntos agradeciendo a la comitiva de auspiciantes.

Dave continuaba muy intrigado sobre esos dos muchachos. El director de la disquera observó a Dave que miraba con insistencia hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

-Vaya esa es la hija del vicealcalde- dijo el hombre –gente muy poderosa en la ciudad. No pudieron encontrar mejor y peor compañía-

-A que se refiere- dijo Dave. en ese momento Chuck también se acercó.

-El chico no se quien es- dijo el hombre –pero la niña Preston es terrible. Ha estado detenida, ha echado lodo sobre la gestión de su padre por sus continuos problemas. Con decirle que ha visitado varias clínicas de rehabilitación, eso es lo malo. Lo bueno pues que es la hija del vicealcalde. Que mejor contacto que ella-

Dave y Chuck se miraron por un momento.

-Vamos a tomarnos las fotos con el resto de auspiciantes- dijo el empresario y ambos cantantes tuvieron que ir con el hombre.

Era tal la cantidad de gente prensa, etc. Que nadie notó en que momento desaparecieron. Ambos chicos se fueron con sus nuevos amigos. De repente estaban en una lujosa casa repleta de muchachos de su edad. Todos bebían y fumaban e inhalaban.

-Quieren divertirse en serio- les dijo Natalie

-Claro- contestó Valeria

La chica sacó tres jeringuillas.

-¿Heroína?- Fernando abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Ya les dije mi padre es un político importante aquí. Así que yo tengo acceso a muchas cosas buenas-

-Jajaja no probaremos eso- dijo Valeria

Pero varios de los jóvenes en esa fiesta ya se estaban inyectando. En poco tiempo entraron en un estado de euforia tal que al final ambos jóvenes decidieron 'probar'. Natalie los inyectó. Fernando y ella vomitaron a los pocos minutos pero luego de eso, fue de las experiencias mas intensas que hubieran vivido.

-Ahora prueben esto- dijo Natalie y les metio en la boca unas píldoras.

En tal estado ni siquiera les importó que estaba consumiendo. Solo se las tragaron. Natalia besó a Fernando y no tardaron mucho en desaparecer de ahí. Valeria estaba en un estado tal de euforia, mezclada con rabia y dolor que se pusó a inhalar varias líneas de heroína que Natalie había dejado regadas en la mesa. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

oooOOOooo

Amanecía en el hotel en New York. Lucas no tenía noticias de Valeria o Fernando y estaba con Chuck listos para irlos a buscar aunque no sabían donde. Todos los demás participantes de la gira se habían ido ya incluyendo Daniel quien renunció. En eso llegó Dave.

-Escuchen los dos- se adelantó Lucas –No quiero mas conflictos. Solo debemos encontrarlos y ya-

No tuvieron tiempo de pelear cuando vieron las noticias de la mañana.

"Escandalo de drogas: La hija del vicealcalde de la ciudad Natalie Preston. Junto a varios jóvenes organizaron un escándalo. En una fiesta donde hubieron muchos incidentes, peleas y destrozos. Varios jóvenes drogados destruyeron propiedad privada y 3 de ellos están hospitalizados por sobredosis de heroína entre ellos la misma Natalie"

-Que!-

-Natalie- dijo Chuck –Valeria y Fernando se fueron con ella y su primo-

-Solo falta que Valeria este en ese hospital- dijo Dave

-Yo espero que no- dijo Lucas

Todos salieron disparados al Hospital. Al llegar la prensa estaba totalmente atenta al asunto de la hija del vicealcalde. Nadie sabía ni le interesaba en lo mas mínimo los demás fregados en esa fiesta. Al llegar pensaron lo peor porque Fernando tenía el rostro desencajado.

-¿Valeria está aquí verdad?- preguntó Chuck

-Si- contestó Fernando a tiempo de avanzar hacia la habitación. Todos lo siguieron.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó a Valeria?- preguntó Dave en cuanto vio al alterado muchacho

-Es que...- Fernando no podía hablar. Su garganta estaba contraída y seca

-¡Ya habla muchacho!- espetó Dave

-De todas formas usted se va a enterar de lo que pasó- le dijo Fernando a Dave

-¿Qué? ¿tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Dave

-Si- contestó Fernando con la mirada baja -con usted y Valeria-

Al llegar afuera de la habitación Fernando se volteó con cuidado y tragó seco y dio un largo respiro para darse valor

–Ella, consumió mucho anoche- dijo casi al borde del llanto -ninguno de nosotros sabía... ella no sabía...-

-¡Queeee!- gritaron al unisono los 3 hombres

-Lo del bebé... lo de su embarazo...-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARÁ…


	42. Tears filled my eyes

Al llegar afuera de la habitación Fernando se volteó con cuidado y tragó seco y dio un largo respiro para darse valor

–Ella, consumió mucho anoche- dijo casi al borde del llanto -ninguno de nosotros sabía... ella no sabía...-

-¡Queeee!- gritaron al unisono los 3 hombres

-Lo del bebé... lo de su embarazo...-

Todos los presentes quedaron petrificados.

-Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada porque me hubiera dicho- susurraba el joven –si ella lo hubiera sabido nunca habría cometido esta estupidez. Le juro Sr. Mustaine que si yo hubiera sabido nunca habría permitido que esto suceda. Yo lo siento tanto-

-¿Perdió el bebé?- preguntó Dave

-Si- fue la respuesta del joven

-Cuando despierte y sepa que estaba embarazada oh Dios…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Lucas

Dave se quedó inmóvil. Palideció sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que sus manos estaban blancas. Chuck y Lucas no atinaban a decir nada porque de todas formas ellos sabían que el bebé que Valeria había perdido era de él. Para Dave y los demás todo fue claro. El desmesurado apetito que ella tenía de un tiempo acá. Los vomitos y el cambio extraño de carácter que sufría y que creían era por la abstinencia. Luego Dave recordó el shock que sufrió Valeria cuando supo que la estaba engañando que la hizo desmayarse mas la droga. Fue una noria, el resultado era inevitable.

Dave continuaba en shock y un par de lágrimas hicieron surcos en sus mejillas –¿te dijeron cuanto tiempo tenía de embarazo?-

-12 semanas- contestó Fernando

Recordó entonces que hacía exactamente 12 semanas comenzó el tour. El día del cumpleaños de Valeria y cuando se reconciliaron e hicieron el amor ninguno pensó en nada, y no hubo ningún tipo de protección. Casi tres meses de embarazo y nadie lo había notado. Ni siquiera él que ya tenía hijos. Se sintió una vez mas como un imbecil. Valeria era una chica joven sin experiencia alguna. Él ya tenía dos hijos y debía reconocer lo que tenía en frente. Si lo hubera hecho ninguno de los dos hubiera cometido ninguna estupidez y ahora estarían felices esperando su hijo. La enfermera salió de la habitación de Valeria.

-¿Ustedes son los familiares?- preguntó

-Ella no tiene familia directa, nosotros somos sus amigos y yo soy el apoderado de ella en este país- contestó Lucas

-Tiene que llenar muchos documentos. Ella perdió un bebe de casi 3 meses. El niño estaba formado tuvimos que practicarle una limpieza. Y ella es menor de edad así que por lo pronto es de cubrir el ámbito legal- indicó la enfermera

-Usted dijo que el niño estaba completo, se ha referido a él como varón- susurró Dave

-Así es era un varón- dijo la enfermera con tristeza –ella está dormida por los calmantes, seguro despertará al mediodía-

Nadie peleó. No hubo reclamos. Lucas se fue a hacerse cargo de la parte legal. Fernando y Chuck se sentaron cerca muy tristes y Dave estaba sentado solo agarrándose la cabeza. Su mirada estaba perdida y los ojos inyectados de sangre. El quería gritar, golpear las paredes, destruirlo todo. El quería hacer las mismas estupideces de Valeria drogarse y morir. El quería llorar y gritar pero no podía, sabía que no podía.

La enfermera volvió al mediodía y encontró a Valeria despertando. Los 3 hombres observaban la escena a través del vidrio. La enfermera hablaba y hablaba y Valeria escuchaba y asentía. Entonces ella se quedó con una expresión de grito mudo. La boca muy abierta y los ojos vidriosos se llevó ambas manos a la cara y empezó a sollozar. Fue suficiente para Dave quien entró a la habitación, al tiempo que la enfermera salía.

Esta vez Fernando y Chuck coincidieron que lo mejor seria que ellos hablaran, pero se mantendrían cerca por si acaso. En eso vieron llegar a Junior corriendo él había visto las noticias y voló al hospital.

Dave entró a la habitación y se acercó a Valeria. Ella lo miró una cascada de lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-Lo maté Dave- decía entre sollozos –maté a nuestro hijo- lloraba con gemidos y mocos.

Dave solo se acercó y la abrazó –esto también es culpa mía-

Vaya que se sentíacculpable. Él siempre supo de su fragilida. Cómo David le dijera ella era muy dependiente de él y ahora un tercero fue el que pagó las consecuencias.

Afuera David se llevaba las manos a la boca, cuando se enteró de la pérdida. Ninguno sabía bien que podía suceder. Valeria y Dave resultaron ser muy parecidos en cuanto a inestabilidad emocional. Y ahora ambos estaban en un punto de quiebre, ambos como un cristal barato y débil que se haría pedazos al mínimo movimiento.

Ambos se quedaron pegados y el la abrazó mientras ella lloraba sin parar. El tambien derramó sus lágrimas, de espalda a la audiencia afuera de la habitación. Luego la enfermera puso una inyección en el suero de Valeria y ella durmió. Dave se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama en una extraña posición fetal y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar su dolor y las lágrimas. Permaneció ahí el resto del día al igual que los demás.

Pasaron 3 dias más y dieron de alta a Valeria. Ella regresó a California a su casa. Ya estaba mas repuesta aunque muy triste porque se sentía culpable por la pérdida de su hijo. Fue escoltada por los 2 miembros que quedaban en su banda Dave y Chuck. Al día siguiente, Dave quería irla a ver a su casa, pero resultó que esa mañana apareció su aún esposa en la puerta del departamento de Junior en el que ahora vivía.

-Dave…- espetó Pam y le lanzó la revista con el artículo de él y Valeria en la gira –así que conseguiste una amante de 20 años en esa gira-

Dave dio un suspiro –si bueno no te lo voy a negar. Debo ir a verla ahora- dijo eso y se dirigió a su auto pero fue detenido por ella

-Estás loco- ladró ella –Tu maldita gira terminó hace 5 dias y no he logrado localizarte. Justis sufrió un accidente en la práctica de hockey. Había estado llamando pero nunca te encontraba y hoy que te encuentro te vas a ver con tu amante-

Dave se pasó la mano por el cabello. Hubiera podido iniciar una discusión con ella pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas. Además le preocupaba su hijo –¿cómo está Justis es algo grave?-

-No se trata de que tan grave sea Dave- dijo visiblemente enojada -Te fuiste de gira y la gira finalizó y me dices que has pasado con esa chica- dijo ella –Justis pregunta por ti y no se que decirle-

Dave suspiró –ella estuvo hospitalizada. Por eso he estado con ella- dijo con tristeza

-¿Hospitalizada?- dijo Pam –déjame adivinar. En la revista dice que ella ha tenido problemas con drogas. Alguna sobredosis-

-Iré contigo a ver a nuestro hijo- le dijo sin contestarle la pregunta y se fueron

oooOOOooo

Mientras en la casa de los War Machine.

-Este lugar es muy bueno y allí estarán bien- decía Chuck –los directivos de la disquera dicen que si no se someten a esto están fuera-

-Y tienen razón ya no podemos seguir haciendo mas estupideces- decía Fernando con la mirada triste –si yo les hubiera avisado o la hubiera detenido. Ella no habría perdido el bebé- luego se volvió a tomar el rostro entre las manos.

-Y flagelándote no consigues nada Fernando- dijo Lucas –ya está todo listo y se van en este momento a la Clínica de Rehabilitación. Según nos dijo el vicealcalde ese es el mejor lugar y ahí también enviaran a la chica Preston-

-Fernando ya no te culpes- le dijo Valeria –debes dejar de sentirte responsable por mis estupideces. Vamos a ir allá y nos recuperaremos. Y te juro que voy a cambiar mi puta vida-

-Ambos van a conseguirlo- dijo Lucas

-Cuando salgas tendré todo listo- dijo Chuck con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Lucas

-Nos vamos a vivir juntos- dijo Valeria

-¿Están seguros de eso?- preguntó Lucas

-Despues de todas las cagadas que he hecho, y mas aún después de perder a mi hijo. Tuve una catarsis y en mi epifanía vi claramente que es lo que tengo que hacer, como hacerlo y los medios para conseguirlo-

-Bueno pues espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto. Mientras ustedes se recuperan me toca conseguir un guitarrista- dijo Lucas

-No será necesario nosotros ya conseguimos uno solo es que lo entrenes- dijo Fernando

-¿Quién?- preguntó Lucas

-William Preston el primo de Natalia- indicó Valeria –y antes de que pongas alguna negativa, debo decirte que el chico no consumió, es un jodido limpio. Cuando vio que las cosas se ponían mal, trató de persuadirnos y se fue enojado de la fiesta al ver que no pudo-

-Eso es muy bueno, me alegrará tener alguien libre de drogas aquí- finalizó Lucas

Luego de eso todos se fueron en el auto de Chuck a dejar a Valeria y Fernando en la clínica. En el camino a la Clínica Valeria reflexionó sobe su vida. Como en poco mas de dos años, vivió tantas experiencias. Se enamoró locamente de un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Su padre murió, su madre le dió la espalda, se quedó sin familia. Como la fama llegó de golpe, de como se metió en el mundo de las drogas. Del otro hombre que amaba con locura y que fue a quien debió escoger desde un principio y de como el hombre que escogió tontamente le había vuelto a fallar.

Y al final pensó en el hijo que nunca llegaría a conocer. Observaba el brazalete en su mano derecha, a pesar de que Fernando insisitió en que fueran a un lugar donde pudieran sacárselo antes de ir a la Clínica ella se negó. Al final de todo había aceptado para si misma que las palabras que le dijera Dave eran ciertas. Ella le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma, eso era algo real. De que le servía sacarse la placa que su propietario le había puesto, si dentro de su propio ser nunca podría borrar la huella del amor que sentía por él. Además ella había jurado por la memoria de su padre que solo se lo quitaría cuando ya no lo amara.

oooOOOooo

Mientras en el hospital Dave conversaba con su hijo. El niño tenía la pierna enyesada.

-Papi- dijo el niño con tristeza –me enyesaron. No voy a poder jugar por 6 meses-

-Hay otras cosas que puedes hacer- le dijo

-Si ya terminaste la gira podemos hacer cosas juntos- le dijo

Dave no pudo evitar derretirse ante las palabras de su hijo. Sobretodo después de haber perdido uno que nunca llegaría a conocer. Recordó que eso era lo que siempre lo hacía volver con su esposa. Pero él no podía olvidar a Valeria. Eso lo tenía claro. Tanto como que su relación con ella estaba tan podrida que no había forma de recostruírla. Pero él la amaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba. Emputecía solo de pensar que ahora estaba con Schuldiner. Que podría llegar a amarlo, que se olvidaría de él.

-Puede que esto sea lo mas egoísta que vaya a hacer en mi vida- pensó –pero ya que nunca podremos estar juntos. Tampoco voy a permitirte olvidarme. Mientras yo te ame Valeria Casinelli tu vas a amarme también-

-Estoy consciente que te he cambiado. He tomado todo lo que es bueno, dulce y puro dentro de ti y lo retorcí por mi egoísmo. Dios, en mi estupidez hasta perdimos nuestro hijo, pero yo te amo y no puedo dejarte, no te puedo permitir que me dejes tampoco. Por eso te persuadí y te hice jurar que usarías ese brazalete que no se puede quitar, para recordarte y recordarme que eres mía-

-Y si a pesar de eso, no pude permanecer fiel a ti. Pero yo nunca he tomado a nadie más, no como te he tomado a ti. Nadie es lo suficientemente importante para mí como para merecer ser mi posesión, de la manera en que tu lo eres-

-Yo se que te haré daño de nuevo. Y una y otra vez. Porque me es imposible cambiar, así es como soy y así es como seré siempre. Pero tu nunca vas a ser libre, incluso si te vas, porque voy a perseguirte e invadiré la vida que intentes construir por tí misma hasta que yo sea parte de ella una vez más. Pero nadie te amará tan profundamente como yo, Valeria. Nadie podía obsesionarse contigo, necesitarte, demandar cada parte de ti como lo hago yo. Yo te protegeré de todos y todo, pero nadie nunca podrá protegerte de mí-

Pasó el día con sus hijos y en la noche fue a casa de Valeria. Allí lo recibió Lucas con el muchacho que se había ido con Valeria.

El chico estaba con la boca abierta –Oh por Dios es Dave Mustaine. No sabía que fuera amigo de Lucas- dijo con alegría –pase por favor siéntese-

Lucas llegaba con dos amplificadores de guitarra, y vio a Dave. Lo saludó.

-¿Qué hace este muchacho aquí?- preguntó

-Es nuestro nuevo guitarrista- contestó –y él no tiene que ver con lo sucedido con Valeria. De hecho según ella dijo él trató de detenerlos pero no le hicieron caso-

-Mi prima es incontrolable. Espero que esta vez si se recupere- dijo el joven avergonzado y se dirigió a conectar la guitarra dándo espacio para que los mayores hablen.

-Ok… como sea ¿Puedo ver a Valeria?-

-Me temo que no. ella no está aquí y no estará en un tiempo- le dijo Lucas a Dave –está en una Clinica de Rehabilitación. Después de lo sucedido decidió que si quería curarse-

-Esa es una gran noticia- dijo Dave -¿dónde está la clínica y cuando puedo visitarla?-

-Dave- dijo Lucas dudoso –Valeria dejó claro que no le diga a nadie. Y nadie lo incluye a usted. Debe estar ahí por 6 meses y luego ya sabe asistir a sesiones semanales. Terapias grupales con nosotros-

-Yo se perfectamente como es eso- dijo Dave –de hecho yo todavía asisto a esas sesiones. El hecho es que sin importar si quiere volver a huir de mi en algún momento y dado todo lo que vivimos, y lo que perdimos tendrá que hacer la terapia conmigo-

-Entonces seguro ahí lo localizamos- dijo Lucas –espero que esté dispuesto a ayudarla-

-Seguro- dijo Dave –siempre-

En eso llegó Chuck con una maleta al ver la puerta abierta entró –Lucas vengo por las cosa que faltan. Además Valeria mencionó un álbum de fotos… ¿Dave?-

Dave se acercó de forma amenazadora…

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	43. Reborn

-Y tu crees que realmente vas a quedarte con ella- Dave espetó con ira

-Ya te dije que no es un objeto Dave- contestó Chuck

-Tu nunca podrías alejarla de mi. Ni siquiera ella misma puede-

-Cuánta modestia Dave- dijo el vocalista de Death y continuó su camino a la habitación de Valeria. Dave lo siguió.

Chuck buscaba el álbum de fotos por la habitación bajo la mirada enfurruñada de Dave.

-Quieres mentirte a ti mismo y fingir que ella será tuya- le dijo –Cuando sabes perfectamente que ella me ama-

-¿Qué sabes tu?- le dijo el hombre mas joven –Ella se enamoró de mi y eso es todo lo que me interesa- luego se acercó a Dave –Y aunque tu trates de minimizarlo o ignorarlo, sabes que eso es verdad. Tu falsa seguridad no es mas que temor que después de todo lo que ella ha sufrido, y después de comprobar que lo de ustedes es mas que imposible, te olvide porque se enamoró de otro-

Dave abrió los ojos como platos. Al parecer Schuldiner le había leído la mente. Un gruñido escapó de su boca y entonces divisó el álbum que tanto buscaba Chuck pero no dijo nada.

Chuck suspiró frustrado y salió de la habitación –Lucas le llevaré solo esto a Vale, si encuentras el dichoso álbum me avisas ok-

-Ok- asintió el baterista

Dave permaneció un tiempo mas en la habitación y recuperó el álbum. Decidió que si alguien se lo entrgaría a Valeria sería él. Y sino lo conservaría. Luego que el vocalista de Death saliera el también lo hizo.

**Febrero del 2001**

Valeria y Chuck estaban descansando en el departamento que compartían luego que ella saliera de la Clínica, ambos se mudaron juntos. Los War Machine sacaron otro disco eso mientras estaban en rehabilitación y apenas salieron lo promocionaron y hasta tuvieron una gira. El nuevo año les había llegado sobrios a todos y felices. Al final Valeria nunca hizo las terapias con Dave porque ella misma no quería verlo. Durante ese tiempo supo que como le dijeron Lars y James él había regresado a su casa con su esposa e hijos. Ella decidió tomar su vida mas en serio y estaba feliz con el otro hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo Dave la llamaba seguido, le escribía a su correo electrónico. Le enviaba cartas en las que le profesaba su amor eterno hacia ella. Algunas veces incluso se toparon en algún lugar público y fue ahí cuando Valeria tuvo que armarse de todo el valor posible. Ya que Dave se volvía muy insistente. Pero casi siempre lograba safarse con éxito. También estaba el hecho de que ella no se había quitado el brazalete y eso le hacía sentir a Dave que aún la poseía.

Tuvieron varios inconvenientes de nivel público. Como una ocasión en que ella estaba cantando con su banda y el apareció en pleno escenario y la besó delante de su esposa y del novio de ella. Ella lo cacheteó, y el público aplaudía. Al parecer los fanñaticos estaban mas que felices de la relación amor odio que ambos se profesaban públicamente. La esposa de Dave era la mas perjudicada. Ya que le tocó aguantar, varias escenas públicas de arranques de pasión de su marido hacia la joven e incluso escenas de celos.

Muchas veces Valeria creía que los fans estaban esperando que Dave apareciera en medio de alguna presentación de War Machine para hacer alguna escena de amor frustrado. Valeria siempre fingió fastidio. Pero era claro para Dave que no era lo que sentía. En medio de su turbulenta relación llegó el mes de febrero, con muchas cosas buenas para todos.

Fernando López el bajista de War Machine y mejor amigo de Valeria, era otro que estaba viviendo con su novia. Natalie Preston la hija del vicealcalde de Nueva York. Todos lo molestaban, llamándolo primer ministro, por eso, pero a él no le importaba, resultó que se enamoró perdidamente de la chica y ambos se ayudaban mutuamente a vencer sus demonios. Tanto Valeria como Fernando estaban por celebrar su primer año juntos con sus respectivas parejas.

Chuck estaba en su nuevo proyecto llamado Control Denied. Ese día fue muy agitado ya que era la ceremonia de los Grammys y los War Machine estaban nominados para la categoría Mejor actuación rock de un dúo o grupo con vocalista. Así que todos se pusieron sus mejores galas y se fueron al lugar de los hechos. Valeria ya contaba con 21 años, al fin era mayor de edad. Estaba sobria y todo mundo sabía de su relación con el 13 años mayor que ella Chuck Schuldiner.

Estaban en el estacionamiento Valeria y Fernando fumándose un cigarrillo.

-Jamás pensé encontrarme en esta situación- dijo ella

-Claro y el imbécil de Daniel se lo perdió jajajaja-

-Mejor, igual a él le va bien con su banda de música alternativa. Creo que lo de él nunca fue el metal-

-Si y lo mejor es que no están por aquí así que estaremos bien-

-Como te va con Natalie, ahora que eres hombre serio. Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a casar-

-Me enamoré que mas te puedo decir-

-Aún no me lo creo. Es que ambos están muy jóvenes todavía. Tu estás por tener 23 y ella 22 es pues no se-

-La vida hay que aprovecharla. Además adoro todo de ella, y ya vivimos juntos solo falta el compromiso-

oooOOOooo

Mientras Dave su familia y David con su familia estaban reunidos en la casa de Dave. En una de esas cenas familiares. Las mujeres conversaban cerca de la piscina y los niños jugaban en el jardín. Dave y David estaban en la sala haciendo zapping y se contraron con la ceremonia de los Grammys.

-Vaya creo que nunca tendrás el tuyo Dave- le dijo David

-Que elocuente eres- le contestó Dave

-¿Quienes están este año?-

-Ni idea dejé de interesarme en eso. Pero seguro alguna banda de adolescentes que esta sacando un 'nuevo género' de metal-

David abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la panorámica y ahí estaban los War Machine. Valeria junto con Chuck. Dave también los vió ahora si que estaba interesado en el show. Hicieron un acercamiento y ella estaba bastante acaramelada con su novio, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue ver el brazalete aún en la muñeca de la mujer que había llegado a aceptar como el amor de su vida.

-Ella aún me ama-

-No vas a ir corriendo a ese lugar a armar otra escena- dijo David –Lo de ustedes es como una telenovela. La prensa está atenta de ver con que salen ahora-

-No iré- dijo él –de todas formas me la toparé en algún lugar. Tanto ella como Schuldiner tendrán qe admitir tarde o temprano lo que ya saben. Que su relación no es mas que un salvavidas para Valeria y que ella me ama y eso nunca va a cambiar. Es y siempre será mía-

Ambos se quedaron viendo el show y al final los War Machine ganaron el suyo.

-Bueno tienes razón ellos todos son adolescentes y ganaron antes que nosotros-

-No me importa si es ella me da gusto-

Todos estaban agradeciendo al publico. Dave observaba embelesado el brazalete. Mientras ella lo llevara significaba que aun lo amaba. Luego pasaron el backstage y estaban sentados en un mueble los War Machine y Fernando y Valeria con sus respectivas parejas.

-Aquí estamos con los integrantes de una banda relativamente nueva y ya con un Grammy a su haber los War Machine. Sus integrantes: Valeria Casinelli guitarra líder, cantante y letrista, acompañada de su novio Chuck Schuldiner guitarra y voz de los Death y ahora de Control Denied. Fernando López bajista, vocalista de apoyo y letrista de la banda junto a su futura esposa Natalie Preston. Lo siento chicas este chico guapo ya va a pasar al lado de los serios. Pero no se desanimen aquí tenemos al guitarrista William Preston quien esta soltero. Y por último el encargado de cuidar a estos 3 jóvenes el baterista de la banda Lucas Zambrano-

Todos saludaron alegremente. Les preguntaron sobre el premio. Sobre los 2 discos las giras. Luego su atención se desvió a Fernando y Natalie.

-Cuéntennos cuando es la boda-

Ambos se miraron como pidiéndose permiso para hablar y sonrieron.

-Nos vamos a casar este 14 de febrero- dijo Fernando

Todos aplaudieron. Y luego Chuck pidió el micrófono.

-Bueno corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazado a nivel internacional yo también quiero hacer un anuncio- Valeria lo quedó viendo pálida. Chuck se puso de rodillas y de su smoking sacó una caja con hermoso anillo –Valeria Paola Casinelli ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- le guiñó un ojo –Anímate tendremos una boda doble-

Valeria se lanzó a los brazos de Chuck con una expresión de genuina felicidad en su rostro. Algo que era innegable para quien la viera. Ella estaba feliz de convertirse en la señora de Schuldiner aunque solo tuviera 21 años. De repente todos estaban celebrando en el backstage de los Grammys su premio y futuras muy futuras bodas.

Dave quería morirse. Se puso pálido y tragó en seco. Dando un golpe de puño cerrado contra el sofá salió disparado a su pequeña oficina dejando ahí a David y al resto de sus familias.

oooOOOooo

Llegó el tan esperado 14 de febrero del 2001. La boda se celebraría en la tarde en Venice Beach, en los Angeles. Sería al aire libre y ya todo estaba listo. Thomas Preston el vicealcalde de Nueva York había protestado porque quería una boda muy por lo alto para su hija pero al final fue convencido de hacer algo mas sencillo y bonito al aire libre en la ciudad en la que todos vivían. Valeria sería entregada por Lucas y Natalie por su padre.

Natalie usó un vestido de diseñador muy hermoso que le habían obsequiado sus adinerados familiares y peinado alto con todo el cabello recogido. Pero sin duda la atención se la llevaría por completo Valeria luciendo tan cual como se ve en la foto, con el cabelo suelto. Al final resultó que como la boda era en la playa al aire libre se podía ver desde el malecón incluso.

Un auto estaba estacionado muy cerca del lugar de la ceremonia. Las novias aún no llegaban y los novios estaban ahí listos. Ambos de smoking completo luciendo muy guapos. El lugar estaba de ensueño. Todo arreglado en detalles blancos y dorados. La parte de la capilla estaba decorada con flores y plantas. La ceremonia sería sin duda fabulosa.

Del auto bajó Dave y observó el lugar con tristeza. Luego fue hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban las novias y donde las estaban arreglando. El había estado espiando por asi decir los detalles de la boda desde el momento en que se enteró por la tv. Y allí estaba había sobornado a uno de los botones del hotel. Valeria y Natalie estaban en habitaciones separadas, en pisos diferentes ya que Natalie tenía un batallón de familiares ayudándola y Valeria en cambio, se las estaba arreglando sola, ya que no tenía nadie.

En su habitación Valeria estaba vestida, maquillada de manera muy tenue y con el cabello suelto y una trenza con flores en la parte superior que le había hecho la estilista de Natalie. Sólo faltaba el ramo que estaba por traerlo los de la florería. Miraba con atención el brazalete que le regalara Dave, pensando en como sería todo si el novio fuera él. Sin duda la boda sería algo mas alocado. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento y luego vino a su mente lo triste que era no tener un solo familiar de ella el día de su boda. Había contactado a su mamá y ella le había dicho que no le interesaba. Había contactado a su hermano le deseó lo mejor pero le dijo que no quería contrariar a su mamá y no podía ir.

También pensó en su padre. Lo feliz que se sentiría en ese momento de verla a ella así. Seguramente si el no hubiera muerto ella no hubiera hecho tantas estupideces. Su vida sería diferente, quizás mejor. Como extrañaba a Bruno, daría lo qe fuera para aunque sea por ese día ser entregada en el altar por él. Pero eso era imposible.

Se asomó por el balcón del 8avo piso en el que estaba y de ahí se veía la playa y los preparativos. Todo se veía tan lindo y ella estaba emocionada. Aun no creía que estaba a punto de casarse, pero se sentía bien al respecto. Ella amaba mucho al hombre con el que se iba a casar y sabía que era la decisión correcta. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta sonar.

-Debe ser el ramo- pensó –pase! Está abierto- gritó

Se oyó el chasquido de la puerta.

-Deje el ramo sobre la cama mil gracias-

Entonces escuchó que la puerta era asegurada con el pestillo y se volteó. Entonces lo vió ahí frente a ella. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

-Dave ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Silencio.

Dave no podía hablar. Valeria se veía tan hermosa, con su vestido blanco y las flores en su cabello. En ese momento solo deseó huir de ahí con ella y ser él quien la desposara. Claro pero él ya estaba casado. La observó con tanto amor en su mirada que ella sintió casi como si la tocara. La sensación fue etérea y sublime. El se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella permaneció inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

-Te ves tan hermosa- le dijo enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

-Dave…-

El tomó su mano derecha y sintió el bazalete en la muñeca de la joven novia. Se llevó la mano a la cara y acarició la muñeca sintiendo la cálida piel de la chica en contraste con el frío metal del brazalete.

-Aún te amo como tu a mi- le dijo él

-Dave- ella miró al suelo –yo amo a Chuck, nos vamos a casar-

-No-

-¿Cómo?-

-No, no te puedes casar con él Valeria- le dijo mirándola con desesperación –no lo voy a permitir-

Valeria lo miró asustada y el la sujetó con fuerza.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	44. Masquerade

-Huyamos de este maldito lugar- dijo él –vámonos lejos olvidemos todo. Nuestro maldito pasado, Megadeth, War Machine-

Valeria rio bajo –¿Vas a olvidar a tus hijos también Dave?-

Maldición. El no podía siplemente desaparecer. Ahí estaban sus pequeños hijos quienes necesitaban de él. Ese siempre fue su punto débil. Agachó la cabeza frustrado. Aún así no podía permitir que ella se casara.

-Entonces ven conmigo- le dijo –Vamonos un tiempo, un par de semanas y luego….-

Valeria reía sosteniéndose el estómago. Reía de una manera contagosa, al punto de agitarse entre los brazos de Dave.

-Oh por Dios- dijo ella mirándolo con ternura –Creí, realmente creí que ya dejarías de decir esas cosas-

-No puedo evitarlo-

-Ya a estas alturas después de todo lo vivido y… lo perdido- dijo bajando la mirada –No estoy en posición de creer nada de esa basura de huyamos juntos. Me voy a separar de mi esposa. Seré fiel-

-Lo sé-

-Y en cambio me voy a casar con alguien que si me será fiel, que no tiene ningún compromiso ni atadura. Sin un pasado que nos persiga. Y lo amo-

La sinceridad en la voz de Valeria hizo que la voluntad de Dave se quebrara.

-Si lo amas porque llevas el brazalete aún. Puedes ir con un cerrajero para que lo corte-

-Porque también te amo a ti- le dijo con seguridad –Diablo Dave, nosotros vivimos muchas cosas juntos y yo te entregué lo mas que podía entregarle a alguien. Podríamos incluso ser padres ahora. Pero también se y no me queda duda, que tu nunca serás para mi. Así que no hay motivo alguno para que yo sea tuya entonces-

-Tu eres mía. Lo fuiste desde el momento que puse mis ojos en ti en Brasil. Cuando te vi desde mi auto cantando con la banda de tu padre. Ese día fuiste mía, lo demás fue solo el proceso de confirmación de lo que siempre supimos-

Valeria sentía que su cuerpo se encendía ante las palabras de Dave. Él la había arrinconado contra la pared y continuaba hablándole.

-Solo yo se lo que te hace vibrar. Como te gustan las cosas, lo que temes, lo que amas. Solo yo te conozco entera y no por partes como los demás. Como tu futuro esposo. Solo a mi me has revelado tu verdadero ser. Solo yo se donde tocar, donde besar. Solo yo te puedo amar hasta que aúlles de placer. Solo yo, porque solo ami me has mostrado tus debilidades, tus misterios. Porque puedes amar todo lo que quieras a Schuldiner pero él está muy lejos de hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago sentir-

Y con cada palabra Valeria sentía su voluntad flaquear. Ella quería resistirse. No podía ser tan zorra de hacerle eso a su novio el dia de su boda. No podía ser tan estúpida de dejarse dominar nuevamente por Dave. No podía… no podía resistirse mas. Dave pudo notarlo y la besó. Ambos se besaban con pasión en la habitación del hotel y el la condujo a la cama. Allí se acariciaban con urgencia. El vestido era un verdadero estorbo, no le permitía tocarla.

Así que empezó a desacerse de la cinta que lo sotená de la espalda. Estaban en un camino sin retorno, sin sentimientos de culpa, sin nada que no fuera el deseo reprimido de amarse como antes. Pero varios golpes a la puerta los volvieron a la realidad.

-Valeria soy Chuck! Abre que necesito darte algo-

Lo último que Valeria hubiera pensado es que novio la iría a buscar. Se supone que él la tendría que estar esperando abajo. Pero bueno ya era tarde para hacer análisis. Dave y Valeria se miraron con asombro. Valeria entró en pánico y empujó a Dave al armario y trató de acormodarse el vestido. Su peinado estab destruido por lo que optó por sacarse las flores y dejar su cabello suelto. Ya acicalada fue a abrirle la puerta a Chuck.

-Valeria- dijo Chuck, su sonrisa era como cielo de verano, tan cálido –Yo se que la gente cree que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda. Pero necesito darte esto antes de que bajes-

Y de una caja sacó una hermosa gargantilla –Era de mi abuela, ella se la pasó a mamá. Y ambas lo usaron el día de su boda, así que solo quería dártela. No lo hice antes porque mamá recién llegó hace un rato y acaba de dármela-

-Oh, un obsequio de mi suegra- dijo ella algo nerviosa –Dios tú eres. Maldita sea no te merezco-

-Estás loca Vale, pero me encanta eso de ti. Me voy abajo y bueno en media hora comenzará la ceremonia así que aun puedes verte mas hermosa, pero no creo que eso sea posible- dicho esto le hizo un guiño y salió.

Ahora si se sentía como la ramera de Babilonia. Dave salió de su escondite y se lanzó sobre ella sin el mas mínimo remordimiento. Ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él

-¿Eres idiota o que?- contestó ella con fastidio –Acabas de ver lo que pasó. No hay posibilidad en esta tierra que vayamos a contiuar con esto- abrió la puerta de la habitación y señalando hacia fuera le dijo –Vete de aquí-

-Maldita sea- refunfuñó con indignació el pelirrojo –Esto o se queda así. Volveré por ti- le dijo dándole un último beso

Valeria resopló –Maldita sea. Tengo que ser fuerte. No puedo ser como él. El maldito no respeta a su esposa. Yo no puedo hacerle eso al mío- se tranquilizó y decidió ir a buscar a Natalie, antes de terminar haciendo alguna estupidez.

oooOOOooo

Mientras abajo ya estaba todo listo. Las novias ya venían en camino y Chuck y Fernando estaban conversando cerca del altar. De repente en lugar de ver llegar a las ovias frente a ellos aparecía Dave. sonriente con las gafas de sol. El no había sido invitado pero ya estaba ahí bien colado. Se quitó las gafas y saludó de lejos a Chuck haciéndole una venia que a leguas se notaba que era una burla. Dave estaba vestido como en la foto, por un momento el novio parecía él.

Chuck solo apretó los puños pero decidió no hacerle caso ya que eso podría arruinar la boda y seguramente eso era lo que buscaba Mustaine. Lo peor vino en el momento de la entrada de las novias. Se despejó toda la alfombra roja y venían ambas caminando. Entonces Dave se puso de pié en medio de la alfombra. Como si él estuviera esperando a alguna de ellas.

Los fotógrafos se alborotaron. Sin duda el día de mañana la prensa tendría un nuevo escándalo Mustaine-Casinelli. Valeria tuvo que tragar en seco cuando vió a Dave.

-Maldita sea se cambió de ropa- pensaba ella –Luce como un príncipe. Maldito como me hace esto. Como quisiera que él fuera el novio-

Ya las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Chuck estaba apunto de bajar del altar y se iba a armar. Entonces apareció William el primo de Natalie y guitarrista de los War Machine y se acercó a Dave.

-Por favor señor Mustaine. Debe retirarse- le dijo muy nervioso

Dave se hio a un lado cuando pasaron las novias. El le dedicó una mirada de ensueño a Valeria. Y luego una infamemente burlona a Chuck. Entonces permaneció de pié detrás de los asientos. Mirando la ceremonia con los brazos cruzados, y actitud de suficiencia.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad. Valeria y Chuck se casaron. La gente se mezcló en la fiesta y poco después habían perdido de vista a Dave. pero Valeria sabía que él seguía allí, casi podía sentirlo. La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, todos bailaron, canatron y se divirtieron. No faltaron las fotos. Valeria se dirigió al hotel a cambiarse el vestido de novia por algo mas cómodo y disfrutar mejor de la fiesta. Como era en la playa, no tenía que ser algo elegante. Así que se puso una falda que lellegaba a la rodilla y una blusa de tiras.

Salía del hotel y nuevamente fue interceptada por Dave. El continuaba vestido como si fuera el novio. La tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia la bodega de la cocina del hotel.

-Maldita sea Dave- espetó ella –Ya párale-

-Porque- le dijo –Te da miedo admitir lo que realmente sientes. Sabes por que no impedí la boda. Porque te miré como un perro dócil mientras te casabas con otro-

-Porque te patearía el trasero si te metías en mi boda-

-No… porque ahora ya estás en mi lugar. En mi maldito lugar. Ahora es cuando esto se pone divertido-

-Eres un cretino- escupió con rabia –Yo no soy tu maldito trofeo, al que puedes obtener por encima de otro hombre. Vete a la mierda-

La tomó por la cintura la recostó contra la pared del lugar oscuro –No, tu no eres un trofeo. Tu eres la mujer de la que me enamoré. Tu eres mi mas grande deseo y mi mayor posesión. No hay ninguna otra que me pueda volver loco como tu lo haces. Quizás tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pero tampoco estamos destinados a estar separados-

Dicho esto la besó con pasión. Ella luchó contra él, quería salir de su garras, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas se le iban, y por uno breves y preciosos momentos sucumbió al placer de los beso del hombre que amaba. Y juntos estuvieron besándose por un rato más, hasta que ella reaccionó y se soltó.

-Maldito- y le estrelló una cachetada que le dejó doliendo la mano. Seguro el rostro de él también estaría mal.

-La ira te hace lucir mas sexy- le dijo llevándose a mano a la cara

-Eres un maldito enfermo-

Valeria empezó a avanzar. Esta vez Dave no la detuvo solo le gritó –Es verdad pero tu me amas, y vas a seguir siendo mía con o sin esposo-

Valeria quería matarlo, pero ya se había demotado mucho y pensó que sería sospechoso si permanecía mas tiempo ausente. Por lo que decidió volver a la fiesta.

Al final de la madrugada todo terminó. Valeria y Chuck se fueron a Italia para su luna de miel y Fernando y Natalie para Hawaii.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	45. The world needs a hero

Abril del 2001

Valeria estaba muy feliz con su esposo. Su vida iba bien. De gira con su nuevo disco y tantas ocupaciones la mantuvieron lejos de Dave. Ella estaba en Copenhage con su banda ya finalizando una pequeña gira por Europa. Chuck los estaba acompañando con su nueva banda asi que ellos estaban juntos. Estaba en la habitación del hotel mientras Fernando, Chuck, William y Lucas se habían ido a comprar recuerdos. Ella no había querido salir porque estaba cansada. Asomada en el balcón de su habitación, miraba la ciudad. En su vida pensó estar viajando tanto, y tener fama y dinero. Ahora estabilidad emocional y ser feliz.

-Me lo merezco- pensaba ella –Al fin tengo paz en mi vida. Al fin soy feliz-

Luego su atención se volvió al brazalete. Se peguntaba porque Chuck nunca decía nada al respecto. Fernando vivía reclamándole para que se lo quitara por respeto a su ahora mejor amigo. Ella no lo hacía.

-Maldita promesa- pensaba –Yo cumpliendo mis promesas y Dave. El maldito nunca cumplió una-

El teléfono comenzó a repicar –Seguro son los chicos- pensó ella y corrió a atender.

-Hola-

-Valeria- la voz del otro lado la hizo estremecer

-Te habías demorado en contactarme- resopló con tristeza

-Es que has estado huyendo de mi como siempre-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Estoy esperando para que salga a la venta mi nuevo disco. Ya esta todo listo solo estoy esperando que terminen de producirlo en masa-

-Me alegro-

-Hay una canción en particular que…-

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la línea.

-¿Dave?-

-Valeria todo esta tan mal. Conmigo, con todo lo que me rodea. Yo…-

-¿Por qué Dave?-

-¿Por qué que?-

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Tanto tu como yo nos hacemos un bien no estando en contacto-

Dave hizo caso omiso a la queja de Valeria -Yo te envié un correo electrónico con un archivo de voz. Es la canción que te escribí. Puede que te parezca inútil y que no me creas tienes tus motivos. Pero yo… siento absolutamente todo lo que está en esa canción-

-Dave yo…-

-No te estoy pidiendo mas que la escuches-

-Ok-

-Te necesito. No tienes idea lo perdido que estoy. Estoy tan solo, mi vida es una mierda. A menudo pienso en nosotros, en nuestro hijo-

-Dave… nuestro hijo no llegó a nacer. Y ya no quiero tocar ese tema-

-Lo sé. A mi también me duele- resolpló con tristeza -Solo escúchalo si. Te amo-

-Yo también-

La comunicación terminó y Valeria corrió a su computadora. El hotel era un buen lugar tenía incluso una conexión telefónica extra para el internet. Valeria observó el nombre del archivo *Promesas*. Suspiró con decepción. Promesas, si él nunca fue capaz de cumplir una. Después de momentos que parecían eternos Valeria logró abrir el archivo de audio.

***************************************  
Dos corazones que no deberian  
hablarse, volverse cercanos  
en un pueblo mas parecido a la celda de una prisión

La gente dice nuestros nombres  
en las calles en tonos despectivos  
...las historias que ellos cuentan...  
si siquiera alguien escuchara

tu vienes de un pueblo donde  
la gente no se molesta en siquiera decir "hola"  
a menos que alguien nazca o muera

Y yo vengo de un lugar  
donde pasan trapean tus esperanzas  
porque las suyas propias se estan muriendo

Pero cuando caminamos por la calle  
el viento canta nuestros nombres en canciones rebeldes  
los sonidos de la noche deberian ponernos ansiosos  
y es demasiado tarde cuando el miedo se ha ido

Te encontraré en la siguiente vida, te lo prometo  
cuando podamos estar juntos, te lo prometo  
esperaré hasta entonces en el cielo, te lo prometo  
te lo prometo, te lo prometo

hay tanta pelea  
para traspasar las puertas de perlas  
pero nadie quiere morir...o ser salvado

Sus intenciones no son tan buenas  
y puedo oler el asfalto  
pero en su propio camino al infierno esta siendo pavimentado

Pero cuando caminamos por la calle  
el viento canta nuestros nombres en rebeldes canciones  
y es demasiado tarde cuando el miedo se ha ido

...Te encontraré en la siguiente vida, te lo prometo  
cuando podamos estar juntos, te lo prometo  
esperaré hasta entonces en el cielo, te lo prometo  
te lo prometo, te lo prometo

Valeria silenció el archivo ya no pudo escuchar nada mas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. No era justo, nada era justo. Ella solo quería ser feliz, y él nunca la iba a dejar. Nunca. Pero él ya se lo había dicho, que ella le pertenecía y que nunca podrían estar separados. Estuvo un tiempo mas derramando varias lágrimas, la canción nadaba en su cabeza. Entonces recibió otra llamada. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba ella no quería contestar. Pero al final se decidió.

-Ya la escuché- dijo ella

-¿Escuchaste que?- la voz de Fernando al otro lado de la línea

-¿Fernando?-

-Valeria debes venir al hospital es Chuck-

Valeria conversaba a solas con Chuck, en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba.

-Asi que por eso desapareciste en el 99-

-Se supone que en la operación me extirparon el resto del tumor y que todo estaba bien-

-Glioma del tronco encefálico- varias lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica –Hay que avisarle a Jane-

-Mamá ya fue avisada no te preocupes por eso-

-Debes volver a operarte-

-No se puede. Dicen que me haran quimioterapia con una droga experimental debería resultar bien-

-¿Experimental?- dijo ella con indignación –Tienes idea que es experimental. Experimental es una mierda que probaran en ti para saber si funciona o no. Y tu firmaras un descargo de responsabilidad por si no funciona y te mueres mas rápido- Valeria estaba de pié y gritaba histérica –Ninguna farmaceútica te va a usar de conejillo de indias. Debe haber otra cosa que podamos hacer-

-No la hay Valeria- dijo el sin mirarla

-No es cierto- empezó a sollozar como una criatura –Que tan maldita puedo estar que todo lo que amo…- pero no finalizó la frase

-No voy a morir Valeria. Tengo mucho porque vivir ahora-

oooOOOooo

Todos volvieron a California. La gira por suerte había finalizado. Los War Machine tuvieron que hacer un acuerdo con la disquera, para no salir del país. Valeria tendría que presentarse algunas veces en Estados Unidos para compensar un poco a la disquera. En cuanto a Chuck su banda quedaba en stand by hasta ver que sucedía. A pesar de tratar de ser discretos. Al final fue imposibe ocultar las cosas. Todo mundo se enteró de la enfermedad del joven Schuldiner. El estaba tomando la droga experimental y hacía las quimios.

Los siguientes meses fueron terribles. La salud del cantante se volvió muy frágil y bajó mucho de peso Valeria estaba dividida entre cumplir su contrato con la disquera y pasar con su esposo. No tuvo tiempo de nada mas. Sus amigos de la banda estaban siempre cerca al igual que su suegra, con quien se llevaba muy bien.

Llegó el mes de julio. Valeria estaba sentada en un banco afuera del hospital donde estaba recibiendo la quimio Chuck. El proceso tomaría un tiempo y ella ya sabía a la perfección como era. Su mirada estaba sombría y triste. Pensando en su mala suerte. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro sitiendo el aire fresco que la envolvía.

–Ya me cansé de perder a las personas que amo. Mi padre, mi hijo- susurró para si misma –Si Chuck muere. Yo moriré con él. Esto es todo no hay nda ma para mi, no hay amor, nada-

-¡Qué estás diciendo!-

Valeria abrió los ojos de golpe -¿Qué haces aquí?-

El pelirrojo la miró asustado. Pálido –No vas a hacer ninguna estupidez-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	46. Cursed

Valeria abrió los ojos de golpe -¿Qué haces aquí?-

El pelirrojo la miró asustado. Pálido –No vas a hacer ninguna estupidez-

-Crees que este es el mejor momento para hablar. Crees honestamente que estoy aunque sea un poco intersada en tratar cualquier cosa contigo-

-Se que no-

Se puso de pie para volver a entrar al edificio. Dave la tomó de la mano.

-Estas tan sola y desorientada como yo-

-No me vas a seducir-

-Se que no. Solo quiero que me escuches-

-Dime-

-Yo he estado bastante mal- le dijo.

Luego pensó seriamente si debía decirle la verdad completa. Que estaba drogándose con medicamentos. Lo pensó un poco mas y al final decidió omitir esa parte.

-Después que te fuiste de luna de miel. Y al ver que no podía localizarte, al fin comprendí que te había perdido-

-Es bueno que lo sepas-

-Y no podía aceptarlo o superarlo. Me estresé tanto que empecé a tener problemas con todo mundo. Con Pam, hasta con Junior-

-Dios tienes problemas con tu esposa y nadie que te caliente por las noches-

-No es eso-

-¡Entonces que es!- espetó enojada –¡Que acaso no es asi siempre! Cuantas veces no fui solo algo con lo que te entretenías cuando tenías problemas con ella-

Entonces la mirada de Dave se volvió de verdadera desesperación. Valeria lo sintió porque dejó de reclamar.

-Yo estoy muy mal. Y se que tu también- tragó seco –Pero nunca creí escucharte decir tales cosas. De no querer vivir mas-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-No voy a permitirlo-

-¿Y que haras?-

-Vigilarte. No se, pero de ninguna manera vas a hacer eso-

El intentó abrazarla. Ella retrocedió de su contacto.

-Voy a regresar con mi esposo. Tu debieras regresar con tu familia también-

Dicho esto volteó y lo dejó ahí solo. Dave se llevó las manos a la cara –No estoy muy lejos de yo ser el primero en quitarse la vida- susurró.

El había ido con ella a pedir auxilio y al escucharla supo que ella no podría ayudarlo, ni él tampoco a ella. Ambos estaban fregados.

oooOOOooo

Pasaron los meses, Dave se sumergió en su gira y en un espiral descendente de adicción a ciertos medicamentos. Teniendo problemas con su banda, familiares, hasta sus hijos. Era el 31 de octubre

-Dave!- gritaba Pamela afuera del baño. Llevaba ya media hora ahí metido y ella sabía perfectamente el porque de su comportamiento.

Cuando por fin logró entrar estaba tirado ahí desmayado. Como pudo con ayuda de la empleada lo movieron hacia la cama. Allí empezó a reaccionar.

-Valeria, la necesito llámala-

-Estas loco. Estoy tan cansada de esto. Tan cansada de esa chiquilla endemoniada. La odio tanto como te odio a ti- escupió con rabia la rubia esposa de Dave

-Yo también te odio a ti, y la odio a ella. Pero las necesito a ambas-

La empleada ya no se sorprendia, estas escenas se hicieron bastante comunes los últimos meses. Dave y Pamela se insultaban, ella le lanzaba cosas. El se drogaba pero ninguno se separaba del otro. Gritos peleas incluso delante de sus hijos y el Dave drogadicto, egoísta e inestable de regreso. Y esa noche tenía una presentación.

-Estoy tan harta de todo esto- Pamela escupía con rabia –Te he soportado mas de lo que alguien podría o debería. Suspiras por una chiquilla que se casó con otro. Lloras por un hijo que ni sabías que existía. ¡Y que nunca existió!-

-¡Cállate!- espetó Dave –Ella está sufriendo todo está mal en su vida-

-Crees que me importa. Se lo merece, merece sufrir y retorcerse. Merece ser tan infeliz como me ha hecho a mi desde que decidió aparecer en tu vida. Merecen sufrir los dos. ¡Merecen haber perdido a su hijo!-

-Eres una-

Pero no legó a terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por una cachetada –Se llama karma imbécil. Tu y la chiquilla pagaran todo el dolor que me han causado. Ojalá se le muera el marido, ojalá se suicide y nos deje vivir en paz- y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo

-¡Maldita perra!-

Dave se incorporó como pudo tenía que dar un concierto esa noche.

Mientras Valeria libraba su batalla personal entre la dedicación a su enfermo esposo. El deseo desesperado de encontrar alivio en las drogas y la tristeza que la embargaba. Era la noche de Halloween y tanto los Megadeth como los War Machine tenían una presentación en el mismo lugar. Valeria estaba mas que estresada, ella no sabía que Dave había regresado a los vicios. Estaba demasiado ocupada con Chuck como para hacer algo. Pero encontrarse con Dave en el mismo lugar significaba problemas.

Llegaron al coliseo. Se presentaban varias bandas. Valeria y los suyos trataron de entrar con rapidez y ubicarse en su camerino. Ella se notaba nerviosa y estaba casi escondida. Fernando se paró junto a ella.

-Es inútil- le dijo –Si Mustaine quiere venir por ti lanzará abajo la puerta del camerino y entrará-

Valeria se lanzó a los brazos de Fernando y este la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Protégeme-

-Yo siempre te voy a proteger. Nadie va a lastimarte, ni Mustaine ni nadie-

-No me dejes sola ahora que Chuck…-

-Mientras yo viva nunca vas a estar sola- le dijo y la miró a los ojos. Varias lágrimas brotaban de las pupilas azules de Valeria. Fernando cepilló sus dedos con suavidad para quitar las brillantes perlas de agua de sus mejillas –Chuck no va a morir, me escuchas. Y no vas a perder a nadie mas. No pienses mas en eso. Mientras él siga mal de salud yo te cuidaré. Y esta vez lo haré bien, esta vez no te dejaré hacer ninguna tontería-

Valeria se aferraba de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella había pensado y my seriamente que si Chuck moría ella misma no quería vivir mas. Ya había sufrido mucho, se sentía sola, su vida había sido un completo fracaso a pesar de la fama y el dinero. Ya no había mas porque vivir, pero luego pensaba en Fernando y que él estaría solo también sin ella. Su familia le había dado la espalda muy joven debido a sus vicios, y en la música él encontró su salvación. Luego cuando se concocieron ellos se convirtieron en inseparables y ambos eran como las dos caras de la misma moneda.

Si ella se quitaba la vida Fernando pensaría que fue su culpa. El se culparía de no haberla protegido. El no podría vivir con ese peso. Sería el último de los hombres que amaba que moriría por ella. Definitivamente ella estaba maldita, y corrompía y maldecía a todo aquel que se atrevía a amarla. A todos menos a Dave porque él la había corrompido a ella primero.

El abrazo continuaba y desde afuera estaban William y Dave. Él se había acercado al camerino y fue detenido por el joven guitarrista en la puerta , pero luego al presenciar la escena entre Fernando y Valeria se quedó inmóvil. Una parte de él sintió muchos celos, la otra se repitió a sí mismo que ellos eran como dos hermanos. Sabía de sobra que no debía meterse con el joven bajista porque Valeria lo defendería con uñas y dientes. Además que el chico ya estaba casado con la prima del guitarrista de la banda. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar cualquier pensamiento indebido de su mente y entró al camerino a pesar de las protestas de William.

Valeria lo observó con terror. ¿Desde cuando él le producía terror a ella? Dave no pensó mucho y se acercó. Fernando se puso en medio con la expresión mas seria del mundo.

-Muévete muchacho necesito hablar con ella-

-No- le dijo el joven bajista

-Sino te mueves te sacaré arrastrando niño-

-Inténtalo-

Dave se acercó y lo tomó de la camiseta y chico trató de defenderse. Dave era mas alto y mas pesado que él. Además de saber artes marciales y ser conocido por ser violento. Pero a pesar de todo eso el chico no se movió. Lucas y William salieron de quien sabe donde y se interpusieron entre Dave y Fernando. Detrás de Dave se escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba. Era su esposa.

-Dave- espetó iracunda. Lo había seguido hasta el lugar del concierto.

Valeria estaba detrás de Fernando, era la primera vez que ella la veía. Pero por alguna razón continuó detrás de su bajista. No quería ser vista por ella. Aunque al final su esfuerzo fue inútil. La mujer ingresó al camerino y fue directo dodne Valeria. La miró con verdadero desprecio. Dave se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Asi que al fin nos conocemos- espetó la rubia indignada

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	47. Verdades que matan

-Asi que al fin nos conocemos- espetó la rubia indignada

Valeria no se atrevía a enfrentarla. Ella enfrentaría a cualquiera, menos a Pamela. La rubia era la esposa, nunca dejó de serlo, mientras ella misma no fue mas que la amante de turno. Fernando continuaba en una posición protectora. Y Dave se acercó a su esposa.

-Pam vámonos de aquí- le dijo mientras intentaba tomarla de la mano.

La mujer se sacudió de su agarre. Las cosas debían ser definidas y que mejor momento que este. Lucas corrió a cerrar la puerta del camerino para impedir que alguien notara lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tienes miedo de mi- escupió con amargura –Claro pero cuando te revolcabas con mi esposo no sentías miedo ¿verdad chiquilla?-

-Señora yo…-

-Cállate maldita mocosa- espetó y jaló a Valeria con violencia.

La joven no se lo esperaba y colapsó en el suelo. Fernando corrió a levantarla.

-Señora lárguese de aquí- espetó Fernando –Este es nuestro camerino y ni usted ni su marido tienen que hacer aquí-

En todos los años conociendo a Valeria, Lucas la había visto arrastrar por el suelo a mujeres mas grandes y fuertes. Pero delante de la esposa de Mustaine ella no era mas que una niña pequeña. Se preguntó si es que la rubia la golpeaba quizás ella no haría nada pero ¿por qué?.

-¡Pamela nos vamos!- gritó Dave

-¡No me voy sin que esta chiquila me escuche!-

-¡Llévate a tu mujer Mustaine!- gritó Fernando –¡Llévatela!-

Otra cosa que jamás pensó Lucas fue ver a Fernando en tal estado de cólera. Era como si él y Valeria hubieran cambiado personalidades.

-Mira mocoso estoy harto de ti- espetó Dave y empujó a Fernando dejando a Valeria sola.

Lo que fue aprovechado por la rubia y se acercó a la joven.

-Desde el 98 tu has sido el mayor problema que hemos tenido. Mira si yo tuve que enfrentarme a cada zorra. Pero tú… tú, has sido la peor. Una maldita mocosa drogadicta. Que de paso está casada con otro y sigues fastidiando mi matrimonio-

-Yo nunca quise interponerme-

-¡Entonces explícame porque llevas casi 4 años siendo la sombra entre MI ESPOSO y yo!-

-Cuando yo lo conocí se supone que estaba divorciado de usted- dijo con voz suplicante la joven –Se supone que nos enamoradmos y que usted ya no era parte de su vida- la voz de Valeria creció en medio de su desesperación y se al fin se puso de pie –Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos y al final me enteré por un programa de tv que él había regresado con usted y yo me desaparecí-

-Pues yo te veo aquí aun en nuestras vidas-

-Yo me reencontré con él en el 99- continuó Valeria –Y nuevamente ustedes se estaban divorciando. Eso era público y en el 2000 cuando nos fuimos de gira nosotros volvimos y...-

-Y fue cuando te embarazaste de él ¿verdad? Cuando perdiste tu hijo por drogadicta-

Valeria abrió los ojos horrorizada. Su embarazo y su pérdida eran expedientes de menor de edad. Nadie nunca los había revelado, por eso ella nunca dijo a los trabajadores sociales la identidad del padre de su hijo. Y todos acordaron jamás abrir la boca al respecto. Nadie nunca supo nada ni los fans, ni los medios, ni muchos de los familiares cercanos, nadie. ¿Y ella lo sabía?. La mirada acusadora que Valeria lanzó a Dave, cargada de dolor y mas decepción, casi traspasó al pelirrojo. De hecho todos lo miraban confundidos.

-Tú le contaste a ella- dijo Valeria tragando seco

-Yo no quise- dijo Dave avergonzado y muy pálido

-¿Cómo pudiste?- lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Valeria

-Me lo confesó hace 2 meses bajo los efectos de las drogas. Después de hacerme el amor- le dijo Pamela

Valeria sentía que todo se le estaba viniendo encima. Su esposo muriendo. Su vida destruyéndose delante de ella y Dave dándole la última estocada.

-Y esa no fue la única confesión- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia la esposa de Dave –Resulta niña que por tu estupidez y adicciones cuando abortaste a tu hijo, tu útero sufrió gran daño. Tanto, tanto que quedaste estéril. Completa y absolutamente estéril. Tienes tu útero nada mas que de adorno niña porque estas seca. Nadie se atrevió a decirte los verdaderos resultados de tu estupidez. Solo se lo revelaron a Dave y a tu tutor y ellos no dijeron nada, bueno hasta que Dave me lo contó a mi. Nunca serás madre, te morirás seca y sola. Yo seguiré criando a mis hijos, mientras tu nunca tendrás los tuyos propios y me alegro, me alegro mucho de que estés recibiendo este castigo-

Valeria se quedó estupefacta. Fernando estaba recién enterándose de eso y le dio una mirada de verdadero odio a Lucas por no haber revelado antes esa información. Valeria observó a Dave con tanto odio, tanta rabia. Llorando y apretando sus manos en puño cerrado. Ahora si su vida se había terminado. Incluso antes que la de Chuck.

-¡Largo!- gritó enfurecida -¡Lárguense de aquí par de malditos!-

Y tomó la guitarra negra que Dave le había obsequiado y la arrojó con rabia sobre ambos. Dave cubrió a su esposa recibiendo el impacto del objeto. Valeria estaba en tal estado de rabia que gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡malditos! ¡malditos los dos!-

Lucas Fernando y William sacaron del camerino a Dave y Pamela. Y Valeria azotó de tal manera la guitarra que quedó hecha pedazos. Fernando parecía que quería golpear a Lucas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna estupidez el hombre habló.

-No te dije nada porque no quería que sufrieras mas- dijo en voz baja –Tuve miedo de que esa información podría destruirte. Y acordamos con Dave que nadie diría nada. Yo nunca pensé que el maldito iba a confesar la verdad y todavía a su esposa. Valeria perdóname yo no sabía que hacer-

En el estado en que estaba Valeria no se iban a poder presentar además ya no había guitarra.

-Tenemos que cancelar y justo ahora que el coliseo está lleno- dijo William

-No- dijo Valeria –Nos vamos a presentar-

-Valeria no tienes que hacer esto- dijo Fernando

Ella se abrazó fuertemente contra su joven amigo –No Fer… yo voy a presentarme-

-No hay guitarra- dijo William

-Si hay, en la cajuela de mi auto está una de las guitarras de Chuck, siempre la llevo conmigo. Esa será mi nueva guitarra-

William corrió a buscar la guitarra, ya que ellos abrían el show. Al final Valeria se acicaló y se presentó. Hizo lo que mjeor sabía hacer, lo único que la consolaba y que le daba energía. Su música.

Dave la observaba desde el backstage. Absolutamente devastado, por lo que las declaraciones de su esposa podrían causar en Valeria. Podría volver a las drogas como él. Podría incluso quitarse la vida. Ese solo pensamiento le hizo estremecer. Ella no podía, no, de ninguna manera.

Terminada la presentación de los War Machine ellos rápidamente hicieron su retirada del coliseo. Fernando y Valeria se fueron por su cuenta mientras Lucas fue olvidado en el lugar junto con William quien no tenia la culpa de nada. Dave los vio de lejos y corrió donde ellos.

-Lucas- dijo agitado -¿Dónde está Valeria?-

-Se marchó con Fernando- dijo el hombre y habiendo montado su equipo en la furgoneta de la banda se fue.

William iba caminando a su auto y fue detenido por Dave –William. Por favor ayúdame-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. Yo llegué de último, solo soy el guitarrista- dijo asustado el muchacho. La realidad era que él estaba bien enterado de todo y tenía una magnífica relación con su banda, pero no quería meterse en mas problemas.

-Pero tu eres el cuñado de Fernando y él es el mejor amigo de Valeria- dijo Dave con desesperación –Escúchame, tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda hacer, después de saber la verdad-

-Ella no hará nada. Fernando la va a cuidar-

-Se ve que eres nuevo chico. Tu no presenciaste lo bien que la cuidó incluso el día que perdimos nuestro hijo-

-Si se- dijo el chico –Y desde ese día él fue otro. Le garantizo que Fernando va a cuidar de ella. No debe preocuparse. El nunca la dejará sola-

El chico terminó de irse y Dave se quedó parado en medio del estacionamiento. A lo lejos venía corriendo Junior buscándolo porque tenían un show que presentar. El rubio mejor amigo de Dave se quedó mirando a su amigo como adivinando que habían problemas. Pero tendrían que resolverlos después porque tenían un show que hacer.

Valeria llegó a su casa devastada. Fue escoltada por Fernando hasta la puerta y luego entró. Corrió a buscar a su esposo pero él estaba dormido. Los medicamentos y el tratamiento. Todo estaba tan mal. Toda su vida. Ella se acurrucó junto a él en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuando me dejes mi amor- pensaba en silencio –Cuando ya no estés mas aquí conmigo. Yo me voy a ir contigo. Como la canción que me escribió el imbécil de Dave. Nos veremos en la siguiente vida. Juntos, pero mientras tú estés aquí yo estaré contigo y seré tu apoyo-

Luego de eso se durmió.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA...


	48. Rompiendo una promesa

14 de noviembre del 2001

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Nueva York?- preguntó Valeria.

-Después del atentado al World Trade Center, la popularidad del Alcalde de Nueva York y con él la del Vicealcalde osea mi papá, está por los suelos. La verdad que tengo desde septiembre insisitiéndole a Fernando para que vayamos a pasar un tiempo allá para que vean a la familia unida. Ahora que la banda está parada por lo de Chuck. Pero no se quiere despegar de ti- espetó Natalie bastante fastidiada.

-Yo… hablaré con él para convencerlo que vaya contigo-

-Eso sería magnífico- dijo la joven rubia –En serio que siento mucho tu situación. Yo se que ustedes son como hermanos y que se conocieron antes que yo aparezca en sus vidas. Pero yo soy su esposa y necesito su apoyo-

Natalie salió de la casa de Valeria. Chuck se acercó a ella –Las cosas se complican aún mas- dijo apenado –La verdad yo valoro mucho el hecho de que tengas a alguien cercano apoyándote-

-Malditos terroristas- dijo Valeria –Bueno al mal tiempo buena cara- y sonrió a su esposo –Vamos al hospital por tu tratamiento y luego vamos a hacer algo bueno. Anoche estuve pensndo en varias cosas-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosas?-

-No… es una sorpresa mi amor ya verás-

-Buuu- se quejó Chuck

-Ya no seas chantajista- se burló Valeria –Sabes que no me resisto cuando pones esa cara. Pero no te diré nada, cuando regresemos ya verás-

Fueron al hospital y Chuck quedó en la terapia. Valeria tenía un par de horas y tomó el auto para hacer cosas que tenía pendientes. Buscó en la guantera de su auto. Revisando los papeles del tratamiento de Chuck. La deuda era astronómica.

-Mierda, siempre fui mala para las cuentas- pensó –Me pregunto si todo mi dinero y el de Chuck alcanzará para pagar este cuentón. Y aún falta el tratamiento de seguir. Esto nos va a dejar arruinados-

Lanzó los papeles con coraje en el asiento de su coche y uno de ellos quedó enredado en el brazalete.

-No puedo creer que aun lleve puesto esto- pensó –Pero ya lo solucionaré. Al menos me desharé de un problema-

Valeria recordó la promesa que le hizo a Dave de quitarse el brazalete solo cuando dejara de amarlo. Eso quizás nunca ocurriría, pero con todo lo malo y después de decirle a Pamela sobre lo del bebe ella lo odiaba. Era algo similar a olvidar, no porque solo se doia lo que se ama. Pero el rompió muchas promesas con facilidad no. Ella también entonces.

Su primera parada fue una joyería muy exclusiva en Los Ángeles.

-Buenos días- saludó la joven al hombre mayor y muy elegante que estaba en el mostrador

-Buenos días señorita en que le puedo ayudar-

-Mire quiero saber la forma de quitarme este brazalete- dijo ella mostrando su muñeca al señor.

El hombre tomó una lupa pequeña, y examinó el objeto en la muñeca de Valeria.

-Waoo- dijo el sujeto –Y para que yo me sorprenda llevando tantos años en este negocio se necesita bastante-

-¿Por qué esta sorprendido?-

-Esta joya es magnífica- le dijo el hombre –Mira está hecha de platino, el platino si no lo sabes es mucho mas costoso que el oro. Y no es un baño, es platino puro forjado. Los brillantes que están en cada nota musical y en la base de la vitela. Son diamantes de alta pureza-

-¿En serio?- dijo Valeria absolutamente asombrada

-¿Pero cómo no lo sabes?-

-Yo no lo compré. Me lo obsequiaron-

-Pues ese es un obsequio digno de una princesa muchacha. Esto le costó una fortuna a quien lo mandó a hacer, el platino en si es costoso y la pureza de los diamantes incrustados ahí es excelente. Pero el broche es permanente. Cuando lo retire tendras que mandarle a hacer un broche nuevo con platino igual de bueno, te va a costar bastante-

-¿Y si lo vendo usted cree que pueda obtener mucho?-

-Yo te lo compraría, pero el precio sería inferior a lo que vale, a que tengo que arreglarlo y venderlo para obtener una ganancia-

-Bien- dijo ella sacando unos papeles de su bolso –¿Usted cree que pueda cubrir esta deuda con el costo de ese brazalete?-

El hombre miró la cuenta. Valeria pensó que si bien no alcanzaría, seguro algo bueno sacaría y al menos algo podría abonar.

-Por supuesto que podrás, el brazaleta cuesta mas del doble de esa cuenta, yo te daré mucho mas de lo que necesitas-

Valeria abrió la boca de forma desmesurada –Ok… ok quítemelo y es suyo-

Con un cheque por la suma de la deuda y un poco mas. Valeria regresó a la Clínica. Sin el brazalete y con una sonrisa enorme. Fue a la dirección y dejó endosado todo el dinero allí. Incluso había podido cubrir parte de los gastos futuros del tratamiento.

Salió del lugar a esperar a Chuck fuera de la habitación de la terapia mientras pensaba –Al menos algo bueno hiciste Mustaine-

Chuck salió y la encontró sonriente. Eso le había alegrado el día. Como siempre luego de la terapia ella lo ayudaba a llegar a auto. El hombre estaba bastante delgado y su cabello mucho mas corto, pero no se había quedado calvo. Eso era lo bueno del tratamiento experimental. El aún conservaba su atractivo físico. Seguía viéndose muy bello, por lo menos eso pensaba Valeria.

Ella condujo con cuidado hasta llegar a Venice Beach cerca del lugar donde se casaron. Chuck estaba dormido en el asiento de pasajero. Valeria lo observaba. Detestaba tener que despertarlo, el se veía tan angelical mientras dormía. Se quedó contemplándolo enamorada un poco mas y se acercó a besarlo. Al contacto Chuck fue despertando de a poco. El sonrió al ver a su bella esposa despertándolo con un beso.

-Te amo- le dijo Valeria

-Yo también- contestó él. Luego miró a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar –Aquí fue donde nos casamos-

-Si- contestó ella -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya estoy bien. Si tenemos que caminar, puedo hacerlo-

-Vamos entonces- le dijo aun con la sonrisa enamorada en su rostro.

Llegaron hasta un punto cerca de la orilla. La playa estaba vacía, apenas se veían unos niños algo lejos de ahí. Algo de viento fresco pero el clima estaba cálido aunque no hacía sol. La cabellera de ambos volaba un poco. Y ellos estaban sentados a la orilla del mar.

-Voy a regresar al auto traje comida y algunas cosas para que pasemos aquí el día. Me encanta esta playa y me encanta estar contigo asi que es una buena combinación ¿no crees?-

-Todo lo que sale de tu cabecita loca es bueno mi Vale-

Valeria lo volvió a besar y fue al auto. Al poco rato trajo una canasta y una mochila. Ambos comieron algo que ella había cocinado especialmente para el momento.

-Me encanta la comida de tu país. Ojalá algún momento podamos ir allá-

-Claro que iremos- dijo ella –Te va a encantar. Ambos comieron algo y siguieron conversando y besándose a orilla de la playa en la que se casaron. Varios niños jugaban y una pelota cayó cerca de ellos. Estaban tan entretenidos besándose que ni cuenta se dieron.

-Perdón- una voz infantil los devolvió a la realidad. Delante de ellos estaban de pié un niño y una niña, ambos rubios muy bonitos.

-Uh… hola pequeños ¿en que los podemos ayudar?- dijo Chuck

-Uhmmm mi pelota- dijo el niño señalado a la canasta

-Vaya encestaste pequeño- sonrió Valeria

-¿Destruí algo?-

-No el contenido de la canasta ya fue consumido- indicó la joven.

-Es usted muy bonita señorita- dijo el pequeño y rubio niño

-Muchas gracias- contestó Valeria

-El también es muy lindo- dijo la niña escondiéndose detrás del niño

-Gracias pequeña- y Chuck revolvió el cabello de la niña.

-¿Ustedes son novios?- preguntó la niña

-Esposos en realidad- corrigió Valeria

-Se aman mucho yo los he estado viendo- dijo la niña

-Amanda… yo creí que me estabas viendo a mi jugar- reclamó el pequeño

-Yo te estaba viendo, pero me distraje vendolos a ellos-

-No te preocupes yo también los estaba viendo jejeje- río el pequeño -¿cómo se llaman?-

-Yo soy Charles pero todos me llaman Chuck y ella es Valeria-

-Valery lindo nombre- contestó el pequeño incapaz de pronunciar en español –Y no tienen apellido-

-Somos el matrimonio Schuldiner- dijo Valeria

-Cuando seamos grandes y nos casemos vamos a estar como ellos así ¿verdad Justis?- preguntó la niña

-Claro que si Mandy… pero será cuando tengamos la edad de ellos-

Y a lo lejos los llamaban algunos adultos.

-Vinimos con la escuela, los profesores quieren que regresemos-

-Eso está bien- dijo Valeria –Toma te voy a dar tu pelota- y le entregó la pelota al niño. Este se quedó viendo la marca que había dejado en la piel tanto tiempo usar el brazalete.

-¿Por qué tiene marcada una muñeca y la otra no? si ambas están sin nada- preguntó el pequeño

Chuck no había notado que Valeria al fin no llevaba el brazalete. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, ella era libre al fin… al fin desapareció de su corazón el fantasma de Mustaine.

-Uhmm solía llevar un brazalete ahí pero me lo quité-

-Le dejó una marca-

-Pero desaparecerá en unos días- dijo ella sonriente

Ambos niños regresaron con su grupo y Chuck y Valeria continuaron su romántico día en la playa.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	49. El dulce sabor de la venganza

Al anochecer Valeria y Chuck se fueron a su departamento. Ambos estaban acurrucados en su cama.

-Sabes que se me antoja- dijo la joven con mirada pícara

-Siiiiiiiii- contestó él

-Y ambos se perdieron entre las sábanas de su cama.

oooOOOooo

Mientras en la casa de Dave. Justis había llegado todo cochino del día de playa en la escuela. Pamela lo había mandado a bañar. Dave estaba comiendo frente al televisor.

-Mamá nos invitó a una cena y…-

-Podríamos dejar de fingir. Tu me odias, yo te odio. Muchos mas después de lo que hiciste- espetó Dave –Sabes que te puedes ir a la mierda quiero el maldito divorcio y esta vez es en serio-

La mujer suspiró indignada. Dave siempre se quejaba de lo mismo, pero al final no eran mas que palabras, ya tenían 10 años de matrimonio. Dave se puso de pié y se fue a encerrar al estudio.

-Donde vas, a seguirte drogando-

Pero antes de que pudieran discutir apareció Justis –Papi, mami por favor no discutan mas-

-Nadie está discutiendo hijo- indicó la mujer

-Porque no pueden ser como los esposos que vi en la playa-

Dave viró los ojos y Pamela mostró interés en lo que decía Justis. Seguro y sería algo que podría echarle en cara a Dave.

-Dime mi amor ¿cómo eran los esposos que viste en la playa?- dijo Pamela lanzando una mirada a Dave

-Oh muy enamorados, estaban juntos y se besaban y se miraban con tanto amor. Tu y papá no se miran asi nunca-

-Así es mi amor. Quizás papa debería aprender algo de tu historia verdad- dijo al mujer con sarcasmo

-Estuvieron ahí toda la tarde juntos. La señora es la mujer mas bonita del mundo-

-Oye hijo y tu mamá- dijo la rubia

-Tu también eres linda. Pero mami, ella es tan bonita. Su piel es blanca y sus ojos son muy azules y el cabello negro y largo muy bonito-

Dave puso atención a las palabras del niño. Pamela se quedó pensativa, era imposible que se tratara de la mocosa.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?- por fin Dave habló

-Si se el señor se llama Charles y ella Valery Schuldiner- dijo el niño sonriente

Pamela apretó los puños. Maldita mocosa, ahora hasta su hijo parecía estar enamorado de ella.

-Bueno Justis tienes que comer. Dejemos esa historia atrás- escupió con rabia la rubia

-Pues que raro ¿no? tu querías que oyéramos la historia de nuestro hijo y yo estoy interesado- dijo Dave

La mujer se fue a la cocina indignada y Dave siguió escuchando a su hijo con atención.

-¿Dices que se veían muy enamorados?- preguntó Dave

-Si papi. Ellos se abrazaban y besaban y miraban con amor. Asi estuvieron toda la tarde incluso ellos se quedaron ahí cuando nosotros nos fuimos-

-¿Llevaba un brazalete plateado…? ella la chica-

-No, pero tenía una marca en la muñeca. Parece que recién lo había quitado-

Dave palideció. Sería que ahora si la había perdido. Es que ella a pesar de todos los problemas, conflictos, desamores nunca se quitó ese brazalete. Incluso después de lo sucedido en Halloween, cuando Pamela le dijo la verdad, algunas veces la vio en la tv y ella aun lo llevaba. Pero ahora ya no. Después de todo el dolor ella lo dejó atrás.

-Voy al despacho hijo. Dile a tu mamá que no me moleste-

Al día siguiente. Pamela despertó como siempre sola. Mandó al niño a la escuela y luego fue a ver a la pequeña. Cuando todo estuvo listo regresó a la habitación para buscar algo que ponerse para la comida donde su mamá puesto que como se veía iría sola. Para su sorpresa al abrir el armario encontró solo su ropa. Los trajes de su esposo y los zapatos no estaban. Buscó en el resto del mobiliario y no había nada.

-Maldita sea se volvió a ir- espetó.

Voló al departamento de Junior. Seguro ahí estaba metido. Al llegar allá encontró el lugar vacío y el casero indicándole que ahí no vivía nadie y que incluso el lugar estaba a la venta, ya que nadie lo usaba. ¿Dónde estaría metido?. La última opción… averiguar donde vive Valeria e ir allá.

Y no fue difícil bastó con preguntar a unos cuantos greñudos y todos le indicaron donde. La mujer voló al departamento de Valeria.

Chuck estaba en el hospital, Fernando lo había llevado. Al final el muchacho a pesar de la insistencia de Natalie y Valeria no se fue a Nueva York sino que permaneció en Los Angeles. Natalie se fue sin él, indignada pero eso sería algo que resolvería después. Valeria iba a alcanzarlos y al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con Dave.

-Maldita sea que haces aquí- espetó indignada

-¿Te quitaste el brazalete?- y tomó la mano de la joven. Nada, ya no había nada.

Valeria sonrío de manera triunfal –Me lo saqué y lo boté a la basura. Allí donde debe estar todo lo que me recuerde a ti-

-Tiraste un brazalete de $500.000 a la basura!-

-Si y ¿crees que me importa cuanto dinero gastaste en el?- dijo ella sonriendo de forma sarcástica –Para nada. Ahora largo que voy a ver a mi esposo- Valeria observó una figura escondida detrás de una de las pameras del pasillo del piso donde ella vivía. De hecho la había reconocido de inmediato, era Pamela, espiándolos. Valeria tuvo un pensamiento –Maldita vieja bruja, me voy a vengar por lo que me dijiste. Disfrutaste mucho viéndome ahí sufrir-

-¡Que te largues te dije- y lo miraba a los ojos con verdadero desprecio

-No puedo creer que ya no me amas- chilló Dave

-A mi no me interesa lo que tu creas. Yo no te amo mas. Mírate… ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿40?- con una sonisa cruel habló un poco mas alto para que la escuchara Pamela –Largate quédate con tu esposa, ambos están viejos, son tal para cual. Yo no perdería mi tiempo contigo. No eres mas que un drogadicto seguro y ya ni te funciona-

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-

-Jajajajaja Ay Dave ¿esperabas que te amara por siempre? ¿iba a esperar a que te cansaras de rotar entre tu esposa, tus otras amantes y yo? Vete a la mierda. Yo no siento ni pena por ti, en cambio tú… tú si me vas a amar hasta que te mueras. Vas a recordar mis caricias y mis besos cuando te acuestes con la estúpida de tu mujer. Vas a imaginar que soy yo quien se entrega a ti, cuando abraces su cuerpo gastado. Y yo me voy a reír mucho porque no te necesito-

-Valeria yo te amo-

-Pues yo no-

En ese momento Valeria comprendió todo. Ya Dave no tenía ningún poder en ella. Y ahora los papeles se habían invertido. El hombre estaba roto, por completo. Era una sombra un despojo, volvió a las drogas, su vida un desastre, enamorado de una chica a la que le doblaba la edad. sonrío para sus adentros. Ella era ahora quien tenía el poder y el control, el control sobre lo que quedaba de Dave Mustaine y vaya que lo iba a aprovechar.

-Valeria por favor dime que no es cierto… dime que no me olvidaste- suplicó el pelirrojo.

-Crees realmente que yo faltaría a una promesa que hice en nombre de mi padre- le dijo con seguridad –El día que ese brazalete no estuviera mas en mi muñeca sería el día en que yo estuviera libre por completo de ti-

Dave era como un niño perdido. Algo que jamás nadie nunca creyó o imaginó posible. Pamela lo obsrvaba absorto, su marido apodado 'El General', era el epítome de la arrogancia y el poder. Estaba siendo aplastado por una jovencita. Estaba acaso tan enamorado así. Pamela ya no aguantó mas y salió a dar la cara. Valeria estaba esperando que eso sucediera pero fingió desconocimiento.

-Antes de que me digas cualquier estupidez, el que vino aquí a molestar es tu marido- espetó Valeria. Esta vez ya no iba a dejarse maltratar.

-Maldita mocosa tu nunca saldrás de nuestras vidas- escupió la rubia con amargura

-Yo no soy parte de sus patéticas vidas- aclaró Valeria –Es tu marido quien no me deja en paz. Si yo quisiera realmente hace tiempo que habría acabado con la farsa de matrimonio que ustedes mantienen-

-¡Cállate mocosa!-

-Dave- dijo Valeria con una sonrisa arrogante –¿Tu me amas?-

-Sabes que sí- dijo él

-Si yo te doy una última oportunidad. Dejarías a esta mujer por mi-

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que sea, lo que tu me pidas-

Pamela no lo podía creer. Ese no podía ser su esposo. El poderoso Dave Mustaine, el inconquistable, el ingobernable, nadie nunca pudo dominarlo, nadie ni ella ni nadie. Y ahora estaba como si fuera un cachorro dócil siguiendo órdenes de Valeria.

-Si yo te digo que quiero hablar contigo a solas en mi casa pero antes quiero que mandes sacando de aquí a esta vieja loca ¿qué harías?-

-Pamela vete de aquí tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar. Por eso hoy saqué todas las cosas de la casa-

-Por eso nos dejaste. Para volver con tu amante-

-Yo no soy su amante. Yo solo quería demostrarte que el día que yo quiera, en el momento que yo quiera, a la hora que me de la gana. Tu marido vendrá corriendo a mi, porque es a mi a quien ama. Lástima yo ya no siento nada por él. Pero tu lo sabes y puedes llevártelo que a mi me da lo mismo. Pero ya sabes Pamela cada vez que te busque, si es que lo hace, cada vez qe te toque o que te haga el amor, tu no seras mas que una excusa mientras el imagina que SOY YO!. Y cuando yo estrañe los buenos momentos quizás lo llame y el dejará lo que esté haciendo y vendrá a comer de mi mano-

Dicho esto los dejó en el pasillo del edificio donde vivía y se fue. Pamela lloraba de rabia y Dave corrió tras ella solo para ver como se cerraba el ascensor en sus narices y ella le sonreía con verdadero placer.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA….


	50. Oyendo tu voz

(En este episodio estoy usando la canción 'Oyendo tu voz' de 'Bajo Sueños' es una balada metalera búsquenla en youtube es muy buena)

18 de diciembre del 2001  
Tampa – Florida

De pié en el Cementerio la ceremonia había terminado. Valeria veía la insripción en la lápida de mármol 'Charles Michael Schuldner'. Ella había recibido el pésame de Mike Patton, Dimebag Darrell, Glen Benton, Ville Valo, Trey Azagthoth y Max Cavalera, entre los que pudo recordar también de varios de los músicos que integraron la alineación de DEATH, entre ellos Shannon Hamm y Scott Clendenin. Al final de los Death el único que quedó fue Richard Christy, quien fue uno de los mas cercanos a Chuck, también estaba la mamá de Chuck: Jane. Fernando y Obviamente Valeria.

Chuck había fallecido el día 13 de diciembre, a sus 34 años. Y muy a pesar de que Valeria había querido realizar la ceremonia lo mas rápido posible, no se pudo. Rmero hubo que trasladar el cuerpo, luego los fans, se agolparon a dar su último adiós y al final fue sepultado. Durante esos días Valeria había tenido que firmar algunos papeles. Entre ellos la renuncia voluntaria los derechos de sucesión de Death. Siendo ella la viuda, los tenía, pero ella no quería algo por lo cual no trabajó así que hizo un reparto igualitario entre su suegra, y los 3 últimos miembros de la banda.

Fernando y ella regresaron de Florida a Los Ángeles esa misma noche y al final él la dejó en su departamento. Fernando había insisitido en quedarse. No le daba buena espina para nada que ella estuviera sola, pero al final Valeria prácticamente lo echó. Como sea, iba a estar pendiente, sea llamándola o viniendo sin avisar. Pero tenía que vigilarla.

Sentada en su cama luego de darse un baño y envuelta en la bata observaba cada rincón del lugar. Luego en su mano el anillo de matrimonio que no se había quitado. La casa los recuerdos… la última semana….

***FLASHBACK***

_Valeria estaba preparando unos panqueques en la cocina y escuchó a Chuck tosiendo. Siguió en sus cosas, pero la tos era persistente. De hecho recordó que la última semana el había estado tosiendo y estornudando. Dejó las cosas y fue a verlo. Abrió los ojos como platos._

-Tienes sangre en tu mano- y corrió cerca de su esposo –Oh por dios, tenemos que ir al hospital ¡Ya!-

-Vale- dijo mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo –Perdóname-

-¡Qué!- dijo ella sorprendida –Pe… pero porque imagínate-

-Me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo contigo y tener una familia. Ya sabes hijos, varios. Se que fue muy triste para ti perder el hijo que esperabas con Dave-

Valeria tragó seco pero decidió no decir nada para no causar mas pena a su esposo –No hables como si fueras a morir- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Chuck sonrió, su sonrisa era agridulce –Te amo- le dijo

-Yo también- y Valeria sollozó en silencio abrazada a las piernas de su esposo

Juntos fueron al hospital. Allí se le informó a Valeria que su esposo tenía una neumonía. Y que ella debía someterse a varios exámenes ya que la enfermedad era contagiosa.

-¿Cómo pudo contraer eso?- preguntó ella al doctor

El hombre se rascó la barbilla y la miró con ternura. La había visto casi todo el año, venir con su esposo. Ambos dos jóvenes muy bellos y muy enamorados con todo por delante para ser felices, fama, dinero. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ambos.

-Sus defensas son bajas debido al tratamiento. Hay una gran cantidad de virus en el ambiente. Pero para nosotros es imposible pescarlos, porque nuestros anticuerpos los rechazan. Charles no tiene esa ventaja-

-Pero… el va a estar bien- preguntó con un hilo de voz

El hombre la miró con tristeza –Hija debes estar preparada para lo peor. Por lo general, esta es la etapa final-

Valeria se llevó las manos al rostro y sollozó. El doctor le dio un asiento y ahí lloró y lloró por casi una hora. Luego se acicaló y trató de mantener la compostura. Tenía que ir a ver a su esposo y no quería mortificarlo.

Los siguientes días fueron de relativa calma, ya todos sabían de antemano que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Valeria y su suegra quien residía en Florida estaban finiquitando todo. Por mas doloroso que sonara ambas tuvieron que llevar ese peso. Nadie había dicho nada a la prensa o los fans pero las noticias se colaban de todas formas.

La mañana del 13 de diciembre Valeria estaba sentada junto a la cama de Chuck. Cantándole con su guitarra

_Dame tus sueños  
Y aférrate más a mi  
Dame en tus manos_

Fuego, espuma y todo el mar  
El frío, el sol, la tempestad de tu mirar,  
Tu voz, tu amanecer, tu despertar, tu eterna sensibilidad, tu rara oración,  
Extraño es… 

_El doctor entró a la habitación. Se realizó la rutina de todos los días. Valeria seguía dándole a los acordes incapaz de avanzar en mas que esas dos estrofas. Salió a tomar algo de aire y comer. Volvió a la habitación y comenzó a hablar con su esposo. El yacía dormido, al menos eso parecía desde hacía 2 días ya. Valeria no lo veía como un comatoso, para ella solo dormía como un ángel._

-Espero que sepas que siempre te amé- le susurró al oído –Y que te he de amar también por siempre. Que tengo unas ideas todas locas rondándome, porque- y empezó a llorar –No creo que pueda seguir sin ti- su llanto iba en aumento y apenas si podía hablar por la opresión en su garganta –Tu eras la última cosa buena de mi vida. El último resquicio de alegría, honestidad y amor. En medio de tanto dolor y tanto que me han lastimado. Tu eras mi oasis en medio del desierto. Me pregunto que sería de mi si no te hubiera conocido. ¿Cuántas estupideces mas habría cometido?. Tu me diste el poder para liberarme del sentimiento enfermizo que desarrollé por Dave. Tu me diste el poder de romper sus cadenas. Me diste la oportunidad de volver amar. Y yo ¿qué te di?... ni siquiera te daré descendencia. No tenía nada para darte. Solo mi amor, pero compartido. Y tu nunca dijiste nada, nunca te quejaste, por Dios yo…-

Y continuó llorando –Perdóname por no haber sido como debí ser. Y aunque al final descubrí que te amaba a ti y solo a ti. Ya fue muy tarde apenas para disfrutar un mes contigo y luego perderte-

Valeria no supo si fue idea suya por la emoción o si realmente estaba sucediendo. Entonces lo sintió de nuevo la mano de Chuck agarrando la suya. Y luego oyó su voz. Un susurrro suave y los ojos entreabiertos, su expresión tan serena.

-Gracias por todo, te amo también. Sigue luchando no te rindas no me quiero reunir contigo aún- y fue su última sonrisa. Entonces los ojos se volvieron a cerrar y el aparato que parpadeaba y hacía el sonido intermitente se cerró en un sonido agudo y continuo. La mano que la sostenía se dejó caer pero la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que yacía en la cama se mantenía. Una sonrisa serena y dulce, como la de un ángel caído a la gracia.

Valeria permaneció inmóvil y miró el reloj en la habitación 4pm. Entraron varias enfermeras y todo se volvió confuso.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Aún sentada en su cama, recordaba las últimas palabras que le dedicara su esposo.

**_Sigue luchando no te rindas no me quiero reunir contigo pronto_**

-Como deseo acabar con todo este dolor- pensó –Solo que termine y ya. Ir contigo mi amor. Quien sabe y por allá también encuentre a mi hijo. Es lo que dicen los que creen en Dios y eso-

Y las palabras de Chuck no salían de su mente –Es como si aún pudiera escucharte, en cada parte de esta casa. En mi corazón-

Entonces vio una de las guitarras de Chuck. Una electroacústica y pensó en la canción que estaba escribiendo. Tomó la guitarra la conectó y todo salió de golpe

_Dame tus sueños  
Y aférrate más a mi  
Dame en tus manos_

Fuego, espuma y todo el mar  
El frío, el sol, la tempestad de tu mirar,  
Tu voz, tu amanecer, tu despertar, tu eterna sensibilidad, tu rara oración,  
Extraño es…

Aun sigo oyendo tu voz,  
Sigue impregnado tu olor,  
Aun sigo viendo tu luz  
Que me atrae lentamente  
Siento el fuego

Agua en tus labios,  
Navego en tu cruel pasión,  
Mi cáliz tu cuerpo,

Fragilidad, ingenuidad,  
Un río manso, un huracán, en tu mirar;  
Tu piel, tu desnudez, tu atardecer,  
Tu sed, tu miel, tu anochecer  
Tu rara oración;  
Extraño es…

Aun sigo oyendo tu voz,  
Sigue impregnado tu olor,  
Aun sigo viendo tu luz  
Que me atrae lentamente  
quema el fuego

Uhh… aun te miro entre mis versos  
Disfrazada entre palabras pienso…

Aun sigo oyendo tu voz,  
Sigue impregnado tu olor,  
Aun sigo viendo tu luz  
Que me atrae lentamente

Terminada la canción la anotó y luego abrazada a la guitarra de su esposo quedó profundamete dormida.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA….


	51. Se declara la guerra

22 de enero del 2002

Valeria había tratado de seguir con su vida. Difícil como era estaba luchando día con día por cumplir la última voluntad de su esposo. Ya tenía 22 años y sentía que había vivido mas de lo que su cuerpo resistía. Otros chicos a esa edad salen llenos de esperanzas a descubrir el mundo. Ella a esa edad había perdido todo. Pero la vida sigue, sin el más mínimo sentido pero aún así sigue.

El departamento en el que vive ella ahora estaba descuidado, como si nadie viviera allí. Y es que nadie vivía allí. Para Valeria eso no era vida. Era cualquier cosa menos vida. Ella era como un ánima que vagaba por ahí. Incapaz de hacer música, de hecho pensaba como demonios iba a seguir con la banda. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada pero era obvio que les preocupaba el futuro de War Machine. Ellos seguían presentándose pero Valeria no había compuesto mas que una canción, la balada que terminó de componer después de la muerte de su esposo. Fernando había compuesto 2 canciones pero con 3 canciones no podían hacer un disco.

La vida de Dave no estaba mejor. Se había entregado por completo a las drogas. Mucha veces buscó a Valeria y muchas veces fue rechazado de la manera mas infame y cruel por ella. Y eso solo aumentó su frustración. Su matrimoio se había ido nuevamente a la mierda y él ya no vivía con su familia. Esa noche de viernes tenían una presentación en conjunto algo que Valeria había estado tratando de evitar pero que ambas disqueras tanto la de ella como la de Dave veían como un gran negocio. Debido a los continuos escándalos, que se sucitaban entre ellos dos cada que realizaban un concierto juntos.

-Malditos- resolpló Valeria –Esta disquera resultó peor que la del papá de Luciano-

-¿Quién es Luciano?- preguntó William.

-Un ex novio de Valeria- contestó riendo Fernando.

-Claro búrlate de mi- espetó ella.

-Tranquilízate ve loca- dijo Fernando mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mendíbula en el hombro de ella –Esta vez solo ignora a Mustaine y todo saldrá bien-

Ella acariciaba descuidadamente el rostro de su amigo en la misma posición en la que estaban –Como si fuera tan fácil. El solo me hace exasperar-

-Tengo la impresión que ustedes volverán al mismo círculo vicioso de siempre- rió Fernando.

-Calla- dijo ella depositando una ligera palmada en la mejilla de su amigo –Te dije que él hombre muerto está para mi-

Al final salieron al escenario a calibrar los instrumentos. Esa costumbre no la habían dejado nunca por eso nunca contrataron un técnico. Todos ellos habían aprendido bien como manejar sus aparatos y como repararlos si era el caso. Incluso la consola.

Estaban en eso cuando al fondo del telón Valeria alcanzó a ver a Junior que la llamaba. Ella fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Disculpa que te moleste. Pero la verdad no se que hacer. Ven conmigo- dijo Junior.

Valeria estaba pensativa. No quería ir con Junior, pero el tipo le agradaba y si se había tomado el trabajo de ir por ella seguro era algo urgente.

-Ya vengo muchachos- dijo Valeria al resto de su banda que estaba con los instrumentos.

-Te lo dije. Volverás al viejo círculo vicioso Mustaine-Cassinelli- dijo Fernando y le hizo un guiño.

-Te demostraré que te equivocas- dijo Valeria

Fue con Junior –¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Es Dave- y la tomó por los brazos y con mirada suplicante le dijo –Pero no te vayas al menos escúchame por favor-

Al ver el rostro de desesperación de Junior, Valeria se prepocupó –Dime Junior-

-Está muy mal. Ha vuelto a las drogas. Su vida es un desastre. Lo tenemos encerrado en el camerino-

Ambos fueron al lugar. Dave estaba totalmente drogado y sostenía un cuchillo. Sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre.

-Aléjense malditos- espetaba Dave mientras apuntaba el cuchillo hacia su propia garganta

Valeria se asustó ¿Qué pretendía Dave?.

-Valeria- su voz se suavizó

En ese momento Pamela la observó con verdadero odio -¿Qué hace esta chiquilla aquí?- espetó enfurecida.

-Yo la traje- dijo Junior –Dave está mal y no es momento de pelear-

-Pero ella no va a ayudar- espetó indignada.

-Dave ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó Valeria ignorando a Pamela.

-Mi vida es una mierda y ya no quiero mas de esto-

-Son solo las drogas Dave tú no quieres hacer esto-

-No… no quiero. Yo solo te quiero a ti- le dijo.

-Entonces si me quieres dame ese cuchillo ¿si?-

-Claro… ven por él-

Valeria se acercó. Él le entregó el cuchillo. Ella lo lanzó al suelo lejos de ellos. Él la abrazó. Ella pudo sentir todo el amor que él estaba derramando. Valeria sintió mucha pena. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para ellos.

Pamela los miraba indignada. Ella no estaba ya con Dave. Había ido allá al igua que Valeria, pero llamada por el guitarrista quien pensó que ella podría hacer algo para ayudar a Dave. Y al darse cuenta de que su presencia fue ignorada al contrario de la de Valeria quien fue la única que pudo controlarlo estaba mas que enojada.

-Dave tengo que presentarme. Déjame ir- dijo Valeria con suavidad.

-Claro… claro… mi amor ve- le dijo con la mirada aún perdida –Yo te veré desde atrás del escenario-

-Claro Dave puedes hacerlo- dijo ella tratando de mantenerlo calmado.

Ella empezó a caminar pero él la jaló y la besó. La sostuvo con suavidad a pesar de su anterior estado de euforia. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Valeria se soltó y le sonrió con tristeza. Continuó su camino al escenario seguida por Dave y todos los que estaban presentes.

War Machine salió al escenario. El evento estaba siendo cubierto por MTV para emitirlo después. Para Valeria fue algo muy emotivo ya qe muchos fans había llevado enormes pancartas de Chuck, de Death e incluso con imágenes de ella y Chuck en entrevistas y en conciertos. Varios carteles con el nombre de la canción que ella compuso para él y que ya había empezado a tocar en conciertos en vivo. Era en momentos como ese que recordaba porque aún no se había rendido. Sentir el apoyo de sus fans que la querían y le recordaban a su amor era muy bueno.

La presentación de los War Machine había terminado. Valeria decidió regresar al camerino y los demás se enargarían de recoger los instrumentos. Tendría que pasar por donde estaba Dave. Desde su punto vista ella logró ver que en el backstage estaban entrevistando a los Megadeth. Dave llevaba gafas de sol, en plena noche para ocultar sus ojos. Junior estaba junto a él como siempre para tratar de controlar a su jefe. Pemale continaba ahí cerca del resto de la banda.

Una reportera se acercó a ambos Daves a entrevistarlos. Junior pensaba que como siempre le tocaría reparar los daños y perjuicios.

-Aquí estamos con los dos Daves de Megadeth. Los vemos muy interesados en el show de War Machine-

-Si- asintió Junior –Siempre hemos creído que ellos son excelentes músicos. Nos encanta su trabajo-

-¿Y como va su relación con Valeria Cassinelli?- preguntó la reportera a Dave –La última vez que estuvieron juntos en un escenario ella terminó abofeteándolo, por robarle un beso-

Dave empezó a reír. Todos los miembros de la banda se miraban preocupados. Pamela estaba furiosa.

-Si, es de conocimiento público que yo aún estoy enamorado de ella- dijo con la lengua algo trabada –Y ella está confundida aún por todo lo sucedido con Schuldiner. Él era un buen tipo-

Valeria continuaba escuchando las palabras de Dave.

-A su manera ella lo quería-

-¿De que habla?- preguntó la reportera

-Ella y yo nos amamos. Siempre nos amamos. Ella se casó porque quería mucho al hombre. Como dije era un buen sujeto. Tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos-

Valeria abrió los ojos como platos. Enfurecida, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo este imbécil –Arrggg debí dejar que te suicides infeliz- pensó ella.

Luego vino lo peor. La reportera notó que Pamela estaba allí. Se acercó a ella.

-Veo que a pesar de su ruptura ustedes se llevan bien para que esté con él aquí en el show oyéndolo profesar su amor a otra mujer-

Las palabras de la reportera fueron como puñales. Y ella era una mujer herida que solo quería venganza.

-Dave y yo aún no nos hemos divorciado. Y quizás usted no lo sepa pero el está muy drogado. Por eso dice todas esas incoherencias-

Junior y los demás se miraron horrorizados. Sabían que las declaraciones de Pamela traerían cola. Otro escándalo mas para los Megadeth.

-En cuanto a la chiquilla. Ella es una pequeña zorra, fue y sigue siendo amante de mi esposo. Incluso mietras su marido moría ella se revolcaba con el mío. Todos allá afuera la apoyan. Le envían cartas regalos para que ella siga con su vida y no sufra mas. Pero si nunca sufrió, disfrutaba bastante convirtiéndolo en un cornudo. Si me preguntan ella nunca lo amó, solo lo usó y su fama le vino bien. Ahora que él murió ella es mas popular y querida. Y los escándalos con mi marido solo afianzan su fama. Ella finje que huye de Dave pero la realidad es que es una mujerzuela que siempre esará ahí abriendo sus piernas para él. Y quien sabe para quien mas-

Valeria estaba en shock. Fernando William y Lucas estaban detrás de ella pues ya se había desocupado y también presenciaron las declaraciones. Valeria tenía que pasar por ahí y eso hizo. La reportera trató de tomar alguna declaración pero ella siguió de largo hasta llegar a su camerino y encerrarse ahí.

Los Megadeth se presentaron y Valeria lloraba de la ira encerrada en su camerino. Pero no decía una palabra. Solo pensaba.

-Bien vieja, zorra oxigenada. Vas a pagar y ¡cómo! Todas tus malditas declaraciones. Vas a pagarlas esta misma noche. Nunca en tu vida vas a olvidar quien soy yo maldita bruja-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	52. Rust In Peace

14 de Febrero del 2002

Valeria estaba en su departamento con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se arregló como mejor pudo. Muy sexy y salió en su auto. Una cita. El mejor y mas elegante restaurante de Los Ángeles. Llegó al lugar. El pelirojo la esperaba. Resulta que después de las declaraciones de Pamela. Valeria estaba tan enojada que decidió vengarse y ara esto utilizó a la razón de sus problemas con la rubia: Dave. El hombre estaba en un punto en el que ya no era él. No quedaba ni la sombra del 'General'.

Durante las semanas siguientes a las declaraciones de Pamela. Valeria volvió con Dave. Se los veía juntos. y para colmo de males de la rubia, la gente no les dio la espalda. De hecho estaban contentos con esta pareja. Todo era asunto público. Conciertos, eventos y salidas. Entrevistas varias todo daba a pensar que ambos al fin estaban consiguiendo ser felices después de 4 años de peleas y problemas.

Dave seguía sumido en las drogas. Valeria nunca lo instó a dejarlas. Ella continuaba su romance con Dave solo para fastidiar a Pamela y ese día, el 14 de febrero que se conmemoraba un año de su matrimonio con su difunto esposo sería la cereza del pastel. Estaban en el restaurante.

-Te ves mas hermosa de lo normal- le dijo Dave.

-Tu te ves sobrio y eso es bueno- dijo ella.

-Te has vuelto muy cruel- resolpló con finjido enojo.

-Yo puedo ser como quiera- le dijo acercando su rostro al de él –Tu me amas tal y como yo sea-

-Es cierto- dijo él –Mejor disfrutemos de esta noche. No quiero encender tu carácter. A menos que sea en la cama-

-Si, hoy te voy a dar una noche inolvidable mi amor- dijo ella y le sonreía.

-Tus ojos brillan. Que tienes planeado-

-Solo algunas cosas ya verás-

Comieron y luego vino el champagne. Dave lo detapó y propuso un brindis.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- preguntó ella.

-Por nosotros- sirvió ambas copas y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul –Toma. Es un osbequio de San Valentín-

-Espero que no sea algo que no me pueda quitar-

-No para nada. Es algo mejor-

Valeria abrió la caja. Y habían unas llaves de auto.

-¿Me compraste un auto?-

-Asi es. Un Aston martin parecido al mío, claro es algo mas femenino. Azul, no como tus ojos. Pero como es tu color favorito pensé que azul estaría bien-

-Vaya Dave muchas gracias. Yo también preparé algo para ti. Claro que no iguala un auto-

-Tenerte conmigo es mas valioso que cualquier auto del mundo Valeria. Ya no quiero perderte-

Valeria volvió a sonreír . Por un momento dudó si continuar o no con el plan. Dave estaba portándose bien con ella y lucía perdidamente enamorado. Pero como siempre había algo que impedía que estuvieran tranquilos.

-¿Sabes que hubiera sido mejor que un auto?- propuso ella.

-Dime y te lo daré-

-Los papeles de tu divorcio. Pero eso es algo que tu nunca podrás darme-

Dave resopló con tristeza –Te consta que esta vez lo he intentado por todos los medios. Pero Pamela está reacia. Además lo que me pide es absurdo. Para que firme casi tendría qe entregarle todos los derechos de Megadeth. Creo que hasta me pediría a Junior si el estuviera como parte del contrato-

-Siempre hay una buena excusa. Así fue desde que te conocí hace 4 años-

-Podemos dejar eso a un lado y seguir disfrutando de esta noche-

-Por supuesto amor. Por supuesto-

Ambos salieron del restaurante y fueron al departamento que alquilaba Dave. Él le había propuesto innumerables veces a Valeria para vivir juntos pero ella se negó con pretexto de que él continuaba casado. Y ella no iba a vivir con un hombre casado. Pamela no se quedó atrás, ahora aparecía en público muy seguido y se refería a Valeria como la amante de su esposo.

Una vez en el departamento Valeria emborrachó al hombre hasta mas no poder. Si ella siempre lograba lo que quería de él. Ella pensaba que si le pedía que tomara veneno para ratas por ella, seguro lo haría. Una vez que estuvo ebrio. Se montaron en el auto nuevo de Valeria y ella lo condujo a un lugar muy bonito pero algo bizarro. La calle de los tatuadores.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Dave.

-Quiero que hagas algo para que me demuestres cuanto me amas- dijo ella -Lo que vamos a hacer ahí será inolvidable-

Dave estaba ebrio y la propuesta era indiscutible. El adoraba a esta mujer. Entraron a un local y Valeria habló con la tatuadora. La mujer los conocía a ambos. Estrellas de rock. Dave vio que la mujer cerró por completo el local y luego Valeria le entregó un fajo de billetes de 100 dólares. Mucho dinero. Luego Valeria sentó a Dave en la silla de trabajo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. La silla estaba colocada en una pequeña habitación. Y había una pared con una pequeña ventana. El lugar era algo estrecho pero privado. Dave se preguntaba para que era la ventana.

-Te vas a tatuar mi amor-

-¿Qué?- dijo él –Estas loca sabes que yo odio eso nunca me tatuaría-

Valeria se quitó al blusa. Y empezó a mover sus caderas para crear fricción en la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

-¿Que haces?-

-Me deseas mi amor- le preguntó.

El hombre estaba babeando –Claro que si y lo sabes-

-Entonces saca tu mano derecha por esa ventana-

-Me vas a hacer el amor mientras me tatúan-

-Lo que te voy a hacer no tiene denominación aún. Vas a sentir tanto placer que no te vas a dar cuenta que te están tatuando. Dicho esto se arrodilló en el suelo y le bajó el cierre al hombre.

-Dios pero si ya estás listo- le dijo y se pasó la lengua por los labios –Vamos saca el brazo por la ventana-

-No-

Ella empezó a acariciar con el rostro la erección del pelirrojo –No lo vas a hacer-

-Oh mierda no puedo mas- y sacó la mano.

Dave sintió como alguien agarraba su muñeca y pasaba un algodón con algo frío. No había forma ni para afuera ni de afuera para adentro.

Lo que siguió a eso fue la experiencia mas placentera que el pelirrojo hubiera sentido. El no sabía que le estaban tatuando y poco le importaba. En medio de la mezcla de dolor de la aguja perforando su muñeca y el placer que le proporcionaba su novia arrodillada frente a él. Dave jadeaba y se retorcía. Después de una hora y 3 sesiones del sexo mas sucio que nunca hubiera pensado tener con Valeria. El hombre quedó dormido como piedra. El alcohol, las drogas y el sexo quitan mas energía de la que nadie pueda imaginar.

Despertó algo mareado y estaba sentado en el portal de la casa que compartió alguna vez con Pamela. Un dolor punzante en su muñeca pues no había ni señas de haber usado algún anestésico o peor algún anagésico después de hacerse el tatuaje. Y en su sangre corría aun alcohol y drogas así que eso solo acrecentaba la sensación de hinchazón y dolor. Se vio la muñeca. Casi se muere del susto. La leyenda con letras cursivas lo suficientemente grandes para recorrer la muñeca decía: "Propiedad de Valeria Cassinelli".

Luego reaccionó de lugar dónde estaba Valeria de pié tocando la puerta casi pateándola y salió Pamela en pijama. Quiso ponerse de pié pero entre el agotamiento físico. Los efectos del alcohol y las drogas y el dolor punzante en la muñeca no pudo. Solo se quedó ahí sentado siendo testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujerzuela?- le gritó Pamela a Valeria.

-Aquí devolviéndote a tu marido- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa –Ya me divertí mucho con él. Demasiado diría. Y ya está viejo para mi, no me puede seguir el ritmo. Para ti está mas que bien. Par de viejos. Ahí está es todo tuyo. Por cierto cuídalo bien porque se tatuó mi nombre en la muñeca y el tatuaje es de hoy se le puede infectar-

-¡Maldita que hiciste!- le gritó Pamela.

-Me llamas maldita. Deberías agradecerme que te lo estoy devolviendo. Fue bueno, ya sabes el sexo y eso. Pero yo no lo amo. De hecho hace un buen tiempo que no lo amo. Pero era entretenido tener a alguien que besara el suelo que yo piso. Bueno que vas a saber tu de eso si este hombre nunca te amó. Y nunca te amará como me ama a mi. Pero tener un esclavo en vez de un hombre apasionado, cansa. Y yo no lo quiero mas. Es tuyo-

Pamela estaba perpleja. En un estado en el que no sabía si llorar o golpearla o hacer un berrinche. Dave volvió a la sobriedad ante las palabras de la joven.

-Valeria ¿Todo eso que dices?-

-Si Dave. Mira yo te amé, te amé tanto que me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma. Te amé tanto que creí una y otra vez tus mentiras. Te amé tanto que me dejé marcar por ti con ese maldito brazalete. Te amé tanto tanto que te perdoné y te perdoné. Pero la palabra clave aquí Dave es esa: te AMÉ. Porque ya no te amo mas. Y esto es verdad. Ahora yo soy libre de ti. No se si algún día tu lo serás de mi. Pero ese ya es tu problema-

-Valeria yo te amo-

-Pero yo no. Tu estas pagando todo mi sufrimiento. Todas las veces que me engañaste. Todas las promesas falsas de que seríamos felices juntos. Y tu maldita esposa está pagando el haberse burlado de mi dolor cuando perdí a mi hijo. Ahora si aquí están ambos él uno para la otra. Sean felices porque les aseguro que yo lo voy a ser. Eso se lo prometí al hombre que aún después de muerto es él único que tiene mi corazón ahora. Y por él voy a seguir adelante, así tenga que aguantar la mierda que personas como ustedes hayan echado y que después de esto seguro seguirán echando sobre mí. Oxídense en paz-

Dicho esto Valeria los dejó ahí. Pamela lloraba de rabia de cuclillas en el suelo junto a Dave quien estaba tan absorto que no sabía ni como reaccionar.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	53. La Caída

Abril 2002

Valeria y Fernando conversaban.

-Y ¿Qué pasó con Mustaine?- preguntó el chico.

-No sé yo… no lo he visto desde que lo engañé para que se tatuara mi nombre. No se si se habrá podido borrar ese tatuaje. No se nada-

-Valeria estás pálida-

-Fernando….-

-¡Valeria!-

oooOOOooo

Mientras Dave estaba en La Hacienda una Clínica de rehabilitación ubicada en Hunt, Texas, a la que fue arrastrado por sus hermanas y Junior. Estaba despertando en una posición extraña. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido. Intentó ponerse de pié y entonces.

-AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG-

Varias enfermeras corrieron donde estaba él. Dave se sostenía su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Era como si el brazo estuviera muerto. Fue conducido al médico que estaba ahí de turno. Después de varios exámenes y algunos medicamentos para el dolor. El cual había disminuido su intensidad mas no desaparecido. El médico le dio el diagnóstico.

-Producto de tu mala postura, tienes un nervio radial comprimido- dijo el doctor.

-Bueno y eso que quiere decir- preguntó Dave.

-Dave, también llaman a esto "parálisis de la noche de sábado", el nervio de tu mano no responde ante ningún estímulo. Serás incapaz de agarrar o incluso cerrar tu mano izquierda- contestó el médico.

-Bueno pero que debo hacer para recuperarme- espetó Dave –Usted sabe yo vivo de mi música, tocando mi maldita guitarra-

Resultó que esa era una lesión tan jodidamente monstruosa que casi desafiaba la credibilidad. Mucho peor que la propia lesión fue el pronóstico.

-Mira Dave. Puedes incluso recuperar el movimiento, pero no será como antes, ni siquiera parecido- dijo el doctor –Nunca mas pordrás tocar la guitarra. Por lo menos no de la manera que la has tocado en el pasado-

Cuando el doctor le dijo esas palabras a Dave, un pensamiento simple y devastador cruzó por su mente.

-Estoy arruinado. ¿Qué demonios es mi vida sin música? La música es lo que me define. Creativamente, espiritualmente, emocionalmente y literalmente. La música me ha alimentado. Me ha mantenido con vida-

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara. Mientras sentía que su cólera se encendía a un nivel inimaginable. ¡Si! había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, pero no podía ser que estuviera pagando tal karma. Pero su realidad era esa. Sintió que su vida se había convertido en una cuerda deshilachada, derrumbándose ante sus ojos. Cuando se sentó en la oficina del cirujano ortopédico, lo principal que sentió fue miedo. Y él era el hombre que había conocido el dolor y la tristeza. Sabía perfectamente lo que era la soledad y la derrota. Y a través de todo eso había una cosa con la que siempre pudo contar: su capacidad de componer y tocar música. Él sabía que era un muy buen guitarrista, y nadie podía quitarle eso. Hasta ahora.

Recogió su brazo izquierdo en una venda y lo sujetó contra si mismo. Con la mirada encendida de furia se retiró del lugar. Se retiró de la Clínica incluso. No le importó las protestas de los médicos. Ellos llamaron a sus familiares. Cercanos y al final luego de retenerlo contra su voluntad el primero que apareció por ahí fue Junior.

-¿Dave que demonios?-

-Vete a a mierda- espetó el pelirrojo.

-Maldita sea quiero ayudarte como siempre- espetó el rubio –No tienes porque irte de aquí-

La ira del pelirrojo se elevó aún más y ahí estaba su víctima favorita. Quien siempre había recibido la mierda que le lanzaba y continuaba sonriente junto a él. En estos momentos odiaba el maldito buen carácter de su bajista. Pero el siempre fue su pera de boxeo y hoy iba a darle con todo.

-¿Eres idiota acaso?- escupió con amargura –Pero que preguntas, siempre has sido un idiota. Junior, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Un chico con poco talento menor de edad y perdido-

Dave podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en el vidrio de la puerta de la clínica, los ojos entrecerrados y la cara burlona -Te llevé a cada paso del camino maldito, te mostré cómo debías hacer tus malditas cosas. Te di un trabajo, te di una banda, he cargado contigo por casi 20 años. Sin mí, tu habrías tenido que volver a Jackson dentro de un mes, y ahora estarías cuidando pollitos. Eres y siempre fuiste solo un maldito muchacho idiota que recogí un día. Si mi tu no eres nada, no eres nadie-

Junior lo observó con rabia. Siempre que intentaba recoger los escombros de los destrozos de Dave, este se comportaba como un saco de mierda con él. Pero ahora estaba siendo mucho mas cruel que de costumbre.

-Dave he sido tu maldito mejor amigo por casi 20 años- espetó Junior tan enojado como el pelirrojo –Maldita sea. He hecho mucho por ti a lo largo de estos años. He tapado y corregido toda la mierda que esparces. Al menos eso merece algo de respeto-

-Vamos Junior. Tu nunca has hecho nada útil ni por mi ni por la banda. Lo hice todo por tí. Yo escribí la música, te enseñé cómo tocar sus líneas de bajo- se rió y arrojó un puñado de cabello rojo con la única mano que podía mover –No eres mas que un imbécil que nunca habría llegado a este nivel por sus propios medios. Necesitabas a alguien que te lleve y que alguien era yo. Siempre lo fui. Si no fuera por mí, tu no serías parte de la mejor banda de thrash metal-

-¿Sabes que?- espetó Junior -¿Te has preguntado acaso porque te sucede esto? Piénsalo Dave. A lo largo de tu maldita vida solo has hecho lo mismo y lo mismo. Arruinar y fastidiar la vida de todo aquel que te ofrece sus amistad como yo. O su amor como tu esposa o Valeria. Y has perdido tantas cosas y personas en el camino y aún así no puedes ver mas alla de tu maldita nariz. Que mas tienes que perder para que puedas ver tus errores, corregirlos y apreciar a quienes te rodean. Darles valor a las personas que hemos caminado junto a ti. No te bastó con perder un hijo, ahora también estás perdiendo el maldito brazo y aun asi estoy aquí y todo lo que haces es escupirme tu veneno!-

-Es que esa fue tu única misión en mi vida Junior. Por eso te he mantenido conmigo todos estos años. Tu eras mi sombra el que corregía mis errores y tapaba mis cagadas. Porque ¿para que mas querría yo a un ser inútil como tu?. Yo no te necesito, y nunca lo he hecho. Sólo me tomó veinte años para deshacerme de ti pequeña sanguijuela. Eres un hijo de puta inútil y ahora que yo estoy acabado tu te hundirás incapaz de lograr nada por ti mismo. Maldito hijo de puta idiota-

-¡Tú eres el hijo de puta que no puede separar su vida personal del negocio. Tú eres el idiota que permitió el uso de drogas, llevando la banda al caos por tu maldita venganza contra Lars y James. Fueron tus vicios los que estuvieron a punto de destrozar esta banda. Siempre, dejaste que sus sentimientos personales fueran mas importantes que Magadeth, hace poco trataste de quitarte la vida cuando estábamos a punto de salir a tocar y mira fui yo quien tuvo que encontrar la manera de arreglar eso. Así que no tienes derecho de mierda de tratarme así pedazo de arrogante, imbécil! Soy el único músico tan estúpido como para quedarse y tomar tu mierda. Durante 20 años he visto a muchos músicos ir y venir de esta banda, pero ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué me quedé? Claro en tu petulancia pensaste que lo hice porque tu eras mi mesías. Pero no maldito me quedé porque yo creía en ti! No tenía nada sino la fe en ti! Pero siempre te valió una mierda lo mucho que admiraba tu música, tu determinación y perseverancia! Tu nunca podrás ver lo que los demás han hecho por ti. Para ti el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Y eso nunca va a cambiar! Siempre serás un egoísta, con un complejo de auto-compasión, un bastardo egoísta!-

Y Junior se fue y Dave lo vio irse. A la última persona que le quedaba en su vida. Pero en su cólera no le importó. Ahora ya n había nadie que lo detuviera. Salió de la clínica y se fue a su departamento.

oooOOOooo

La puerta sonaba. Pamela fue a abrir. casi se desmaya al ver quienes estaban ahí.

-Valeria y Fernando- resopló con decepción -Maldita sea chiquilla nunca nos vas a dejar en paz. Como sea él no está aquí. Está en la Clínica de Rehabiltación y no te voy a decir cual es-

-Sin importar los problemas que ambas hemos tenido. Es urgente que localice a Dave- dijo Valeria.

-¿En serio? y ¿Cómo por qué?- preguntó en tono irónico la rubia.

-A pesar del diagnóstico que me dieron y de que parecía imposible que suceda, estoy embarzada de Dave, otra vez-

oooOOOooo

Dave estaba en su departamento. Recibió una llamada.

-Dave me llamaron de la clínica dicen que te fuiste- le dijo Pamela –También me dijeron lo de tu brazo-

-Mi brazo está muerto. No puedo tocar mas-

-Vas a estar bien. Puedes ver a los mejores médicos-

-No lo entiendes. No me estás escuchando. Mi brazo está muerto, mi vida se ha acabado-

-Dave… escúchame-

-No tú escúchame. Odio mi vida. Odio mi banda. Odio a mis hijos. Te odio. Maldita sea me gustaría poder ahorcarme en estos momentos. Quisiera verte muerta a ti, y también a ella-

-Te refieres a Valeria-

-Si. Ella es lo único que en verdad amé en mi vida. Y ya no me quiere, si yo la veo voy a matarla asi nunca será para nadie mas-

El telefóno fue colgado en seco. Dave volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Mientras en la casa de Pamela.

-Ya lo ves niña. Te lo dije. Dave está muy mal de la cabeza, y te va a lastimar. Si no quieres perder este hijo también yo de ti me desaparecía de su vida-

-Odio aceptar que tienes razón- contestó Valeria.

-¿Qué vas a a hacer?- preguntó la rubia.

-Tengo que producir un disco y tengo 3 meses de embarazo, voy a Italia donde nació mi padre. Estaré por allá entre que compongo los temas y nace mi hijo. Como te dije una vez, ya no amo a tu esposo. Yo solo quería que él supiea que va a ser padre. Pero dadas las circunstancias lo mejor es que no sepa nada-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- sentenció la rubia

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	54. Send me an Angel

Octubre del 2002

Estaban Valeria y Fernando sentados en el balcón de una casa. El chico estaba mirando con atención y tristeza unos documentos.

-Mi vida es una mierda- dijo el bajista –Me drogaba desde los 14. Me echaron de mi casa por problemático. Estuve preso. Y cuando me limpié de las drogas y encontré una banda contigo y tu papá, recaí en las drogas. Al final me recuperé, estaba feliz, me enamoré me csé y ahora a mis 23 estoy viendo al acta de finiquito de mi matrimonio. No duró nada-

-La culpa fue tuya- le dijo Valeria –Cuantas veces no te dije que estuvieras mas tiempo con Natalie. Yo no se que tienen en la cabeza los hombres, creen que una va a esperar por siempre que les de la gana de hacer bien las cosas. Si algo aprendí de mi vida de mierda es que todo se acaba. No importa cuanto ames a alguien cuando te colma, te colma-

-¿Eso quiere decir que toda tu vociferada de haber olvidado a Mustaine es mentira?-

-Mis sentimientos por él cambiaron- dijo ella –Es cierto que yo quería desquitarme en serio. Después de que supe que le había contado a la rubia hueca de su esposa que habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo. Yo lo odiaba, y mira que en tantas cosas que pasé no lo había llegado a odiar así. Pero si tienes razón, creo que esto que ambos sentimos es patológico. Nos lastimamos mucho y seguimos rondándonos. Alguien tenía que ponerle un alto y decidí hacerlo yo-

Fernando se acercó y tocó el abultado vientre de su amiga. Ella estaba por los días de dar a luz. Había tenido sus sobresaltos, tuvo que cuidarse mucho. Casi lo pierde en tres ocasiones sin haber hecho nada malo, solo porque su útero había sufrido gran daño cuando perdió su hijo. Pero aun asi ahora estaba casi completo el embarazo y todo indicaba que terminaría muy bien.

-Bueno entonces según lo que yo puedo entender de tu monólogo, es que lo amas pero aceptaste que no tienen remedio y por eso no volverás al círculo vicioso-

-Voy a olvidarlo bien… bien-

-No lo creo, quizás algún día ustedes puedan conseguirlo. No sientes ni curiosidad de saber como está él-

-Si, pero es mejor no saber nada. Quiero permanecer tranquila, necesito hacerlo-

-No se… quizás ahora si cambie. Deberías decirle del bebé-

Ambos recostaron sus cabezas el uno contra el otro sentados juntos. Fernando volvió a cariciar el vientre de Valeria.

-Lo escuchaste ese día en el teléfono. Lo último que supe es que la misma Pamela le puso una orden de restricción para que no vea sus hijos. Tuvo miedo de él-

-Pero y si el todavía te ama a ti-

-Nada puedo hacer yo. El tuvo 4 años de oportunidades y nunca hizo nada por cambiar las cosas. Ahora le toca afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones-

-¡Hey!- Lucas se acercó a ellos –Teniendo la oportunidad de tener a tu hijo en estados Unidos nos hemos venido a esconder aquí-

-Ah pues ya te dije quiero que mi hijo sea ecuatoriano como nosotros. Además es lo mejor. Y creo que aquí en Ambato estará bien. Me gusta este lugar. Recuerdas nuestro primer concierto aquí Lucas-

-Si casi nos matan- dijo el hombre mayor –Estuvimos presos con Bruno y muchos otros metaleros. Vaya tantas aventuras con Bruno-

-Bueno ya va a tener un nieto- dijo Valeria.

-¿Ya decidiste el nombre?-

-Es varón… se llamará como mi padre-

-Bruno David Mustaine jajajajajaja no suena mal- Fernando empezó a reírse como descosido.

-Y dale con eso del nombre- bufó Valeria -Le voy a poner Bruno Damian Casinelli-

-Me gusta se oye bien- dijo Fernando

oooOOOooo

Mientras en Texas. Estaba Pamela con sus hijos en la nueva casa en la que vivían. Ella estaba ahora si muy dispuesta a separarse porque tenía miedo por sus hijos. Dave no andaba nada bien, hacía las terapias con desgane, era como si quisiera morir. Esa mañana recibió una llamada.

-Si diga… ¿qué?-

Llegó a una clínica privada muy segura, en Texas. Algunos médicos la informaron.

-Tuvo una sobredosis con medicamentos. No se pero creo que el hombre no quiere vivir mas. Usted es su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer apara convencerlo de seguir luchando-

Pamela tomó una larga respiración y decidió que dejaría los rencores a un lado. Fue a visitar a su marido al que no había visto en meses.

-Quiero que esto se mantenga en absoluto secreto. Ya Dave ha tenido bastantes problemas, y ahora que no puede seguir con la música un escándalode estas proporciones lo acabaría mas rápido- dijo ella a los médicos.

-No se preocupe esto se mantendrá en absoluta reserva-

Dave estaba como ido. Con la mirada perdida, lo habían resucitado otra vez. Y esta vez el no quería ser resucitado.

-Dave- Pamela se acercó a él.

-Que quieres-

-Solo recordarte que tienes tus hijos por quienes vivir-

-En serio- espetó el con ironía –Como me pusiste una orden de alejamineto de ellos y no los he visto en meses. Pesé que lo mejor para ellos sería mi muerte, y no saber que estoy vivo pero que soy tan peligroso que no me les puedo acercar-

-Escucha…. Quiero hacer las paces. Y como muestra de ellos solo te diré algo- tomó un respiro –Primero ya levanté la orden de restricción. He comprendido que ambos nos hemos equivocado de todas las formas posibles. Tu siempre pusiste tus intereses por delante de mi. Por eso nuestro matrimonio ha sido un fracaso. Y yo hace poco hice lo mismo-

-No la culpa es mía. Yo he destruido tu vida. También tomé la vida de una inocente chiquilla que conocí hace años y la convertí en una drogadicta. He lastimado a mis hijos en medio de todo esto. Sinceramente creo que cuando salga de aquí tomaré una dosis mas fuerte-

Dave no tenía ninguna expresión en la mirada. Pamela comenzó a llorar –Dave tu tienes tus hijos por quienes vivir, y no solo Justis y Electra- dijo entre sollozos -Tambien esta tu otro hijo con la chica Cassinelli-

-Estas delirando. Lo perdimos hace 2 años-

-Él día que los doctores te dijeron que no podrías volver a tocar la guitarra. Valeria vino a mi casa y me dijo que a pesar de todo lo que los médicos dijeron. Ese tiempo que anduvieron juntos públicamente, poco antes de que te dejara botado en mi casa con ese horrible tatuaje en tu muñeca. Bueno en ese tiempo me dijo que nunca se cuidaron porque ella se pensaba estéril-

Dave se sentó a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía. Volteó a ver con cara de espanto a su esposa.

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-Valeria estaba desesperada tratando de localizarte para decirte que otra vez estaba embarazada. Yo te llamé ese día y el teléfono estaba en altavoz- dijo Pamela con un nudo en la garganta –Y tu dijiste que odiabas a todos incluso a nuestros hijos, y que querías matarla y ella tuvo miedo y bueno, decidó huir lejos de ti en lo que nacía el bebé. Y yo le dije que eso era lo mejor-

La mujer sollozaba con las manos en la cara. Dave estaba pálido.

-No necesito tomar nada- espetó Dave –Entre tu y Valeria me van a matar de todos modos-

-Ella dijo que iría a Italia. Pero yo se que estaba mintiendo. Eso quiso que yo crea. No tengo idea. De hecho nadie tiene de donde estarán ellos. Pero a estas alturas si tu hijo no ha nacido ya está por nacer. Y creo que si te recuperas puedes demostrarle que no tiene de que temer. Yo entendí al fin que lo mejor es dejarte libre paarq eu vays con ella y quizás entonces tengas paz y tu vida se componga-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

oooOOOooo

Las siguientes semanas Dave hizo sus terapias al pié de la letra y continuó con el tratamiento de desintoxicación. En lo que investigaba donde andaba Valeria. Al final después de sonsacar al guitarrista de los War Machine el joven y algo ingenuo William Preston, quien no viajó con el resto de la banda supo que Valeria se había regreesado a su país a tener a su hijo ahí pero que debía volver a California a cumplir con sus contrato a mas tardar en diciembre.

Así que continuó con su tratamiento y le iba bien. Finalmente llegó el mes de diciembre. Continuaba solo, pero seguía intentando recuperarse. Investigando a William supo que los War Machine. Estaban grabando su tercer disco y que estaban en California. Así que se encaminó hacia allá en búsqueda de su hijo o hija.

oooOOOooo

Valeria había dado a luz el 5 de octubre. Habían inscrito el niño en Ecuador de tal manera que pudiera salvaguardar los derechos de maternidad. Ella temía que Dave se enterara y le hiciera algún pleito por la custodia. Claro era imposible que alguien como el drogadicto en recuperación pudiera hacerlo. Pero ella tampoco fue una santa, así que mejor fue prevenir y estaban ya grabando su música.

Cuando terminó la grabación Valeria y Lucas se quedaron a verificar la mezcla y el sonido del tema que estaban haciendo ese día. William y Fernando conversaban afuera mientras cargaban al niño. El pequeño era un niño muy bonito, blanco de ojos azules como Valeria, tenía su cabeza cubierta con bastante cabello rojo.

-Natalie te odia- dijo William –Y también a Valeria. Dice que tu pasabas mas pendiente de sus problemas que del matrimonio de ambos-

-No ha tratado de convencerte de abandonarnos- dijo Fernando mientras sostenía el bebé y jugaba con él.

-De hecho si… pero creo que ya se resignó- dijo William mientras hacía cosquillas al bebé –Brunito es el niño mas tierno del mundo. No molesta, siempre esta riendo. Es fácil de cargar. Yo ya me acostumbré a tenerlo aquí todo el tiempo-

-Es la mascota de la banda jajajajaja- bromeaba Fernando.

William puso cara de espanto.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Fernando.

-El padre de Brunito viene para acá- dijo y señaló detrás de Fernando.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUARA…


	55. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Fernando se volteó con el pequeño bebé de 2 meses en sus brazos. Dave se veía mas recuperado aunque aun llevaba el vendaje en su brazo izquierdo. Magnífico pesó él. Al fin puedo ver a mi hijo y no podré cargarlo.

Se acercó a Fernando –Pamela me contó todo hace poco mas de 2 meses. Pero nunca pude localizarlos-

-Mira Mustaine- le dijo Fernando –Yo no quiero problemas con Valeria. Este es su hijo y si algo pasa con él. Ella es capaz hasta de matarme-

-Lo sé es lo que hace toda madre. Pero yo quiero verlo y tocarlo aunque sea. Ya que ni siquiera puedo cargarlo- dijo Dave con tristeza.

Fernando sintió mucha pena del pelirrojo y le enseñó el bebé también pelirrojo –No interesa lo que diga Valeria- dijo Fernando –este niño es tu clon, solo que de ojos azules-

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Dave mientras sonreía y con la mano derecha acaricaba el rostro de su hijo.

-Bruno, como su abuelito- contestó el bajista.

-Bruno Cassinelli… me imagino- resopló Dave.

-Así es- dijo Fernando –Muy a pesar de su necedad. Entre Lucas y yo convencimos a Valeria de ponerle de segundo nombre David-

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- dijo Dave emocionado y al fin una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Mi hijo lleva mi nombre… al menos-

-Asi es-

-Muchas gracias Fernando. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi. Estoy tratando de enderezar mi vida, una vez mas. No aspiro a que Valeria me reciba de vuelta. Me quedó mas que claro con todo lo que hizo que no me quiere mas en su vida. Pero quiero que vea que puedo ser un buen hombre, y quiero que me deje estar cerca de Bruno-

-Yo hablaré con ella- dijo Fernando –Como sea tu eres el padre del niño. Pero si la presionas o te vuelves problemático, creo que sale espantada. Lo único que le importa ahora es Brunito-

Dave continuaba sonriente acariciando a su hijo. Se moría por cargarlo, pero su brazo le causaba problemas. Fernando notó eso y le dijo para ayudarle. Al final con ayuda de William y Fernando, Dave acunó a su hijo en su brazo derecho. Era innegable para cualquiera que lo viera que el hombre estaba feliz. Ya tenía otra razón mas para luchar. Tenía su pequeño hijo en brazos. El hijo que tuvo con la mujer que tanto amaba. Habían hecho algo bueno entre los dos ¡al fin! no toda su relación fue un desperdicio entonces.

Valeria tenía que continuar el resto del día en el estudio. Por ratos Fernando le llevaba el niño para evitar que saliera y Dave permaneció ahí junto a su hijo fuera del estudio. El lo miraba y acariciaba con ternura. El pequeño estaba dormido en su cochecito. No había duda como le dijo Fernando, ese niño era su vivo retrato. Ni su otro hijo se le parecía tanto.

Al final y con el dolor del alma se fue. Fernando le dijo que trataría de convcer a Valeria de que hablara con él. Y así pudieran llegar a un acuerdo con respecto al niño. Dave se marchó a su departamento solo. Pero ya no estaba triste, estaba muy feliz de hecho. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Quizás ahora si podrían reconciliarse. Ahora que Pamela al fin había entendido. Y bueno quizás era esperar demasiado pero que carajos, era su mente y en ella se permitió fantasear sobre una vida feliz junto a su nueva familia.

También pensó en como decirle a sus otros hijos sobre sus hermanito. Eso sería mas difícil, pero ellos eran chicos buenos, seguro lo recibirían bien. Un hermano es un hermano. Con esos pensamientos se durmió, ahora mas que nunca decidido a cambiar. Aunque no pudiera realizar sus fantasías de estar con Valeria y Brunito, al menos de poder ser el padre de su hijo. Eso era algo a lo que definitivamente no iba a renunciar.

Al día siguiente estaban en la casa de los War Machine. Todos vivían juntos otra vez. Ahora que Valeria y Fernando estaban solos, volvieron junto con Lucas como en los viejos tiempos y era tan cool que William se les unió aunque no lo necesitaba. La casa enorme en un buen lugar en California, era perfecta para todos ellos y el bebé.

-Tienes que contratar una niñera para la gira- dijo William.

-Yo no veo como buena idea que venga de gira. Tu sabes lo difícil que es. Y es un bebé muy pequeño aún- dijo Lucas.

-Bueno la gira será cuando se termine de producir el disco y eso será recién en marzo- dijo Fernando –Para entonces Brunito tendrá 6 meses. Además tu quiedes venid de gira con el tío nando vedad Brunito- decía Fernando mientras lo cargaba y le hacía cosquillas en el estómago del bebé.

-Hombre que no le hables así. Háblale bien luego porque se demoran en hablar- dijo Lucas.

-Oye dame a Bruno. Hoy me toca a mi- se quejó William.

-Mas bien dénmelo a mi que tengo que alimentar a mi precioso bebé- dijo Valeria y se fue a su habitación con su hijo.

oooOOOooo

24 de diciembre del 2002

Llegó el día de navidad. Todo era un caos. La navidad saca lo peor de la gente a veces, en medio de compras de última hora, el tráfico. Los preparativos. La casa de los War Machine estaba muy bien adornada. Entre todos estaban haciendo la cena. Con un bebé en casa se les había metido el espíritu navideño. Además el niño era muy tranquilo así que no hacía pasar malas noches ni habían llantos sin razón.

Todos estaban vestidos y arreglados para celebrar una cena navideña. La mesa estaba lista todo estaba en orden. El niño en su cochecito. Desde que su padre había fallecido la única navidad significativa en su vida fue la que pasó cuando se fue a vivir con Chuck, cuando aún eran novios, ya que como esposos no pudieron pasar ninguna. Y ahora junto al bebé estaba disfrutando ¡al fin! de una buena navidad.

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, ya era casi la media noche. Y alguien toco el timbre.

-¿A esta hora?- resopló Lucas –La noche de navidad quien demonios puede ser-

William y Fernando se quedaron mirando y el mas joven de los War Machine, William fue a abrir la puerta a sabiendas. Valeria casi se desmaya en su asiento cuando vio a Dave con algunas cajas de regalos siendo ayudado por William.

-Y yo que creí que sería una feliz navidad- resopló Lucas

-No tienes xq pensar lo contrario Lucas- dijo Fernando.

-¿Esta fue tu idea?- preguntó Valeria indignada.

-Así es- dijo Fernando –El hombre se ha esforzado mucho y mas que cualquier cosa quiere pasar la navidad con su hijo. Podrías ser amable y vemos como se porta si hace algo indebido yo mismo lo saco de una patada en el culo.

-Esta bien- suspiró ella.

Dave llegó hasta el comedor saludó a todos. Besó a Valeria en la frente y fue por su hijo.

-Hola hijo te traje tu regalo- le dijo feliz.

Valeria lo observó. Había algo diferente en él. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Dave Mustaine estaba derretido con su hijo. Bueno quizás la idea de Fernando no fue tan mala. Todos cenaron, conversaron. Dejaron a un lado los malos recuerdos aunque fuera por esa noche. Dave les contó de la rehabilitación, nada que Valeria y Fernando no supieran bien de que se trataba. También de la rehabilitación del brazo, eso si fue nuevo para todos.

Dave les contó que el fin de año lo pasaría con sus otros hijos. No mencionó que se estaba divorciando de mutuo acuerdo. El ya no quería convencer a Valeria de volver con él. Que si se daban las cosas pues muy bien, y si no que solo quería estar libre, porque su matrimonio tampoco iba a ningún lado. Y así se reunieron todos a abrir los regalos.

Todos tenían el suyo menos Dave. Ya que a él nadie lo esperaba. Quien mas recibió regalos por obvias razones fue Bruno. Al final con todos los regalos que oscilaban entre cds, camisetas, cuerdas de guitarra, baquetas, platillos de batería, y juguetes varios y ropa de bebé. No faltó la típica broma cuando William le obsequió una muñeca inflable a Lucas para que no estuviera tan solo. Al final todos se esparcieron a guardar sus regalos otros a probarlos y dejaron a Dave, Valeria y el bebé.

-Siento que no tengas tu regalo- dijo ella.

-Que mejor regalo que pasar la navidad con nuestro hijo- dijo él –Eso es todo lo que yo quería-

-Siento habértelo ocultado. Yo tuve much miedo y…-

Dave le puso un dedo en los labios –Shhh, no me expliques nada. Yo te amenacé de muerte y no me siento orgulloso de eso. Tenías razón de huir-

-También lo inscribí sin tu apellido-

-Eso si me gustaría corregirlo. Pero que sea cuando tu creas que deba ser-

-Estas tan cambiado. Pero bueno hay que ver cuanto dura esta nueva etapa-

-Si es verdad lo que dices. He fracasado muchas veces, por eso te digo que todo será cuando tu quieras. Yo solo quiero que me dejes estar cerca de Bruno-

-Si, tu puedes estar con él todo lo que quieras-

-Sabes que esto se hará público. No se como es que nadie sabe aun que eres madre-

-Si pues. Traté de mantener un perfil muy bajo pero tendré que decir la verdad y será pronto porque quiero salir con Bruno a la calle y estar en paz-

-Vas a revelar que es mío-

-No veo porque no. Además solo míralo. No tengo que revelar nada, ese niño es tu retrato-

-Es cierto. Entonces si lo hicimos con amor no jajaja-

-No te quieras pasar de listo Dave Mustaine-

Ambos se quedaron conversando un rato mas y luego en la madrugada Dave y Vaeria estaban fuera de la casa y él se despidió de ella.

-Gracias por dejarme estar con mi hijo-

-No me agradezcas es tu hijo- le dijo ella.

El le acarició el rostro a ella –Feliz Navidad-

Había tanto amor en las pupilas avellanas, que por un breve instante Valeria se trasladó a la época Feliz de Brasil y de la gira del 2000. Se sonrojó.

-Feliz Navidad Dave-

El la atrajo de la cintura y la besó en la frente. Un beso bastante largo. Al final la soltó y se fue en su auto. Valeria se fue a dormir a su habitación no sin antes poner a Bruno en su cunita y dar un largo suspiro y una sonrisota en su cara. Quizás su suerte empezaba a mejorar.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	56. Mas que una amistad

Abril del 2003

-Ya le has dado muchas vueltas a esto Vale- dijo Lucas –Tenemos que irnos de gira. Y hay que ver como hacemos con Brunito. Un bebé no puede viajar en un autobús turístico-

-Eso en este país- dijo ella –Allá en nuestra tierra hasta podría vivir en uno-

-Has pensado en dejárselo a Mustaine- dijo William.

-Estás loco- dijo ella –El hombre no puede cuidarse a si mismo. No le dejaré a mi hijo-

Fernando iba llegando a la casa.

-Y tu porque traes esa cara- dijo Valeria

-La gente me pregunta cuando vas a permitirle a Mustaine ponerle el apellido a Bruno- dijo Fernando –Y yo ni se que decir-

-Si le pone el apellido podrá decidir. Incluso impedir que lo saque del país- dijo ella –Y quiero ser la única que decida eso. Asi que no hay apellido-

oooOOOooo

Mientras el brazo de Dave estaba mejor. Fue invitado a un evento de caridad al que asistió con su hijo de 11 años. Estaba en el parqueadero cuando divisó la cabellera rubia de Junior. No lo había visto desde su pelea en el centro de rehabilitación. Y aunque lo extrañaba, nunca mas hablaron. Seguro Junior esperaba una disculpa. Pero Dave seguía pensando que él solo dijo la verdad. De una mala manera pero lo hizo. Además él no se iba a disculpar con alguien a quien le dio de comer por 20 años.

Junior jugaba con su teléfono celular. Sonreía. No parecía estarlo pasando mal como Dave creyó. Por otro lado Junior era el eterno niño feliz. Incluso si estuviera atravesando la peor desgracia esa sería su actitud. Dave se encaminó hacia él. No estaba muy lejos.

Junior volteo y lo vio ahí parado frente a él y su sonrisa desvaneció. De todas formas intentó ser cordial.

-Hola Dave- le dijo y empezó a alejarse.

-Eso es todo después de 20 años- espetó Dave.

-Fuiste tu quien provocó todo esto. Me voy tengo cosas que hacer-

Dave observó a su ex bajista y su nueva actitud hacia él. Junior siempre había callado y corrido detrás de él si importarle que tanto veneno le derramara encima. Pero ahora parecía que no iba a tomar nada de eso. La nueva actitud de Junior solo hizo enfurecer a Dave.

-¿Qué pasa contigo pequeño bastardo?- espetó el pelirrojo –No te veo desde hace 1 año. Nunca mas llamaste o apareciste. Solo he sabido de ti por publicaciones en revistas-

-Dejaste muy clara tu opinión de mi Dave- dijo él con frialdad –Por que te contactaría entonces-

-Por respeto a la mano que te dio de comer-

-Quieres que siga tomando tu mierda porque crees que ese el pago por 'haberme alimentado'-

-A ti y a tu familia. Tus hijos y tu esposa todos han vivido de mi banda-

-Mis hijos y mi esposa han vivido de mi habilidad para tocar el bajo. Al igual que desde hace un año que no existe Megadeth y yo sigo aquí-

-Mira pequeña rata malagradecida- espetó Dave enfurecido –Después de decirte tus verdades en la clínica debiste volver a mi como siempre hacías. Dispuesto a recibir mas mierda de mi-

-Extrañas tener un subordinado fiel. Ante tu incapacidad de relacionarte con los demás- espetó Junior –Por cierto yo no me llamo Junior. Soy David… y si no te gusta que pena-

-Quieres demostrar algo de carácter- dijo Dave con ironía –Ya es tarde JUNIOR. Andas por ahí como prostituta de una banda en otra colaborando. Si tuvieras algún tipo de talento ya tendrías tu propio proyecto no crees. Pero sin mi para llevarte de la mano no puedes hacer nada. Eres patético-

-Lo dice el drogadicto, egoísta bastardo- espetó Junior con rabia –Vamos Mustaine que debes extrañar tener alguien que escuche y aguante todos tus complejos de inferioridad que ocultas bajo tu arrogancia. Debe ser horrible levantarse cada día y ver que tu vida es una mierda. Que tu éxito y fama y gloria son cosas efímeras pues estás solo. Yo no. Yo tengo mi familia que me ama. La mayor parte de las personas que hemos conocido en el camino de Megadeth realmente me aprecian. A ti no. Tu no tienes a nadie. Ni siquiera puedes reconocer a tu propio hijo porque la madre no quiere que tu tengas ningún derecho sobre él-

-Papi- dijo Justis parado detrás de Dave. Ninguno de los dos adultos se había percatado de su presencia.

Junior tragó seco pero ya era tarde y pensó mejor en retirarse. Él ya no tenía que ocuparse mas de los desastres de Mustaine asi que nada tenía que hacer ahí y se fue.

-Papi- preguntó el niño –A que se refería con hermanito. Tienes otro hijo-

oooOOOooo

Mientras en la disquera. Los directivos seguían en reuniones y le dieron un ultimátum a Valeria y Fernando para que salgan de gira.

-Te lo dije-

-Esto de ser madre ha sido mas difícil de lo que pensé-

-Podrías contratar a alguen que te ayude. Pero transportar a Bruno en un autobús turístico no me parece buena idea. Te denunciarán y te quitarán la custodia. Este país es muy exigente con eso-

-Oh mierda-

-Mira Mustaine está bastante mejor ahora. Y no tiene banda. Podríamos contratar a alguien que lo cuide y que Mustaine lo vigile yo que sé. Son 2 meses afuera-

-Mierda no- espetó ella –Voy a estar dos meses sin Bruno-

oooOOOooo

De regreso a la casa de los War Machine. Dave veía a sus hijos jugar con Brunito. Mientras sonsacaba a William para obtener información. El niño bueno de los War Machine era bastante ingenuo además de ser el mas joven.

-Asi que por Bruno está retrasando la gira-

-Si pero ya nos dieron un ultimátum. Valeria y Fernando se fueron a ver que consiguen-

-Bueno yo estoy desocupado. Puedo encargarme de mi hijo-

Valeria y Fernando entraron y vieron la escena los 3 niños juntos.

-Vaya pero si es la convención Mustaine- dijo Fernando y agarró a Bruno.

Dave observó con atención a Fernando. Ese muchacho llevaba 4 años siendo inseparable con Valeria. Y ahora jugaba con su hijo, vivía con su hijo. Si las cosas seguían asi sería el candidato a ser llamado papá por su pequeño bebé pelirrojo. Además parecía encantado con Bruno. Después de una larga conversación acordaron que Dave iría con ellos en la gira para estar con Bruno y ayudar.

-Otra gira con Mustaine- se rió Fernando –No se pero creo que al finalizar esta gira tendrás hermanito Bruno- y cargaba al niño jegueteando con él.

-Bah… no es cierto- dijo Valeria

-Vamos Vale la historia Mustaine-Casinelli es como una novela. Siempre pasa algo interesante- le dijo mientras se alejaba con Bruno ssurrando –Ven pequeño que te cambio y te pongo a dormir.

Valeria dio una larga mirada a su bajista. Con Fernando había vivido las duras y las maduras. Y el siempre estuvo ahí. Desde que se conocieron. Ahora si ue nadie se lo pida se había convertido en el padre de Bruno. Y estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Lo siguió. Lo que vio fue lo mas tierno que se pudo imaginar. El joven había puesto la pijama al bebé y estaba preparando el biberón.

-Fernando que haces- le dijo ella –Deja yo me ocupo-

-No te preocupes Vale- dijo el joven con sinceridad –Yo amo a Bruno-

Valeria se sintió sobrecogida y entonces se sonrojó. Abrió los ojos como platos en una expresión indescifrable y salió corriendo. Fernando quedó O.o sorprendido en absoluto sin entender nada. Pero continuó ocupándose de Bruno.

Mientras Valeria se enceró en el baño y empezó a pensar en todo lo vivido. Drogas, alcohol, soledad y siempre que recordaba ahí estaba él. Incluso se casaron el mismo día y cuando perdió su hijo ahí estaba él. Y cuando nació su otro hijo ahí estaba él. Y durante su embarazo. Se miró al espejo, había enrojecido tanto.

-Maldición. Nunca lo pensé y fui una idiota. Por eso es que somo inseparables- pensaba absorta –Tengo sentimientos mas allá de una amistad por mi bajista-

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	57. Countdown to Extinction

Mayo del 2003

La gira de los War Machine dio inicio. Dave iba acompañándolos para ayudar a Valeria con Bruno. Valeria estaba tan confundida. Pensando y pensando en su bajista. Por ratos ella misma se pillaba mirándolo ensoñada y luego rogaba a quien fuera que nadie lo hubiera notado. Un día de esos en una de las paradas estaban Dave, Valeria y Brunito.

-No se que le pasa- dijo el colorado –Ha llorado casi 10 minutos sin parar. Ya comió, está limpio. No tiene fiebre. Sinceramente no se que tiene-

-Pues la verdad yo tampoco- dijo Valeria mientras sostenía su hijo –Ya… ya.. cálmate Brunito-

El bebé continuaa chillando. En eso a lo lejos venía corriendo Fernando.

-¿Qué pasa?- y d einmediato cargó al niño -¿Qué tienes pequeño? ¡eh! Llegó el tío Fer-

Y el niño se calmó y empezó a reír. Valeria suspiró aliviada y a Dave se lo llevaban los diablos.

Fernando se llevo un rato con él a Bruno y mientras se alejaba Valeria lo observaba con atención. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

-Maldita sea- pensó –Yo puedo contra quien sea. Contra el mismo Schuldiner con quien se casó. Pero este mocoso, si ella pone sus ojos en él la perdí, y junto a ella a mi hijo-

Dave la tomó con suavidad de la mano –Oye vamos a comer algo mientras Fernando se queda con Bruno-

Valeria observó por un momento el gesto. El hombre estaba tranquilo, sobrio y se había vuelo mas tolerante dentro de lo que él podía. Y aún había algo ahí entre ellos. Algo que no podía explicar. Pero tenía mas que claro que el tipo nunca cambiaría.

-Vamos a comer- le contestó.

oooOOOooo

Durante le gira hubieron muchas anécdotas. Valeria y Dave empezaron a llevarse mejor y conversaban felices. Muchos estaban apostando a que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresen. Pero también se estaba volviendo evidente tanto para Dave, como para Lucas y William que Valeria estaba viendo con otros ojos a su mejor amigo y compañero de fechorías. Todos menos el mismo Fernando al parecer ¿Qué tan ciego se podía ser?.

Esta Fernando cargando a Brunito y Valeria se le acercó.

-Fer… yo- le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- el chico le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.

-¿Por qué no trataste de salvar tu matrimonio en lugar de dejar que se hunda? Nunca pude dejar de sentirme culpable yo-

Y fue silenciada por el dedo de Fernando en sus labios –Shh. No es tu culpa. Tu estabas pasándola mal y yo no podía dejarte sola. El papá de Natalie tenía un problema político y quería usar mi fama para ganarse a sus electores. Ese atentado a las torres gemelas lo mandó al suelo a él también-

Por un momento pensó en depositar un beso en el dedo de su amigo. Pero lo alejó de sus labios.

-Natalie debe odiarme y no la culpo-

-Ella quería que pusiera la crisis política de su padre por encima de nuestra amistad. Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso. Y se que si hubiera sido al revés tu tampoco-

-Claro que no-

-Fer… yo se que la pregunta es tonta pero ¿Tu realmente amas a Bruno?-

-Si es una pregunta Vale. Claro que lo amo. Es como mi hijo. Yo te acompañé durante el embarazo y cuando nació yo estuve ahí. Lo único que me faltó fue hacerles barra a ti y a Mustaine cuando lo hicieron jajajaja-

Valeria se rió –Diablos… te amo Fernando-

-Yo también te amo loca de mierda- le dijo y la abrazó.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Entonces se sintió abrumada por todo lo que sentía. Solo quería besarlo y lanzarse sobre él. Era acaso solo una pasión loca o era el final del camino. Ellos dos que siempre estuvieron juntos desde el dñia que se conocieron, el día en que murió su padre. Y esto era algo que debía suceder. Solo hacía falta el lugar y el momento. Y después de casi 5 años de drogadicción, una banda, muchas estupideces y una gran amistad podían coronar la cereza del pastel con algo mas.

Pero debía ser cuidadosa, porque arruinar esa amistad podría ser el peor error de su vida. Tan grave como dejar pasar la oportunidad de amar a alguien que como él estuvo en las buenas y malas y nunca la dejó caer.

Estaba Valeria en el camerino y Brunito dormido como un angel en su cochecito. El niño era un amor. Una vez que agarraba el sueño no lo despertaría si el Polaris. Dave entró y preguntó por Brunito.

-Ahí esta dormidito- dijo ella –Nuestro hijo es un amor-

Dave sonrió y la abrazó sorpresivamente –¡Al fin! te referiste a Bruno como nuestro y no solo tuyo-

-Oh Dave siento mucho todo esto- dijo ella –Yo nunca quise decir que no era nuestro. La verdad no me había percatado. Pero de ahora en adelante lo dejaré muy claro. Es nuestro hijo-

Él aun no la soltaba –Es la demostración de que no todo lo que hicimos o vivimos fue un error-

-Tienes razón. Si cambiar algo de nuestro pasado me deja sin Bruno. No, yo no cambiaría nada. Ni lo bueno ni lo malo-

-Claro- dijo Dave –Yo tengo que decirte algo- y la soltó.

-Me he dado cuenta que aunque quizás nunca mas pueda tenerte. Eso no va a ser que deje de amarte. Asi sea que nunca mas estemos juntos-

-Tu también siempre serás parte de mi vida- le dijo ella.

-Y también he notado como miras a tu bajista- le dijo.

-Dave… yo…-

-No espera- dijo él –Sabes que me decidí a cambiar. A mejorar mi vida y esto es parte de lo que me toca. Esta gira está por finalizar y yo me siento mucho mejor. Mi brazo está muy bien. He pensado en muchas cosas y viéndote ahí en el escenario solo puedo decir que extraño mucho yo también estar ahí. Y que quiero volver porque si no te tengo a ti, al menos quiero tener mi música-

-De alguna manera u otra yo también siempre voy a amarte- le dijo ella –Pero está mas que claro que no hay futuro aquí para los dos-

-Ve por él- le dijo Dave a Valeria –No dejes escapar otra oportunidad. Has perdido demasiado. Tu padre, tu familia, nuestro primer hijo, tu esposo. Perdiste tu inocencia y tu dulzura incluso por mi. Yo vine a esta gira decidido a luchar por ti y por nuestro hijo. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de hacerte perder algo mas en tu vida-

Valeria quedó en shock. Ese era Dave 'El General' Mustaine. Dejándola ir. Después de casi 5 años de un amor tormentoso, problemático y apasionado. Y un hijo. Todo el dolor quedó atrás. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y compartieron un último beso. Sus labios se juntaron. Sus lenguas se exploraron y se encontraron derramando todos sus sentimientos en el adiós definitivo a todo el amor y el dolor que se causaron el uno al otro. El beso fue acompasado y suave. Hermoso para ambos. Lleno de amor, del amor imposible que nunca podría ser realidad.

Aun estaban besándose cuando entró Fernando. Ambos se soltaron de golpe y se quedaron viendo al chico.

-Uh… oh… lo siento- dijo el joven –Debí tocar la puerta-

-No… no debiste- le dijo Dave –De ahora en adelante el único que va a tocar puertas soy yo-

Fernando no entendía nada.

-Uh Bueno yo…- dijo Fernando.

-Esta es la despedida- dijo Valeria con una sonrisa.

Fernando conocía a su amiga. Sabía que esta vez estaba siendo sincera. Siempre que ella gritaba o juraba que se iba a alejar él sabia que no era cierto. Pero esta vez si lo era.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero ¿por qué? Yo pensé que ustdes volverían-

-Valeria se dio cuenta de que ama a otra persona- dijo Dave –Y creo que se lo dirá hoy mismo- dicho esto se despidió de su hijo con un beso y le estrechó la mano a Fernando. Salió del camerino cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de él.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-La verdad y sin importar el resultado yo tomaré el riesgo- dijo Valeria.

-¿El riesgo de que?-

-Me enamoré de ti- le dijo ella con firmeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es una broma?- dijo el joven –Porque si lo es sería algo muy cruel-

-No lo es. Yo creo que tu mismo no l has notado. Pero todo este tiempo juntos siempre juntos el uno al lado del otro. Esto iba a terminar asi-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Chuck-

-¡Quee!-

-Si el me dijo que pronto moriría y que te proteja. Yo le dije que yo nunca te dejaría. Él me dijo que sabía que yo siempre te había amdo, pero que sabía también mi lugar en tu vida. Y me dijo que nosotros estaríamos juntos. Pero eso fue algo que ni en sueños se me pasó por la mente-

-¿Tu me amas?-

-Bueno perdí mi matrimonio y no te perdí a ti. Eso no te dice nada-

-Nunca dijiste nada-

-Tu relación con Mustaine, parecía que nunca tendría fin-

-Todo tiene su final-

-¿Es este el final?-

-Yo diría que es el comienzo-

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron. Valeria sintió el cálido aliento de Fernando antes de que sus labios le tocaran y cerró los ojos. Los labios de Valeria temblaron antes de que su bajista los cubriera con sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió la cálida y húmeda punta de la lengua de Fer arrastrarse contra su labio inferior antes de que decididamente se deslizara de sus labios. Fer apretó el agarre en la cintura de Valeria y empujó su lengua en la boca de ella. Los dos ñiconos de War Machine se besaban de pie en medio del camerino de la última presentación de su gira. Y junto a ellos el hijo de Valeria y Dave.

oooOOOooo  
FIN

_El siguiente episodio es el epílogo. Por si les interesa saber que pasó después..._


	58. Epílogo

2004

Valeria estaba viendo el video del some kind of monster. Había sido filmado mucho antes y Dave le había hablado de eso como algo que nunca saldría al aire. Pero ahí estaba. Ella sintió mucha pena por Dave. pero el hombre debería estar mejor. Se había reconciliado con su esposa, tenían ya un año que etsaban relativamente bien. No hubo mas escándalos, ni drogas, ni problemas.

Brunito crecía saludable y cada vez mas parecido a su padre en todo hasta su carácter.

-Pobre Dave que mal que sale ahí- dijo Fernando.

-Si bueno pero él se lo busca- comentó Valeria –Ya debería conocer como son esos dos de manipuladores. Aquí queda mas que claro que él nunca superó lo de Metallica-

-Ojalá si supere lo de Valeria Cassinelli- dijo él.

-No es mi problema. Yo ya lo superé a él- le dijo y se acurrucó junto a su bajista con quien convivía desde hace 6 meses.

-Lo de ustedes fue una gran historia de amor. Algún dia alguien escribirá sobre eso- dijo Fernando.

-No lo creo, pero no me preocupa porque aunque la escribieran, nadie leería esa historia de todo modos- indicó Valeria.

La vida de todos había cambiado bastante. Dave reagrupó la banda, pero no todos volvieron. Para sorpresa de todos David no volvió con su ex mejor amigo. Aunque los cercanos a ellos sabían perfectamente por que. Sacó otro disco y quedó claro que el talento y deseos de tocar del General seguían vivos. Valeria nunca estableció una relación de ninguna clase con Pamela, a pesar de tene que dejarle su hijo los fines de semana a ella y su esposo.

Al final y convencida por Fernando aceptó que el niño llevara el apellido de su padre. Y convivía con él lo mas que se podía. Pero ambas mujeres se odiaban de manera cordial. Valeria y Fernando siguieron con su banda junto a Lucas y William. Para ellos todo iba muy bien. Ninguno recayó en sus viejos vicios. Y la vida les sonrió. Dave como siempre pasaba de divorcio en divorcio con Pamela pero esta vez Valeria no tenía nada que ver en eso. Incluso se enteró que Dave ya estaba pretendiendo otra chica. Asi que por lo visto el señor se recuperaba muy pronto. Ella estaba feliz por eso.

Al final de toda su conflictiva relación Valeria y dave quedaron en los términos mas amistoso posibles. El hombre genio y figura, por ahí de vez en vez le decía algo a Valeria con el fin de ver si todavía había alguna oportunidad ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso era algo que ella nunca iba a comprender. Después de todo llegó a la conclusión que intentar compreder el porque de las acciones de Dave Mustaine era una pérdida de tiempo.

A menudo le preguntban si ya lo había olvidado a lo que ella respondía con toda la seguridad del caso que si. y es que ¡al fin! esa tormentosa relación pasó a la historia en la vida de ella. Y estaba seguro que ne la de él también, pero Dave era un hombre muy posesivo. Por eso a pesar de los años aún seguía sufriendo por Metallica, por eso nunca se divorció de Pamela y por eso, Valeria sabía, jamás la dejaría ir del todo. Pero había aprendido a manejar esa situación. Y Fernando era sin duda el hombre menos celoso del planeta, y confiaba en ella, asi que eso ayudaba bastante.

La felicidad era algo que a su manera cda uno había alcanzado. Nadie sabía que le deparaba el futuro solo esperaban estar preparados para enfrentarlo. Dave con sus demonios, sus traumas y sus eternas malas costumbres. Coas que sin importar que ahora estuviera metido en la religión, o tratando de enderezar su vida, nunca podría cambiar. Y todos aquellos que formaba parte de su vida teniendo que cargar con su parte, la que les tocó por haber estado de una forma u otra involucrados con Dave Mustaine.

Al menos era un buen padre y eso ya era bastante tanto para Valeria como para Pamela. Cuidaba bien de sus 3 hijos y los amaba por igual. Y aunque con Bruno era con quien menos convivía trataba de darle amor y cuidados. Además era su hijo mas parecido, en todo y el mas engreído por ser el último.

**FIN**

_Gracias a quiene sleyero todo, y hasta a quienes me putearon por inbox por la forma en que terminó el fic, si lo hicieron es xq realmente les gustó_


End file.
